Caught in His Web
by Via x Infinito
Summary: COMPLETE... What happens when Enishi catches an innocent mistake on Kaoru’s part? Blackmail, betrayal, and broken love ensues. Kenshin’s caught right in the middle except he doesn’t realise what’s going until it’s much too late… AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**_! MATURE WARNINGS: This story CONTAINS COARSE LANGUAGE, and HINTS ON SEXUAL SITUATIONS. The dialogue can be rough at times so please don't complain to me about the swearing. That's why I'm writing this here for your convenience before you start reading further. !_**

**A/N: As of August 8th 2005, I've been working mainly on editing this story completely from top to bottom. That means better changes throughout. I've looked back to certain things and cringed horribly. I hope you can take the time out to re-read this all and let me know what you think. Thanks.**

**Disclaimers: I don't claim to own Kenshin.**

**CHAPTER 1**

The University of Tokyo was packed. Both the faculty and students were bustling around the hallways, and all throughout the exterior campus grounds. Everywhere you looked you could see old friends uniting, catching up after what they claimed to be a much too short summer break. Amongst them, however, there was one girl in particular that was missing from the vibrant, lively scene.

"Damn it, I'm late!" Kaoru shouted to herself as she quickly slipped her shoes on. One last look in the mirror showed her how flushed her already pale skin looked. Following every jerky movement, her ponytail swung out from behind her, wildly. She paused only for a moment to close an eyelid. _Ok, not smudged_, she inspected before slamming the door shut, and running down the hall.

"Come onnnn!" Anxiously she pushed at the elevator button several times before it finally came up.

"God, I'm so nervous," she muttered under her breathe and closed her eyes, trying to bring up the visual map in her mind where her first class was. She was in the middle of sorting through her bag when the elevator doors opened.

One hand in her bag and the other outstretched towards the 'open' button, she stumbled and missed it by an inch.

"Darn it!" she cried when the doors mutely closed and the whole thing started to slowly head back up again. This painfully delayed her several more minutes.

When she finally did make it back down and out, she broke into a sprint in the underground parking area. Kaoru tried to keep her sanity at a moderate level when she started to cut off many of the drivers on the road.

_Can you seriously go any slower? God, I'm going to make such a fool of myself! I can't believe I'm late for the first day. What's wrong with me? _she angrily thought as she swung the wheel to the left and right like a madwoman.

_And now parking is yet another whole different issue,_ she fumed as she surveyed the permit holder's area. Every single spot was pretty much taken. _And now I'm going to have to park at the back, like a loser, and make my way up the campus, which is where again? I'm so damn far out. I don't even know where I am now!_

Thankfully with the parking job accomplished somewhat legibly, Kaoru followed the green signs that were directed towards the university's main building. _I guess that's legal, _Kaoru smirked as she turned over her shoulder to glimpse back at her obvious lack of parking skills. _It's between the lines… sorta but that's all that matters. _Rounding the corner to come face to face with the towering entrance, Kaoru felt like an itty bitty ant. Butterflies nervously twinged inside her, each delicate movement making her feel ultimately sick.

_It's been awhile since I've seen everyone_, she frowned visibly.

For the past two years she had been hiding from the few people that she could classify as friends. And even then, they weren't exactly close in a 'best friends' sort of way. It was all because two years ago Kaoru's parents had died in a plane crash. They were headed on one of their normal business trips, like they conducted every couple of months, to the United States, when their plane plummeted, and crashed, instantly killing everyone on board. She could still re-call that day along with the last birthday that she celebrated with them. Painful memories like that would never fade away no matter how hard you tried to forget. And she had tried her best.

What pained her the most was that they had really tried to convince her to come along. Usually she would say no and the subject would be dropped, but this time, ironically, they had had their heart set on bringing their only child along with them. _Otou-san_ _told me that morning that the U.S. was a lovely country. Oka-san promised that I'd make some friends that I could email and send letters to._ _But I told them no, it was ok, because I wanted to have the house to myself for awhile. And now I'll forever be alone. _The look on their faces reflected their disappointment but it soon ebbed away. None of them held their anger for very long except Kaoru. That's why her father was proud to have a daughter than a son.

"You're stubborn and hardheaded. You never give up, you know that?"

She had stuck out her tongue childishly but he continued in a more serious, powerful tone.

"And that's what'll someday make you the Master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. I'm so proud of you Kaoru, never change for anything or anyone in this world."

The young teen with widened blue eyes stared up at her father curiously. He smiled down at her and she instantly beamed and nodded her head enthusiastically.

But that had been a lie.

Instead of living up to, and honoring her father's greatest wish, she ended up living on sedatives after they had both passed on out of this world. Many nights and days were spent tracing invisible lines across the living room ceiling as she lay down on the floor, completely out of it, with a smile on her face and a single tear sliding down her cheek.

Even now she still suffered, and whenever anyone mentioned it, the freshly bandaged wounds threatened to rip open again. That's why she had so carefully avoided the world for two full years.

Kamiya Kasshin Ryu Kendo School was the very profitable, wealthy company that her parents had founded and ran. _Katsujin-Ken _was their strong motto and it meant 'swords that give life'. It was her father who had worked hard to develop a system that used wooden swords instead of the real thing to protect others instead of placing them in harm's way. That was his mission in life, and Kaoru knew very well that it was part of hers too. Shamefully, she didn't want to have anything to do with it after her father's death. It was just too hard.

Footsteps echoed off the newly waxed floors, and Kaoru was barely aware that it was hers. One thought led to another and then another, and soon her memories floated over another hard bump in her life. Medication. Originally meant to soothe the nerves and bring dreamless sleep, she very quickly found how hard it was to stop taking them. Being numb felt good. But when the doctors told her that it was time to slowly stop, that felt like hell. The natural healing process took even longer to occur after. Ever since then, Kaoru swore to herself that she would never swallow another of those godforsaken pills ever again.

Now, as she headed down the East block, she overheard voices. Gossipy ones. Conniving ones, telling stories that were twisted without truth. And then again the familiar memories jumped to another time in her past where she could fully relate to it. Unfortunately then, Kaoru had been on the receiving end.

Back in high school she had always been a loner.

_I liked it that _way, she stubbornly snapped back at herself while whipping her hair aside. Fine, so she hadn't been into make up, and boys and cool slutty clothes that revealed ninety percent of her body. Rather, she chose to finish up her Biology homework than make out with some hormone crazed boy. And of course by the next morning that popular couple had broken up and the so called 'love of each other's lives' were out making out with other people by the final lunch bell. High school politics. Kaoru would only scoff.

One innocent slip of the tongue, a mere outburst at a person she considered to be a mutual friend changed her life in high school forever.

Of all the boys in her grade that she would almost always ignore, there was one that she would actually bother to look at. A very handsome face, fair, with an unmistakable air of alluring mystery that followed him about. If, only if she had to desperately choose a young man, she would have chosen him. It was highly doubtful that he'd consider her back. Compared to his girlfriend, Kaoru was just a thin, ugly duckling with little acne, but her pimples chose the most inconvenient spots to harvest upon. If she truly cared enough to listen to the crap that people muttered about her, maybe then she would have considered putting on a little make up and getting rid of her fashionable glasses. As for her body, it was just an uncomfortable age where everything was mismatched. And padded bra's didn't appeal to her one bit.

The nightmare began when she exploded at Nanashi in Math class one morning. By the end of the day, everyone, including that popular boy's girlfriend, heard a story that consisted of Kaoru admitting her unrequited love for Mr. Mysterious. Words got twisted as the days whizzed by and soon enough the latest copy of the story floating verbally turned into one of Kaoru being horribly jealous and crying out in Math class that Asahi didn't deserve her boyfriend.

Asahi threatened to beat her up and Kaoru told her to bring it on, forgetting the very sake of what Kamiya Kasshin Ryu stood for.

"Freaking cross-dressing weirdo. Plays with swords cause she thinks she's hardcore like that," Asahi taunted her, humiliating her in front of dozens of other students including her boyfriend and his goons that followed him around like toilet paper stuck in the ass.

"If your parents are that rich, why can't they buy you a new look, bitch? I heard the cost of implants are relatively cheaper nowadays."

Kaoru raised her bushy, un-plucked brows and smartly said back, "Yeah, a flat bitch like you would know huh? Done your research and all."

Asahi's face turned red and Kaoru shook her head before rushing off away from the huge scene that was making her feel more and more uncomfortable by each passing second.

Ignoring that annoying bitch and her friends was ok, but the jokes that hurt her the most were the ones that came from Asahi's super cool boyfriend.

Wiling herself not to cry and to keep her head up firmly, she failed miserably on the last day of grade ten. As her light, tear filled eyes caught his, he smirked malevolently and nudged his friends. They followed her to her locker and harassed her viciously like a pack of wolves eyeing a rabbit.

That was how her high school life got messed up. Unfortunately even after summer holidays that year, they did not forget and they didn't let her either. Suffering in silence for the two years that followed after, Kaoru did her best but never told her parents. Knowing it would hurt them, they would also feel the need to take action and Kaoru didn't believe that would make anything better. In fact, it would only damage the situation further.

In the end, throughout most of her life, Kaoru realized she was alone. No one called when her parents died. It was all over the papers though. Undoubtedly everyone knew about it.

During the time she was recuperating through the drugs, magically and quite surprisingly, her body began to bloom on its own. All minor acne scars cleared away, leaving a layer of glowing fresh, healthy skin. _Suck it up_, was her motto for every morning when she put in the unfamiliar contact lenses that burned her eyes. A shopping spree was soon at hand and Kaoru went along with one of the high executives working at the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu head office. Yamoichi Kumi was a lovely woman who adored Kaoru like a daughter she never had. Both did a 'shop till you drop' and Kumi even had to call one of her private assistants to carry their bags around.

When Kaoru came home to her apartment, the one that the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu company fully paid for, she came home with many surprises and realizations. Sitting in her living room, surrounded by tons of bags, Kaoru went through them all, and had an epiphany.

_I'm a size three instead of a one. My butt actually looks good in these jeans. And oh my god, I'm not an A-cup anymore? Nani!_

Sprawled onto the carpet, she laughed out loud to herself.

Life was getting better…

College was the next big step and Kumi walked her through it all. They went in and got her registered, took a tour, spoke to some of the faculty members who were just absolutely delighted that Ms. Kamiya Kaoru would be joining their academic team. A fake smile on her lips, and pinching Kumi with her free hand, both the women managed to keep their laughter inside at how silly the staff had reacted.

Life was getting better…

_Or so I thought,_ Kaoru moaned to herself as she snuck a peak at her watch. _Seven minutes late on the first day. Better find this stupid English class._

To her surprise, the room was only half full and the professor hadn't even begun giving his boring intro speech yet. She avoided all eyes and picked a seat at the back of the auditorium. Drawing her textbook out of her bag, Kaoru gave a quick glance about the room before sitting absolutely straight again.

The teacher finally began a few minutes later, and to Kaoru's dismay he had a monotone voice that sounded deathly boring. _Oh man, this is going to be a long day_, Kaoru thought as she sighed deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: As much as we all wish we had our own, personal Kenshin, he still belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama**

**08/24/05- Edited re-post**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Yeah there's sposed to be some big party Friday night at Tantra. It's mostly for all the new students on campus but everyone I know is going."

Bits and pieces of conversations floated through her ears as she walked down one of the many halls. Fortunately for her, there was a big break between class number two and class number three, so that gave her enough time to sort her locker business out. _And ditch some of these stupid heavy books. God, what do these publishers think we are? Body builders? _

Another problem; she couldn't find her designated locker.

Feeling like she was ready to pound her first into one of the random metal squares, Kaoru felt all patience inside her drain away. _I've already circled around where it should have been four times!_

On top of that, the people that were sitting around the tables nearby were now looking at her questionably. The last thing she really wanted was to draw unneeded attention around her like a golden spot light. _I must look like an idiot… like that guy, what's his name? Napoleon Die. Die something wasn't it? Or how about DIE LOCKER DIE! _

Under her breath she whispered, "Ughh! There you are, you stupid thing!" Kaoru leaned forward, and followed the numbers on the piece of crumpled paper she held. Tension built up. The drum roll cue sounded as she rounded to the last number. But there was no click. The lock stayed firmly in place.

"Locker 416 South, yes. 19, yes. 29, yes. 34, yes."

The lock didn't budge. _What the hell?_ Kaoru thought. She was readying herself to seriously injure it, when a sudden but soft voice sounded right behind her, startlingly close in her ear. It caused her body to tingle uncontrollably and she whirled around.

"It looks as though you could use some help."

"Um," she paused and swallowed. There, standing before her, was a very gorgeous young man. Unrealistic, bright red hair grew down long in the back, with heavy, jagged layers in the front. It was all pulled back tidily but his bangs managed to drop across his eyes, concealing them partially but she could still make out the odd color that they were. _Violet, amethyst, lavender,_ her thoughts sang out. His realistic presence was uncanny. He looked more like he belonged in a cutting edge modeling magazine with his high cheekbones and full lips. Kaoru glanced at the top of his head and found no telltale roots showing. _That's his natural color, I think. And oh god, I'm staring like an idiot. Yes, please do go ahead and make yourself look like a fool Kaoru._

"I'm fine," she clipped back after a moment but the boy had already bent down to grab the paper she had dropped, and he was now studying it intently. _Ok I'm just going to pretend that he's pretending that I didn't stare at him like he was an Armani model in boxers. Though that is an interesting picture…_

"Do you mind?" She angrily interrupted her internal thoughts.

"No. This one does not mind helping at all," the boy smiled at her, and reached for a lock to the left. His deep violet eyes narrowed in concentration.

Kaoru stared at his long orange-y red ponytail. _Something_ about him looked familiar. Either she'd seen him before or something, but where? She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hmm, it seems that this locker is not the right one either."

He moved his long, well made fingers try the one to the right of it.

"There we go," he said calmly when it clicked, and he took a step back. Kaoru caught the scent of his cologne that rode the air he parted through. _So deep, and masculine_. Her eyes started to droop as she breathed it in.

"It seems as if they've given you the wrong locker number. The combination was correct though."

"Well thanks uh…"

"Kenshin," he kindly put in. "Himura Kenshin."

He spoke so modestly, and politely, that Kaoru felt obligated to act the same.

"I'm Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru," she replied, and stuck out her hand. For a moment his eyes flecked with the slightest hint of amber, and then it faded as fast as it had appeared.

Kaoru blinked, unsure if she really saw what she saw. _It's just me,_ she thought when he smiled reassuringly, and encased her hand with his own.

"Pleased to meet you and I suppose we will be neighbors."

"Yes, I guess we are…huh?" Kaoru looked at him curiously.

Kenshin went to the locker beside hers, and opened it with ease.

"Oh!" She said loudly, and then smiled. "I guess we will be then, ne? You know," she began without thinking. "You look so familiar Kenshin," Kaoru said, and then immediately felt like hitting herself. _Who cares if he looks familiar! If you ask questions, he's going to ask questions!_

"Well I graduated a few years ago from high school. I went to Shirai, that I did."

_Idiot_, she told herself.

"Oh," Kaoru said, her lips forming the shape. Kenshin read her eyes, and saw the sudden sadness that had appeared there.

"Do you know of it?" He persisted even though he knew it wasn't really his business to. The drop in her tone couldn't have been more obvious. It wasn't exactly a matter that she wished to discuss… with a stranger.

"Yeah, I do," she quickly put in, hoping that this wouldn't lead to anything else. "I graduated from there two years ago. That's where I must have seen you."

"Hmmm, I can't remember your face. Although you were a year younger, I did pretty much talk to everyone. People change. I don't think that I'm that easily recognizable. I'm quite surprised you made a remarkably correct guess."

"Yeah, well, maybe you're right. People change," she trailed off, her eyes looking away but on nothing in particular.

Kaoru left the rest of the conversation alone, and began to fill up the shelf in her locker with some of her textbooks.

Kenshin had acutely distinguished the difference in her voice and wisely chose to leave the topic alone.

_This is the Kamiya girl who lost her parents. I remember that now, reading the newspaper and seeing it on television. Her ki is filled with un kept emotions._

Kenshin pretended to keep himself busy too, but decided to change the topic onto something friendlier. The silence that had befallen around them was just a little awkward.

"So, are you familiar with the university Kaoru-dono?" His voice rang out cheerfully.

Once again Kaoru felt taken aback by his courtesy and respectful tone.

"You don't need to call me that, and no I don't."

Kenshin just looked at her.

"This one did not mean to hurt your feelings or anything by that. It is just my way."

"If you must, I guess its fine."

He tilted his red head so that his ponytail rested on his shoulder. Giving him a sideways glance, Kaoru couldn't help but notice how cutely innocent he seemed, standing there with a bright smile.

"What class do you have right now, Kaoru-dono?"

She could feel her cheeks turn pink so she hurriedly turned her face away, averting his watchful, observant eyes.

"I don't have a class…" She finally spoke but it looked as if she was talking to her locker.

"Well then, let me show you around," and with that Kenshin took her by the arm, and led her down the hall._ I think that she could use a friend after everything that's happened to her. _Supposedly, from what he'd heard around, Kamiya Kaoru had disappeared from the world two years ago. And now she had suddenly re-surfaced, and what Kenshin made of it all, it seemed as if she was trying to start over. It would've honored him deeply if he could befriend her and help her along the way.

His actions and words were carried out so innocently that she felt very comfortable with him. It was all done so kindly that she didn't feel at all as if he were trying to hit on her.

_Maybe uni isn't going to be so bad after all,_ Kaoru smiled.

**Thank you to Miomi, erica6060, Triste1,gaby (hyatt, TimeWarper, and Reignashii for the reviews : )**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin, and all his other creations belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama**

**Just to answer a question… no Kenshin, and Kaoru do NOT know each other from high school. They have just seen each other around, and that's why they sort of seem familiar looking to each other. Sorry for the confusion : )**

**08/24/06 Edited re-post**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Yes my classes are all going good! I promise!" Kaoru laughed into the phone, as she paced around her apartment. "I'm doing very well here, thanks. Oh… oh that, no I don't go walking around after dark by myself. Please don't worry too much, I'm a big girl I can handle myself! I am after all… hahaha yes, Kamiya Kasshin Ryu that's right! But yes I know, I've seen it all on the news. I will be careful. Yes, I promise, Kumi-san. Yeah. Ok then, you take care of yourself, and thank you for calling! Bye!"

Kaoru sighed as she flung herself down onto the couch. _Kumi is so great, but she should really stop worrying about me so much_. _I'm a big girl! I've accomplished a bit of uni, I can cook for myself, I can also defend myself… _Kaoru ran her fingers through her hair, and turned on the television.

A Japanese reporter was speaking so fast that Kaoru had to wonder how anyone could keep up with her. She hit the power button on the remote. It was enough, she had understood. Another murder had happened. Some psychotic mass-murderer was running around Tokyo, and executing people using the good old fashioned Japanese katana. Kumi was just worried about her safety. She kept telling her not to be out late at night.

'Just in case Kaoru-chan, I want you to be carefullll…' her words replayed in Kaoru's mind.

_But why the hell would I be walking the streets at one in the morning? I've got better things to do with my life. Or maybe not_, she added after surveying her surroundings. She then realized just how sad she really was. _Today, I cleaned the apartment again even though it was already clean. _She wished she could have been able to say something like, "Oh today me and my friends hit the mall, bought a whole bunch of new outfits, went out for lunch to have some western burgers and to end it all, we headed back to my place to watch a movie! It was sooo fun!" _Yeah. Right._

The one thing that she was very thankful for was her friendship with Himura Kenshin. He was her only friend but she found that he was much more than just a simple title like that. They'd spent a lot of time together during their breaks, cruising to the local café, having lunch together. Only once did she feel hopeless and that was upon seeing those dreadful guys that used to torment her back in high school. How those bird brains got accepted for the semester, she had no idea.

A familiar sense of fear crept through her but they just merely glanced, and nodded to Kenshin. Shocked out of her wits, she calmly followed along by his side and did not dare to ask how he knew them. He just seemed to know everybody, and they all looked back at him with a kind of respect in their eyes. It didn't bother her much, she didn't ever question herself why. Or think to wonder that it was a little strange.

Almost a couple of months had flown by since university had started for everyone, and Kaoru found herself liking Kenshin more, and more with each passing day. The attraction was undeniable on her part. For her, it was almost like a rush, the sensation of liking someone, having a crush on them. And he was such a sweet guy but the only problem was that she was beginning to think that he saw her as a little sister only. His own carefully shadowed thoughts were clearly a mystery to her.

Just then the telephone rang, breaking the silence and Kaoru's meaningless thoughts. _Oh, let it be Kenshin. I'm just so bored!_

"Hello?"

"Hey Kaoru-dono. How are you?"

Kaoru blushed a little at the voice of her favorite person.

"I'm good Kenshin. What's up?"

"I know it's kind of late but I was wondering if you had begun the sheet sets for Chem. You seemed pretty pre-occupied with your English assignments."

Kaoru's hand was brought up to smack into her forehead.

"Oh my god! I forgot all about that! Shit, I didn't even start it yet Ohmygod I am so screwed!" she wailed into the phone.

"Well then, you should be quite happy to know that I'm just outside your door with my completed ones, ne?"

"Uhh…" she said stupidly into the phone, looking straight at her apartment door. "Choto… you're here?"

Two soundly knocks echoed into her living room.

"Oh gosh, ok, I'll be there in just a sec!"

She hung up the phone without saying goodbye and ran towards the mirror by the door. _Oh no! My hair is a complete mess! It's falling all over the place, and I forgot my eyeliner and— RELAX!_" She took a deep breath, rolling the air up and inside her body before slowly exhaling._ Kaoru, Kenshin doesn't care for those kinds of things. Just relax, shut up, and open the door. It'll look even stupider if you take any longer._

With a big smile, she opened the door and greeted him.

He stepped inside and took his usual seat at the table where they often studied together.

"Wait," Kenshin warned Kaoru as she posed to spring at the papers in his hand. She stopped and looked up into his violet eyes.

"What?" She asked. The intensity of his gaze was so strong that she felt shy like a child. In turn her cheeks went pink.

"Um do you want something to drink, or eat?" She asked sporadically and used it as an excuse to head straight for the kitchen, leaving his strong, masculine presence behind.

"Tea would be nice," came his reply.

"Ok."

At once Kaoru busied herself at the stove.

A funny feeling crept through her shoulder blades, as if he was nearby but she had only just left him by the table. When she turned to call to him again, Kenshin was standing there, directly behind her, their faces dangerously close.

"It's ahh… al..most finished," she practically squeaked, using hand gestures that didn't even make sense to herself.

He smiled involuntarily at her flustered ness. It was just too cute.

"Ok, listen," he told her and brought a warm hand up to casually rest upon her slim shoulder. _I don't really think I can, Kaoru nervously thought to herself._

"What I wanted to say before was that I'm not going to let you copy my papers. I want you to learn it all so I'm going to teach you it, question by question."

"But Kenshin, that's going to take forever!" she whined.

"No," he said firmly, and she could tell by the look in his eyes that there was no budging of his opinion. "You won't learn that way. Besides I have a free block in the morning so I can sleep in," he grinned at her then. Kaoru proceeded to shove him out of the kitchen.

Such a beautiful thing it was to be able to read someone's eyes and understand what they were saying even before they actually moved it to verbal sounds.

Half an hour passed, since the two began working on the sheets.

"Mou, I don't get this Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed furiously at the problem sitting there, taunting her, on the paper.

"Relax Kaoru. Let's go through this one more time, and just try to focus a little more ok?"

She let out an exaggerated sigh.

"So, just follow the formula… pass me that other pencil. Start from here, and work your way around it. Ok now remember the rule for that? Good. Keep going…"

"Is that right? Is the answer right?" She cut him off excitedly.

"Yeah that's right! No wait… mine says… mine's wrong," Kenshin realized. He then ruffled Kaoru's hair with his hand and that received a shriek.

"Hey!" She yelped, even though no damage had been inflicted. Her silky black mane just slid back in position no matter how hard he tried to mess it up. Kaoru began to fight back by tickling him feverishly.

"Alrighttt! I'm sor-rryyy!" Kenshin tried to say but it came out sounding completely raspy.

They were fighting each other off when Kenshin's chair rocked too far back, and Kaoru tried to keep him from by grabbing onto his shirt. Her attempt failed, and she felt herself slide off her own chair. Kenshin, with reflexes as fast as a cat, rolled in mid-air, and landed on his back, holding Kaoru tightly against his chest.

"Oopsy?" Kaoru said after several seconds. Kenshin laughed, like everything was, and Kaoru got up, leaning over him.

"I'm sorry about that Kenshin," she apologized. "Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No no, I'm fine Kaoru-dono."

She could only stare, mesmerized by his deep violet eyes.

_So close to him, and his eyes… they… they're so rich and deep. I feel as if I could just stare forever and get lost inside their calm wistfulness._

"You have such blue eyes Kaoru-dono," Kenshin gently stroked her face.

The look that he was giving her now was startlingly pleasurable. It was as if for the first time he was looking at her, _really looking_, admiring the fact that she was a female and a young woman. Not some little girl that needed a hand to hold, but an actual woman that needed love and affection.

"Lovely blue eyes," he whispered. His own had fallen down to look at her parted lips. Kaoru felt uncomfortably hot, and she knew she was blushing. Kenshin sat up slowly, and was now closer than ever to her face.

"May I?" He politely asked, and leaned in close but it was Kaoru who briskly closed the remaining gap between the two.

Kenshin picked Kaoru up effortlessly, and placed her on his lap. Resting his hands on her lower back, he caressed her, causing her to shiver lightly. Her own arms were now around his shoulders, fingering the softness of his ponytail. _Like a kitten's fur… _

Kenshin changed the pressure of his lips against hers, and he delicately began to suck on her one. His body urged him to continue but the shock of what he was doing hit him full force. He pulled away instantly, and dropped his hands. The pretty little face before his was strained and mixed with confusion.

"Kaoru-dono, I'm sorry," Kenshin turned his head down. He couldn't believe what he had just done. How could he do that to...?

"It's alright." Kaoru's voice was very quiet.

"No it isn't. Listen, Kaoru, I'm…"

"No Kenshin, you listen to me!" She burst out. "It's alright. You're obviously uncomfortable about what happened just now so let's leave it at that." Anger was always a good method of defense for her. If you were angry, everything would be ok and everyone would just shut up. No one would find out how you truly felt.

Kaoru got up quickly, and moved away.

"Kaoru, you aren't even listen—…"

"It's FINE!" she shouted back, her dark blue eyes glaring menacingly, but he was no fool. The hurt there was plainly visible as the moon that sat content in the sky. Kenshin looked away suddenly, and sat up.

"It's getting late. I should go," was all that he said as he gathered his papers, and walked towards the door.

"Thanks for the help," Kaoru said quietly, not exactly looking at him either. Kenshin simply nodded.

"I'm sorry," he told her again, and then he left.

**Thank you to: kirie-kun, kenshinlover2002, erica6060, Reignashii, and Fanfiction Wanderer for the reviews : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: I don't claim to own Kenshin**

**08/24/05 Edited re-post**

**CHAPTER 4**

Kaoru felt much better the next day at school after a long night's rest and a hearty breakfast. Perhaps if she had cooked it herself, it would have made her day foul but this particular morning she chose to go out to eat.

Upon running into Kenshin during her spare in the afternoon, she greeted him normally like she would have any other regular day.

"Hey Kaoru. Look, about last—"

All the happy little bubbles that were dancing around her popped.

"I don't want to hear it," she cut him off. "I'm fine Kenshin, I'm perfectly fine. There's nothing to talk about at all, so let's just drop it, ok?"

"If that's how you truly feel Kaoru-dono, then sessha will," though his voice sounded disappointed that she didn't want to discuss it any further. _He's making me feel as if I'm in denial, with that stupid tone of his. I'm fine; I just want to leave it alone!_

"Well, I'll see you around then. I have to study for my Crim test."

She hurriedly snatched some books from her locker and stuffed them inside her messenger bag.

"My class doesn't start till around one o'clock so I'll join you for a bit," he was saying.

Kaoru tried to contain her anger as she slammed her locker shut. Didn't he understand that she just wanted to be alone? If she wanted him along she would have asked him but she didn't. _And why did he have to bring up yesterday's incident?_ She thought angrily. _The way he had acted, it was like he didn't want any of it to happen_. _Like I was some big mistake! _Kaoru's cell phone vibrated in her bag. She pulled it out and opened it without looking over at him.

"Hello?"

"Kaoru-chan?"

What a relief it was to hear Kumi's light voice.

"Hi! How are you?"

"Good Kaoru, and actually I called to ask you just that. How are you doing dear?"

"Good." Kaoru stole a quick glance at Kenshin, who was now talking to some of his friends that had walked by. She quietly backed away and waited till she was a good distance away before continuing on.

"I'm better Kumi. I'm sorry again to have called you so late last night, and about such a silly thing. I've never been... you know, by a guy before and I just really needed someone to talk to about the whole mess."

"I understand, and don't apologize. This is a woman's life, hon. Men are like that," she added almost wistfully. Kaoru caught it and asked immediately if she was alright.

"Hai, Kaoru-chan. Everything is fine."

_It doesn't sound like it,_ she wanted to say but decided to leave it alone. When Kumi wanted to talk she would. _I'll just leave that up to her._

"Kaoru-chan, don't worry yourself about me! Everything is fine," she laughed politely.

"Ok. Well then I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course. Talk to you later then sweetie."

"Ja," Kaoru replied, feeling somewhat more confused about everything than before. _Oh, Kumi's fine Kaoru. Don't worry about it. Let's just get cramming before you fail this stupid test. _

To Kaoru's relief there were several chairs left, and two empty tables. She sat at the one in the corner, and took out her books.

She was unsure about how much time had passed when Kenshin finally reappeared and sat himself down at her table. He did so quietly, and at first she didn't see him. It was when she was stretching out, and yawning, she caught herself and stared at him. With a pencil in his hand, Kenshin was carefully drawing something, his hand moving in light strokes upon a white piece of paper. It was as if he could sense her eyes gazing curiously upon him, because right then his head turned up and he looked right back at her.

"Hi, sorry, I didn't want to disturb you," Kenshin told her.

"Yeah, ok," she curtly responded and focused her attention back at the textbook in front of her.

"Is something wrong, Kaoru?"

"No Kenshin. Nothing at all."

His eyes narrowed and before she knew it, he had snatched her textbook away and was holding it with the opposite hand so that she couldn't reach for it.

"There is. You're lying to me, what's wrong?"

Kaoru huffed and threw her arm out unexpectedly, but not fast enough to catch the other off guard. He shook his head, increasing her anger, and asked calmly again.

"I just don't want to talk about it." She crossed her arms, and then continued on angrily, "What's so hard to understand about that?"

"Are you absolutely sure?"

She made a sarcastic face before saying, "Yeah, I am. Would you give me back my book now?"

He complied but even as she went back to work, he didn't. Sitting there quietly still, he watched her expressionless face scan the book and hastily copy down key points.

After a moment of brooding silence, Kaoru paused and asked him what he had been drawing. Kenshin smiled and handed over the paper to show her what he had done.

"Oh but it's so pretty! Do you always draw?"

"Sometimes, usually when I'm bored."

"I really like it a lot. This is gorgeous!"

On the paper was a young girl with long black hair pulled up into a high ponytail, held by a ribbon fashioned in into an intricate bow. Dragons were skillfully drawn as a subtle pattern on the traditional kimono that she was attired in.

"That's really good Kenshin. I had no idea you were so artistic."

He smiled again like the gentleman that he was. _Such a lovely smile too._

"I like drawing. I also enjoy sparring."

"Like karate?"

"Iie, kenjutsu."

"Really?" He piqued her interest there with that reply. She leaned her body into the table unconsciously, excited about his newfound hobby.

"Are you good at it?"

"Iie," he shook his head. "Not really."

"Oh." Kaoru knew she both sounded and looked disappointed. _There goes my idea._

From the corner of her eye she could see a pretty girl coming down the hall. And she was looking straight at Kaoru with a very displeased look.

"I guess I should start studying again," Kaoru commented quietly, and went back to her book.

When she looked up again, she saw the same girl approaching, coming to a stop to stand right behind Kenshin. She was even more beautiful close up. She looked naturally pretty, and was extremely tan. Looking at Kaoru, the girl put a finger to her lips, meaning for her to keep quiet. She smiled, and pretended to continue with her work. _Who is she? She's awfully pretty, and those legs, I wouldn't be surprised if she was a model. How does she know Kenshin?_

The tan girl leaned against Kenshin's back, and slipped his headphones off.

"Did you miss me sexy?" She purred in his ear. Kaoru observed Kenshin's expression, and watched his lips turn into a full smile. He got up, and pulled the girl warmly into his arms. When she got the chance to, the girl leaned back and kissed him on the lips.

_That's his girlfriend._ Streaks of bright silver, illuminated like lighting, struck at Kaoru's eyes every time she blinked, each time her lids closed. _Kenshin has a girlfriend. One that he just so innocently forgot to mention. Especially when he tried to kiss me. Oh my god, he tried to kiss me when he _already _had a girlfriend!_

"Hello sweety," she was saying now with a wink.

"Tomoe-dono…" Kenshin trailed off softly, lost in his lover's happily widened eyes.

"I know I was supposed to be back later next week but I took an early flight."

"The tan looks beautiful on you," Kenshin commented, and bent down to kiss her bare shoulder. "And I'm glad your back."

She squealed in delight when Kenshin whirled her in his arms, and kissed her yet again.

Watching everything silently, Kaoru felt a sort of sickness overcome her. _How could he do that?_ _How could he have kissed me last night, when he was really with another girl? A very pretty girl_, a little voice inside her head reminded her.

She was barely aware of what he was saying next, but when it hit her, she looked up, dumbfounded, bright blue eyes blinking stupidly.

"Tomoe-dono, I want you to meet Kaoru-dono."

_And now he's introducing us like everything's normal. Oh god, this is so cruel._

"Oh gosh, has he started using dono on you? I'm Tomoe, Kenshin's girlfriend," she happily flashed another perfect, white smile but Kaoru could feel how she was looking her up and down. Like a prize winning novelist regarding another. _Checking out the competition._

Kaoru reached out to shake her hand, but she hated the fake smile that Tomoe was giving her. It was so stupidly obvious but Kenshin didn't seem to notice one bit. He was smiling just as stupidly, as if the whole situation was normal. _Yeah maybe if we were on Jerry Springer or something!_ Kaoru fumed.

"I'm Kaoru," she eventually introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Kaoru," Tomoe replied, and immediately turned on her heel to face her beloved Kenshin.

"Has he been a good boy Kaoru?" She said while snuggling her face up against his neck.

At first, Kaoru didn't know what to say, and then the perfect response came to her.

"Yes he has. He's been like the older brother I never had." She made sure to maintain eye contact with Kenshin when saying those last few words. _Go on, hit him where it hurts._ Just as she expected, he looked sorrowfully back at her with Tomoe attached around his body.

_God, my cheeks are hurting from all this stupid smiling. I hate smiling. Right now I wish I could really just ram his head into the wall. How could he do this to me? To her? _But she kept on smiling.

Without a warning or even a word, Kenshin let go of Tomoe, and turned around to grab someone that had been sneaking up behind him.

"Still up to no good," was all he said. Stepping back a little, so that the person could join them. Kaoru didn't bother to even glance up. She'd had enough already with the two that were hugging and kissing each other like they'd been apart for centuries.

"And who is this?" The boy raised a brow and grinned mischievously at Kaoru, while shifting his eyes back and forth between Kenshin, and Tomoe.

"She's Kaoru," Tomoe put in before her boyfriend could. And Kaoru also took notice that this time she did not smile. _I don't like the vibes I'm getting off of her. Of course not_, the little voice said, _it's his_ girlfriend, _the one he accidentally forgot to mention_.

"Kamiya Kaoru?"

Simply put, she was thrown out of her thoughts. Staring at the boy who just said her name, she finally recognized him.

_Oh my god…_

"It's been awhile babe. And you got… hot? How did I miss that?"

Kenshin was looking back and forth between the two, disliking every second of what was going on. He had clued in right away that those two must have known each other. After all, he'd went to Shirai as well and Tomoe's brother was Kaoru's age, meaning they were both in the same grades.

"You two know each other?" Tomoe stepped in.

"Of course we do, don't we babe?" The guy winked at her, and ran his fingers through his spiky white blonde hair.

In turn her stomach began to burn. She just couldn't handle it. She was feeling so sick; she honestly thought that she was going to throw her lunch up. All because, there in front of her, stood Enishi Yukishiro. The boy who had turned her high school life a living hell. A flashback in front of her eyes made her see the younger version of him with all his friends, stalking her to her own locker, yelling out vicious comments and horrible names. Trying to trip her when she was in a rush to her class, or accidentally bumping into her on the main staircase. Kenshin comprehended the distortion in her expression. _She's so upset right now, I don't get why._

"Wait a sec, did you say Kamiya?" Tomoe stood with her hands upon her hips. Kaoru looked up desperately at Kenshin but he himself seemed very deep in thought. The amber flecks were there in his eyes, and now she knew for sure that the first time she hadn't been hallucinating. And right now, they were burning right at Kaoru.

"Yeah, Kamiya Kaoru. We all went to the same school."

"Were you the one with the glasses?" Tomoe arched an eyebrow.

"Yes," Kaoru replied tonelessly.

"And like, you're the one from Kasshin Ryu right?"

Kenshin was now looking back, and forth between Kaoru, and Tomoe.

"Your parents, they died a couple years ago right?"

It looked like what Kenshin was searching for had just been confirmed. His eyes settled back on Kaoru. He was feeling her anguish, and pain, and if he honestly could have, he would have taken her into his arms there, and then.

"…yes."

"Onee-san, just leave the girl alone," Enishi stepped up, taking it as an opportunity to wrap his arm around Kaoru. "She's obviously been through a…"

SLAP!

"Don't you ever touch me again!" Kaoru was yelling with tear filled eyes at She left all her belongings there on the table and ran off as fast as she could. She couldn't have cared less about what they were all saying about her back there. _She's weird, why is she running? Why were you hanging out with HER, Kenshin? That girl is messed up; did you hear about her parents? Did you know we used to make fun of her… I DON'T CARE!_

"I just… don't… care," she whispered to herself. A single sob was released from her throat as she exited through the first door she could find.

Back at the end of the North hall, Tomoe pouted her lips.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Pulling her brother towards her, she gave him a sympathetic smile and rubbed his cheek.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" The fury that had been building up inside of Kenshin after witnessing Kaoru run off like that blew over the edge. _Enishi, that bastard!_

"What the _hell_ is _wrong_ with _HER_? Her parents are dead! She's sad, and quiet, and lonely. And what do you two do? You bring up her dead parents so… so damn casually!" Kenshin yelled at both Tomoe and Enishi. As much as he loved his girlfriend there were times when he just didn't get what her brain was thinking. She often though that she was too outspoken, and crude at times. Particularly at the wrong times. It was quite a contrast to what she used to be when they had first met.

"I'm sorry hun." Tomoe reached out to grab Kenshin's shirt with her fists, and rubbed her face against him.

"I'm just so tired; I just got off the plane baby…"

"Look," Kenshin started, and he slowly removed her hands from him, "I'll call you later on ok?"

Tomoe pointed towards her lips, and reluctantly, Kenshin bent down, and kissed her lightly. She looked up at him, and pressed her lips together. Kenshin sighed, and couldn't help but kiss her again.

"I'll call you later ok?" And with that promise said, he took up the other girl's belongings and started off in the direction that she had left.

Tomoe rubbed her hands together, and smiled to her brother. She absolutely adored her boyfriend. He was so wrapped around her finger.

"That was interesting. Can you believe it? That's the Kamiya girl?"

"Yeah," Enishi replied, and grinned at his sister. "That's the one who's close friends with Kumi-san."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: I wish he was mine. I really do, but Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama as does Kaoru, Enishi, and Tomoe.**

**I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas :)**

**08/24/05- Edited re-post**

**CHAPTER 5**

The only haven Kaoru could find was the backseat of her car, and to be curled up into a tight ball. Her body felt numb but it was good. She wanted to be numb again. Shaking mildly from the sobs and tears that would not ease, she only held on more tightly. For once in her life she had actually believed that things were starting to go her way. But it all came crashing down so suddenly. Like it always had. The boy she had shared her first kiss with had a girlfriend who was the sister to a boy she despised with all her heart. How could Kenshin even allow himself to kiss her? No matter how hard she tried to let it sink in that the pretty little thing back there was indeed his, it wouldn't. She kept thinking about how innocent their embrace was, and how gently the kiss began. It replayed in her mind over, and over.

"Kenshin…you jerk," she whispered aloud over, and over until the sobs took over again. She saw how he kissed Tomoe's lips, her shoulders. What was to say that he hadn't kissed the rest of her smooth, toned body? Kaoru was disgusted by that thought. The smooth tan skin, and lot's of it from the look of her halter neck, and dark blue, jean mini-skirt.

And the way that little catty slut brought up her parents so casually.

"Bitch!" She yelled out infuriated.

A knock at one of her car windows almost made her jump. She sat up quickly and wiped at her eyes.

It was Kenshin.

She proceeded to ignore his knocks, and placed her face in her hands so she wouldn't have to look up at him. She suddenly felt very childish to be sitting in the back seat crying.

Against her will, she screamed at him after the fiftieth sound that was becoming increasingly annoying.

"WHAT!"

"Open the door, Kaoru."

"Piss off!" she yelled back at him.

"Fine. I'm not going anywhere until you open the door."

_That's fine_, Kaoru thought. _That's perfectly fine. I can still hop into the front seat, and drive off._

"Be stubborn if you want, but I can be the same," Kenshin warned her. It was as if he had just read her mind. She stole a quick glance at him and was deeply disturbed to find that the flecks of amber were very visible in his lavender eyes. She blinked, but she still saw it. Kaoru slowly moved away from the door he was standing before.

"I'm angry because you aren't listening to me. I don't ask for many things, Kaoru. All I'm asking is that you comply with me. Now." His voice was drawn out carefully with each word being emphasized slowly.

"Fine," she wanted to yell but it came out as a whisper instead. She gave it a second try.

"FINE!"

Kaoru hit a button on her key ring, and the doors unlocked with a click.

She continually ignored him when he opened the door and sat inside like a friend hitching a ride.

"Thank you," he said very politely after he had shifted around to seat himself properly. "And why are you so angry with me?" The remainder of the amber in his eyes was slowly retreating.

"I don't have to say anything to you. I want to be left alone."

"I won't leave you alone like this."

A musical ring tone began to play.

"Damn it," Kenshin swore and fumbled inside his pant pocket.

"Hello?" he said into the phone when he'd produced it. "What, Tomoe-dono? I said later. Yes, I'm with her. Ok. Bye."

"Your girlfriend needs you," Kaoru informed him when he smoothly closed the phone and placed it away. "She seems to need you more than I do," Kaoru sarcastically put in.

"It's not like that. I'll be with her later, and she knows it."

Miniature stabs of jealousy poked at her chest. He'd be there to take care of his little princess now that she was back in town. _That seriously does it now._

"Kenshin. I want you to leave me the hell alone. I'm not ready to talk to you, and I don't have to talk to you if I don't want to. You can't make me so just get out!" she snapped and jerked her hand towards the door. When he tilted his head to look firmly in her eyes, she felt taken aback by what she saw.

"I'm worried about you!" he raged, and even his hair seemed to stand on end. "I'm concerned for you! I knew I recognized your last name when you first introduced yourself but the severity of everything didn't hit me until Tomoe said it. And I'm truly sorry about the way she brought it up Kaoru. She had no right to, and she knows it. She regrets it deeply."

_Funny, it sure didn't seem like it back there, _Kaoru furiously thought. _Oh but once again he runs to Tomoe's defense. _She knew very well that the other girl wasn't feeling a damn bit of remorse at all.

"Can I ask you something?"

Flicking her head away, she stubbornly replied, "No."

But he ignored her anyhow.

"How do you know Enishi?"

_Uh oh. _Feeling quite foolishly, Kaoru sat there silently for several seconds before denying it. _Go ahead, make it more obvious, stupid!_

"Yes you do."

"I'm not obliged to tell you anything. I will talk to you when I want to, which is not right now."

Defeated, Kenshin gave a sigh. "I can't force you," he admitted but did not accept it. _Give her more time, perhaps she'll come around soon enough._

"But I'm sorry about the way Tomoe was talking. I'm sorry for whatever Enishi did to offend you just now. I'm… I'm sorry for everything Kaoru-dono. It was never my intent to fool around with your feelings," he told her softly before reaching out to wipe the fresh tears from her face. She didn't stop him either. She closed her eyes, and let him do it. His fingers were soft like silk against her face. Like a butterfly, he touched her lightly.

The warmth receded, and Kaoru put her head down, her eyes still closed.

Kenshin opened the door wordlessly, and closed it slowly behind him.

"Yes you did."

But Kenshin was gone before Kaoru said it. Therefore he didn't hear a thing.

**(As Son-Christine put it, "Tomoe was good for Battosai back at that time of his life, but Kaoru is the right choice for him now." We were talking about Tomoe one day on AIM. I don't really hate Tomoe but I do dislike her.)**

**Thanks to: Reignashii, Pixel-the-evil-fairy, Blueness, erica6060, Momo Adachis Peach, and kenshinlover2002 for reviewing. I truly appreciate Reignashii, erica6060, and kenshinlover2002's support throughout the story. I was kind of thinking of leaving this story but Reignashii, you review as soon as I get a chapter up. If I even have a couple fans that means the world to me, and I will continue. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: Kenshin is not mine. Oh, how I wish he was mine…. he belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama.**

**Immortal-Blood: Yes it was him she had sort of liked. Kaoru thought he was a good looking guy.**

**Also I try to update whenever I can, so it will basically be sporadically.**

**08/24/05 Edited re-post**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Tomoe-dono, my love," Kenshin pressed his lips to her hand. "Listen to me."

"Hai?" She said in a soft voice, and gazed into her lover's endless violet eyes.

"Try to be nice towards Kaoru-dono. She's been through a lot, probably more than we know."

Tomoe's bodily reaction was to stiffen noticeable. Kenshin began to rub his hand up, and down her bare back. She was easily pacified by his touch.

"I am nice sweetie, am I not? Today was just… not a good day for me I suppose. I had a rough plane ride, and then when I came to find you, you were with some pretty girl I had never seen before, who proved to be quite obnoxious because she slapped my bro…"

"Shhhh…" he placed his finger carefully at her lips. "Promise me?"

"Hai…" her light feminine voice trailed off as Kenshin lightly rolled them over so that he was on top of her again. She snuggled herself comfortably against his bare chest, loving the feel of his skin against hers.

"Now let me show you how much I missed you."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaoru skipped the next few days of school like a badass rebel. _To hell with it all_, she thought, _I need time for myself, and I don't want to face anyone like this_. Surprisingly, Kenshin had made an effort on his part; he had called her a couple times but of course Kaoru refrained from answering and telling him off.

_You could use a drink_, Kaoru's lazy, devious mind told her. _Now there's an idea that I find no problem obeying_. There were still a few 'casual' drinks left in her fridge, mainly beer, so humming to herself lightly, she grabbed up all of them and kicked the fridge door behind her.

As the alcohol went down smoothly, bottle after bottle, the comedy program on the television got funnier by the second. Even the stupidest, cheesy commercials were making her giggle like a school girl on a sugar binge. _Chips or peanuts, coming right up!_ She danced her way to the kitchen, sashaying her shapely slim hips to the beat of her own music strumming in her head.

With her head in the cupboard, she faintly heard the doorbell ring, which she automatically assumed to be the t.v. back in the living room. Guests coming over uninvited rarely ever happened. Neither did _invited_ guests. About after the third or so ring, she pulled her head back and listened up closely again.

Ding!

"Oh crap," she muttered before slapping the cabinet shut and tracing her steps back to the living room. "The bottles!" she pointed out to herself and snatched them up to hide them under the sink.

Through the glass peephole, she saw the two people that she had been trying to avoid so carefully for the past few days.

"Great, just fucking great."

Kenshin, and Tomoe were standing outside her door, and by the looks of it, neither one of them were about to say, 'Oh maybe she's not here! That's too bad, let's go!'

_You could ignore them but then_… _they'd find you at school anyhow when you decided to head back_. _Time to face the music then, ne? _She chuckled drunkenly to herself.

Still taking her sweet ass time, Kaoru fixed her hair somewhat before opening the door and welcoming her two unexpected guests.

"Hey, Kaoru-chan," Tomoe said.

"And what a lovely surprise it is!" She grinned and stepped back, allowing them inside.

"You don't mind of we come in, do you?" Kenshin asked her before taking off his shoes. Suspicion was in his eyes when she looked up and met his sharp gaze. She only shrugged and looked away, following Tomoe back into the living room, only to leave Kenshin behind to close the door.

They chose to sit side by side on her loveseat. _How sweet_, Kaoru noticed.

"Oh Kaoru-chan," Tomoe started off dramatically, "I wanted to apologize to you. I feel very bad about how I acted a couple days ago. And then you haven't been at school for awhile, it just worried Kenshin and myself quite a bit."

But Kaoru had stopped paying attention after the third or fourth word from her mouth. She was watching the comedy show again, and smiling to herself deeply. _Hmmm, I'm sure you were. I'm also very sure that you're thinking you deserve an academy award but you aren't fooling anyone, especially me._

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin's voice grabbed her attention, "Are you alright?"

"I'm great," she told him without bothering to look.

"Tomoe was saying something important…"

Kaoru turned herself around again, and looked straight at the other girl who was staring with appall. The alcohol was flowing through her system, and she was feeling good. She didn't care if she was acting uncharacteristically cocky, because that was just exactly how she felt.

"Oh sorry Tomoe, what were uh, saying? That was important?"

Tomoe looked over at her boyfriend scathingly. He understood how insulted she felt. Kaoru had to keep herself from laughing when the two silently exchanged words.

"Kaoru," the older girl began again and Kaoru figured out who must have won that silent fight.

"_Chan_," Tomoe continued in that highly authoritative tone of voice. Blinking blankly in order to keep her face straight, Kaoru felt like slapping her senselessly.

Kaoru-chan. Chan. As if she was a little girl.

"I said I was sorry about how I acted around you a couple days ago."

"Yeah it's fine. I don't really care," she replied coolly. The liquid courage she had flowing in her veins made her feel unstoppable. This time she turned to meet the defiant gaze and she held it firmly. "I'm not bothered by it anymore. I realize that insensitivity is just one of your issues."

Instantly Tomoe's face tightened and her lips puckered together like a duck readying to kiss. _Oh, I'm sorry, did I just hit a nerve?_ Kaoru wished that she could have laughed out loud at that obscene face. Her woozy mind exaggerated what she saw and she managed to barely hide an amused smile from gracing her expression.

"And also, about my brother," Tomoe was saying very tightly. Every word was emphasized slowly and Kaoru was aware of her tight fists that were clenched angrily onto her skirt. "I wanted to apologize for him as well. He was just trying to comfort you…"

Emotions got the best of her then, and Kaoru laughed out loud at this, "but I guess you took it offensively," Tomoe finished off more slowly, icily, than how she had started.

"I'm over it and you should be too. You can bring up my dead parents whenever you want, whenever you feel the need to make a low blow."

This time Tomoe looked at Kenshin firmly for back up. _I did the best I could, now it's your turn to deal with her_, her expression plainly said.

Her boyfriend, who had been sitting silently and assessing the situation as it went down, finally did open his mouth to add his own words of wisdom.

"Kaoru-dono, I know you said you were ok and all, but are you really? Is there anything bothering you?"

He stared directly into her eyes, and she felt as if he could see much more than just a reflection. Like he could feel her soul, and all that lay hidden behind there. It was awfully unnerving. She didn't like the feel of it so she slid her eyes away. _Why would that idiot ask me something like this in front of his girlfriend? I wonder how she'd react if I said, 'Yes, well Kenshin, why _DID _you kiss me when your girlfriend here was on vacation? Of course I'm not going to say anything!_ _Baka!_

"Thank you for coming to apologize Tomoe-SAN," she pronounced carefully, ignoring Kenshin completely as if he weren't even sitting there looking her over through widened lavender eyes. "But I'm really tired right now. If you must know, I haven't been feeling well and that's why I didn't come to school. You and your brother had nothing to do with it, so you can just smile and be on your way now. Kenshin," she finally turned and spoke to him now. "Thank you for coming here and trying to make your girlfriend apologize, but there's no need for it. And if you'll excuse me," she paused to stand up and gestured towards the door, "I have a nap to attend to." _Liquid courage. Remind me to wonder why I'm not drunk everyday._

Her guests followed suit and stood up, walking stiffly towards the entrance.

_She may think she's fooled us, but she hardly fooled me. _Kenshin knew, from the moment she had opened the door, that she was intoxicated. The times when Tomoe had tried to lie about her own drunkenness made him even more sensitive to it. And then, back in his days…

"Kaoru-chan, it's the middle of the afternoon. Are you sure you're alright?" The older girl bent down to slip her shoe on but still managed to keep eye contact. _Oh please. Just shut up and get out, for god's sake, _Kaoru whined and internally shook her head.

"I'm perfectly fine. Perhaps it was this discussion that led to my ultimate boredom which then made me sleepy." And with that, Kaoru opened the door without uttering another single word and stood with her arms crossed, waiting for them to depart and leave her in peace.

Tomoe stood up, and managed to surprise the other girl by hugging her tightly.

_What the fuck_, Kaoru thought. She managed to remain as stiff as possible while the other girl embraced her like a long lost sister. _Oh my god, don't make me puke with that thought._

"If you need anything give us a call, ok hun?"

_What the hell is up with this girl? Or should I say, what the hell is this girl up to! _

Tomoe's long black hair pushed itself into Kaoru's face. An unexpected smell drifted through her nose which oddly reminded of her something. Deep, like Musk. Like Kenshin's cologne. That led to a burning sensation firing up inside her stomach. With some kind of reluctance, Tomoe let go and walked out of the door.

Kenshin, who had been watching Kaoru like a falcon, now stood warily across from her. He wanted to understand, to know what pain she was going through, and if she was drunk in the middle of the day she obviously had some major problems. She had already made it clear several times that she wasn't going to open up to him. Simple put into bare factual terms, he loved Tomoe, but he cared for Kaoru. She was like a child to him. She needed someone's love, and support to help her get back on her feet. He wanted to be the one to comfort her in her time of need but he was in love with someone else. They had been together for a few years now but he was also Kaoru's first friend at university. A moment between them, a moment of physical attraction shouldn't have shattered it. But a part of him didn't want to get involved too much with her either. _Are you an idiot? The woman you want and love is standing there right in the hall. _Even as he contemplated that, he still didn't feel one hundred percent sure of himself. And that troubled him a lot.

Eager to escort him out, Kaoru turned back to him but her face held no visible emotions. Strangely, it reminded Kenshin of a simplistic mask. _I don't need to probe too hard to know what you're thinking, _he voiced internally. Of course she was still angry, and upset. _She has reasons to be._

Throughout the whole charade that unwrapped itself in her apartment, Kaoru was pained mostly by seeing them together so normally. Like a couple. All she was picturing was him with her, being sweet, close, intimate. _And it's starting to piss me off._

"If you need anything Kaoru-dono, call me."

"Sure," she replied but didn't sound exactly what you'd call reassuring. As much as he didn't want to leave her, drunk in the middle of the afternoon, his girlfriend was waiting for him just beyond the door. _That's right, you're girlfriend_, he reminded himself.

_And good riddance, _Kaoru slammed the door to express her thoughts. She didn't need to watch them walk down the hall, hand in hand Instead, she retreated back into the living room and threw herself onto the couch, succumbing to the much needed rest that awaited her.

**Thanks to: Pixel-the-evil-fairy, erica6060, Reignashii, and Immortal-Blood for the reviews 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**EDITED RE-POST, 09/02/05**

**Disclaimers: Kenshin, Kaoru, Enishi, and, Tomoe all belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama.**

**I've currently had nothing better to do for the past couple days, that's why I've been updating so much :P**

**CHAPTER 7**

_I remember now why I'm not drunk everyday. One word Kaoru: hangovers._

Her eyes lolled around unimpressively as she gazed somewhat awkwardly at the professor standing at the table at the foot of the auditorium.

"So the explanation, class, is very simple indeed. It's not a huge assignment but it is something that requires a lot of thought. I'm giving you two weeks from today to complete the essay on one of the following three major topics."

Off, busy in her own little spinning world, Kaoru failed to notice a set of eyes gazing upon her from somewhere rows behind. From the start it wasn't an appreciative one that she would have liked to have received, but instead a loathsome one filled with much acidic spite.

Lazily reclined against the auditorium seat, Enishi stalked the other girl with his eyes alone. Hastily, she began to copy down, word for word, what that moronic professor was uttering. Ignoring all the other feminine eyes that were trying to devour all of him in his loose fitting dirty denims, and clinging black dress shirt, he cunningly thought only of _her. _The one that sat several rows ahead. In his own personal opinion, she was hot with the tightest body yet. Only having a simple glimpse at her, he was impressed, although he wouldn't let his surprise show. But for Yukishiro Enishi to be impressed, it took a lot.

What happened to her after she graduated, he had no fuckin idea, to put it bluntly into his own words, but it was _good_. Throughout his short but fulfilling life, Enishi had seen a lot of fine objects. Namely women. But what this particular, unsuspecting one didn't realize was that she was soon going to be added to that long list of his.

_She's changed a lot since then_, Enishi smiled to himself and felt half the girls practically come to an orgasm. He was used to the attention but only the hot ones that were willing to put out were worth his time. Showing them off like fine diamonds, he had girls on both arms, and was well known for it.

Smirking to himself, he pictured that ugly girl that barely resembled anything relating to a female back in high school. All traces of that nasty butch were long gone and in her place there sat a woman with fine curves, and defining lines. Even as he thought all of this, he was observing the tight curves that rounded her thighs, shaping into her ass. Those tight blue jeans clung in the most critical places. _That bitch woulda never dared to wear that before, but now she's sitting there, with her pants riding her ass as if she were always the hot shit._

Dark pollutants, vaguely deserving to be called thoughts, penetrated his mind and he flicked back to the matter that had laid itself in his open hands. With his icy colored eyes remained fixed at the back of her head, he silently watched how the light shimmered off her long hair sending the colorful spectrum of the rainbow to shine brightly under certain angles.

_What you don't know, Kaoru, won't kill you... but it'll hurt bad enough_, he thought shamelessly. Putting pressure onto his pen, he nearly broke it in half within his white, blinding anger._ Bitch. You're gonna get yours_.

He felt his lips twist sadistically upwards again. A cute miniskirt had caught his eye but the girl that was in it failed to awaken his interest.

_Her body though…_

She was chewing nervously at the end of her pen and when he slowly, slyly like a cat, turned his eyes towards her, she froze and gave an innocent smile. He winked in return and she quickly averted her face, her cheeks almost instantly turning pink with shyness. _That won't last long,_ he grinned and pretended not to notice her checking out his well defined body.

Looking back down at Kaoru again, he whispered openly.

"_I love university…_"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey," Kenshin turned, and greeted his female companion like he always did. "How's it going?"

"Fine," Kaoru answered shortly without bothering to look up at him through narrowed eyes. It couldn't be helped. Either she could continue to organize her books or acknowledge him unkindly in a way that would make him back off for a day or two. _Stick with the former,_ she furrowed her brows and kept her head up while she grabbed the black binder that sat farthest to the left. Apparently Kenshin was not getting the point. _I think that's a part of his cheerfulness. He's also very annoying, _she observed.

"Kaoru, Tomoe, and I were going to head to the library to study for a bit later on, and I was wondering if you wanted to join us."

She knew he was staring at her with those disturbingly intense lilac eyes, waiting for a hopeful response. _Do you think it to be wise, _she wished she could have yelled back angrily but instead she kept with her ignorant demeanor and pretended to read something from some notes.

"No thanks."

She noticed from the corner of his eye that he had tilted his head to observe her over the paper.

"Are you sure?" He questioned lightly.

"Yep."

_You can't keep this charade up forever_, Kenshin thought while standing there apprehensively. Figuring that there was no other to reach her, he extended his hand outwards and held her by the upper arm. His touch was full of warmth, but even so Kaoru's body tingled reactively.

"Look at me," he commanded softly, stepping into her personal space. Kaoru found it very hard to avoid his caring gaze but her voice did her a favor and snapped at him once fully realizing that they were standing so closely together in the hallway in the middle of the day.

"Would you let go? What if Tomoe…" She started to hiss, but the look in his eyes caused her to lose her words. They were so light, the sorrow in them visible like the brightly glowing moon that sat in the sky at night. He felt her pain truthfully in its unconcealed form.

"Kaoru-dono, can we please talk?"

"Okay," she replied, her voice sounding like an obedient child's. He led her down the hall into an empty lecture room.

"I know you must be thinking that I led you on when we kissed that day," he started out bluntly. _Right Himura, get on with the facts first,_ he told himself.

"I've been with Tomoe for two, and a half years. We were friends in high school, and it turned into something else after we graduated. I love her a lot."

Kaoru felt intimidated when he turned away from the window to face her. Bright sunshine bathed him in a golden like that made him look even more angelic, softening his bold features that were concentrated on her.

"I love her a lot, Kaoru-dono. But," he put in, a sharp edge to his tone as if to kill any second thoughts they were both having. "What happened between this one and you…I was drawn to you for that moment, as you were to me." Stopping to shake his head and form his words better, Kenshin gave a deep breath before starting over with his point.

"I don't want you to think of me as some jerk that would do something behind his girlfriend's back intentionally, but I can't explain it in any other way. I can't even begin to try. You're an exceptionally beautiful girl," she rolled her eyes at this, "You're smart, and I care for you…"

"But you love Tomoe," Kaoru finished for him.

But he insisted with his point yet again.

_I think deep down inside he's feeling guilty too and he's trying to cover it up with denial, _she found herself musing.

"There never really was a time when I could say, 'Hey I'm dating someone by the way!'."

_You… _the words burned inside her mouth.

"Of course there was!" she burst out, "you were given so many chances Kenshin, too many actually, but you still neglected to tell me the truth!"

"I… NEVER! I never did that! How can you stand here and accuse me of that? You know very well that I care for you!"

She shook her head. With firm, levelheaded steps, she deliberately stalked towards him.

"You came to _my_ apartment. You kissed _me_ and then you left. Since when has your 'caring' issue gotten to the point where you go around and kiss other girls? So what if you care for me! You didn't have to lead me on by doing what you did!"

Both got into one another's faces, continually matching each others heat, punch for punch.

"Of course I was attracted to you but I ignored it at first. I brushed it off but then…then at your place, I guess I was missing Tomoe a lot…" Kenshin trailed off. He ran his fingers carelessly through his spiky red bangs. She knew that the conversation between them had suddenly gotten much more awkward. The way he cut himself off, it was unmistakably embarrassment that had backed him into silence.

"Oh I see," Kaoru said in a matter of fact tone. Crossing both her arms, she stepped back away from him in fear of lashing out. All her feelings were being crumpled beneath his words. It hurt.

"So I was just a temporary replacement in a way."

This wasn't addressed as a question or to him really at all, but it was more like a thought stated aloud. Somehow she felt the need to hear it out loud in order to believe it. _And there, I just said it. I was just happened to be there when he needed comforting. How convenient._

It took her by complete surprise when she found his compact body suddenly there in front of her. How he managed that, she had no idea. Both his hands found her face and he cupped it within a warm embrace. For what felt like the hundredth time, Kaoru was startled. He was so close to her. Too close. She could even make out the distinct cologne that he always wore.

His violet filled eyes crinkled with emotion and his grip upon her face did not change.

"Of course not, Kaoru. Don't say that. You never were."

His thumb was rubbing gingerly against her cheek. That slight action soothed her and she soon found her eyelids becoming heavy, wanting to close as her body would lean forwards and he would take her into his arms and promise everything was going to be ok.

_Did you forget already? We're having this argument because Kenshin already has a girlfriend. There's no room for you._

Kaoru's bright blue eyes widened and she tried to jerk away from his suddenly unwanted touch. Sensing the change in her, he quickly jumped to another topic.

"And you may think that you had us fooled when we came over to your apartment that day, but I'm not as dumb as you seem to have taken me to be."

The tone of his voice abruptly changed.

"I've had my share of bad times. I've seen the bottom of every type of bottle you can think of. It's not the way to go, Kaoru. I only wish that you would tell me more about your pains."

Kaoru knew her voice was going to falter before even trying.

"I… I don't… do that on a regular basis," she fumbled, trying very hard to avoid his ever so watchful gaze but it was nearly impossible with him standing right up against her body. "I don't drink when I'm feeling down, if that is what you're asking." Blinking unevenly, she shoved him hard and turned away.

_Damn him! Why can't he just stop doing this to me! _

"My past is my problem. I prefer to just leave it as it is. My pains have nothing to do with you." Turning her head over her shoulder she glared at him to give him a taste of just how angry she was. "You should realize that now."

Kenshin pressed his lips together, and as he shifted his head, a lock of red hair fell into his eyes. Kaoru had to restrain herself, no matter how angry she was, from brushing the silkiness back.

"No one deserves to hurt alone. You are my friend after all, and I'm hear to listen whenever you want."

_His friend_. _That's what I started off as, and that's what we'll remain as_.

It hurt but she knew it was coming. It was the only way. He wouldn't throw away his relationship with his girlfriend for her. _I'm so stupid_, Kaoru thought, _how could I even think to hope for that_?

But her past, her pains, it was only for her to know and deal with. Including her uneventful history with Enishi. Nonetheless it was all a burden of her own. _No_ _one else's so there's absolutely no reason why he should know_. _Even if I told him, with everything that has happened now, I think I'd only get more attached to him. And that is a bad thing._

Kaoru thought carefully before speaking to him, letting her eyes linger over his face, his lips, the ones that she had kissed. _So soft,_ she thought as she unconsciously pressed her own together, recalling the warmth and texture. Even though it was only for a couple of seconds, she would remember her first kiss forever. _But now it's time to move on, Kaoru. Be a strong girl. _

"Thank you, Kenshin. I appreciate what you are doing for me, however, the past is the past and I don't really want to dwell on it anymore than I have to. As my friend, you only deserve to know so much. Don't trouble yourself over it."

Kenshin cat-quietly walked up to her and lifted her hand to his mouth. Kissing it softly, she allowed him to take his time, basking in the brief moment of happiness that she was allowed. Her surprise turned to comprehension. He was being the gentleman that he always was, and the kiss meant nothing more than respect, and agreement.

_Nothing more… _the afterthought lingered.

This time she fought herself and won. Moving away from Kenshin, she gave a much-too-brief smile before putting her head back down and gathering her things, thankful that her long hair could act like a veil. _He won't pursue it anymore, but I know he's not satisfied. That's the kind of guy he is though, deep inside. Won't trouble anyone, he'll just let them be if they wish. _Right now Kaoru was almost wishing that he would make her tell him. The feeling of need was becoming strong again but Kaoru knew she had to fend for herself. _I can't depend on him,_ the thought pained her, _but he has a girlfriend. One that he loves with all his heart _

Though the conversation hadn't come to a comfortable close, it at least had an agreeable silence from either end.

Of course, if Enishi had any say it in, which he didn't that exact moment, he would've killed Himura with his bare hands. But then another idea planted itself in his head. A very small seedling but could well enough expand and grow with his kind of actions.

Satisfied with what he'd heard, he moved away from the door before that idiot Himura could detect his presence. _He was so busy with that slut that he didn't even notice me. My, how your skills have dulled ex-hitokiri, _Enishi thought warmly. _Just makes it so much easier._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later on that evening, Kaoru found herself working on her English assignment. Essays were not her favorite thing. She doubted if anyone really liked them. _Except that nerd that sits at the front. My god, his face nearly brightened up when we got this load of crap assigned to us_, she complained while heaving her books to the table. Like a good little academic student, Kaoru always thought it was better to be ahead than behind. _I should be done in no time, if I keep up like this_, Kaoru stretched out before taking up her pen again. _I feel almost back to normal after that conversation with Kenshin. I mean, it wasn't the most supportive one, or something that I was expecting, but at least we got our feelings out in the open. Or well, I did. _She snorted aloud then. _Kenshin can keep denying whatever he wants but he knows that we both felt something. I really believe that. _

If there was one major uneasiness she was still feeling, it was about the kiss he had given. The one on her hand, only because she could still feel his warm lips lingering against her fingers. What they would be like passionately against her lips, she wished she could've known. Or moving down her body…

RING!

Rudely interrupted by the doorbell, Kaoru nearly fell off her chair. It cut through her lovely fantasy, and had nearly given her a heart attack. Pushing her chair, and grumbling foul words, she walked past the kitchen. The person at the door must have obviously been feeling impatient because they were ringing the doorbell like a maniac.

"Enishi?" Kaoru whispered to herself. What the _HELL_ was Enishi Yukishiro doing at _HER_ apartment? Kaoru glanced down at her watch. _And at this time of the night?_ _Doesn't sound like he'll be leaving anytime soon_, she figured as he rang the door for seventh time.

_No where to run…_

**Muah, and thanks to TimeWarper, erica6060, Pixel-the-evil-fairy, Reignashii, Immortal-Blood, gaby(hyatt, and karou-ken for the reviews ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**EDITED REPOST, 09/02/05**

**Disclaimers: The regular. Kenshin, and friends aren't mine. They are Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama's.**

**CHAPTER 8**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kaoru whispered loudly as she wretched open her apartment door. The young man in front of her smiled appreciatively, and put his hands smoothly on her hips, pushing her back to allow himself inside. The brisk touch of his hard body against hers left her with unpleasant aftershocks.

"Is that really such a nice way to greet an old friend?" Enishi laughed at her scornful expression.

"What are you doing here, Enishi?"

_No matter what, be on your guard, _her internal alarm warned. She didn't trust this asshole one bit.

"What am I doing here?" Filling her with much surprise, she stood dumbfounded as he laughed at her again. "I'm here for you babe. Only, and always for you."

"What are you talking ab—let go of me!"

Enishi's large hands were fastened onto her hips and he was quickly drawing her forward by the belt loops on her pants. Of course he was much stronger than her and the struggle she gave only seemed to amuse his expression more. The black cutoff-sleeve shirt he was wearing showed off his muscular, tattooed arms.

There was a tiger on his left one.

All the will in her body spilled as she went limp against his own. Enishi pulled her tightly into a lover's embrace. One of his hands were now caressing the right side of her face, while the other crept up against the small of her back, holding her firmly in place. Trying to avoid the intimate closeness as much as possible, she hung her head back, away from his looming face, leaving her neck unintentionally exposed. Enishi smiled at his opportunity and bent forward so that he could kiss her tender skin. He did it so softly, gently, sucking at the smooth skin, causing wild pangs of heat to soar through her. She never thought the bastard was capable of being gentle. But he was proving her wrong now. In such a tastefully wrong way. Of course she felt revolted at what he was doing to her but her body wasn't listening. Simply, it gave in to the pleasure, choosing to brush up against his and striking a sudden throbbing need deep down inside.

Bright white shock blinded her thoughts and she tried to push him away.

"Stop it…" her heaving body tried to say but instead she sounded as if she were having the time of her life.

"What's wrong?" Enishi trailed his lips to her ear, and whispered, "Don't you like it?"

"No. Stop it. Please." Kaoru closed her eyes, and pressed her lips closed. Once again in her life, she was feeling something she hoped to never feel ever again.

_Helpless_…

The intense heat from his touch was gone as he let her finally move away. Enishi laughed again, and clicked his tongue at her.

"Don't worry, Ms. Kamiya, that was just a brief taste of what we'll be doing for the next little while."

"Excuse me?" Kaoru glared at him. She rubbed her neck furiously, disgustedly, where his warm lips had been only a second earlier.

"Feisty huh?" Enishi stared at her through narrowed eyes. She despised the look he was giving her. No, it wasn't like the normal, appreciative ones that she got, but more hungry, and savage. The kind when the target has been found but now it was only a matter of chasing it down. Hunting it with a bloodthirsty smile. It almost made her sick.

"What the fuck is so funny?" She exploded. "Get out Enishi! Now!"

She flinched when he quickly stepped up to her again, closing the comfortable gap as he thrust his face into hers.

"Are you sure you want to be saying that to me?" He said smartly. "I might have something important for you. Think about that before answering."

Kaoru glared at him angrily with her mind made up. _I don't need to think SHIT through. I want him out of here!_

"Get OUT!" She yelled and was about to start for the door. Instead, both his hands suddenly grabbed onto her arms in a grip of pure steel. She tried but failed to shake him off. In response, he violently shoved her down on the couch, making his own self comfortable though, practically lying on top of her. Kaoru was deathly still and her voice froze as he looked straight into her terrified eyes.

"Listen to me. I think after we have a little discussion you won't be so eager to get rid of me. It might be quite the opposite." He flashed her a perfect, white smile. Arm muscles rippling with swift movement, he let her go but maintained most of his body weight on her, pinning her down inescapably.

_What's he going to do to me?_

The obvious first thought that ran through her head was of rape. _He's got you pinned down on the couch and you practically already gave him permission to touch you earlier. What's left?_ Impulsively with hope, she screamed.

Enishi silenced her with his hand and then covered her mouth.

_He hit me! He just hit me! My father would've KILLED him! And look at me now! Kamiya Kasshin Ryu can't help me. I never kept up with it. _Her thoughts turned dark. _Maybe this is my punishment._

"If you try screaming again," he threatened her, "I WILL hurt you. I mean it." And Kaoru believed every word he said. There was a fierce edge to his eyes. They were glowing strangely like the core of the blue flame that sparked whenever she turned on her gas stove. The truth sunk in. _Right now, I'm at his mercy. I have to just do what he says… for now._

"Are you going to shut up?"

She could barely meet his eyes. She was too afraid to move.

"I said, _are you going to shut up_?" He asked again, each word expressing itself dangerously slow.

She agreed by nodding her head. Only then did Enishi comply by removing his hand.

"You… you're hurting me!" Kaoru whispered, the breath in her chest hitching. A couple tears instinctively appeared in her eyes. Enishi smiled bitterly, but removed some of his weight from her body. How it turned him on to be so dominant in situations. For the females to always be turning to him, the one with the power, the one with all the control.

"Is that better for you, babe? I guess we know in advance that this position isn't your favorite." No sarcasm was in his tone. Only a casual smirk across his lips.

Kaoru blinked. A single tear slid down her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked but there was no emotion in his voice at all. _You couldn't care less, you bastard! _Kaoru raged inside.

He leaned in close to lick the tear from her face, tasting the fear that had slid within it. Oddly, but not surprisingly, he found himself liking the flushed hotness of her skin.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kaoru whispered to him through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, I guess I should get to that shouldn't I? Well, the reason that I'm here is because I have come to make you an offer. Believe me, this is very generous. Think of it as being saved from my sister." A sinking, knowing feeling developed within her. She was hoping it wasn't going to lead to _that, _the situation between her and Kenshin but Enishi made no attempt to cover his knowledge or happiness about it. It was a nightmare to hear him actually say it.

"Let's just say," he cocked his head, "I heard this little rumor goin' around. One that had two people that I so dearly love involved. Kenshin and you. Does that sound… familiar?" Wiping all slyness from his face, he posed as if he were confused and just searching for confirmation, like a co-worker overhearing the latest gossip. Like he was used to hearing these things everyday.

She glared up at him. If looks had the power to indeed kill others, Enishi would have been a dead man.

"Rings a bell, doesn't it?" Airy breaths hit her face as he lowered himself closer.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" She spat out hatefully and jerked her shoulder into his face. He hissed furiously, like a snake ready to spring, and Kaoru soon found herself flipped over with Enishi pinning her arms to her back. Helpless, she coughed but it was cut short when he yanked on her hair.

"Ah!" she cried out.

"Now, _princess, _I would hate to imagine the consequences of lying to me again. Tell me the truth about you fucking around with Kenshin."

"You… asshole! I never di—" She stopped.

At first she hadn't felt it, but with all her struggling she was sure of what it was now.

Enishi understood.

"If you stopped fighting it you'd get the chance to learn to love it," he commented before thrusting his hardened member against her.

Kaoru bit her lip to keep from crying out when he caressed her stomach, slowly heading down, stroking his hand on her inner thigh with exact precision.

A gasp escaped her lips as he came threateningly close to touching the center of her heat, and Enishi mused over the fact that it easily could have been mistaken for an outburst of pleasure.

"Stop… it…" Kaoru struggled, incoherently, as Enishi lowered his face to nip testily at her ear. He purely enjoyed feeling her body arch into his.

"You say no now, but later on I guarantee you'll be begging for it."

Roughly, with the palm of his hand, he slapped her ass and got up, waiting for her to follow. Black streaks of mascara clawed under her eyes, and she stared up at him loathingly. After several minutes spent on staring him down, she finally spat out that she hated him. Enishi caught her chin in his hand and kissed her hard. It left her breathless, a reaction she didn't want shown.

"Let's go over this one more time, princess." He sat down beside her as she cautiously observed every movement. "What have you and Kenshin been up to behind my sister's back?"

"If you listened to me the first time, you would have understood by now that we haven't been doing ANYTHING! Nothing at all, you jerk!"

He tilted his head and played with a silver ring on his finger.

"Really?"

"Yes really," Kaoru replied, her body reactively moving back to put more space between them.

"Are you scared of me?"

She looked up over her knees and stared questionably.

"What?"

"I said," he began while crawling towards her at a slow, stalking pace, "Are you scared of me?"

Kaoru didn't care what she hit as long as she hit something. Flinging her leg out, she kicked with all the strength she could gather, and jumped up off the couch, heading straight for the door.

"Kaoru!" Enishi's voice rang out dangerously, but she didn't dare look back.

_Almost there,_ she thought frantically and jumped over her carelessly scattered textbooks. _Oh god, please let me out of here, please le—_

THUD!

At first she didn't know what happened. Then her eyes scanned the floor and she found the culprit. A shoe. _Fuck! Damn it!_ Without another second thought, she tried to get up but was stopped. One hundred and ninety pounds of flesh and muscle landed on top of her, and she collapsed back to the ground.

"Don't you _EVER _try to run away from me again. I promise you, bitch it'll be the last thing you ever do," a deep voice snarled into her ear. And then he bit her.

Kaoru screamed.

Her body shook as if she were having a seizure, the pain being horribly unbearable. This feeling was worse than anything she'd ever felt. It hurt more than the gun that pierced her ears.

After several seconds he removed his mouth, but left behind a large mark that would need careful tending if it was to disappear without leaving a scar.

Still shaking uncontrollably, he hauled her up by the arm and threw her down back onto the couch, and there she stayed, clutching at her shoulder. Bright blue eyes widened childishly, she avoided his direct gaze and chose to look down instead.

"Don't ever piss me off again. I'm going to ask you one last time, and I'm expecting an answer, bitch. Don't fuck with me again, and this won't happen. When I get angry, I lose my mind and I do shit. If you wanna stop that, you need to co-operate and so far you haven't done SHIT princess, so speak up. Tell me the truth. Did you fuck him here? Or back at his apartment? Or maybe not at home at all. Maybe in that same auditorium that you two were discussing private things, back up in the higher seats with you against the wall. Is that how he did it to you, huh?"

Small tremors shook at her body. _He knows about the discussion Kenshin and I had. How he knows, I have no clue but he knows. He knows!_ _I'm as helpless as a rabbit is to a hawk. Enishi has me where he wants me. There's nothing I can do about it. If I talk to Kenshin, that means Tomoe will find out. I can't let that happen, I don't want to be the cause of the end of their relationship. God what do I do? Do I just tell him?_ All these thoughts scattered themselves in her mind and she could barely tune into what was going on around her. _Just tell Enishi for now. He's already proved that he's a low, pathetic bastard that would resort to violence against women. I don't think you need any more marks,_ she reminded herself and clamped down tightly onto her shoulder.

"We didn't do anything serious like that. The most was just a kiss. A two second kiss," she finally admitted to Enishi, who had been standing on the other side of the room watching her intently with a crazed expression. "You can go ahead and tell Tomoe that. It was just a friendly kiss, nothing more."

Laughing lightly, he stepped towards her.

"You think that I'm just going to tell her that? Of course not. We've gotta make it better than that princess. Hotter details. That way oneesan would never forgive you or that bastard."

"You'd lie to your own sister?"

He shrugged.

"What does it matter to you? She isn't your best friend, why are you suddenly giving a crap about her?"

"I'm not!" Kaoru shouted back. "You're just a pathetic asshole for saying that you'd lie to her when you're supposed to care about her like any brother would."

"Are you saying I don't care about her?"

She just stared. _He is mental. Yukishiro Enishi is just a plain wacko to the max. _Suddenly, her safety had become a major issue.

"Why are you doing this?" She questioned with a new light in her eyes.

"I don't think you're in the position to be asking me anything. So just shut up."

She complied.

"And don't forget that even Kumi knew what was going on while oneesan didn't."

Kaoru froze. _What!_

"That's right. Yamoichi Kumi. She's my cousin, you idiot, and she told me what happened between you and Kenshin. Naturally I told her I'd take care of you and keep him away from you. She was so… upset that you had your pretty little heart trampled on. She didn't even realize it was the same Kenshin that Tomoe was going out with. What a small world, ne?"

Again the only response she could find was to sit quietly, fear filling her thoughts. Everything was going from bad to worse. If she wasn't feeling like complete shit before, she was now. Entirely. It was all sinking down way too fast like a canon wounded ship. Either she jumped off and used whatever shrapnel to float on, or decide to pitifully hang on and go under. Whatever it was, the first option was the only one that had other options to follow with later. _If you don't do what he wants, he's going to hurt you even more. He's a psycho. Just agree and get him out of here._

Sighing with her eyes closed, she spread her lips and whispered for him to hear.

"What do you want from me?"

She didn't flinch when Enishi came close again and nuzzled against her cheek. His stubble slid like sandpaper against her smooth skin. Not even when he took her bottom lip into his mouth did her eyes open. They remained shut. submissive. Just like the rest of her body.

Not breaking contact, Enishi gently brought her body with his so that they were leaning against each other on the soft cushions of the couch. Despite the gentleness that everything was being conducted with, Kaoru was smart enough to know that he was equally capable of both destruction and pleasure. _Like a god…_ she thought faintly. Minutes flew by, she wasn't exactly sure how many, and they continued to kiss each other, his hands roaming over her body while her arms lay limply around his neck.

When he finally withdrew away from the warm feminine softness, he opened his slowly, only to find that her eyes were on him. The grey-blue of his were sultry, blinking carefully.

"Was that so bad?" He whispered as his masculine fingers traced over her lusciously swollen lips. "I'm sorry about before. When I'm angry I lose control, so please don't make me mad again," he pleaded softy. It had her taken aback but before she could do anything, or even think anything, he snatched her lips up with his again. But not before whispering passionately that he was going to make the pain even with generous pleasure. And Kaoru let him like a lifeless doll.

She was a silken virgin in his hands, moving whichever way he wanted her to, molding to his body, causing his member to stiffen fully with desire. When the eruptive moment was over, when she was breathless in his arms, she looked upwards at his face and took all of it in.

_Enishi is a devil in disguise. That perfectly sculpted face, along with the strong, muscular body makes him look as if he was some kind of model. But he's a demon. One of hell's worst kind._

"Let me give you your two options," he began to say, his hands moving to her fallen ponytail, grazing the silken locks with his fingertips. "One: I tell oneesan everything I know about you slutting around with her lover, Himura Kenshin. Who knows what went on between you two. For all I know, Kumi could have bullshitteded as well. She might have lied about what exactly went on when Kenshin and you were alone together here." His arms tightened around her possessively as if afraid that Kenshin was going to pop up out of no where and snatch her away.

"Your second option, babe, is as follows: You become mine. You become my girlfriend. And as my girlfriend, I have the right to do anything I want. Anything," his eyes widened joyfully. When he captured her own staring worriedly, he added on almost seductively, "That also goes the other way around too. Eventually you'll learn to love it. They all do," he finished off coolly.

_…And he's enjoying this. That… that coward of a bastard. He's enjoying every second of this, as if it were some game. My life is just as unimportant as a roll of the dice. I'm just a playing piece to him._ He wasn't giving her a chance at all. She had to choose the most befitting one but what could she do? If she let him go to Tomoe he could cause a lot of damage, and Kenshin would be furious, and upset. He had already expressed that Tomoe was a part of his life; now, and forever.

"So what'll it be?"

Kaoru ignored Enishi. She was trying to think of all the other options but no matter what, it all came down to messing everything up for Kenshin, and Tomoe. _That girl would kill me_, Kaoru thought. _Kenshin, and I are both to blame in this but I know I'll be taking more of the damage. And he's… happy_, she finished off. _There's nothing else TO do. He loves her. He really loves her and I have a chance here to save them. Oh Kami-sama, I hope I'm making the right decision._

"The second one…" Kaoru whispered to Enishi, but she avoided his eyes.

"Look at me," he demanded in a whisper. Kaoru turned to him immediately. The way he had said it… it reminded her of someone.

_Kenshin…_

Enishi relaxed his weight against Kaoru. He repositioned himself on her, and started to kiss her wonderfully tasting lips.

And Kaoru did not struggle.

She gave in.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Muah!**


	9. Chapter 9

**EDITED REPOST, 09/02/05**

**Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin, and friends belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama.**

**CHAPTER 9**

Kenshin choked on his bottle of Evian water.

"_WHAT did you say Tomoe_?"

"Aww, you idiot!" His girlfriend stepped forward and began to wipe at his shirt where he spilt the water.

"I saaaid," she began to repeat herself in a sing-song tune, "that my brother is going out with Kaoru-chan. It looks like they worked their problems through! I'm so happy for them!" She snatched Kenshin's arm and whirled away, waiting for him to twirl her back. Instead he dropped her hand and stared as if she were a mental patient that had just escaped.

"You're… happy? Your brother, Enishi? Tomoe-dono, don't tell me you haven't heard the stories that go around about him. Kaoru-dono's a sweet girl. She wouldn't get involved with a guy like that!"

Big mistake. The young woman stopped smiling and stared at her boyfriend, allowing the wrath to build up inside of her. Anyway, it'd been a while since she and Kenshin had had a real good fight. _And sometimes a girl just craves for 'em. He's talking shit about my brother to my face!_

"Well maybe my brother has changed! Did you ever think of that!" Tomoe yelled at him, and backed away. "I know you never liked him! But you have no right to… to put him down like that!" She raged on, and began to clean her room. Whenever the sullen eyed girl was feeling angry, she almost always began to clean madly. It was a funny little habit that she had developed, but Kenshin couldn't bring himself to smile at it this time. He was pissed off. _Enishi and Kaoru. What the hell is she thinking?_

"Something isn't right," Kenshin put in after deciding to break the awkward silence. _Bad attempt_, he thought after reading his girlfriends expression.

"What is with you, and that Kamiya girl!" Tomoe stopped to ask. In one hand she had a teddy bear, and in the other a lacy night shirt that didn't leave much to Kenshin's imagination when she had it on.

But he managed to remain cool and collected when looking into the face of danger.

"What do you mean by that? What are you trying to imply? She's my friend, just like any of my other friends; I don't want to see her get hurt."

"So you think my brother would hurt her? Is that what you are trying to say?" She screeched again at him. She was a beautiful girl but at times like this she could truly prove anyone wrong.

"Listen…" Kenshin reached out to her but she moved away easily. "Hey… listen, Tomoe-dono! I'm just looking out for her that's all."

"Screw off."

"Tomoe-dono…" Kenshin gently called out to her again. This time Tomoe whirled around, sending her black hair flying, and she threw the teddy bear at him. Without blinking, Kenshin caught it in mid-air.

"Alright then. I'm going to go."

Enough was enough. And Himura Kenshin only had so much patience for the world before he could let out a small explosion. _And I'd rather it not be at my girlfriend. Maybe I'll hit the dojo and let off a little steam. I still can't believe this bullshit._

Kenshin casually tossed the teddy bear onto her bed. Tomoe was acting so immature. At this moment he could have mistaken her for a three year old throwing a tantrum.

"Fine. Shut the door on your way out."

Kenshin didn't hesitate to comply.

As he was about to reverse out, Enishi pulled in. He had the top down, music up, in his black Viper but that wasn't what made Kenshin hit the brake. It was his passenger that caught his eye. Sitting innocently beside him was none other than Kaoru herself. And as she gazed up, Kenshin noticed the startled look in her widened eyes.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Enishi greeted him as all three stepped out of their cars. He moved his shades up onto his head, and flashed Kenshin a big smile. "So what do you think of her?"

"I've seen your car before," Kenshin bluntly replied.

"No, no, my girl! What do you think of my girl?" Enishi said, the smile never leaving his lips. Kaoru, who looked hesitant at first, slowly approached Enishi's side, her black strapped sandals clicking with each step. Nervously or absently, Kenshin wasn't exactly sure which, but she was playing with the collar of her Mandarin style shirt. Wordlessly he took in the classiness and fit of her black dress pants. She looked very stunning with her hair back, revealing all of her facial features. _Better this way because she can't hide behind it like she always does_, Kenshin added silently.

Enishi moved to put his arm around her, and looked down at her with a very subtle look. She replied knowingly by tiptoeing up, and kissing him lightly on the lips.

Kenshin felt his hand curl into a fist. _That disgusting jerk_. _She just kissed those same lips that even Kami-sama, had lost count of how many others before her had kissed them._

"Kaoru," he called out to her now. He knew how angry he sounded but he was beyond helping it. It was taking all of the strength in his body to hold it tightly inside. He wanted to set it free like a match to spilt gasoline. _I will so kick his ass,_ Kenshin thought and set his jaw tight.

"I need to talk to you for a sec. Alone," he inclined his head away from Enishi. _The bastard should take the fucking hint. _And Enishi did. _Much too easily_, Kenshin noted. _That defiant asshole is up to something._

The platinum blonde told his girlfriend that he'd be waiting for her.

"In my room," he said clearly, obviously not caring that Kenshin was still standing around.

_In your bedroom. Yeah right, you fucking idiot, _Kenshin taunted._ Stick to your hand, because this girl is one that you're going to have to let go of. I won't let you touch her again. I don't like this one bit. Not at all._ That last smile Enishi gave bared no innocence in it. He was playing dirty.

Watching carefully as Kaoru returned the happy expression, and blew him a kiss, Kenshin waited till she finished her crap and then he grabbed her arm, ignoring the softness of her skin, and the yelp that sounded out of her as he hauled her towards the edge of the sidewalk.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with him? Do you really want to get hurt in his little game?"

"What?" Kaoru tried to look as confused as possible. _I have to play it smart here. Look him in the eyes at all times._

"What are you doing with _HIM_?" Kenshin questioned her again. _He believes my innocence_, Kaoru thought and felt relieved.

"I thought you hated him with a passion! There was something that you wouldn't tell me about Enishi, you remember that? You remember that time when you broke down, and you were crying in your car? I'm not blind, nor stupid. I know something must have happened between you and Enishi in the past. But now, I'm seeing you kiss that same bastard, and it's got me wondering what the hell is going on."

Kenshin added pressure to his already binding grip. The hurt in her eyes tore at him but he was reminded that this was for her own good.

"Do you really know what you're getting yourself into?"

Kaoru found her eyes drawn to the red-y burgundy stain on Kenshin's collar. It appeared to be smeared lipstick. Obviously Tomoe's. Fuelling her anger, it gave her the strength and leverage to blow up at him.

"What's it to you!" She barked back suddenly. Kenshin looked hesitant for a second. He hadn't expected that.

"What's it to me?"

Very slowly he closed the remaining space between them and Kaoru had no choice but to back away. As she hit the front of Kenshin's car, she knew there was no where else to run. He was still clamping tightly down on her arm.

"You're my friend, damn it! I don't have to fucking explain this to everyone now do I?" Kenshin swore. Kaoru winced and tried to pull away from him but he jerked her back and she stumbled. She had never heard him utter such shocking words so boldly. And what exactly did he mean by explaining it to everyone?

He took a deep breath before starting again.

"You are my friend…"

_We seem to have established that much a long time ago, _she wanted to say, but shut up. Tension tightened his firm jaw into a straight line and his eyes were narrowed at her in such a way that it made her feel immensely scared. Never before had he shown this much emotion, and she could feel just how outraged he was.

"Naturally I'm going to go ahead, and look out for you, and your best interest. You are making a big mistake by being with Yukishiro Enishi."

"I know…" Kaoru replied softly without realizing her slip up.

_Oh my god, I am such an idiot. Just make up something, quick! _She bit her bottom lip and thought of what to say. _SAY something, not bite your lip and stand there like an idiot!_

Kenshin scrutinized her as if she had just informed him that the Sun was about to blow up. Leaning closer into her, his eyes dashing from side to side in a bewildered manner, he carefully asked, "What did you say?"

"No..nothing!" the slender girl replied in a hurry but didn't quite manage to cover it up so efficiently. "I said, you don't know! Anything!" she tacked on, and tried again to wretch her arm from his grip. Shaking his head, Kenshin refused to let her go.

"Something is going on here Kaoru, and I WILL find out," he promised.

"Let go of me! Enishi's waiting for me."

Upon hearing the name of the devil himself, Kenshin quickly dropped her arm. The first reaction that came to her mind was repulse.

_He's disgusted by me. Because I'm with Enishi._ Down to the very nerve ending of each emotion, she felt deeply hurt.

_I think we've both said enough, _Kaoru realized. _I don't want to get myself into anymore trouble, and I especially don't want to drag him in further either. Besides, I'm disgusting now, I turn him off. _

Walking away from him was a tough thing to do. _But why? Why does this feel so damn hard?_ _He might as well just have physically hit me. Either way, the blow would hurt the same way because it was done by him. _At the moment she hadn't fully realized it but she was walking away from her one and only hope.

She didn't look back as she walked to the door. She didn't dare look back at Kenshin.

If, by chance, Kaoru had turned around one last time, she wouldn't have seen the wild lavender that always blossomed in his eyes. In its place she would seen burning, twin amber flames.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Not how she was hoping it to be, Enishi kept his word and was upstairs in his bedroom. This dark realization was made only after she walked around the lower floor with her hopes up high that he was perhaps watching television or something. _If I take any longer he's probably going to come down and find me. And that wouldn't be good. _

On the upper floor there were three bedrooms with all the doors closed. Behind one she could hear loud music blasting through a stereo system of some sort, but which was Enishi's?

"Behind you."

The sound of his voice so close to her startled her where she stood. Kaoru whirled around and found him standing in the doorway with a much amused smile.

"Come in, and lock the door behind you," he instructed and threw himself down on the big bed inside. Hesitantly, she wrapped her slim hand around the cool metal, not really wanting to lock it but she didn't have much of a choice.

_If I don't, he will. _

It clicked, indicating that it was locked and Kaoru felt as if she had just thrown her freedom key out the window.

"Here," Enishi was patting the bed, motioning for her to lie beside him. He was draped across the navy blue sheets so languidly, like a lithe tiger stretching in the afternoon sun.

"I hate you, you know," Kaoru told him as she sat down strategically as far as possible, practically balancing from falling off the edge.

A curious look around to familiarize herself with the new environment showed her a lot. A couple of Kanji scroll posters were hanging on either side of an arsenal of weapons that were on display. _I hope they are display only, _she wished and blinked at each. A few were recognizable like the golden hilt Katana, and the sleek, sheathed black one that glittered in the light. Kunai's of different shapes and sizes fanned over themselves in a small arrangement. Glinting deviously, the points looked awfully realistic and sharp. _I don't think these are just for show, _she frantically thought as her eyes traveled over a tiger print, decorated tessen, and a shinobigatana. These weapons were familiar or at least distinguishable because her father had showed her the use of the majority of them. But never once did he, or any of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu students ever utilized these weapons. Ever. It was against the whole purpose of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Bokkens,and Shinai's for the beginners were strictly used, but it looked like Enishi didn't believe in those wooden swords. _And if he knows how to use these, that means he's one hundred times more dangerous than I imagined._

Wisely choosing to ignore her comment, Enishi watched her eyes travel over his prized collection. Calmly, as if subtly bringing up the football game's score, he asked, "So… what did Kenshin wanna talk about?"

Kaoru snapped back to reality. Turning around only a little bit, enough to view him from the corner of her eye, she replied back with, "Nothing."

"Come here."

"Uhh.. what?" She stared at him, confused. _Oh. He wants me to lie down with him._

"I'd rather not. I'm perfectly fine sitting here."

"I'm sure you are Kaoru, but I didn't ask. I told you."

Already she was skating on very thin ice. _Put a little more weight down and it'll break, Kaoru. Just do what he says._

Reluctantly, she laid her body down next to his. She placed her back towards him, and tried to keep some distance between their bodies so they wouldn't have to touch.

"Turn around and face me," Enishi ordered in a deep, serious tone. Kaoru obeyed without being a smart ass. Every little thing that she was doing to annoy him was going to push him more, little by little.

"Was that so hard?" Enishi breathed into her face. His cologne was overpowering her own perfume. Sickened by the sharp, sweet smell of it, Kaoru thought to herself, _not like Kenshin's at all… almost the exact opposite. I shouldn't be surprised._

Enishi reached over behind her, and pulled her hair free. It fell down, layer by layer against her back, and he began to run his fingers through it. Its texture was so silky fine that it held no tangles, he observed.

Transfixed over the powerful muscles in his arms, Kaoru kept her focus there. The attention he got over his tough body was understandable. Where Kenshin failed, Enishi proudly took the lead like a tiger. In contrast to the former, his physique was much more appealing and sexier. His whole body was long and muscular from legs to arms. Each was defined carefully after several years of intense, strenuous work. For Kaoru to freely say that she did not feel any flicker of sensuality, it would have been a downright lie. As much as she hated him, she also hated herself for feeling nervous when he kept his gorgeous eyes on her, his warm body radiating heat so close to hers. Enishi was dead sexy and Kaoru knew that he knew it. Any girl would have gladly switched places with her. Any would have loved to be lying down next to his hard, solid form. And they would have loved to be doing much more. Except her. Admitting that he was good looking was one thing, but actually agreeing to get physical made her feel sick. He was beautiful yet poisonous.

Right now his blue grey eyes changed to a different angle and he was searching her own for any dishonesty.

"Now tell me," he continued whilst playing with her hair, "What did you, and Kenshin talk about?"

"Nothing really. He just wanted to congratulate me on our relationship."

She tried to ignore the warm feeling that was growing inside her as he caressed her black hair. It felt so nice to have someone play with it. Her father had almost always done that after she'd taken a bath after her sweaty lessons. Just seconds after she had taken the towel off her head.

"Did he now…" Enishi trailed off and raised a brow.

"Yes," she replied, and tried to make her facial expression as neutral as possible.

"You're lying to me, my little slave," and with that he wrapped his arms around her body, capsizing her. At first Kaoru had no idea what was going on and instinctively she reached out to grab onto anything, and that _anything_ happened to be Enishi's shoulders. Kaoru was so surprised, she was sure that he was going to hit her just then. But instead, he had her sitting on top of him, and by the looks of his smile, he wanted her to enjoy it. Bringing both hands around her shapely thighs, Enishi pressed her body downwards.

"Now tell me the truth this time. What did Kenshin say to you?"

This alternate side to him was scaring her. Either he was preparing to lash out or he was just playing around with her. _If I push too hard I think he just might snap. Only other thing to do is to tell the truth…_

"He was suspicious," Kaoru told him and gasped as he pushed her up, and then back down against his pelvis.

"Good girl," he whispered and moved his hand up to her cheek."You know," he began again, continuing normally like he wasn't affected with their bodies grinding into another's, "I take good care of my girls. I give them everything they want, their wildest dreams come true. Why don't you just give up on Kenshin and stay with me. I'd do anything for you."

If the comment was supposed to flatter her it didn't. She felt awfully unnerved. _Why… where… where is this coming from?_

"You don't even know me."

"That's true," he agreed, "but then again, you're the one that's sitting on my dick."

She suppressed a foul comeback and returned that she would never like him. Not in this world or the next. Enishi's eyes flared but it quickly disappeared. He sighed.

"You know, you won't ever get Kenshin."

"I'm not TRYING to get Kenshin. He has a girlfriend already, I understand that."

"Do you? If so then why did you persist after him? Why didn't you break all contact off with him? I know. I know exactly why you didn't. All you girls are the same in that way. Pitifully keeping your hopes up and you claim to not be a slut."

He suddenly slapped her ass with force and Kaoru winced.

"Kenshin's involved in a serious relationship. Did you really think you could come between that? Kaoru, I know this'll be hard for you to understand in that delicate little mind of yours, but Kenshin never liked you. If we had met beforehand in a different situation, I would have warned you before you moved in on him. That guy is a typical guy, always after the other girls he knows he can't have. Himura has always been like that since high school."

"No he's not," she argued back triumphantly, "he's not like that at all. He's a caring man, unlike you, and he'd never purposely hurt anybody. He cared for me as a friend, and he still does!"

She withdrew from his touch and rolled off. Before she could actually sit up, Enishi grabbed her again and forcefully pulled her back in a tight embrace, holding her closely against his chest.

"I've known him for a long time and I'm being generous by giving you a heads up. That guy is bad news. If you stick with me, I promise to take care of you," he whispered against her hair as his arms crushed her body.

"Kenshin isn't like that…"

"He is! Don't you see how easy it is for him to fuck around? He acts all innocent and whatever but it's all fake. It's all an act. Get over it, he never cared about you and he never will. If he did, why isn't he here now to save your ass? He loves my sister, not you."

"I hate you!" Kaoru burst out and bolted around, her fists pelting at his chest. The blows, much to his surprise, hurt, but not enough to actually make him stop her.

"Shhhh…" he tried to silence her, and grabbed her wrists, pinning them down.

"You're confused, and I understand. You don't hate me. You'd like to, but the truth is you hate yourself because of what you've gotten yourself into. You can still back out, you know. I can tell Tomoe about everything, but then I think you'd still be alone. Kenshin would be devastated wouldn't he? He wouldn't be holding his arms out open to you. He'll hate you even more for everything."

Mentally, Kaoru curled up. _It's true_, she thought. _Kenshin wouldn't want to have anything to do with me_. She went completely limp, and Enishi released his hold on her. She turned onto her back, and closed her eyes.

"Kenshin is suspicious though, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"I think it's time to get the point across to him that you belong to me now. You're going to have to try harder to convince him too, Kaoru. Seeing as we're in my room, on the bed, with the door locked, now would be the perfect time to practice," he smoothly told her.

Thinking wasn't an option for her, for he had already swiftly removed his t-shirt, and tossed it casually across the room. Enishi then slowly began to unbutton the collar on Kaoru's shirt. As if she was a child, he urged her to sit up so that he could lift it over her head. His lips moved all over her face. Kaoru unwillingly pressed herself to his bare chest. She was beyond ashamed. She did not want him to see her in her bra. No boy had done so before. What made him so privileged?

Enishi demanded that she tilt her head back. She did with very sullen movements so that he could lean in, and start kissing her neck. The kisses turned from light, to passionate. Short to long, and deep. His lips were holding onto the skin tightly, purposely.

The point finally hit her.

'_Practice…'_ his voice repeated silkily in her mind.

He meant to leave marks.

In visible areas.

Enishi was marking his territory.

_His_ own. _I belong to him._

Kaoru fell back onto the bed, imagining herself jumping off the edge and landing in water. Everything drifted away and she let him do what he wanted. She didn't hate herself when her body twisted rhythmically against his. Instead her hands let go of the blanket that she had been clenching, slowly rounding his shoulders to hang from his neck.

Enishi groaned in approval as her nails poked into his back. Happy with his results, Enishi encouraged her to do the same to him. She was on top of him with one fluid movement as he rolled them over. Hands placed firmly on her lower back, he pushed her against the stiff hardness of his midsection. He twisted his hips, grinding it against her.

_I…hate…you…_

Enishi felt hot wetness slide down his chest. Only moments later he realized they were her tears.

"You better start getting used to this," he warned her. And then he took her lips with his own.

**Random Comment: I hate Enishi. But he's so sexy...**

**Thank you to: Immortal-Blood, scythe195, karou-ken, gaby (hyatt, kirie-kun(I've eaten so many damn candies throughout the holiday season so if you'd like to give me more I wouldn't be angry! Bring 'em onnn! ;) )** **erica6060, Reignashii, crest fallen212, and last but not least, kenshinlover2002 (thanks for the batch of reviews ;) )**


	10. Chapter 10

**EDITED REPOST 09/05/05**

**Disclaimers: The regular. I don't own Kenshin and crew. I just manipulate them.**

**CHAPTER 10**

"Nothing good on," Kenshin muttered to himself as he flipped through the channels.

"Garbage…garbage, and more gar—huh…?" He stopped at a news channel. His eyes scanned along the screen, easily keeping up with the flooded text. _Another one..?_ He thought, _Eight murders altogether, and they all happened to be females. Coincidence? I wonder who, and why. But do I really want to lend an expert hand to this? Do I want to get involved_?

These thoughts barraged his mind whenever he turned on the television. It was pretty much unavoidable. The murderer had hit the media like a whirlwind. All he could think of was to try to stay away from getting involved. To him, the urge to jump in was about as dangerous as drinking a single drop of alcohol. But that's why he always carried a bottle of water, just in case.

Darkness filled his apartment as they quickly flashed a sketch of what they believed the suspect to look like.

"You've got to be kidding me. And that's supposed to be comprehendible?"

On the screen there was a dark figure, like a shadow. Perhaps someone dressed in all black, holding a black sheathe.

"Yeah, like that really helps," Kenshin angrily commented towards the TV. Tokyo was getting more unsafe by the minute. Having heard and seen enough, he shut it off, and stretched himself out on his futon. _Stop thinking about that and get back to what you should be worrying about. _Slowly but surely, the anger inside him stirred to life as his thoughts fell back around the one topic he had been trying to forget about these past few days. No matter what he did though, he couldn't stop thinking of Enishi and Kaoru together. _That girl does not realize what she is getting herself into!_ Kenshin's instincts raged on for the billionth time.

Fist swinging downwards, Kenshin punched the floor and swore aloud.

And then there was his girlfriend, Tomoe, who didn't seem to care much about the whole situation. He knew for a fact that she knew of all the stories that went around about her little brother. Yet she still kept her head up high, ignorant as always. The male Yukishiro was the slut of their high school, and unfortunately the reputation carried on through university. _No surprise there, _Kenshin added. Being a guy himself, Kenshin knew that it was no secret what Enishi did with all his female companions. He was out for one thing and one thing only. Aside from that though, he was a shady character with many secrets that only Kenshin knew about.

"Helllooo?"

At the sound of a female's voice in his apartment, Kenshin jumped up swiftly from he sat. _Oh God, I need to get a grip_, he thought as he looked around to see the answering machine light flashing red. _That's funny_, Kenshin paused, _I don't recall even hearing it ring. I must have seriously been somewhere else._

"Anyways," the voice of Tomoe continued, "If you're there Kenshin, pick up the phone… ok well I'm sorry for getting angry the other day. All you ever seem to be interested in is that Kamiya chick. I understand she's your friend, and that she is dating my brother but… arghh I'm sick of explaining this! My brother has honestly changed with her around. He's treating her well too, so you don't need to freak out about anything. Anyways the reason why I called was because I wanted to know if you wanted to double date tonight. We all have mid-terms coming up, so Enishi and I were thinking of having a study get-together. We can go to the movies after or something but let me know what you think, cause I know that Sano's big party is tomorrow, and that you might not feel like doing anything tonight. So yeah… lemme know! Call me back, sexy."

_Maybe I'll just stop by without calling_, Kenshin decided as he headed to his room to change. _And then maybe I can get some time to talk to Enishi_.

_Privately_.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm glad you decided to come," Enishi grinned as he let Kenshin inside the Yukishiro residence.

"So am I," Kenshin replied stiffly. "You and I have to talk. Upstairs. Now."

"Sure buddy. Can I get you something to drink first? A beer maybe? How about some sake?" Enishi offered.

"You know I don't drink."

"How about a little bit of sake? For old times sake."

Enishi was mocking Kenshin. He knew the other had stopped drinking a long time back because he had been there with him, back in those days. Enishi watched Kenshin's reaction, the grin never leaving his lips. Even his smile couldn't conceal the malevolent look in his eyes.

"Get upstairs before Tomoe sees that I'm here," he ordered the younger man.

"What did you wanna talk bout?" Enishi asked as they entered his room.

"I wanted to know what you're… Kaoru?"

Seeing her stopped both his movements and his voice.

"Uhh… hi."

Lying across Enishi's bed, and wearing one of Enishi's t-shirts, Kaoru was flipping through a magazine. The t-shirt was much too big for her, and she looked absolutely adorable in it but Kenshin was too infuriated to think about that.

"What are you doing here?"

As much as he tried hiding the anger from entering his voice, he didn't manage to pull it off.

"I slept over, and what's it to you?" Kaoru matched his heated tone. That was a lie; Enishi had told her to say it earlier. And seeing the look on Kenshin's face just hurt her even more. Trying to prepare before hand for his genuine reaction had been hard enough but actually seeing him face to face, it killed her.

"I was just wondering…" he trailed off innocently and looked away from her. _So she had slept over here_. That didn't sink well internally.

Clearing his throat, he turned back to Enishi, only to find that the other was staring back at him, arms crossed against the door attentively.

"I need to talk to you."

Kenshin tried to avoid looking at Kaoru again but failed. Her supple, long, legs spread out like that looked so wonderfully touchable. _That bastard doesn't deserve to touch her_. But before he could turn around, something that he saw made him stop completely. There on her neck, easy to see, were several faded marks.

_Hickeys_.

She was pulling her hair back when he noticed it, the love bites, and plenty of them. His eyes flickered across the bruised skin, only to be drawn back up to her face. Nothing harsh noticeable was reflected there, in fact she was more deadpan than ever. He abruptly turned around, and walked across the hall into a spare room. He faintly heard Enishi and Kaoru exchange some words before she called out saying, "Enishi hun, close the door behind you! I have to change!"

"I just wanted to say… that I'm happy for you and Kaoru. Treat her well because she deserves it." And that was all that Kenshin said to Enishi.

"Don't worry! I'll learn from the best. I'll treat her exactly how you treat oneesan," Enishi winked at Kenshin who stiffened noticeably from the comment. Something about the sinister look in Enishi's eyes bothered him. It was like he knew more than he was letting on, and was baiting Kenshin to say something.

_But how would he? There's no way he could have found out_, Kenshin concluded.

After a minute or two he smiled and replied back.

"Exactly."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Their study session turned out to be somewhat tense. Kaoru chose to sit beside Enishi, of course, and Tomoe couldn't help but beam at a severely annoyed Kenshin when she pointed out that both of them had several, fading marks on their neck.

'_See_,' she began to write on a piece of paper, '_I told you they were really getting along with each other. My brother totally seems head-over-heels in love_.'

Before replying back, Kenshin looked across the table to make sure neither of the so called 'lovebirds' were watching. Safely hidden from their eyes, he wrote back on the scrap paper that he was happy for the two of them. In reply to that, his girlfriend cuddled herself onto his arm and beamed generously.

Kaoru saw it from the corner of her eye, and she caught Kenshin's for a brief second before looking back down at her textbook.

"I've had enough," Enishi announced a couple hours later, slamming his heavy book shut.

"Yeah, me too. We've been studying for quite a while now," Tomoe added between a yawn.

"So what did you guys have in mind?" Enishi asked everyone around the table, but was looking directly at Kaoru. Shrugging, she turned her attention back over to Tomoe who was holding onto Kenshin as if he were going to disappear any second.

"Tomoe suggested to go out and watch a movie but I think it's too late for that now. How about we rent one instead?" Kenshin contributed an idea.

"That's fine with me," Tomoe replied, and tossed back her silky mass of hair with one hand. "What do you two think?"

"Sure but I don't want to stay up too late. I've got a big party to attend tomorrow. Gotta save my energy up for that," Enishi told his sister.

"We're all going, baka. We're the ones that are supposed to be hosting it. At his house," she added thoughtfully. "Oh yeah, Kaoru-chan, I've been meaning to tell you. The party is tomorrow and you're invited."

"Thanks," she smiled at Tomoe, "But I've actua—"

"Got nothing planned," Enishi cut in and pinched her leg from under the table.

Upon seeing Tomoe's face and having Enishi's hand resting on her thigh, Kaoru quickly fixed her words with reassurance.

"I'm sure I'll be able to schedule it for another day. Who's the party for, anyways?" Desperate to change the subject, she thanked god when Tomoe started going on about Kenshin's friend.

"Sagara Sanosuke's, a.k.a., Sano," she informed her.

"Who's that?"

"He's Kenshin's best friend, Kaoru-chan. He's coming back to Japan tomorrow from England. We're all throwing him a big welcome back party. It's at his house, but he doesn't know about it!"

"Ohhh…"

_Shit_! Kaoru thought miserably. _I'll never get out of this._

"Aren't you so happy that he's coming back, Kenshin?" Tomoe directed her attention back to her boyfriend. He seemed to have been lost in his own little world, for when he looked up he didn't exactly meet her eyes but seemed to be looking past them.

"Yeah I am. I haven't seen Sano in a long time. We managed to keep in touch all throughout his trip—"

"And I want you to wear your finest party outfit," Enishi whispered into Kaoru's ear. Her eyes darted over to Kenshin, and Tomoe but they were engrossed in their own conversation.

"Do I have to go?"

"Of course. I want to show off my beautiful girlfriend. What's with the face?"

"Nothing."

"You do have something extremely sexy to wear, don't you?"

"You mean slutty, don't you?" She retorted right back.

"Same thing," Enishi replied with a cocky smile.

"Yeah, I guess I have something…" she trailed off. Her head was swimming through her wardrobe. _Something that would keep this bastard happy…_

"'I guess' isn't good enough." Enishi paused, and reached into his back pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"Here," he reached inside his wallet, and put a credit card on her lap.

"She's my best friend! She's a great girl, and she looks even better with Sano!" Tomoe raised her voice angrily, managing to startle Kaoru who grabbed onto her lap only to find Enishi's hand resting there.

"I didn't say they didn't look good, Tomoe-dono. I just said that she wasn't his type. He doesn't care for girls right now."

"How do you know? All guys need a girl in their life!"

Kaoru turned back stiffly to Enishi once she was sure that the other two across from her weren't looking. "I don't want it. I don't want your filthy money. You can take it and sho—j"

At that precise moment Tomoe screeched, covering up whatever Kaoru was about to say next.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO GET INVOLVED!"

"What were you saying, princess?" Enishi leaned closer towards her. With one arm draped over her chair, he gathered her skin between his fingers and pinched forcefully. To keep from crying out and gaining unwanted attention, she bit her tongue. Copper tasting blood seeped around till she was forced to swallow it back. When she didn't reply, Enishi tenderly kissed her cheek.

"That's right princess. Buy yourself something nice for both you, and me."

Then he suddenly straightened up and pulled away from her.

"HEY YOU TWO! Let's rent a movie."

Tomoe jumped up then, announcing that she had to take a quick shower. She pulled on Kenshin's arm, and he looked up at her with his bright lavender eyes.

"What?"

"I think there's something up with my shower head. Can you take a look at it for me?" she asked him so seductively in a smitten kind of tone. Both Kaoru and Enishi were not the four year olds that Tomoe was pretending them to be. Both knew exactly what she really meant. Kenshin lazily smiled at her, and stood up. She took his arm, and draped it over her shoulder, leading him upstairs.

Perhaps a nice, hot shower with Tomoe would relieve him of a lot of the stress he'd been feeling the past few weeks. He had offered his help to Kaoru several times, and each time she had pushed him away. It was time for him to continue on with his life, and stop worrying about others if they didn't care to bother with their own.

"That leaves us to get the movie," Enishi told Kaoru. He laughed when she put the credit card in her pant pocket. With his arm wrapped around her, he waited till they were safely outside before rubbing everything it in her face.

"If Kenshin really cared about you he would have had second thoughts about doing what he's doing right now, upstairs in Tomoe's bathtub." Pushing her up against the garage door, he held here by his compelling eyes alone. Her sharp breathing indicated to him how roughly her emotions were running at the moment. Cupping her face within his hands, he bent down and kissed her once.

"Face it, Kaoru. He's up there fucking Tomoe like she's never been fucked before, pinned up against the bathroom wall, the hot water spraying all over their naked bodies."

It hit her exactly like he was hoping. Kaoru jerked her head and tried to escape, to run away from everything but Enishi had her back fully braced against the solid wood.

_I don't want to feel like this. I want to forget about him. Forever._

Taking in just how defenseless his woman was, Enishi smiled when she looked away. He had truly been blessed for having Kumi as a cousin, and for her to trust him so much. She had given him something extremely fun to play around with. He moved closer to his prized possession, so that they were touching and Kaoru could feel his whole body against hers through his cotton t-shirt and light joggers.

"I'll make the pain go away," he whispered as he bent his head. But before their lips actually met, he paused in mid-tilt.

"If you'll let me."

Kaoru stood up on her toes and finished what he was about to do. Her answer turned him on like fire pouring through his body. Not giving a damn about who in the neighborhood was staring out their window, he rocked his body against hers, bringing one of her legs up around his waist as they grinded to the music playing in their ears only.

Hearing her gasp each time he thrust up against her was enough to almost make himtear both their clothes off.

_I knew she'd give in soon enough. They all like to chase around but eventually there's a time to give in…_

**Thank you to:** **K14princess-ROCK, kirie-kun, karou-ken, Sapphire Priestess, crest fallen212, Pixel-the-evil-fairy, Reignashii, scythe195, Immortal-Blood, erica6060, Momo Adachis Peach (for chapter 8, and 9 ), Jezz (your entitled to your own opinion; to each their own), and kenshinlover2002, for the reviews : )**


	11. Chapter 11

**EDITED REPOST, 09/05/05**

**Disclaimers: Kenshin, and the rest of the characters belongs to the great Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama**

**CHAPTER 11**

"I don't know…" Kaoru raised an eyebrow in the mirror while examining herself. She turned to the side and looked up at the sales lady, a doubtful look spread on her face.

"Oh no, it looks fabulous on you! Those mini skirts are really in right now. Especially with the pleated ruffles here," she pointed near the bottom of the short skirt, "because they definitely accentuate your body. It gives your skinny frame that much needed boost around the hips."

_Whaaat? _Kaoru tried to cover her shock at the saleswoman's comment. _Good god, I had always thought I had a nice butt and nice thighs! What a way to make someone feel like crap! I think she just ruined my day. What are you talking about? Being with Enishi ruins every single minute of every single day._

But the lady was hurrying on, oblivious to her verbal blunder.

"As for the shirt, may I recommend…" the bold, copper haired woman disappeared.

_I really don't know_, Kaoru thought to herself this time. She knew her white slip on heels would really go with the jean skirt, but it was so short. _It's something that bastard would definitely love. My legs DO look longer, and fair. I think I need a tan, they look TOO white._

"This!" The lady reappeared out of no where like a magic trick. What she had in her hands, _or hand I should say, _Kaoru winced, was a tiny pink halter neck tank top. The front was cut low in a V shape that would definitely be catching every guy's eye. _I'm not sure if that's what I want to do._ Kaoru felt like telling the saleslady no but, Anna, the name that she quickly caught on the tag, gave her the hanger and ushered her back into the fitting room.

Fifteen minutes later after arguing forcefully, Anna won. Kaoru walked out with the Banana Republic bag swinging in her hand but she took some joy in it. The grand total that had been charged to Enishi's Visa was around forty six thousand, three hundred and ninety two Yen. That included some matching accessories such as earrings and rings.

_Time?_ She asked herself, and glanced down at her watch. _Ok good, now I should head home and get ready._

Once she was back in her apartment she tossed her goods onto her bed, and went straight to the kitchen to fix a cup of tea. She sipped it while doing her makeup in the bathroom. Not one for sporting cover up, Kaoru put it back in the drawer and started to decide on eye shadow colors instead. But that turned out to be a complete mess. She ended up having to wash her face and start over.

"Black eyeliner only then," she said to the mirror. _I can handle that._ She was used to wearing it daily, but for tonight she extended the ends upwards and out. Clear MAC lip-glass spread out thinly across her lips as she lightly squeezed the tube. It was a great product that added much shine to the lips, making them seem bigger and fuller than they really were.

When she was finished, she smiled into the mirror and winked. _I look perfect_. She hadn't felt so pretty since her graduation day. At least her parents had been around at that time.

"No frowns," she told the dismal face in the mirror before shutting off the light.

_Time to change…_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You aren't wearing the shirt I wanted you to wear!" Tomoe freaked.

"Oh for Kami-sama's sake, Tomoe-dono. What's the difference?"

"What's the difference…? She cried out in disbelief as if Kenshin had just asked her if milk really did come from a cow.

"This one is _GUESS_," she practically shoved the shirt in his face, "the other was GUCCI! The Gucci one was _BETTER_!" She expressed her anger by throwing her hands up in the air. An act of complete exasperation.

"But sessha likes this shirt better."

"That's fine! I don't care! You obviously don't love me enough if you didn't pick the—"

Kenshin stood up, putting an end to her whiny voice.

"What has this got to do with loving you? A shirt is a shirt. What's it got to do with love?"

"If you cared, you would have picked the one I liked!"

Kenshin put his hands in front of his chest gesturing that he didn't want to hear it anymore. "Ok, I don't care. I don't want to argue about this. I'm about to go to my best friend's surprise party, and I want to have a good time, which means I'd like to arrive in a good mood"

"Same here," Tomoe snapped. She flicked her hair before leaving his room.

"I'm going to go wait in the car," she announced from the entryway before slamming the door shut with force that rocked the mirror in the bathroom wall.

_Kami-sama, women_! Kenshin fumed and threw his wallet on the bed before unbuttoning his dress shirt. _The things I do for you._ Kenshin shook his head distastefully as he took the red printed Gucci shirt, and buttoned it on.

_I can see why she likes it though_. He posed in front of his bedroom mirror, admiring how the red design went well with his bright colored hair. No matter how many times he brushed his red bangs out of his eyes, they always fell back across them, just hitting his long lashes. He smiled and began to reminisce about his high school days. Sano had told him, back in the day, that apparently the majority of the girls in their grade wanted to '_run their fingers through Himura Kenshin's sexy red locks_'. He hadn't been much of a dater in high school. He hadn't really cared much for girls at all. But that didn't last long after he had been introduced to a different world, an underworld that led him to live a double life…

The honk of Tomoe's car interrupted his thoughts about the bygone days.

Muttering profusely, he picked up his keys and headed out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Surprise!" The chorus of over twenty voices shouted out happily and some even had streamers and confetti to throw. As normal, Sagara Sanosuke arrived later than what he had told his best friend. Of course Kenshin knew that before hand. He was used to it. For Sano to be on time, now that would be worth fretting over.

The spiky haired brunette jumped so high that he nearly hit the ceiling. Both his suitcases dropped with two very loud thuds. Examining the crowd and pinpointing his best friend, he laughed and shook his head. Something that meant, '_I'm gonna kick your ass later!'_

"What the hellll…" he exclaimed to everyone standing around expectantly.

Parting through the crowd, Kenshin came to the front of the room and embraced his dear friend.

Many approached and asked redundantly how his trip was. With each reply he kept the same face and courtesy even though all he really wanted to do was plop down on the couch with a beer in both hands. Almost after ten minutes, a few of them began to file back out to the kitchen to pour and hand out drinks.

It was around that same second when the front door opened.

Enishi and his date stepped over the threshold, looking like a handsome couple that had just come off a movie set, ready for the after party.

Both Sano and Kenshin abruptly cut their chatter.

"Sorry," Kaoru apologized and gave a formal, slight bow. Not being used to wearing such clothing, she quickly lifted her head back and pressed her lips together. _Great, now that you flashed them, I'm sure they'll find something to talk about for the next couple of hours._

"That we're late," Enishi was adding. "My girlfriend just couldn't keep her hands off of me." He smiled slyly and looked at Kaoru through the corner of his eyes while expertly adjusting the collar of his dress shirt. Instantly the heat flooded to Kaoru's cheeks and her whole body seemed to turn as pink as her tank top. _How embarrassing! I feel like crawling underneath the carpet and disappearing forever. His ego is just unbelievable._

"No problem! Nice way to make an entrance 'Nishi," Sano laughed, and punched the youngster in the shoulder. Hard. "And who is this?" Sano nodded towards the beautiful girl that was standing shyly in front him, looking at her up, and down.

_Not in a disturbing-hormone-I'm-a-guy-kind of way, _Kaoru noticed when she dared to meet his chocolate brown eyes. He seemed to be smiling but his eyes were telling her something else. Much mystery and emotion laid there, like as if he wanted to say something aloud but couldn't for the sake of politeness. _Or because Enishi is standing next to me_, she read.

"This is my girlfriend, Kaoru," Enishi was telling Sano, but instead of introducing them fondly, he pulled her towards him securely, still maintaining his smile.

"Hi," Kaoru greeted him warmly and managed to shrug off Enishi, offering her hand. "Nice to meet you, Sanosuke."

"Hehe, you can just call me Sano," he told her, and took her hand, "like everyone else, jou-chan." Kaoru blushed at his slight formality. He seemed like a nice enough guy, though his red bandana and ultra-spiky hair gave his demeanor a badass edge. Trying to break the ice, he turned back to Enishi and commented loudly on the other's hair.

"What happened to it?"

Sano sounded dead serious, as if he had discovered that something was seriously wrong. As if to further gesture his point to anyone that didn't understand, he pointed straight at Enishi's head.

"Hair dye, bitch. What do you think?" Enishi bit back. Kaoru giggled at this, and Enishi, who had been facing Sano, sharply turned back to her.

"You find that funny?" He asked with such anger in his voice that it made him seem as if he were addressing his enemy, and not his girlfriend. The body language pointed out familiarly, to both Kenshin and Sano, that he was posed to strike. The latter was the only one that actually did something about it.

"Hey, hey… relax 'Nishi." Sano put an arm around Enishi's neck, getting him into a headlock.

"It was just a joke, you jerk," Kaoru muttered under her breathe.

_Sorry Kaoru, _Kenshin shrugged his emotions off as she walked by without even glancing at him or his girlfriend. It wasn't really his problem anymore. And besides, Tomoe was standing right beside him, what could he really do? Attempt to bitch out her brother right in front of everyone? That'd cause a bigger scene which, to him, was kind of needed. The situation was much too delicate, and Kenshin didn't feel like treading on it anymore.

"She looks really pretty, ne?" Tomoe inquired after the other raven haired girl disappeared.

"Yeah ,she looks nice."

"Prettier than me?" Tomoe persisted.

"No. Stop asking me silly questions, sweetie." And then they kissed.

Kaoru, who had been standing around the corner, pressed her lips together in anger.

_Whatever, if she puts up with his garbage there's nothing I can do about it_, Kenshin thought to himself. But why was it still nagging at him inside? Who cares what they did together. It made him feel uncomfortable to be thinking about Kaoru when Tomoe was standing right next to him… or was. She had run off, and was now talking loudly amongst her friends.

The image of Kaoru walking in replayed in his head. There she was again; the creamy, smooth, fair skin. The lustrous, long, rich black hair. But her skin, now that was being shown off quite a bit this evening. The short skirt emphasized the length of her legs, even though she was only just a little bit shorter than Tomoe. And that halter, it had been backless. The skin there was just as flawless, and beautiful. She glowed with a special radiance that no other girl, _Kami-sama forgive me for thinking it_, including Tomoe, did.

"Kenshin! Oy, here grab a cup and fill it up. I'll bet there's a lot of alco—uh juice and pop. And water," Sano sheepishly smiled, and put his arms around both of the guys, and led them into the kitchen.

"Where's the vodka?" Enishi growled to some guy upon entering the kitchen. Own plans in mind, he headed off, leaving Kenshin and Sano behind. Not that they minded. Both had a lot of catching up to do. Especially Sano.

"I like jou-chan. Where'd he find that one?" Sano inquired after settling down on his old beaten up couch.

"Our university," Kenshin replied, "but she also went to our high school too you know."

"Eh? You're kiddin me. That girl would have been serious competition for Tomoe."

"I don't know. I can't remember ever seeing her around. Skipping all other details, you should know that she's had a really rough life. Don't ever ask her about her parents. Ever," he warned.

Sano looked at Kenshin, puzzled.

"Ah, ok… I won't."

"That's Kamiya Kaoru."

Sano paused.

"What? You're kidding me! I remember her! Always carrying around a bokken, 'cause she taught Kendo class. And wait, you're telling me that the jou-chan in the pink shirt is her? That's _her_? No way!"

"It is."

"Kuso! She looks so different! Yeahh I remember now, her parents passed away leaving the entire Kasshin Ryu to her, eh?"

"Don't talk so casually about it, Sano."

"Gomen, Kenshin," Sano apologized.

"Some stuff happened while you were gone, Sano."

Kenshin stopped, and let his senses roam around the room. Nope. No one was listening in.

"Sessha… cheated on Tomoe," Kenshin admitted dramatically in a low voice.

"Prshhhhh!"

Sano's entire mouthful of drink came spraying out.

"Nani!" he questioned awfully loud, and then looked around to see if anyone had noticed.

"You heard this one."

"You cheated on her?" Sano let out a whistle, and ran his fingers threw his spiky hair. He sat back against the couch, and just stared at Kenshin.

"What did she say?"

"Sano, you ahou, she doesn't know!"

His friends eyes widened into perfect spheres. But this time he kept his drink inside his mouth. Anxious to hear more, he gulped.

"Don't you think that if she knew we wouldn't be together?"

"What happened? Gimme the details!"

Appalled, Kenshin had to stop himself from hitting Sano. Disgust was written all over his face.

"No not like _THAT_!" Sano slapped the couch. "Baka yarou, what happened… and with who?"

"It's sort of a long story…"

"I have the time! I ain't going anywhere Kenshin; in fact I just got back…" Sano smiled, and waited patiently.

**( meanwhile )**

"Kaoru-chan!"

_Shit_, Kaoru swore. Tomoe was calling her. Not exactly wanting to, she turned around and faced her with a false smile. Surrounded by a bunch of girls that looked like, well, sluts, Tomoe motioned with her hand for her to join. _Hell, I guess I look like I'd fit right in too_, Kaoru reasoned as she walked towards the group. It shocked her at first, but it got her thinking. She was Enishi's little slave. Pressed under his thumb, threatened by blackmail. Nothing could be dirtier than that.

"Hi, yes?" Kaoru replied sweetly.

"I just wanted to introduce you to my good friends. A lot of them don't go to the same university as us. This is Megumi, my best friend, whom you probably have seen around." The older girl smiled lightly but it also looked forced. And Kaoru didn't like the malicious look in her eyes. Studying her up and down.

"And this is Kamatari, then there's Yumi." _That girl is having a major fashion crisis_, Kaoru thought, but managed to keep a smile. She was wearing green lipstick. _Green_ fricking lipstick, but she smiled back at Kaoru, automatically making her seem sincere enough.

"And this is Misao," Tomoe gestured at the shortest girl in the group. She was very pretty, and her long braid made her look almost child-like. Misao was also the only one out of them all who was dressed somewhat decently. Plus she stuck her hand out to shake Kaoru's excitedly. "Makimachi Misao!" She grinned.

"And I'm Kaoru," she instantly replied, the cheerfulness from her being quite contagious. Leaving her last name out was a good idea, as she saw it. Sometimes the consequences of saying it aloud amongst many others would turn the bright spotlight on her. It wasn't necessarily a good thing either.

"Hi everyone," Kaoru said loudly and gave a meek wave.

"This, ladies, is Enishi's girlfriend!" Tomoe happily announced as she ran her fingers through her hair. Everyone seemed to smile, except Misao who looked at Kaoru with a questionable gaze. _I like her, _Kaoru instantly thought. _She seems to not like him, although she's smart enough not to say it in front of Tomoe and her followers._

"See that group of guys over there, Kaoru-chan?"

She managed to keep from rolling her eyes sarcastically. By now she was more than ready to really hit Tomoe. The whole 'chan' thing was getting stupidly ridiculous. It was really hard to keep from blowing up. _Her whiny little voice, how she whines to Kenshin about everything_. _Arghhhh!_

"So," she continued on without caring to see if Kaoru was paying attention or not, "That guy in the back with the blue shirt, he's Yumi's boyfriend, Shishio." _Oh my gosh, what happened to him? _His skin looked as if it had been severely burned. But she chose not to say anything about it. Then there was Tomoe who was still babbling on.

"They have been together for so many years, and they are going to get engaged pretty soon," Tomoe said with a wink at Yumi. "Hehe," she giggled, "They reminds me of myself, and Ken-san."

_Put your hands in your pocket. Oh damn it, I don't have any pockets. Ok umm, just fold them together and keep them behind your back._ She had to really fight the violent urge off now.

"Over there, that guy who's sort of off to the side is Misao's boyfriend. His name is Aoshi."

Misao beamed with admiration. "Aoshi-sama!" She called out and waved her hand at him. His response was to give an icy glare. Kaoru was surprised to hear Misao's voice rambling on about him being so cute. _Yeah right. He's as dull as they get._ At the mere words that ran through her head, his eyes shifted to focus on her. Kaoru drew in her breath and stared back, knowing that it wasn't polite to do so but she couldn't take her eyes away. Then he looked away and the moment was broken. _What the hell is with everyone here_? When Aoshi was giving her that look, she felt as if she were under a microscope, like a cop giving her a wary glance. Like those times you've been speeding and then at the next red light they pull up next you, and when you turn, you find them already looking your way vigilantly. _He's very good looking. I'll give him that much, _she stared at his lean, tall form. _How the heck does Misao kiss him, _she wondered. He was _THAT_ tall compared to her.

"There's a shorter guy over there, and his name is Sojiro. He usually just keeps to himself as well. Kamatari and Megumi are the only sad ones that are sexually deprived at the moment."

"Oh shut up, Tomoe!" Megumi said, her bangs hiding her eyes. Eager to change the subject before Tomoe blurted out some more stupid facts that didn't need to be known, she asked, "So you're going out with Enishi?" As Kaoru was about to reply, Megumi cut her off. "That's funny; I haven't seen you around at school."

"Yeah, we're together. He's a great guy and um… I've been around."

"I believe that," Megumi responded shortly.

"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?"

Megumi brushed her bangs aside, and smiled deviously at Kaoru. She ignored the younger girl's question.

"Of course Enishi is a great guy! All the girls love him. It's a privilege to be his girlfriend so you better take care of him. He's like a brother to me," Megumi gushed on.

_Bitch. Yeah, he's great_, Kaoru thought. _He's a two-faced bastard who uses people. Yeah he's not bad at a—_

"Don't you think Megumi, and Sano would make a nice couple, Kaoru-chan?" Tomoe cut in. She was tilting her head to examine Megumi thoroughly.

"I barely know either of them to make a judgment call like that but Sano seems really sweet." _Alright then, bitch, two can play your game._

She continued to glare smartly back at Megumi.

**( back to the guys )**

"And that's what happened," Kenshin finished. He sat back, twirling a bottle of water in his hands.

"The jou-chan and you." Sano sat back and stared in amazement. "Wow, she really is something el—"

"Sano!"

"Yeah yeah, I know," he responded and waved the subject with his hand. "So? It's not a big deal."

Seeing Kenshin's innocent reaction, Sano couldn't help but smile.

"It… isn't?" the other said with some hesitation.

"No! Why would it be?"

"Well this one doesn't think Tomoe would ever do that to sessha."

"Sessha, smessha, stop the crap talk. I bet Tomoe's done it herself."

"Excuse me?" This time Kenshin was the one to almost spit out the contents in his mouth.

"Yeah, her and that fox, Takani. Kenshin, look, do you want my honest opinion here?"

"Of course," Kenshin quickly responded. _I hope I don't regret saying that._

"Women are… well they come and go Kenshin. We're still young and you act like… like you and Tomoe are already married! Stop looking at me like that. It's true. Thing is here, you aren't! See, that's why I don't wanna date anyone. Especially that fox that your girl keeps trying to set me up with." Sano caught himself as Kenshin began to look very weary. "Anyway, the point being, Kenshin, is that we are still young and I bet you anything those two aren't as innocent as you'd like to make them."

"You've never said this before Sano."

By now, Kenshin was very quiet. Abnormally so.

"Oh for Kami-sama's sake! Are you gay? Do you even think like a guy? Your laundry issue was more than enough to convince me at one point but really now," Sano looked at his friend, and then snorted with laughter.

"Sano, fine. I am not like a typical guy but I care for Tomoe-dono, and I can't imagine that she'd ever do anything like that to—"

"Yes, I know. But have you ever looked at your relationship real hard, and from a faraway point of view? Like a painting or something… yeah, step back, and take a look. Then tell me." Smiling faintly, Sano felt proud of his philosophical work.

Kenshin could only sigh.

"What is she doing with Enishi anyhow?"

"That's her brother," he automatically responded and wondered if Sano had slipped a little something over forty percent into his drink. Usually it took more than a couple cups. At least five or six jugs of sake. By then he practically needed to be carried out of the bar.

Out of no where without a warning, Sano bopped Kenshin on the head.

"Baka yarou!"

"Oroo! What?"

"Jou-chan and Enishi!"

Kenshin recovered quickly after hearing the two names coupled together.

"I don't know. It's none of my business."

"Keh," his friend spat and tossed his head, glaring at Kenshin with an 'all knowing' kind of look. "My ass it isn't your business. Do I feel some anger from you Kenshin? Jealousy perhaps?"

_Now that seemed to hit something. And I thought he didn't care, _Sano smartly thought.

"Why would I be jealous? I don't care about those two, it's none of my business," Kenshin repeated for the second time but the anger had slipped out unintentionally, proving his best friend right.

"I know you too well. That's bullshit, but if you wanna make yourself believe it, that's fine. I know better. But hey, did you see the way he was talking to her when they came in? I was surprised. It got me thinkin that perhaps it's like a re-bound or whatever they call it now days."

"Uhhh…?"

"Ya know! When you date someone, and then break up, and then rush back into another relationship."

"Sano," Kenshin began with his jaw clenched, expressing his thin line of patience, "We didn't DATE."

"Oh yeah… you just kissed the jou-chan."

"Yes, that's all that I did with the jou-ch— oh geez Sano! Shut up already!" Kenshin clutched his head as if it were throbbing with a painful headache. Not exactly a headache, more like a brain ache. _I'm thinking way too damn much._ _What Sano mentioned is probably the best explanation_. _It'd never crossed my mind but it seems to the most logical one._ _Kaoru just simple went off with Enishi to make me jealous, or just to make herself feel better, or something equivalent to the both of these theories. But with that low life? And she knows he's bad too!_

"Ahh," Kenshin sighed under his breath. _Great, now I'm feeling even more confused than I was to begin with._

**Thank you to: K14princess-ROCK, erica6060, crest fallen212, scythe195, Kenshin-01, kenshin86, karou-ken, Immortal-Blood, Reignashii, lyn, and Niaka1 for the reviews. Thanks guys : )**


	12. Chapter 12

**EDITED REPOST, 09/06/05**

**Disclaimers:** **Kenshin, and everyone else belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki!**

**CHAPTER 12 **

"I'm just going to grab myself something to drink ladies, so I'll see you around!" Kaoru announced, and smiled. Without waiting for them to smile back, or for Megumi to give her a dirty look, she headed towards the kitchen, filling up a cup with punch.

"Jou-chan!"

_Great. What now?_ Kaoru looked over her shoulder and saw Sano sitting with Kenshin. In a response that she hoped they would accept, she acknowledged them with a smile and quickly turned away, hoping to get out of the kitchen before they called her again. But she wasn't fast enough. There were too many unmoving people in her way.

"Jou-chan! Come 'ere!"

_Fuck! I really don't want to talk to Kenshin!_ _Just ah… take one down quickly. Let's numb those nerves pronto. _Hand gripping the cup so tightly that it hurt, Kaoru chugged down the punch, making a face at the sour taste of the alcohol. Quickly but carefully as to not spill any, she refilled it.

From a distance, Kenshin was observing her every action. Just now she had downed her cup so fast. _It obviously contained alcohol; she shouldn't be drinking it so— why am I even bothering to bother!_

Kenshin's frustration went up another notch.

"Oy! Jou-chan! Come join us!"

_That's exactly what I don't want to do_, Kaoru sighed as she made her way towards them. Kenshin carefully noted how she chose to sit beside Sano, who had been stretching his legs on the couch, rather than joining him on the other half empty one.

"So, jou-chan, how do you like the university life?"

"It's fine, Sano. It took me awhile to get used to it," Kaoru eyed Kenshin at this bit, and was surprised to see him gazing steadily at her, "but I'm good to go now."

"That's good, that's good. Kenshin here was tellin me bout how we all went to the same high school! I think I just barely remember seeing you around."

"Well I wasn't exactly the most popular girl back in high school," Kaoru told him sarcastically. She took another swig from the cup she was holding.

"Kenshin was telling me about your parent's and stuff… I'm sorry abou—" He stopped, frozen in mid-sentence. The red head beside him was staring incredulously, and the fine, raven haired female to his right was now staring at his best friend as if hoping to burn holes through him.

"I uh… I… gomen," he conjured, sounding as apologetic as he could.

She took another large gulp and crossed her legs. _Might as well make myself comfortable then. Sounds like we'll be having a LONG talk._

Staring deeply into his flustered eyes, Kaoru placed her question without hesitance. In fact, she sounded very sure; her mind was made up firmly.

"So what else did Kenshin tell you?"

"What do you mean? Is there something to tell?" Sano looked at her, and then back at Kenshin. Kenshin subsided the impulse to slap his forehead. _That… AHOU really can't make it any more obvious!_

"I don't know, is there anything that needs to be said aloud, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked him now. Immediately he looked a little startled. It had been awhile since she had actually spoken to him directly. His eyes traveled downwards and he instantly snatched them back.

"Kaoru-dono, your skirt…" Kenshin gently trailed off. At his remark, her face turned a bright shade of red that could've complimented his hair wonderfully. She felt like throwing the rest of her drink at him, _but then it would be a waste, ne?_ She thought. Calmly, she got up and re-adjusted it. Not that it really helped much.

"Hentai," Sano bugged Kenshin. And yet he still managed to dodge the lightning fast fist that flew towards his head.

"Just playin', jou-chan, Kenshin. He'd never think like that, he's more of the big brother kinda person ya know."

"Oh yes, I can see that," Kaoru smartly slammed back the tennis ball into his side of the court. Sano's warm attempt to patch things through was beginning to create a small fire.

"Very brotherly. Always there to lend a helping hand, lip—Oh, I'm sorry! I couldn't possible have meant to say that," she drew out innocently, yet the sarcasm dripped off her voice.

Kenshin dropped his water bottle.

Sano cut in before the other could say anything.

"Jou-chan," he began, and he placed his hand lightly on Kaoru's shoulder, "It's not a big deal. But don't you think you should be a little more considerate to your feelings, and Kenshin's maybe?"

She pretended to play the fool. "What ever do you mean Sano?"

"I mean that you shouldn't make fun of what happened between you guys."

"Aso," comprehension dawned on her face, "Kenshin conveniently told you didn't he? So what do ya think now?" With her hands she made abstract gestures. "You first hear that I'm making out with one guy, and then suddenly I'm around the biggest male slut on campus an—" she abruptly cut her words off. _Idiot! Watch it before you say something that you'll regret! _

Both men noticed the swift change in her as she continued on but differently.

"You must find this very entertaining." Settling with that as her conclusion, Kaoru pressed her lips and tossed her head the other way. Cool fingers brushed at her bare shoulder and she found Sano's hand resting there casually as if they had been friends for years.

"Jou-chan you needa relax a little bit. No one is saying anything bad about you, or thinking anything bad about you. I wouldn't do that, I'm Kenshin's friend. You've obviously got your own reasons for being with Yukishiro and that's fine. I don't think lowly of Kenshin because of what happened. Shit happens all the time. It's never really a mistake because you learn something from it all." Sano waved his free hand around nonchalantly. "I ain't here to judge or to tell anyone, jou-chan."

"Tell anyone what?" Megumi interrupted.

Kenshin had been trying to catch Sano's eye for the past minute to warn him that Tomoe, and her friends were approaching but the talkative fool was too engrossed into his conversation to notice. Megumi was now eyeing Sano's hand that still lingered on Kaoru's very bare shoulder.

"How annoying Kitsune's can be, Takani," Sano casually replied. That girl he'd known pretty much known all throughout high school and bits of elementary school. Everyone always tried to hook them up. Was it because of their nearly matching height? Sano had no idea, and it wasn't that Megumi was unattractive. Just right now he had other things to focus in on in life. Right now his Kitsune acquaintance's face was swelling quickly with unmistakable anger but if Tomoe hadn't stepped in with perfect timing, he was sure she would've made an attempt on his life. Particularly the throat region, as she was flexing her fingers, the long nails glinting off the lights.

"Honey," Tomoe practically purred at Kenshin, "the girls and I decided that we want to head to downtown for a bit. Call me if you need anything," Tomoe told him before gracefully bending her body so that they could kiss.

"Yeah like a booty call," Sano muttered under his breath but Kaoru caught it. Amusement crept to her lips. Tomoe didn't hear it though, and without breaking contact, she lowered himself onto Kenshin's lap, continuing to stay lip locked with her boyfriend.

Someone in another room cranked up the stereo system, and lots of the people that had been in the lounging area were now headed to where the music was playing.

"Bye babe!" Tomoe shouted loudly over the music and waved to Kenshin, who smiled back. Misao was the last to follow, and she turned around to give Kaoru a nod with her head. _She's telling me to come along, _Kaoru realized. _That's awfully sweet of her but… _Kaoru shook her head and smiled appreciatively. The other waved and ran off after her friends.

Kaoru was left behind to roll her eyes to herself.

"She could have taken jou-chan with her." At the sound of Sano's voice coming to her defense, she automatically turned to him and replied heatedly. "Who said I wanted to be part of that slutty group?"

Kenshin, who had been quietly eyeing the fireplace, lifted his head.

"Ouch. But I'd probably say the same thing if I were you, jou-chan," Sano laughed.

"But I'm sure you would have been smart enough…" Kaoru trailed off, and swayed closer to Sano's ear, "To not fall for him."

The alcohol she had been consuming was beginning to kick in. Sano looked to her with concern in his eyes. There was something about this girl that attracted him. Not in a sexual kind of way, but a friendly one. He really wanted to get to know her better. She totally seemed like the kind of person you could just hang out with, and do absolutely nothing, but still have a good time.

Kenshin's head swiveled between the two of them. Obviously she had said something important to his best friend because the way he was looking at her just now, well it pretty much said it all. It was something personal. Something she obviously didn't trust him enough to say to him.

"Look Kaoru, we talked about it SEVERAL times now and—"

"And I don't have a problem," she quickly jumped in, indifferently. "I don't want to get into it again."

"Then why'd you bring it up?"

"Oh shut up!" Kaoru yelled at Kenshin. "Just shut _UP!_ Why didn't you leave with Tomoe too? Why didn't you say anything to her? You knew that she could have offered to take me along as well! Go ahead and think I'm complaining but I'm just pointing out that that bitch and her stupid followers—"

"Don't say that about Tomoe," Kenshin emphasized his words carefully but refused to meet Kaoru's eyes. It felt like she had just been slapped by him. There was a sharp pain in her heart. _That's his girlfriend! Of course he's going to take her side over yours!_

Kenshin saw the hurt in her eyes, and the way her lashes fluttered hesitantly.

"Look," he tried to start over again, softly this time but she jerked her face away.

"I could use another drink…uhh jou-chan?"

"Me too," Kaoru replied very quietly, and took his cup. But Kenshin had to interject.

"Kaoru, I think you've had enough for now."

"Sano?" She repeated louder this time.

"Sano, do you think she needs anymore? Can't you see she's had enough?"

"_SANO!_" Kaoru yelled before either of them could respond. Sanosuke looked to the menacing red head on his right, and then to the impatient Kaoru who stood to his left.

"Look, I don't really care right now. I just want another drink. As long as I get…" he trailed off as Kaoru speedily took off.

Making a mix of whatever she could find, she dumped the contents in and practically threw the ice, splashing droplets onto the counter. Wordlessly she walked back and handed Sano one of the two cups she had been carrying.

"What's in this?" Sano asked after taking a curious whiff. "Hell, I don't even care. Kenshin stop looking at us like that." Reassuringly he turned over to Kaoru and flashed her a bright smile. "It's a party jou-chan! Go ahead, and have a little fun." Bringing his cup up for a toast, Kaoru followed and they both took their drinks back. She coughed a little and looked to Sano who was showing no effect at all.

"It was the Tequila," he explained. "Alright, so you two have some serious issues," Sano began, "but it ain't my issue. I'm seeing that now so let's forget about it all, and talk about something better alright? So jou-chan, tell me about yourself!"

"What do you wanna know?"

But Sano only shrugged.

"Ok, I'm Kamiya Kaoru, the supposed teacher of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, but I haven't kept up with it since my parents passed away." As her tone dipped noticeably, Sano decided to take over.

"Well I'm Sanosuke, as you already know, and I'm not attending school. I have a job. I think. Because when I went away they said they were gonna fire me but who knows. I'm younger than Kenshin and I dislike foxes."

"Kitsune's?"

"Yeah. Foxes, as in Megumi."

"Ohhhh," Kaoru's lips pursed, and she sounded very impressed.

"I feel like dancing," Kaoru announced as another alcohol mood swing took over.

"C'mon!" She grabbed Sano's arm but didn't exactly pull him up.

"Jou-chan, if there's one thing about me that you should know that I forgot to mention, it's that I don't dance."

"That's what all the guys say when you try to get em to!"

Another internal prick pinched at Kenshin. _When she asks the guys? She better not have—_

Girly giggling stopped his thoughts from processing further.

I'll teach you!" she was saying.

"Here, I have an idea! Let's all go together!" Sano suggested, and he looked over at Kenshin for support.

"Actually, on second thought, I think my mood for dancing just got turned off."

An extremely uncomfortable silence followed. Kenshin didn't even want to begin another argument. She was close to being drunk. Not entirely there just yet but close enough. That was well enough of a reason to not argue with her.

Someone shouted out over the music. At first none of them were able to make it out, but Sano leaned over to check it out. _Nobody better be starting any fights in my house. I'll kick their asses._

"Where's my girl!"

That's what the person was saying.

And it was Enishi.

"There you are," he said as his eyes claimed her.

Kaoru took a deep breath. She had totally forgotten that he was around. Kenshin felt the distress signal emitting from Kaoru before she even felt it herself. Instinctively he stood up and stopped when in directly in front of her. Enishi paused his swaggering long enough to give Kenshin a weird look. It didn't take a doctor to see that he was drunk out of his mind.

"Kaoru and I were just about to go dance," Kenshin told him as he took hold of the other's girlfriend's arm protectively.

Kaoru froze.

_After everything I said to him…_

"She's coming with me."

"'Nishi, come back in a few minutes! That's my favorite song they're playin' right now, and we all wanted to go dance." Sano tried to help the trio out. Enishi slowly turned his head to look at him. His eyes weren't focusing properly at all. Red-rimmed and hazy, he looked as if he were going to fall over any minute.

"You don't dance," he replied flatly. He also obviously didn't want to wait any longer because within the next second he had Kaoru's other arm, and he was yanking her forward. She stumbled onto the carpet.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sano yelled at him.

"None of your business. She's my bitch and I'll do whatever the fuck I want," he pleasantly informed Sano. Looking back down at her on her knees, he yelled, "Get up!"

It was Kenshin, though, who knelt down, and helped her back up onto her feet. He held her firmly, pressed against his comforting solidity.

"What're you guys doin over here with her?" Enishi asked suspiciously and his eyes slid back and forth between the two men.

"Talking, you jackass," Sano shot back, allowing his voice to come out as a threatening growl. Unafraid of that punk, he met Enishi's darkened eyes, returning the vicious look.

"And that's exactly what I gotta do with her," he rushed on and grabbed for her again but Kenshin spun her so that she was no longer within his reach.

"Kaoru," Enishi warned once. She turned her head up to look into Kenshin's eyes. She seemed to be pleading with him but for what, he wasn't sure.

"Kaoru!"

Biting her lower lip, Kaoru moved away from the comfort of Kenshin's arms, and stiffly made her way over to Enishi. He pulled her so hard that she slammed into his body.

"Let GO!"

Using the palms of her hands against his chest, she pushed off against him. Even though he was completely drunk, he still managed to grab onto her and pull her close in one quick movement. As he whispered something into her ear she became limp.

Kenshin stood, and watched.

Sano narrowed his eyes.

Kaoru nodded her head weakly.

Enishi led them both out of the room.

Sano was really angry and expressed it out loud.

"What the hell was that all about? Why does she let him run over her like that?"

He may not have liked relationships in general but he absolutely hated it when guys played god with their girlfriends or any girl in general.

But Kenshin didn't reply to Sano's angry questions. He continued to stare at the hallway door, where Kaoru had just left through.

**Thanks a bunch to: Reignashii, karou-ken, crest fallen212, star0704, Kenshin-01, Immortal-Blood, kenshinlover2002, erica6060, lyn, donna8157 (yay, thanks for allll the reviews! I really appreciate you taking the time out to do so cause I know you're busy with school ), and Kenshin86 for the reviews : )**


	13. Chapter 13

**EDITED REPOST, 09/26/05. Note: Another edited chapter. I wonder if anyone is really reading this story anymore. I have no idea, I haven't gotten a review in so long. It'd be nice if at least someone could let me know whether they like the edited stuff better or not. It'd be much appreciated. Or am I just wasting my time?**

**Disclaimers: Kenshin, and crew, as always, belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama.**

**(This is rated R)**

**CHAPTER 13**

"What are you doing Enishi?" Kaoru started to panic as he locked the bedroom door, and turned all the lights off. She couldn't see anything. She couldn't even make out his shape anywhere within the darkness.

"Enishi?" She called out again, her body trembling with fear. Without a moment's warning, he threw her down on the bed with such force that her head snapped back, and the dizziness that was pulsating through her head only increased.

"What are you do— stop it!" she shouted, and tried to push him away with both hands.

"I've waited too long for this, babe. I need you, now," the raspy voice growled and blew alcohol filled breaths into her face. The sloppily planted kisses he had been dropping on her were missing their mark ninety percent of the time; saliva now wetted her cheeks and her neck. Reality sunk in with a horrifying realization: _he's too heavy for you to push off_.

One of his hands roughly jerked her skirt up. "Oohh," he crooned into her ear while his free hands roamed underneath to cup her bottom. "You're so hot Kaoru, you know that?"

"Stop it!" she shouted again, and wiggled out of his reach as much as possible. Without any warning he slapped her across the face, hoping she would cease her annoying movements but she continually cried out for help.

"He may have been able to help you down there but I guarantee he won't this time. That bastard just doesn't get the point does he? He's starting to really piss me off."

Enishi reached beneath her neck, and clumsily began to untie the string that held her shirt onto her skin. In desperation she tried to plea with him, hoping that if yelling didn't work perhaps he'd find some pity in that rotten heart of his to stop. _He doesn't even care for his own blood relation, his sister, do you think he'll really stop to understand to you?_

"Please don't do this. How will this be enjoyable if you're taking me by force?"

Still he didn't pause or even bother to say anything back. Anger infuriated her and she yelled in his face, "Are you some sick jackass that gets pleasure out of doing that?"

Again he didn't respond. So she chose to lash out by scraping his face with her fingernails. This time there was a verbal response as Enishi growled in pain. In order to prevent her from doing it again, he grabbed her hands and held them down with his own. His teeth were used to finish the job, and to pull her now loose shirt down. Pleased at the sight of the newly revealed skin, he let out a low, satisfied grown. One of her hands were freed but it didn't help much as he moved his own on her jaw, just above her neck, and at first Kaoru thought that he was going to strangle her. She was slowly losing her ability to breathe properly anyways with all of his weight forced down onto her.

_This is it_, she thought as she savagely twisted her body, _he's going to rape me. He's going to rape me, or kill me, and there is nothing I'm able to do about it_. _Or is there?_ Her mind was a torrent of thoughts, and the alcohol had her spinning non stop. _Just wait patiently until he takes his pants off. Then you rip his—_ She thought she heard a zipper, but the sound seemed so distant, so faraway.

"I've waited too long for this so stop moving and just _SHUT UP_!" he roared and slapped her with such force that her head snapped to the side. Kaoru's face burned like the fiery winds of hell but she kept herself absolutely limp. Though that time she hadn't even been saying anything. Silently now, she waited for him to clumsily take his actions to the next level, to the removal of his pants which would result in his just rewards.

"He thinks he's really fucking smart doesn't he? Playing my sister and fucking you on the side. I'm gonna make sure I have the last laugh, slut, so you better force yourself to—"

A loud bang at the door made him pause in mid-sentence.

"Enishi!" Kenshin's voice rang out dangerously from the other side of the wood. Kaoru suppressed a cry of relief. She had never heard him sound so angry before.

"Open the door right now!"

"Your lover boy thinks he's going to save you," Enishi laughed. He reached underneath Kaoru's bra, and tightly clenched her breast. Never had she ever felt so violated in her life. Blood red stripes of nausea rocked her body.

Kaoru screamed.

"Enishi!" Kenshin yelled out again, "Open this door right now!"

"He sounds so brave doesn't he? He ain't gonna do SHIT!" He yelled the last word in her voice. Still restrained, she couldn't even wipe off the bits of spit he sprayed. Two of his shaky fingers managed to lock onto the string of her thong. One final desperation of energy soared through her and she let out several raucous screams.

"Stop it! Get off of me! Let go you bastard!" She screamed like she'd never screamed before, not even when she heard the darkened tidings of her parent's death. That sick smile never left his face for a moment. He was enjoying her struggle. Thankfully before he could get any further, like managing to remove her undergarments, the door burst open. Splinters of wood went flying about, and Kaoru cried out from the harsh brightness of the light.

"Get away from her you _BASTARD!_" Kenshin swore in mid-charge. She was prepared when Enishi pushed her off the bed. Instead of landing painfully, she managed to break her fall, but her head still felt like it was going to explode.

"Ugh…" she moaned into the carpet facedown. Sano was immediately by her side, and he wrapped a blanket carefully around her trembling form. Slowly he turned her over, and coaxed her up into a sitting position.

"Do it!"

Over all the pandemonium Kaoru could make out Enishi's daring yells to Kenshin, who had him pinned up against the wall.

"I don't need your fucking permission…" it came out as a deliberate whisper, an ominous hiss. Pulling back his arm all the way, Kenshin released a devastating blow straight into Enishi's smirking face. His head hit the wall with a sickening whack, and he slid to the ground, his body making no movements once upon the carpet.

Kaoru eyes followed upwards to look at Kenshin's face for the first time since he had burst inside the room.

It was a scary sight. He looked nothing like the sweet natured, polite boy from her university. The red mane of his hair was no longer pulled back, the black fastening had snapped amidst his rage, letting it loose to cascade wildly around his shoulders and back. Where his lavender eyes were supposed to be, she now saw pure, liquid amber. It was like they had been soaked in kerosene and set on fire. If the devil was able to take on a shape or form he probably would have looked very much like him. Easily, as if the platinum blonde didn't weigh an ounce, he hauled the body up and punched him again.

"Stop it!" Kaoru found herself yelling, not even knowing why she did it.

But her voice couldn't reach Kenshin.

He was beyond sanity.

He had gone completely berserk.

"Kenshin, please! Stop it!" Kaoru cried even louder. The tears in her eyes that had built up around the weak dam broke free. It was like a nightmare. The only thing that was focused in her mind was to stop Kenshin before he killed Enishi. And he _WAS_ going to kill him.

Seeing that there was nothing else to do, Kaoru did the bravest thing she could even though she wasn't in a state to be doing a thing. Crawling away from the safety of Sano, she tossed herself onto Enishi's body becoming and acting like a shield.

Instantly Kenshin stopped as if he had been hit with ice, his body quaking heavily, his breath jagged, and inconsistent. Standing there like a formidable angel of death, he looked like a savage, bloodthirsty lion.

"Please…" Kaoru whispered to him. Seeing the cool, midnight blue of her eyes seemed to calm him down somewhat. Kenshin closed his own, and exhaled deeply. Sitting back on her knees, Kaoru examined Enishi's bloodied face from a safe distance. One small hand reached out to touch his scratched cheek. The skin there was cold and clammy. As for the body itself, it had been knocked out.

"I'll take care of it, jou-chan," Sano said from somewhere behind her.

Suddenly more aware of her surroundings, Kaoru pulled the blanket closer to her half naked body.

"Jou-chan?"

She placed a hand on her head, her hair falling down like a veil. Silently, motionlessly, she cried. The chaos around the room… the broken door… Enishi's figure lying almost lifelessly and the look on Kenshin's face…

It was all her fault.

From behind she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her, enveloping her in a soft embrace like the wings of an angel. A hand began to stroke her hair gently, immediately soothing her internal sobs. Kaoru looked up through her wet lashes to meet Kenshin's pensive, lilac eyes.

"Come on," he whispered, and helped her up.

Kenshin held her, and kept his arm around her, supporting her as they walked past the aftermath of the battle, together. Only at the spot that once had a proper door did he stop and turn his head over his shoulder.

"Sano…"

"I understand," his friend replied grimly, and gave Kenshin a light smile with a brief nod, which he returned. The relief felt good. Sano would take care of the mess but Kenshin knew he was in his debt.

They made it back downstairs, and Kenshin helped Kaoru get her shoes on without causing a scene with the people around there. He was being so delicate, and subtle that it only made her feel even more helpless.

"My car," Kaoru began but didn't get very far. She started to cough violently, and her throat gave a dry gag. She shakily pointed her car out to Kenshin, and gave him the keys. Still, he didn't move, only stood by her and patted her back till she stopped. _Drinking water would help, but I think getting some of this cool night air in her body will do her some good_, Kenshin considerately thought and pushed her down to sit for a moment. Then he quickly retraced his steps back inside and fetched a cup of water. All his senses were fixed on the girl outside, making sure that she stayed in place and no other presence dared to disturb her. _I won't let anyone touch her,_ the familiar growl burned in his throat.

When he came to sit beside her again, he saw that she had fallen asleep, curled up against the cool concrete steps.

"Kaoru, I want you to drink this," he whispered into her ear, gently rubbing his hands up her bare arms.

"Hmm? Oh god, no. I don't want anything to drink," she murmured hazily, her voice already losing itself to the fatigue that drowned her. He wasn't going to accept no as an answer.

"It's just water," he pointed out. "If anything, it'll make you feel better Kaoru, so please drink some. Just have a sip, that's all you need to do."

Very slowly her slanted eyes opened and focused wearily on his red shirt. Her head moved to acquiesce and he gently tilted the cup against her parched lips. After he made sure she had drank the whole thing, which she did with such thirst that it would seem she had been dehydrated for days, Kenshin took her slender hands within his and pulled her up so that he could lead her to her car.

Buckling her in was a complicated manner. It came to both his and her attention that the blanket was still firmly wrapped around her body like a towel. And for a good reason, one that she didn't want Kenshin to see. He compromised that he'd turn around while she fixed her top. He did so in time to make sure she couldn't see his smile of amusement at the heat flaring up in her cheeks. As she double checked on him and then removed the blanket, she found that her clumsy hands just couldn't manage the simple task.

"Here," Kenshin offered almost after fifteen minutes of waiting patiently. Almost hesitantly, he reached out to slide his hands up her cool, bare shoulders. Her eyes followed every movement but not once did she interrupt him while her nerves were running like a basket case. In fact, she was thankful that his touch was warm. Gently, he guided her head downwards so that he could flip her hair over in order to tie it back up without catching any stray strands. For him to say that it wasn't enjoyable to touch her naked skin, it would have been a downright lie. The whole concept of dressing her aroused him in such a way that he felt deep shame pinch inside.

From this point on, Himura Kenshin went downhill from separating the lust he felt from his real emotions. _She's completely out of it, and even then she still manages to be such a seductive woman. God, Kaoru…_ Kenshin tastefully thought. Her dry lips parted and she uttered a thank you before collapsing back against the seat, her hair thrown wildly around her body, covering the shapely curves of her chest. This time her eyes stayed firmly shut, her thick black lashes brushing the tops of her cheeks. Every detail created on her, from the exact hue of her skin to the length of fingers, Kenshin sat there, in the driver's seat, drinking all of it in. _I guess we should get going, _he managed to tell himself and reluctantly took his eyes away from her gorgeous form bathed in the pale moonlight.

With her belt safely on, he started the car and moved the gear into drive.

Ten minutes later he received a tell tale sign that Kaoru was soon going to be sick. In a dizzy pattern, her head started to roll around, and she was groaning incomprehensible words beneath her breath.

"Are you ok?" Kenshin asked as they approached a red light.

"No… I have to…" But she didn't obtain the chance to finish. Quickly, she threw the door open wide, and ran out, almost stumbling onto the pavement at first. To be honest, Kenshin didn't think twice to see if there was any traffic behind. _To hell with everyone, _he anxiously thought. She was in need. She needed _him. _Swiftly he ran after her and came close to her side.

"Here… Kaoru-dono, here."

His expert fingers swept all of her hair into his hand, away from her face, as he lightly patted her back, encouraging her, letting her know it was ok to get it out of her body. Kaoru nodded weakly and jerked her head away as the spasms took over. A sick taste burned her throat, and she threw up effortlessly. Blessedly it subsided and she found her body robbed of its energy. She fell back into Kenshin's solid form.

"I'm… I'm sorry," she whispered, and started to cry again. "I'm so fucking sorry Kenshin. For everything I said, like how I bitched about Tomoe, but you understand don't you? Ne? Please?" Sudden strength flowed into her and she caught him off guard by spinning around and looking up into his wide eyes. "I care, Kenshin! I care! Am I talking too much? Do you hate me right now?" Desperation twitched her lower lip, a sure sign that she was about to burst into tears again. Gripping her shoulders carefully, but steadily, he pulled her close into a tight embrace.

"It's alright! I don't hate you. I could never hate you," he admitted lightly, stroking the fine strands of her long hair. "But that's not the point. Listen," he paused and leaned back so that he could make eye contact, ignoring the small whimper of disapproval that came from her. She wanted him to hold her like that forever. She needed that comfort and nothing else had ever felt as good as he did. But Kenshin hoped that with direct contact she would understand him better.

"You have to do something for me now. Do you think you can do it?"

"Hai…yes… whatever you want," she moaned a little, the tears still streaking, twinkling down her face like liquid diamond.

"Please stop crying."

She bit her bottom lip and watched as his eyes swept over her face, the concern apparent everywhere, even in his body that would not leave hers for even a second. She nodded an agreement and then he helped straighten her up, leading her back to the car. Whatever cars had been around had swerved past him angrily and he was thankful that it was just her and him on the road again. With her dizziness being that serious, he'd have to drive slower.

"Don't worry ok. Just breathe through your nose, Kaoru. Breathe deeply, we're almost there."

"Are you… are you going to leave me?" She asked Kenshin a little hesitantly, her deep blue eyes open wide and wavering on him. Kaoru was silently pleading, hoping that he wasn't going to.

"Iie," was his firm reply as he continued to stare ahead at the road. Comforted by that response, Kaoru shut her eyes.

She must have passed out for several minutes because the next thing she heard was a car door shut. Slowly her eyes opened and she sat up, staring wide eyed at her surroundings. _I… I know this place. I've been here before, but where am I? This isn't my house, I mean apartment. _And Kenshin was no longer in the driver's seat. Instead he was standing at her door, about to open it.

"Here, give me your hand Kaoru-dono," he said and offered a hand.

Every so often along the way up the stairs and inside the main hall, she'd bump into him, tripping over her own feet.

"I'm sorry," she shyly whispered, avoiding his surprised, concerned filled eyes. Those white heeled shoes, he had to admit, hurt every time she stepped on him, but being able to hold her this close to his body while she clung helplessly to him was worth all the pain in the world.

"My head…" She whispered faintly. She stumbled away from Kenshin and reached for a wall near the elevators. With her back firmly pressed against it, she slowly, very slowly slid down, and almost landed on the elegantly carpeted flooring. By this point her skirt was all the way up.

Kenshin tried to avert his eyes.

At first.

He really did, but her shiny sequined undergarment caught his attention. Sparkling attractively under the crystal chandelier lights, he found his eyes becoming glued to her. As they devoured her from head to toe, he almost growled at the sight of her bare thigh, and how it met the lovely curve of plump flesh behind. _No, this is wrong_, he mentally shook his head.

"No, no. Kaoru-dono, I need you to get up."

_Like seriously,_ he wished he could have said just to get it out of his itching system,_ I need you to get up before I end up on that floor with you beneath me_.

By now his aroused thoughts were screaming.

_Oh god. She's not getting up. And I can see her butt. Oh my Kami-sama. I can see her butt. That is once nice— STOP IT! _

If anyone had seen him, they would have thought he was drunk too. The way he forced his body down even though it was intent on standing there, staring at all that skin, he looked like a rigid nutcracker man using its legs for the first time. Kenshin bent down, and waited patiently for her to respond while carefully making sure to not look _THERE_ again.

"Just…" she tried to say but stopped.

"Hai, go on," he encouraged his companion as he rubbed his hand against her leg. _She's so cold_, he thought with surprise. _I think I might have a few ideas on how to get her body temperature back to normal. Maybe a little above normal…_

"Just gimme a couple minutes…" Kaoru trailed off.

To Kenshin's ears, he could've sworn he heard her moan. _Oh my god. That is the LAST thing I really want to hear from her. _

_Or is it…? _

The heat in the center of his body pulsated, bringing the organ that deservingly made him a man to stiffen with held back desire. Her head tilted back, and she slid down further.

Kenshin stood back up, taking a couple steps away but not for her safety alone. It was for his own good as well. He stood there blankly watching over her like an angel.

_A perverted angel. You shouldn't be thinking these things._

_God forgive me when I have such a beautiful girlfriend of my own._

_Look away. Stop thinking of Kaoru. _

But he couldn't find himself to obey.

_Kami-sama_, he stepped back and observed, _she looks pretty bad_. _Well, her face does. She looks sick but her body is just fantabulous…_

When his hand smacked his head, the echo followed down through the hall.

_Ok, different tactic. Look away and count to a hundred._

_One… two… three… four…_ Kenshin silently agreed and began to do so. When he had reached the final number, he roused her from her comfy looking rest. Seeming very reluctant to get up from that much needed snooze, he tried helping her up but she stumbled once again in those damned high heels.

"Take them off Kaoru," he told her and began to steady her with both her arms hanging loosely off his shoulders.

"My clothes?" she murmured innocently.

Kenshin froze.

"…O… …RO…"

At first he thought his mind was playing deviously dirty tricks on him. He couldn't breathe.

_Her clothes. She thinks the clothes. Take off the clothes._

_The halter. Coming off. _

_Naked._

_Body. _

_Kaoru._

"My clothes?" She asked sweetly again, one hand falling down to the already low neckline, the fingers tugging at it and revealing even more of that pale curve of her breast.

_Holy shit. If there is a god out there, save me now. Please. This unworthy one, this really REALLY unworthy one needs saving right about now!_

Of course nothing miraculous happened and Kenshin was left to handle the situation by himself.

_I have to get her to stop._

"No, no!" He squeaked. _Good going. You sound like you just hit puberty and heard the word sex for the first time. _

"I meant for you to take off your shoes, koishii," he smiled politely, hiding his thoughts and pathetically trying to cover up the feeling of supreme idiocy.

"Oh," Kaoru sighed.

_Why does she almost sound disappointed? Or am I hearing things that I want to hear that aren't being expressed?_

Still she clung onto him while slipping them off.

_I'm going to have to carry her. She won't be able to stand in that elevator for two seconds._

Out loud he said, "Kaoru, I'm going to carry you now, alright? It'll be easier for you that way and it'll take less time. I know you probably just want to get into my bed right and I promise we'll be there soon enough."

_Idiot!_ He fumed. During his furious storm he accidentally bit down on his tongue. Kaoru, in her drunken state, barely noticed when he punched his leg and swore angrily under his breath, words that would have shocked anyone that knew him.

"Yeah, I do," she breathed against his neck, sending prickles of shivers to course through his body as her own toned one curled itself against him.

"Ok. Um. On the count of three, I'm going to… ah… pick you up, if that's ok with you."

"I don't mind," she sighed again and closed her eyes, her body weight fully being supported by his arms. "You can do whatever you want."

_Oh, if it were only that simple, Kaoru._

"Oh ok," he replied stupidly but lucky for him, she was way too out of it for her to notice the internal struggle that he was fighting with.

"On the count of three: One… two… three."

She was quite light. _A little heavier than Tomoe_, Kenshin compared. _With a nice butt like that, I'd think you'd require a couple extra pounds._

He carried her into the elevator, and soon enough they were in his home. Ever so gently, Kenshin placed her on his bed.

"Wha…what are you d-doing?" Kaoru stammered. She sounded scared, and looked utterly confused. Black mascara had smeared down her face, causing her to look like a ravaged doll.

"Shhhh, relax Kaoru. I'm just going to get something for you to change into. Just lie back down for now." It wasn't like she could have disagreed even if she had wanted to. Falling back onto the thick comforter, she passed right back out into la la land. Going to his dresser and rummaging quietly, Kenshin knew well enough that even if he made a considerable amount of noise she wouldn't have woken up, but he still felt as if he needed to be quiet. A whole army including a military tank could have stormed in and she wouldn't have noticed. Still, to him she felt so fragile in this state.

_That and a couple other thin—_

Deservingly, he shut his fingers in the drawers. Mutely now, both mentally and verbally, he fished around the bottom ones until he produced a pair of track pants and a sweatshirt that would fit her. At least cover her from head to toe. Anymore little distractions and Kenshin didn't know what he would do next.

"Ya know, Kenshin," Kaoru's voice sounding out so suddenly nearly made him jump. Turning to face her, he said, "Hai, Kaoru-dono?"

"I always loved your cologne."

Kenshin smiled to himself, both pleased and amused by her cutely unnecessary odd comment. "Arigatou."

He lowered his head politely for a mere second before coming to approach her, clothes in hand. "Here, put these—"

"But not on Tomoe," she interjected in a final sounding tone, like a parent addressing a teen in a serious matter. The silence that followed between them was deafening. Neither one of them made any movements, or said anything at all, but just continued to lock awkward stares.

"And for that, I'm not sorry," Kaoru concluded and hiccupped. Being the gentleman that he was, Kenshin cleared his throat and handed her the clothing, telling her politely that she should change into them to keep warm. When she only sat there, staring and blinking blankly, he laid them beside her and propped her up.

"Let me know when you're finished okay?"

Turning his back before hearing her response, he waited and stared at the plain white wall in front of him.

"Finished?" Kenshin asked a couple minutes later. "Kaoru-dono? Are you done?"

There was still no reply from her. Feeling somewhat anxious, Kenshin turned around then and let out a surprised laugh. There she was, curled up into a little ball on the bed. Sleeping away like a little baby. And then there was that small matter. That teeny tiny skirt. It was enough to drive any sane man mad. Especially when it was flaring out like that, which helped to cut the length by a quarter. Maybe it didn't sound so significant but it sure looked it.

"No, no, no."

Gently he scooped her up again into a sitting position. "You have to change Kaoru. Look, you're cold!" He pointed out at the tiny goose bumps that were forming on her arms.

"Ok," a small voice came from within her. After many failed attempts, Kaoru gave up. She nearly fell over three times, and lucky for her, Kenshin kept on catching her.

"Okay," he said when he caught her for the final time. She snuggled against his arms, and closed her eyes.

"No Kaoru!" He almost scolded. "I know you're tired but you have to change first. Ok, stand up," he guided her. She obeyed, but had a slight sway.

"Here, put your arms here. Like this."

He showed her by taking her hands, and placing them on either side of his shoulders for her to balance. _Ok_, he breathed deeply. He had an idea. _Getting the pants on isn't going to be very hard because she's wearing a skirt! I can simply slip them on underneath_. He guided her gently, telling her to first lift up her right leg, then her left.

_Yosh, the pants are on!_

"Ok, keep your arms on me," he instructed. His hands reached around, feeling against her butt for the zipper. _Oh Kami-sama_, Kenshin thought, _Tomoe's behind definitely doesn't feel as good as this_.

"Found it," he whispered this to himself.

So the skirt was off, and pants were on, but now that shirt looked like it was going to pose a problem, a nice inconvenient roadblock for him.

_Inconvenient? _

_No. _

_Enjoyable…_

"Turn around," he rushed his voice, desperate to delay his primal instincts that twitched inside. Comprehending everything, she did exactly what he asked. Now his arms were hugging around the inwards curve of her waist, and he pulled her back to sit between his legs on the bed. Deftly brushing her hair aside with his fingers, underneath he found the knot that held her top in place. Taking his time, he undid it carefully as if afraid to hurt her.

_One last slip of the string, _he thought as it pulled through his fingers.

And then it fell away and all he could see was smooth, creamy skin. Kenshin stared hungrily at her back, the both of them frozen in place.

_For Kami-sama's sake, why me?_

It was taking all of his strength to sit as still as possible. He could hardly restrain himself from touching her skin, caressing it with his experienced hands and giving her the ultimate in pleasure. He just wanted to trace his fingers along the smoothness of it all, against the fine curves of her shoulder blades and down the shadow of her spine.

_Tomoe!_

Hearing her name echo in his mind, sounding so faraway that it was almost unrecognizable caused shock to course throughout his body but his inner conscious patiently reminded him of the main fact:

…_She's not around._

Even as he leaned in, lips moistened and parted, he could feel the flicker of amber coming to life in his eyes.

"Kenshin… I'm cold."

_Damn it._

Within that second of hearing her indigent voice, the flicker of need was gone and he slowly moved away from her. Catching her completely off guard as his thighs were no longer supporting her, she nearly fell off the edge of his bed but Kenshin was there to stop it from happening. Both his hands were clamped around her stomach and were able to feel her softly toned muscles beneath the layer of skin.

"Uh… turn back around, okay?"

She did so, and he began to instruct her again, but he could feel his awkwardness. "Put your arms up ok? Keep them up."

Kaoru looked down into his eyes, lazily fluttering her lashes, and to Kenshin, it felt like the most seductive thing ever. He knew it was the alcohol inside of her that was speaking, that was making her so deliciously naughty, but he couldn't pull away from her invisible grip. The way she had slowly narrowed her midnight blue eyes, the way they closed, and opened subtly, it was erotically enticing to watch her slanted eyes watch him.

"Are we playing cops and robbers now?" her silky smooth voice purred. Kaoru tilted her head, and curved her lips into a sexy smile. At first Kenshin was confused but then he realized she was talking about his instructions. Her slightly heaving chest wasn't helping either when it was so close to his face. Those tasteful curves were begging to be set free from that lacey black bra that was acted like a prison to them.

Kenshin stopped caring altogether about the rest of the world.

Untamed flecks of amber sparked again.

Before he knew it, Kaoru had climbed on top of his lap, both hands pressed against his chest, clearly trying to push him down. And frankly he wasn't in the mood to try and stop her. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Both of them had been on the brink of snapping from all the sexual electricity that cackled like a static storm.

Kaoru was being rough and feisty; calling all the shots. Kenshin had no objection to that. The burning amber soul in his eyes only welcomed her behavior more. Tangled on top of each other, after several aching seconds, their lips finally touched and Kaoru fuelled the passion, pressing hard and working it fast. It was dirty. Lashing her tongue mercilessly against his closed lips, Kenshin denied her for as long as he could withstand it, but with a deep groan he became submissive to her intent and allowed her to explore inside. A satisfied sound escaped from her as she roamed his mouth, leaving no area unexplored in search of her target. Marveling in everything from the faint taste of sweet spice to the velvety smooth texture, she sighed audibly as her pointed tongue found what it had been searching for; his own.

A vicious game of erotic tag ensued, bodies twisting against each others as their tongues followed suit. Under his shirt her hands roamed freely, eagerly rubbing at the hard muscles of his chest. Smugly, Kenshin knew that she was probably getting a little ahead of herself. God knew that she was rather inexperienced in the whole 'sex department' but Kenshin couldn't have complained. Her feisty eagerness and carelessness was very apparent to him but he let the little tigress roam free. Just the thought of her complete innocence aroused his senses even higher.

_I'm her first, and only. _

A fierce growl of pleasure had to be suppressed inside. Of course he was being selfish but he relished in the fact that this virginal goddess was doing these things to him and him _only_. He was her first. Eyes closed, he let his thoughts instead slip down to the pulsating heat that had hardened between his legs. It was almost too much to bear, feeling her ride him up and down through the irritating, unnecessary clothing. _Speaking of which, it's getting in the way, _he thought deviously. And that was Kaoru's thoughts exactly. Only difference was that she turned them into actions, which Kenshin was thankful for. Though he thought of her as being fierce, if he compared that to what he would have done, she'd undoubtedly have to be labeled as tame. Two of her fingers sliced down the front of his shirt, scattering the burgundy buttons so that they went flying about. Frankly not giving a damn about his shirt, his thoughts only consisted of: _it had been a nice shirt but now… now it's just getting in the way_. He just wanted Kaoru to be able to keep on caressing his bare body with her amazingly soft hands. Softly drawn out moans from her caused him to groan in turn, voicing out his ferocious need that spiraled back down to his hardened member.

"Ohhh… God Kaoru," Kenshin murmured into her shampoo scented hair, "You're so beautiful. And you're so hot."

His eyes traveled up and down her flesh. All her undergarments were still on he noticed with dismay. He reached out and pulled her down to him. With both hands rearing behind her to unfasten her bra, he whispered, "You make me hot Kaoru. You're so damn hot, you know that?"

Kenshin groaned into her ear, and lightly bit down on it as his fingers playfully pulled at the clasp, not quite removing it free from all the hooks. Instantly Kaoru's eyes widened but she wasn't seeing Kenshin.

She was seeing Enishi instead.

The man beneath her was just about to flip her underneath him, and give her a night in paradise with his former self, _Battosai_, when she suddenly jerked away. And she did it so fast, and froze like a deer caught in the oncoming headlights. Her eyes were wide open, and they were staring at him in such a way— he didn't like it at all. He gazed back and called out her name.

"Kaoru?" It sounded out hoarsely.

"D..don't touch me," she stammered but yelled. "He said that!"

Kenshin's brows crinkled together. "Kaoru? What are you talking ab—"

"Enishi!" She hissed, backing away when he re-approached her with his hand. "Enishi said that to me. What you just said."

Right now the look she gave wasn't an impressed one. She wasn't looking at his exposed upper body in a hungry way. Instead, to her those tightly developed muscles and heaving hairless chest reminded her of _him._ Kenshin closed his eyes, and shook his head, his bangs settling themselves across his eyes. Nothing she had just said made sense to him at all. In fact if anything he was more confused than to begin with.

"I don't understand what you're saying, Kaoru."

In the same tone as she used previously, she explained once again, "Enishi said the exact same thing that you just said. He said it when he was trying to… when he tried to …"

"…I see," Kenshin completed for her when she stumbled on uselessly, unable to finish. Giving up, Kaoru collapsed back against the fluffy pillows.

_Shit, shit, SHIT_, Kenshin swore inside to himself. To make things worse his lower extremities were not comprehending the situation properly. Being able to still taste her presence, drink her warmth, it didn't help at all. _Ok, instead of replaying everything in your head, why don't you start off by apologizing?_ Kenshin looked up and said, "I'm sorry… Kaoru."

She flicked her eyes to his upon hearing the apology. Fathomless midnight blue stared back, almost hinting him a sorrowful feel. "It's not your fault. I…I shouldn't have reacted that way. I'm sorry too." She closed her eyes for several minutes, gathering up all her thoughts about what had just happened. And what it had almost been leading to. Gone was all the lust. It had been cut away coldly, and was barely there clinging to the air like old perfume. She felt something being draped across her upper body.

"Here, put this on."

Trembling so badly, Kaoru's hands just couldn't manage to slip on the sweatshirt. Soon her eyes did the same and she was fighting hard to avoid a waterfall of tears. Wordlessly Kenshin assisted. Even when he felt wetness land on his hand he did not question her, only helped her to get under the safety of the down covers. In his own mind he was thinking that now wasn't the time to evaluate what they had been doing. Time would come later to be appalled.

After changing into a pair of grey jogging pants, he decided not to don a shirt. He was still feeling hot, and he usually slept in boxers anyway with a thick comforter. Usually that was more than enough to keep him warm. That or the lovely warm blooded body of his girlfriend.

_Tomoe._

Thinking her name bit down on him like a snake.

_Don't think about her though_. _Don't you think it's time to take Sano's philosophy to heart? Worry about her later._ But even with that firmly set in mind it didn't completely comfort him. Sooner or later he was going to have to face the music and it was just in his nature to worry over these things until they happened. Kenshin moved away from the bed, taking his eyes off the lump that had its back towards him. In case she was already sleeping, he whispered, "If you need anything Kaoru-dono, I'll be in the liv-"

"Don't leave me!"

The bed shook and her body entangled itself in the comforter in order to turn around. She had sounded so… _so pitiful, _his mind put in. Battered and depressed. Like a scared child that had no one left. Upon initially hearing her, he almost didn't recognize her voice.

"Kaoru-dono," he sighed and bent down, putting his arms onto the bed. "I'll only be just down the hall."

"Still," she persisted, eyes wide, "Please don't leave me."

Kenshin didn't really want to argue with her. Desperation from her panged his heart. He was a fool for people in need, and when it came to her he'd do anything. Second, fatigue was beginning to catch onto him too like a heavy burden dropped on his back.

"Ok, I'll stay."

"Thank you," she expressed her gratitude softly.

Slipping down in beside her, he felt her body stiffen as he drew closer. Gently, as soft as silk, she felt his lips on her cheek and he held her momentarily.

_My whole life, this is all I ever wanted. But I can't have it can I?_

Thoughts turned to nothing and the alcohol rocked Kaoru to sleep. Each passing second steadied her breath until it developed a rhythmic pattern that Kenshin could count to. As it settled nicely into a calm pace, his arms reluctantly slid away, and he moved back to his side of the bed. _That was one HELL of a night_, he thought, rolling his eyes. _No more parties for me. I don't even drink. There's no need; enough drama goes around when you're sober. _In the back of his mind he could hear Sano's convincing voice and exactly what he would say.

_"Oy, Kenshin! What are ya talkin about? It was a win-win situation! You got to deal Yukishiro some payback and you completed the evening with a fine female lying in your bed. Admit it; it WAS a good party!"_

_Sano_, Kenshin smiled fondly.

But it didn't last very long, and Kenshin's eyebrows drew closer together.

_Enishi… _

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed **

**I have to admit I was little angry that I hadn't received many reviews. It was always the same supportive people, and I was hoping that some others would begin to give me feedback too. It's not all about getting happy reviews or feeling great because of it. It's because it gives me support, and makes me write more, and try my best at it. Whether it be positive or negative I appreciate any feedback that I get. It only takes less than a couple minutes to do so.**

**This story will be a long one I think. I personally know what the pairing is going to be. Don't be upset or get disappointed because I still have a little ways to go, and ANYTHING can happen so just stick around… and you'll see : )**

**Thanks again to the main people who have been reviewing constantly.**


	14. Chapter 14

**EDITED REPOST, 10/09/05. No one cares though. Sigh.**

**Disclaimers: As usual. I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER 14**

"Uhhhh…" Kaoru's moan was muffled from beneath the heavy quilt. Kenshin, who had been fast asleep, woke up quickly with his senses fully alert. The voice that he'd heard didn't sound like— but then he remembered the eventful night before. Rolling over onto his back he reached over and called out her name.

"Kaoru?"

"Kenshin?"

Urgency in her voice made him quickly sit up despite the tiredness that nagged in his limbs.

"Hai, what's wrong?"

"I have to go to the bathroom. Where is it?"

He watched as her share of the blankets stirred, finally revealing an unusual pale face and she brought herself to sit up slowly, all the while clutching at her dreadfully pounding head.

"By your side of the bed. If you walk to the left you'll see a door over there straight ahead."

"Ok," she replied, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

Glancing down at the clock on his night table, Kenshin inwardly groaned when he saw the brightly flashing red light. It was six in the morning. He had been about to pull the cover back up, blocking out any sound so that he could fall back asleep but the continuous coughing from the bathroom reached his ears, and he was instantly up knocking at the door.

"Kaoru!" He called out, "Are you alright?"

"Yeahhh!" She answered back. She seemed to sound ok. "Jus' a little sick, that's—" she stopped and coughed some more before finishing, "that's all. No worries."

Still he went into the kitchen and brought her some pills.

"I feel like a real idiot," she told him when she saw him standing there calmly holding out a glass filled with water.

Lazily he shrugged his shoulders and replied in a lukewarm way. "It happens."

"I remember you telling me to stop drinking though, but I didn't listen." Kaoru immediately felt even more foolish for saying it out loud. She could feel the awkwardness even before Kenshin responded back.

"Well I had no right to tell you what to do anyways, and you didn't have to listen to me if you didn't want to either." He couldn't have been more blunt even if he tried. He sounded almost bitter, as if he was angry.

_Why is he suddenly giving me the cold shoulder? Does it have anything to do with last night? _Kaoru set down the empty glass and looked towards him.

"Are you… mad at me?"

"Should I be?" he countered indifferently.

Kaoru felt the answer as obvious as knife handle sticking out of her heart. He was mad, and it _WAS_ directed at her.

"Why? Is it because of last night?"

It was like talking to a brick wall. He was so unresponsive that it made her want to rip his hair out. Still keeping eye contact, he leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms impatiently. "Well, I don't know. A lot of things happened last night so be more specific."

_What the HELL! What's his problem! _Unaware of it, her fingers tangled themselves into her hair, locking around the ends.

"I don't understand you at all. Why are you talking like a moron? Why can't you just say it instead of having me go over everything that happened last night?"

Kenshin shrugged. Acting like everything was normal, like they fought on this level daily, he headed back to his bed and sat down, stretching himself out. Kaoru whirled around, mad, and gripped the bottom of her shirt, her nails almost piercing into the thick material.

"Excuse me? Answer me! Is this about what happened in your bedroom?" Raising a finger at him and stalking towards where he lay, Kenshin just stared at her, completely unaffected. "Because you were fully aware of what you were doing and I wasn't entirely all there mentally. But I'm not saying that it wasn't my fault or trying to push the blame on you but you were the adult last night."

When he didn't reply she decided to try to poke another of his nerves. "Is this about Tomoe? Why are you still with her then if you can go play me around on the side?"

Kenshin's eyes flared with anger as he swiftly sat up.

"I'm not playing around with you—"

"Really?" she interrupted and arched a brow, "then what do you call last night?"

"You came onto ME!" He snarled back furiously.

"Oh ok… so you take that as an opportune moment to cheat on Tomoe but you blame me for it instead of yourself because _you_," she poked him in the chest for emphasis, "have no self control," she finished with a defiant gleam in her eyes. His response back to all of her accusations was a polite smile. Kaoru didn't appreciate it one bit once she realized that it was full of mockery.

"And what about you, miss innocent?" Kenshin stepped up and stared down at her, making her feel like the tall pedestal she had built was now crumbling away. "Aren't you dating Enishi? What about if he knew what was going on behind his back?" The threatening look in Kenshin's eyes caused her own to widen. She put a hand to her trembling mouth, not wanting him to see that the verbal blow had hit it's mark. _I can't believe what he's implying_.

Before she could regain her composure he shocked her yet again with profound harsh words.

"Have you noticed that ever since you came here there's only been problem after problem?"

"Excuse me?" Kaoru asked in disbelief. Truly she couldn't understand what she was hearing now. Was this the same guy that had been so careful and delicate with her last night? How could that be possible? What happened to him? And who was this cold hearted, merciless man that stood before her? Lips parted, she opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She reached out and tried again but fumbled terribly.

"I don't… I just don't get—"

"Then don't bother," Kenshin interrupted, turning his back to her. "Just go back to sleep."

Pressing her lips together, Kaoru walked out of the room before Kenshin could catch the sparkle in her eyes. At her moment of weakness the last thing she needed was for him catch her crying. What she really wanted to do was punch him in the balls. And he'd totally deserve it too.

The couch looked inviting enough, so she sat down on it and hugged a pillow to her chest. It caught her tears and absorbed them, one after the other. Faintly she could hear the light padded footsteps that belonged to him approach. Tightly closing her eyes, Kaoru hid her face against the velvety softness of the fabric.

_Do you feel proud of yourself now? You made a grown woman cry. _Kenshin observed her silently while his thoughts kicked in.

_Look at her, you jackass! _

Whatever he had said earlier were on his first impulses. The weighty truth of their twisted situation finally dropped on his head and he had reacted badly, taking it all out on her. _She's not to blame._ _Both of you are equally responsible, so why did you open your mouth and make her feel like complete shit? You know she already feels alone in this world and to have her only friend disregard her the way you did, you can bet she feels like complete shit now. Good going Himura. _Kenshin ran his fingers through his hair. _What have I done…?_

"Kaoru, stop crying." He reached out with both hands. Shocked by her reaction, he didn't even have the chance of blocking it. She smacked his hands away and recoiled back against the couch.

"Get lost," she murmured into the pillow.

"Can you please stop crying?"

If there was one thing he could not absolutely stand for, it was a woman's tears. _Especially when you're the cause of them. _That didn't make him feel any better.

"Tell me then," Kaoru spoke normally, and he jerked his head up to meet her face, "that you don't mean what you just said. How am I responsible for anything? If it's anyone's fault it's yours for having such an insecure relationship with her. Oh and since we're on the topic, I'm not jealous believe me. Actually when I look at everything now, I can totally see why the two of you are together!" Anger rekindled itself inside and she threw the pillow at him when she stood up.

"I want you to stop playing around with me. You are with Tomoe—"

"And you're with Enishi," he cut her off, clenching the pillow in his hands.

"I realize that!" she shouted between her clenched teeth. Suddenly feeling like she wanted to hide away from all the problems that consistently nagged at her, Kaoru got up and headed straight for his room. Dropping herself back onto the bed, she made sure her back was facing his side. _Fuck him_, she decided. _Only thing I want to do right now is just sleep a little more and then I'm going to go. After this I don't want to have anything to do with him again._

He'd followed her back and was now standing in the doorway apprehensively.

"Would you stop running away like that?"

Pretending like she never heard him, Kaoru lay absolutely still.

"Your boyfriend got what he deserved," Kenshin spat out sounding almost hateful. That word alone burned his mouth like sulphuric acid. _That's right, _he confirmed, _HER boyfriend; the man whom she is currently involved with. Yukishiro Enishi. _Kaoru turned at his ill-sounding words but all she saw was his bare back. Etched onto the skin were angry looking marks that even defied time by managing to stay so alive. Many slashes cut into the skin; several were jagged while some were straight. _I don't re-call seeing those last night, _Kaoru thought, mystified. Before she knew it her hand was reaching out.

Sensing her approach, Kenshin stiffened and Kaoru snatched her hand back when he said, "Don't."

As it fell numbly to her side she asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing that you need to know."

The feeling was eerie. She could feel the power behind his deeply voiced words. He was shielding something from her, something that he didn't want her to know. _But why? And what? What does he have to hide from me…?_

Anticipating an outburst, he was genuinely surprised when she softly said, "Fine," and turned back over.

"Alright, well you and Enishi," Kenshin started, "What are you doing with him to begin with? Why are you with a guy like that? You know he's trouble. You're basically asking for it if you are going to get involved with a dumb ass like that."

From underneath the covers she burned with anger but wasn't about to let him see all her emotions show up so plainly across her face. "What's it to you? Why don't you worry about your own relationship first? And you think I was asking for it last night? Is that why he was doing what he was doing? _Because I had asked for him to do it_?" Kaoru said the last four words slowly, the anger building up behind them. She could almost feel the steam pouring out from her ears. _Ok, I'm going to count to ten… just count to ten Kaoru… do it now, calmly._

Everything she had done so far was for Kenshin's sake. _All for him. To keep Tomoe, and Kenshin together happily._

_That jerk_.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Kenshin was saying. From what she could hear, his anger seemed to be mounting as well.

"That's fine! I never asked you to butt-in in the first PLACE!" She yelled with her last word. Kaoru gripped at his bed sheets. _Fine, that's fine! Stupid MEN! Stupid, stupid MEN!_ She scrutinized angrily, squeezing her eye lids shut. Forcing them to keep closed, she concentrated on trying to fall back into the voided state called sleep. Her attempts must have succeeded. Not even aware that she had passed back out or that Kenshin had decided to do the same after not receiving any verbal responses back, she heard a voice. Jolting up, her hazy eyes blinked the sleepy blurriness away.

"So my suspicions were right."

_Oh my— _She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Oh no…" Kaoru whispered as she sat up.

Nor what she was seeing.

"What?" Kenshin groaned angrily into his pillow, and when he saw his girlfriend standing in the doorway he froze, wondering whether he was seeing an apparition. The unbelievable realistic looking woman swung her arm outwards, punching the wall directly beside her and yelled out, "You bastard!"

Getting up much like Kaoru had done, Kenshin's eyes hovered to his girlfriend's and the truth of the moment settled in. Quickly he tried to explain.

"This isn't what it looks like Tomoe."

"Right!" she sneered, baring her anger like a frenzy fireworks. With one finger pointed directly at Kenshin she yelled, "Don't even start that shit with me, Himura Kenshin. I'm sure that's what all they say after they've been caught fucking around! And you, you whore!" She had jerked around and was now pointing at Kaoru with contempt. "You just couldn't keep your hands off of my man could you? You didn't think I'd noticed anything did you? You little two faced slut!" She gestured wildly to Kaoru's clothes which were strewn around the room. Tears were raging down her cheeks but she was more furious than anything.

"And you!"

Kenshin snapped up at the harshness he was regarded with.

"You stupid bastard! I trusted you!"

"You never did!" Kaoru shouted back. Enough was enough. _If all she thinks she can do is bitch and bitch, well then she's got another thing coming! Stupid idiot doesn't even know half of it!_ "I know this doesn't look good but if you'd at least just listen to us—" In mid-sentence Tomoe's hand came flying towards her face. Kaoru caught it before it actually made contact and she threw aside the other girl's arm, almost causing her to fall over.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Kenshin interfered, yelling at both of the girls as he leapt up, and then to Kaoru he asked, "Can you please leave us alone for a moment? I need to talk to her."

Usually she responded quite well and carried out everything in a polite manner but when she shook her head and smiled in an unfriendly, unsettling way, he could only stare back at a loss for words.

"Yeah, like explaining this is going to make her understand, right?"

Tomoe was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to get rid of Kaoru. _It's more like a test, _Kenshin thought. _She wants to see if I'll actually kick her out or not. Sorry Kaoru, but my girlfriend is my number one concern at the moment._

"Damnit, what don't you get? Enough shit has been started here! You could at least have the decency to give me some time to talk things through with my girlfriend. You owe me that much." Desperately he turned to Tomoe. "Tomoe, just give me a minute."

"I don't have to listen to anything! Fuck both of you!" She screamed, and ran out. Wildly running his fingers through his hair, Kenshin looked from the bedroom door where Tomoe had just been standing and then to Kaoru who was heaving oddly, leaning against the wall. The door slammed as Tomoe left. Kenshin started to walk out of the room, but Kaoru's next sentence stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Don't bother."

Looking over his shoulder he yelled, "What do you mean don't bother! That's my girlfriend!"

"Fuck you! It's not like she's going to fucking listen to you anyways!"

"Oh… so was this some sort of scheme to break Tomoe, and I apart?"

Kenshin raised an eyebrow at her. He looked absolutely serious. He was believing his own ridiculous words. Kaoru's jaw dropped, and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe it.

"I've… had… it," she drew out slowly. Kicking the comforter away from her feet, wordlessly she took his sweat shirt off, mindful that he was still standing there and pulled off the pants. Anger fuelled her. She couldn't have cared less about her exposed body. Gathering her clothes from off the floor she changed into them, and when she was finished she threw his at him. Kenshin caught them, and just continued to stare at her incredulously. Kaoru's eyes searched the room for her keys. There they were on his night table. She snatched them up, and briskly walked out of the room. Slipping her heels on, she bent down, and retrieved her purse.

"Wait," Kenshin called after her, his supple, muscular form keeping up with her ferociously fast pace.

"You're right. You're exactly right Kenshin." She startled him by stopping and coming up face to face. "I'm a manipulative little slut. That's exactly it. I asked for it when I started dating Enishi. I asked for it when I fell in love with you!" she spat out and continued, "I asked for it when the bastard tried to rape me! I'm sick of your shit! You're really just like any other guy out there. No wait, I'm sorry! You almost make Enishi look good. To hell with you, and your slut of a girlfriend, and both your fucked up mood swings. I wish I'd never MET YOU!" And without even waiting for him to answer, she opened the door and slammed it shut behind, almost rocking the whole apartment floor.

"Arghhhh!" Kenshin roared. Like he always did when he was overcome with emotions, his fingers found their way back to his now loose hair. Turning on his heel, he gazed around absently. _Why the fuck am I so stupid? Why am I so dumb? Just look at the shit I've caused. Now both of them are angry at me. Fuck! I don't what's come over me; while I was distraught over one mess I got myself into another_. Pacing around like a madman, Kenshin's brows furrowed together as did his thoughts. _And Tomoe…_

SMASH!

His fist pounded through the glass mirror. The tan colored carpet drank up the droplets of blood greedily as if it were sand thirsting for water. Kenshin didn't realize it then in the state of mind that he was in but breaking a mirror always brought bad luck.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Their lives were all entwined whether by small detail or large scale proportions. Everyone caught in the deceitful web were feeling it's affects. But there was still some truth that had gone on being unheard.

"Please don't! I never did anything wrong! Please don't do this!"

The man was silent at first. Soon his laughter filled her ears.

"You helped her."

Tears slid down the young woman's face as she stared up at him, perplexed. Within that split-second a sword swiped at her throat. The look on her face never left. Her expression was frozen forever.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Much later on that day, Kaoru found herself seated at a small local café. Already the sun had set, bringing complete darkness to the Japanese skies. The city however was lit up in its own radiance. Outside people were partying, dining, and shopping. It was a big city, but Kaoru felt now as if it was small, and she was some sort of fly caught in a web. Enishi's web. There was no escape from the inevitable. Enishi would come and find her, and deal with her accordingly.

"How could HE!" Kaoru refrained herself from hitting the table. _God, this goes from bad to worse! What's Enishi going to think? He's going to freak, I know it. I could go to the cops about this but I'm too scared. I'm in way too deep now. Oh mom… dad,_ she sighed,_ what have I done? What can I do? I have to go home eventually,_ she glumly reminded herself.

"Can I get you anything else?" As the waitress spoke Kaoru nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Uh no… nothing at all. I'm good, domo," she replied. As much as she wanted to try to understand Kenshin's point of view, her brain just simply wouldn't allow it. She was overly frustrated with him. He was fine the night before, but suddenly in the morning he had turned into Mr. Hyde. _Maybe he had thought things over or something in the morning. Could that be why he was angry? Was it regret…? But why blow up at ME! He's responsible for his own god damn actions, and he didn't try to stop me last night. _They were both going to end up in a lot of shit now. Of course she knew he wasn't going to tell Tomoe about their late night. _Well if he was smart he wouldn't. _And it wasn't as if she was going to go and tell Enishi anything either. _If Kenshin utters one word about what went on in his bedroom, I will personally see to the end of his life. Tomoe, that bitch,_ Kaoru thought bitterly. _I have to put up with her brother's shit but I won't put up with hers_. She was feeling very reluctant to start driving back home. Leaving the coziness of the café and the security of a public place was like kissing the key to her life goodbye. _If_ Enishi tried pulling any shit on her she would be ready. She had vowed never to use the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu after her parents had passed away and it wasn't supposed to be used in a violent way either but if Enishi tried to pull anything she wasn't going to hold back.

The adrenaline rush didn't last very long as Kaoru got inside her apartment, and cursed heavily for not leaving any lights on.

It was pitch black.

She slipped off her heeled boots, and threw her purse somewhere down on the carpet. Her deep blue eyes scanned the area though they hadn't quite adjusted to the darkness just yet. Fumbling her hand against the wall where the light switch should have been, instead of the cold metal plate her hand brushed against something warm and hard. Something very real.

Kaoru screamed but it was useless. Even as she touched his body she knew exactly who it was.

Enishi.

Quietly he slipped his arms around her waist, and rubbed his face against the back of her neck.

"I've been waiting for you," he breathed down the back of her shirt. Kaoru involuntarily shivered against his body. _This isn't going the way I planned it to go_, Kaoru thought. _He's going to hurt me… but he's holding me so kindly._

"What do you want," she whispered back to him.

"We need to talk." And surprisingly he let her go.

"How did you get in?"

"I have my ways…" he trailed off, and smiled. "I just happened to charm the security lady at the front. Your boyfriend wanted to secretly surprise you but he had forgotten his key at home. He wanted to make everything was ready for you when you got in," he told her, and laughed. "That and my sex appeal." Kaoru ignored the acidic feeling that was starting to burn in her stomach. During this feeling of being a live wire cut in half, she found the light switch, and flicked it on.

Enishi's white-blonde hair glinted like miniature knives. He was wearing a tight black muscle shirt that exhibited his finely worked muscles. His lower body was attired in bright orange track pants that hugged just at the hips, riding low and emphasizing his hips and flat stomach. To make matters worse for herself, Kaoru couldn't stop staring at his well-muscled arms. Though he was the most despicable man on earth that she had ever encountered, she could not deny the tiny feelings of admiration for his carefully developed physique. Anything he wore he'd make it look designer. He had the body of a well proportioned model, the face of a sensual angel. Right now he was staring back at her, amused, and casually propped against the wall. Both his arms were crossed, and when she finally looked up at him he smiled. The bruises that Kenshin had left didn't flaw his beautifully sculpted face at all. He still looked as gorgeous, and devilishly good as always. Ready for anything.

"We have to talk, sweetie"

"Fine," she spat out, irritated at being addressed so casually, "Talk," she instructed him in a bold tone. _I'm going to hold my ground and bullshit through my teeth if it kills me. _As if to further mock her Enishi laughed.

"Trying to be serious now, huh?" he continued to snicker deeply. In spite of her boiling anger, Kaoru blindly lashed out at him but he caught her easily and whirled her around. As he continued to talk to her, moving his face towards her cheek, the stubble on his chin grazed the skin there.

"I know I was being rough last night, even though I can't remember too much of it. I wanted to say I was sorry. I came here to make it up to you." Then he cautiously lowered his lips to kiss her at the corner of her cheekbone.

_Like HELL you do_. She managed to remain unresponsive in his hard arms.

"What's wrong, babe?" Enishi whispered, his lips brushing by her ear. Both his hands were sliding up her shirt, moving around her stomach to her lower back. He rubbed the smooth skin there, and was delighted when she unwillingly arched her back against him. "You like that…?" He whispered, continuing his trek to arouse her body while nibbling lightly on her ear. She felt her body automatically move against her own will, struggling enjoyably against his. Enishi let out a semi-satisfied groan as her rear pressed against his groin.

"Stop it…" she pleaded with him. To her surprise again her let her go cordially. _What the hell's wrong with me_, Kaoru wondered as she found herself breathing heavily. She kept her back towards him until she caught her breath again.

"Your words were much too light there. You said you were being _rough_ last night? You hit ME! You tried to rape me!" She yelled.

"Accidents happen," Enishi shrugged before continuing on, "Like a drunken slut sleeping with her boyfriend's sister's boyfriend…"

"What are you talking about?" She whirled around again, and eyed him suspiciously.

Enishi eyes lingered on her body. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Let's sit down," he offered, and made himself comfortable on the futon that was on the other side of the living room.

"So this morning I heard about how my sister caught you, and Kenshin in the aftermath of what must have been a _very_ long night," Enishi explained. "Clothes on the floor everywhere, bodies tangled in the bed sheets," Kaoru cringed at this, "She's pretty pissed off. I mean her brother's girlfriend and her boyfriend. Pretty soon everyone's going to know. How do you think Tomoe will react then?" Kaoru suspected that the calmness he was dealing her was without a doubt fake. That or he had his own idea for revenge.

"Get your story straight first before going on about crap you don't know about. For your information Enishi, I did not have sex, or do anything remotely even close to that with Kenshin. Did you bother to mention to your sister that you tried to rape me last night? And that Kenshin came to my aid and that's why we left together?"

"Rape you?" he rebuked, one of his brows quirked in emphasis. "But you wanted it sweetheart. Remember?" His eyes narrowed and his lids drooped down. Flatly he put in, "It's my word against yours. Who do you think she'll listen to?"

_God help me. One day I am going to kill this asshole._

"But I can help you," Enishi caught her attention again. It was as if he was holding out a piece of candy to a wide eyed child.

"Oh really?"

"Of course," he smiled, "If you do something for me."

_God, this was how it all started to begin with._

"First you listen to what I have to say," Kaoru told him.

"Fine. I'm all ears, princess."

She didn't go into all the details of course. She told him everything except the bits where her, and Kenshin had gotten heated up. When she was finished, Enishi laid back with his hands behind his head. _Now would be the perfect time to impale him to the floor_, she thought. He was so much stronger than her though, and if he knew how to use all the weapons that were in his room, well then he was a very skilled young man.

"I believe you, you know. You aren't stupid enough to cheat on me." His eyes searched hers, and she kept up with his steady gaze. Oh how wrong he was, but Kaoru acted completely normal, and met his eyes willingly.

"I don't give a shit if you do or don't. You have to explain this to Tomoe."

"Ahh see, you're starting to understand this all. That's right, that's where I come in. I can convince my sister to believe exactly what you want, so we'll all end up being happy in the end. As for Kenshin though…" Enishi's eyes narrowed and Kaoru caught the quick glint of hatred as he mentioned his name, "I will deal with him later." That sounded like a promise.

"He had nothing to do with this," she said flatly.

"Of course he did. Look at my face. Don't pretend that you already forgot who did this. I owe him for that. Explaining that to oneesan took a long time."

"You told her Kenshin hit you?"

"No."

"Then?"

"I didn't say anything about Kenshin."

Feeling rather irritated with his aggravating responses that led to no where, Kaoru grit her teeth when she asked, "What did you tell her?"

The blonde man tilted his head and smiled fondly.

"I made up some shit. I don't even really remember what happened last night but my sister knows that I can have quite a temper when I'm drunk. That doesn't matter though; we'll all be happy. I can cover your ass 'cause I've already covered mine. Look at it this way; who else can help you out right now?

Kaoru felt somewhat relieved inside by that bit of information. Most likely he didn't remember the earlier events when Kenshin had tried to stick up for her before he dragged her off upstairs. _Enishi probably doesn't remember the fight that much either. Good, this is good._

"But… like I was saying princess," Enishi continued. She lifted her head and dreamily murmured, "Hmmm?"

"This is where I come in." Enishi sat up slowly, and brought a hand to her cheek. Immediately she winced but he hadn't been about to hit her. Simply he was just stroking her cheek in a most lovingly way but still, because of the fact that _he _was doing it, it unnerved her nonetheless. Without any prior warning, he darted his head forward and kissed her lips. Her cheeks burned and she tried to look away. Not allowing it, Enishi captured her face within his hand and brought it towards him again.

"You want to help Kenshin, and Tomoe don't you?"

"Of course I do," Kaoru told him, her hands trying push him away. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I was just asking. The more and more I think about it, I actually feel like telling oneesan. She has the right to know everything. But I'm having so much fun Kaoru. You're so… innocent, and stupid. You set yourself up so nicely for this. I can't help but wonder what's going on in that pretty little head of yours, if you do really want to get on Tomoe's bad side or not… But," he straightened up, "Princess, if I help you…" he trailed off.

_That bastard! He betrayed his sister just so that he could toy around with all of us some more. Obviously none of this is bothering him at all. He couldn't care less. I'm a fool to begin with for thinking that he had any emotions inside of him. Even if it was supposed to be towards his own sister. Ughh, that disgusting, evil jerk._

Concentrating on maintaining a blank face, she averted her eyes and told him to, "Go on."

Both exchanged a heavy silence for a minute.

"What are you going to do for me?"

That's what it had come down to. What was she going to do for him. I _should have known. I should have bloody known by now._

"And how do I know that you'll keep your promise?"

"I always do. That's one thing about me, Kaoru. I don't bullshit like that. No matter what it is I actually back my shit up. Can't stand people who don't," he muttered the last bit to himself.

"I don't believe you."

Enishi sighed. "What would you like me to do in order to make you believe me?"

_No need to take a moment out to think._

"Call Tomoe right now," she responded and pointed towards the cordless phone, "and tell her that I wasn't lying. Tell her you will give her all the details later but for now to just call Kenshin, and talk to him. Tell her the truth that nothing happened between Kenshin, and I. I had a little too much to drink, and Kenshin, the saintly peacekeeper, couldn't leave me by myself especially since you were already drunk… or something. Add whatever you want in for your part," she added with noticeable disgust.

"Kenshin the saint!" he repeated and smirked. "I like that one actually because it's so unfitting. The way he fakes it by his polite speech and being all mannered up the ass, it pisses the fuck out of me. You guys don't know shit all."

That flicked at her curiosity. "What's that 'sposed to mean?"

Unwilling to reveal any little detail, Enishi replied, "Nothing that you need to know. And consider it done."

Inside of his pant pocket he produced his cell phone. When he had reached his sister he told her exactly what Kaoru had wanted. Since the volume on his phone was all the way up she could even hear Tomoe's responses. She sounded quite surprised.

"What? But… Oh I know how he is, but to bring another girl back to his apartment? There's no excuse for that!"

"That's cause I told him to. I was pretty hammered and after he left that's when I punched out that guy I told you about. I told Himura to take care of Kaoru because I knew she wasn't feeling well, and neither was I. I wasn't able to watch over her and Kenshin is the only guy I trusted oneesan. I trust him with everything. Besides he would never even think of doing something like that behind your back. He would have told you the moment he woke up."

"I don't know." But her voice softened considerably giving off the distinct impression that Enishi's words were getting to her.

_Look at him!_ Kaoru stared in surprise. _He's lying to his own sister so… so… normally!_ _He can actually bullshit to her without even feeling the tiniest bit bad about it!_ _God, what's even worse is that she believes every word of it_. Then, changing her mental tone she added, _thank Kami-sama_.

"I feel like such an idiot Enishi. I yelled at both of them but I don't care about that girl, I just made myself look even worse in front of Kenshin by trying to hit her!"

"He'll understand."

"You think so?"

"Of course. He loves you." Even as he was saying the words he turned to Kaoru and gave her a delighted smile. "He'd never do anything to hurt you, ever." At this he winked.

_Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable_. All that wasn't enough to make her feel bad for Tomoe though. That girl completely deserved it. _Hell for that matter everyone deserves what they get._

"Yeah, call him. Just talk to him. Alright? Ok, later," he said, and hung up. Swinging his attention back to Kaoru so smoothly as if nothing had interrupted them from their previous flow of conversation, he asked, "So, as we were discussing earlier, what are you going to do for me?"

She sighed and shook her head miserably. "What do you want?" If it was money, fine. No problem with that. Although his expensive flashy car and big home proved that they were already considerably well off.

"I want what I didn't have last night…" he trailed off and looked her up and down slowly, drinking in her body and all the tight curves that were exposed in her low riding jeans and chest hugging t-shirt.

"One night with me for Kenshin and Tomoe's happiness. I'm not gonna lie; you're hot and you got me wanting your body so bad in so many different ways. Give me possession of it for one night and then we can call it even. What do you say?"

Her mind reeled. She wasn't prepared for something like… like _THAT_. Kaoru felt her cheeks turn red, and she put her hands to her face.

"I think you're a perverted asshole, that's what I say."

"I'm guessing that you said that without really thinking. You have a very sharp tongue princess. I'm in a good mood right now so I won't take that offensively," Enishi replied. He ran his fingers through Kaoru's long black hair.

"Do I really have to remind you for the hundredth time that you are just barely balancing on this situation? One tiny push, a small breath of air is all it'll take for you to be dropped down. A small wrong move and then you can really kiss your freedom goodbye."

Kaoru knew what he meant. She understood it completely. He was speaking about her, and Kenshin, and the whole chaos that was devouring them all. If she denied him of anything that he asked for now he would spill everything. Everything meaning stories that never existed. She knew what he was capable of. From that phone call, she saw how he played his sister for a puppet on strings. It was game over. No draw here.

_He holds all the cards._

_He has the winning numbers_.

Kaoru inhaled deeply.

"So, what do you say?"

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hugs to all **

**BTW I don't mention much about future pairings… because well, don't you guys like it when things are more mysterious? I just feel like it gives everything away when you give out those minor details. Umm, like I said before too, I think in the previous chapter, this story will be a long one. If you are enjoying it so far I promise that it only gets more darker but fun from here on. Don't worrrrry because I'm sure everything will turn out alright SOMETIME. That's all I'll say about that. **

**See ya gals next week and guys (if applicable).**


	15. Chapter 15

**EDITED REPOST, 10/09/05. Leave me a review about the editing and I'll love you forever…?**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything. Never claimed to either.**

**CHAPTER 15**

"Do I even want to hear this?" Sanosuke yelled over the loud banging that echoed through his house. "Hey hold on a sec Kenshin," he nearly yelled into his phone.

"Yeah that's fine! Oy, Katsu, I have to head out for a bit, so just lock the place up before you leave!"

_Since when did Katsu ever learn to install doors?_ Sano had no idea but he appreciated his help. Any help for that matter regarding his well broken bedroom door. Katsu paused in the middle of his task. "You owe me, kono baka."

"Of course. We'll go out for a drink or two one night or somethin'. It'll be my treat of course," Sano grinned mischievously.

"Keh…" the other spat out. Katsu knew well enough, like any other of Sano's friends, that he'd probably have to end up paying for the tab instead. He shook his head, and waved Sano out.

Pressing the mute button again, Sano spoke into his phone to his eagerly awaiting friend. "Ok Kenshin, I'll be there in about ten minutes."

Driving relatively safely, well as close to safe as Sagara Sanosuke could manage, he made it to Kenshin's within half of the allotted time he had given.

"So did he cause any problems for you last night?" Kenshin immediately pounced onto the subject as Sano made himself comfortable by plopping down onto the couch, his legs automatically swinging up to rest on the glass coffee table.

"Nah, he's all talk anyways that punk. He wasn't even pissed when he woke up this afternoon. He was jus' wonderin' where jou-chan was at. He seemed to think something was up cause right after he asked where you were, and I jus didn't say anything." Sano stretched and let out a lenient yawn. "So that's pretty much that. What happened over on your side? I'm curious to know cause it sounded pretty damn important on the phone. Hell, you got my lazy ass up and over here so it better be worth it!" He concluded by giving Kenshin a settled grin as he comfortably reclined into his seat, physically preparing himself for what he knew was going to be a long story.

"Hai, uh, last night turned out to be pretty crazy I guess. Ah, this morning didn't go all that good either," Kenshin added thoughtfully. Sano carefully noted that Kenshin was biting his bottom lip. It was a public display of nervousness._ And Kenshin doesn't do public displays of anything._ That gesture stood out plain like the red, cross shaped scar across his one cheek. _Oh boy_, Sano thought and allowed himself to sigh out loud.

"Alright… and?" he questioned, giving the situation a nudge. Kenshin then himself sighed. _Where to begin? It's like looking for the beginning of the rope when it's entangled with thirty others_

"After leaving your place I brought Kaoru here with her car. Tomoe had her own last night, and then she left with Megumi and all the rest of their friends. Well anyway, Kaoru-dono stayed here last night, and—"

"Ha!" Snorting into laughter, Sano interrupted Kenshin annoyingly. "After your big denial speech last night, you brought her back here to your apartment! Did you comfort her?" Sano nudged him teasingly but Kenshin kept his face absolutely straight.

"No I did not," he replied through his teeth with obvious irritation. _Arghh how can he crack jokes at a time like this_? Kenshin wondered this until he realized that of course Sano didn't know the full story… _and if I want him to know I have to put up with his lame jokes. Fine._

"Well… just listen," Kenshin began slower this time, and a little more dramatically, hoping to keep his wide mouthed friend silent. "I brought her here because she wasn't in a very good condition to begin with, and she didn't want to be alone. She even got sick on the wa—"

"That yarou! Enishi is up to somethin—"

"We'll get to him after," Kenshin cut in flatly. _God, my head is starting to hurt_, Kenshin whined self-consciously as he started to rub at his tense jaw.

"Well ok, I wasn't about to dump her back at her place right? I couldn't leave her! I brought her here, helped her get settled in, and I gave her some of my clothes to wear to sleep. Shut up Sano. I know you're just dying to say something but just be quiet. I..uh… assisted her with changing, and that's when she came onto me. Very strongly," Kenshin assured him and also internally was convincing himself as well, "But… I didn't stop her." He paused as Kaoru's words painfully came back to him. _I was angry earlier that's why I didn't listen to her…_ _but she was right._ He took his mug from the coffee table, and sipped the hot tea slowly. Sano crossed his arms, and continued to smile. He found the whole predicament to be very entertaining.

"Well that's no surprise to me. She was drunk, and she likes you, and you like her. What _IS_ surprising though is that she's dating him when her heart isn't fully there. I mean you can totally see it. Last night was proof enough and why in hell would she come onto you? Why did you let it happen?" As Kenshin's mouth opened he cut in again and answered for him. "I'll tell you why. You like her. Admit it. Jou-chan and you take two!" That end bit he felt he had to add on because he was on a roll.

His friend's eyes shifted into narrowed slits as he gave him an icy look of warning.

"Jus kiddin!" Sano added, quickly hiding his face behind his own large mug.

"Well I guess it's pretty clear that we both weren't thinking." Kenshin's teeth sunk lightly into his bottom lip. _The frustrations of his earlier actions were driving him insane. God Damnit! Why was I being such an asshole today with her?_

Sano peered at questioningly, aware that his friend had become deathly quiet.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm an idiot."

"I coulda told ya that."

"I am. I really am. I don't deserve Tomoe or Kaoru either."

Sano sighed, placing his elbow on the couch arm, and leaned his face against his open hand. Knowingly he asked, "Why? What else did you do?" He was able to read his friend like an open book and he knew that Kenshin knew. _That's what happens when you stay close for years and years. _Kenshin and Sano went back, way back and in between casual fights to fist brawls, they shared the best bond ever. Not looking much like brothers, inside they felt it and their pride for one another.

"While we were… busying ourselves I said something that Enishi happened to say to her as well."

"Eh?"

"In the middle of our heated little…" Kenshin began to gesture with his hands, and Sano continued to look at him in an odd way, misunderstood way.

"WHEN KAORU AND I WERE MAKING OUT, I SAID SOMETHING THAT ENISHI HAD SAID TO HER WHEN HE WAS TRYING TO FORCE HIMSELF ON HER LAST NIGHT!"

Sano nearly dropped his mug. "Geez, I betcha the people above and below just heard that all too." Kenshin rolled his eyes in disgust but continued in a wary, low voice.

"She got really upset, and she moved away from me. That's how we stopped ourselves."

Sano slapped the arm of the couch with his broad hand. "What a way to ruin the mood."

Inhaling deeply, Kenshin tried to subside the thoughts of bludgeoning Sano's head in.

"In the morning at around six something Kaoru got up and went to the bathroom. She wasn't feeling very well, so I went to check on her—"

Smirking, Sano couldn't help but adding in another of his quirky comments. "Did you guys end up doing it in the shower or something?"

"NO!"

"Oh," Sano almost sounded and looked disappointed. Kenshin was really running out of patience now. He was so ready to beat Sano till the fool was unconscious.

"Would you just _SHUT UP_ for at least a minute? Let me _FINISH!_ I was so angry this morning. All of last night was spent thinking of Tomoe and this whole mess. I was trying to sort my feelings out, and then there was Kaoru lying in my bed beside me while I was trying to clear my head of this whole situation. I guess I got carried away, and I thought it would go away with sleep but when I woke up I was still feeling like shit." Kenshin lifted his face, and Sano could see the harsh regret written there.

"I was really rough with Kaoru," he said gently, his eyes looking very distant and far away. "I was rude and thoughtless with my words this morning. Eventually we fell asleep again and the next thing I know, Tomoe is standing in my doorway."

Sano eye's widened, and his eyebrows disappeared into his spiky bangs. "Tomoe has a key? Since when?"

"I gave her one awhile back. I didn't see anything wrong with giving her my apartment key…" He drifted off when he saw the sarcastic look Sano was giving him.

"Ok well geez, I never expected to bring another girl home, and have her sleep with me in my bed otherwise I would have never given her the damn key! Naturally Tomoe blew up there and then but she also tried to hit Kaoru."

Sano looked amused. "Seriously?"

"Do I look like I'm joking? Kaoru blocked it but I honestly thought Tomoe was going to try to hit her again. She yelled, and screamed at both of us before leaving."

"Ahh man that's messed up."

"Yeah, and then you know what? Amidst it all I blamed Kaoru for everything. I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I blew up at her, and she left too. Damnit!" Sano nearly jumped out of his skin when Kenshin punched the solid wood frame of the table that sat before them. "I told her that ever since she came here she's been a shit starter!"

The amber was streaking through his violet eyes dangerously. Kenshin stood up, and paced around the living room trying to shake off the anger.

"Why is she with Enishi? Why the hell is she with him? She's so… so damn different. She's beautiful, and caring, unselfish, and after everything she has been through she can still manage to smile at the end of the day." Kenshin abruptly stopped, and turned his head sharply to meet Sano's eyes.

"Why is she with that jackass?"

"I don't know Kenshin," the other replied quietly. "What I do know is that maybe you have noticed that Tomoe is lacking what you need. That's why you're finding yourself more and more attracted to jou-chan. Tomoe has changed Kenshin. Face it. She's changed a lot, and it's not good either. Gomen to say it all like this but nothing like this has ever come up before. And I know the real Kenshin who was happy before would have never considered another girl but look at yourself now! You are, and you're cheating behind her back, and I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if that cunning kitsune is too, and has been for awhile. Dating you has seriously gone to her head or some shit because she never used to be like that."

"I can't let go of Tomoe that easily Sano! At that time you remember what was going on in my life? And you remember when her and I became friends? I do. I felt as if I could live normally again. She was like an angel that god sent to me to assist me down the right path. I was given a second chance when I later fell in love with her. She brought out the good in me, and kept it there."

His tone changed drastically. "And now she's changed."

Kenshin slowly walked over to the window and peered outside recollecting his thoughts.

"Living with a twisted being that happens to be your sibling just might do that to you," Kenshin said with his back to Sano.

"Well look at it from her point of view. She and her brother are filthy rich but she doesn't even know where the money came from. Her brother hides his secrets well and she doesn't question anything. They both drive flashy cars; attend one of the best universities in Japan. She's beautiful and she knows she has one of the most popular guys by her side."

Kenshin laughed a false sound with a sharp edge like glass.

"Yeah I knew you wouldn't see it that way but it's the truth. There are a lot of girls that would love to be with you, and it's really gotten to her head."

Kenshin turned to look at Sano through the corner of his eye. "But she wasn't like that when I met her."

"Damnit Kenshin, people CHANGE! Now you're seeing her for what she's really like. Don't you think I hated knowing all of this, and you, my best friend being so blind to it all? Everyone knows it except for you. Why do you think that I'm not hitting you over the head for cheating on her? Because jou-chan is better for you. That girl is different. Can't you see the hurt in her eyes when she looks at you? Don't you see how much it pains her for you to be with Tomoe when you deserve better? Are you also blind enough to miss the fact that she despises Enishi, and yet she's bound to him? There is more than what meets the eye here Kenshin; it goes skin deep beneath the surface."

All the words hit him like a forceful wind. He stood there unmoving, thinking about everything, letting it sink down into his mind to digest.

"I think," Kenshin began lightly after several minutes, "that you're right."

"Of course I am. Me and everyone else. Hey, Kenshin?"

As he turned to look his red hair fell down onto his shoulder. He instinctively pushed it back out of the way, and leaned against the window pane. "Yeah?"

"What did you say to Tomoe in the morning?"

"Nothing major. I wanted to go after her when she was about to leave but Kaoru stopped me. She told me that it would be a futile effort to try to stop Tomoe. I blew up at her again, which caused her to blow me off—"

"Kenshin." Sano grimaced, his eyes squinted shut. "You don't just jump into those kinds of details. Other stuff might lead up to it, and I'm sure you were excited and all but…"

Keeping his hands safely pinned beneath him in order to refrain from knocking out Sano, Kenshin kept his cool

"What?" Kenshin walked over to Sano, and his hand compacted into a fist that met Sano's head dead on.

"Oy! What was that for?"

"You… dumbass!" Kenshin sputtered, "She didn't BLOW ME OFF! She blew me off, as in yelled back!"

"Oh…"

"Yeah! God, what's wrong with you?"

"Ok ok, sorry!"

Kenshin continued on despite being completely fueled up. "She got angry, and I tried to talk to her but she—"

"Well if I was her I wouldn't listen to you either," Sano rubbed at his head, "You got angry at her for last night when she had just woken up, and was probably all refreshed after that incident, then you decide to start it up again."

"Thanks for understanding my point of view," Kenshin responded bitterly.

"Hey I am understanding your point of view. I practically explained it all to you since you're too stupid, and innocent to see it for yourself."

Kenshin could only sigh.

"But she's changed. I know it hurts you Kenshin, I can see it in your eyes. Kami-sama, that sounded gay but ya know what I mean."

"Aa," Kenshin replied. "I think I need some time to myself. A break from both girls maybe?"

"Yeah that might do ya some good," Sano said, and scratched his head. "I wonder if she knows that you're the one who punched her brother out. Damn I'm pretty sure that you left some heavy duty bruises on his face."

"Who knows."

Kenshin took their mugs from the table, and went to re-fill them with fresh, hot tea.

"That could be another problem," Sano called out from the living room. "I don't trust that guy anymore. It's not like I ever really did but who knows what crap he'd say to Tomoe. He obviously knows that his girlfriend wasn't at my place last night, and the only other place she would have been would be yours."

"Hmm," Kenshin agreed.

"Aaaaanddd Tomoe would obviously go and tell her brother what she saw this morning!"

"Of course," Kenshin muttered while handling the pot carefully to avoid any spills. The sound of a cellular phone cut off Sano in mid-sentence. _I thought I turned it off_, Kenshin thought as he swiftly put the pot down, and rushed into his bedroom to search for it.

"Well now, I wonder who _THAT_ could be," Sano yelled.

"Shut up a sec, it's Tomoe." Kenshin reappeared again but chose to sit away from Sano.

He flipped his phone open. "I'm going to answer."

"Hello?" he spoke.

"Oh Ken-san! I need to talk to you!" Her voice was so loud that Sano could hear every word perfectly. "I was so scared that you weren't going to pick up! I'm so sorry!"

Kenshin's brows furrowed and he looked over at his best friend. Both just stared at one another.

"Kenshin?"

"Hai, what do you want Tomoe-dono? I'm not really up to talking right now."

"Kenshin, I'm so sorry about this morning. I feel like such an idiot right now! Enishi called me and he told me everything. I'm so sorry I ever doubted you."

Mystified, both men exchanged curious looks.

"Enishi told you… everything? And you're sorry that you doubted me?"

"He just called to explain it all to me. I'm so sorry babe. I came over to check up on you this morning, and when I saw _HER_ there, well of course anyone would react the same way I did! That stupid girl. Enishi told me that he was so drunk last night, and that he couldn't take care of Kaoru-chan who had also had quite a bit to drink. You took her for him after he asked you to, and then," she paused to take a breath, "he started a fight with some guy there. He tried to explain that to me earlier but I was so distraught from seeing you… with that WHORE this morning. I don't know all the details but damn it I knew I should have stayed with my brother! I'm so stupid." Tomoe sounded as if she was on the verge of tears.

"So you had to take care of that idiot instead of my brother. Sometimes you are just too nice Kenshin. If I were you I would have dropped her off at her apartment and left her there outside on the steps. That slut totally deserves something like that!" Tomoe's tone of voice changed impolitely.

"What were you two doing in the same bed anyway?"

Kenshin knew Tomoe well enough to hear the barely audible malicious sharpness in her voice. He shook his head. Him, and Sano had a couple more things to discuss after he ended this call. Yeah, he was going to put an end to it. Tomoe was just giving him more of a headache to deal with. That and everything Sano had said was making him sick. He didn't want to hear either of those girl's voices.

"She was sick all night long," he replied, making it sound like it was none of her business. "So I couldn't leave her."

Tomoe detected it, and was shocked. Kenshin never talked back to her like that. She decided to switch the topic, and approach him differently, hoping to sway him away from his bitterness.

"Do you know how I felt when I walked in like that?"

"You should have trusted me." Again he sounded distant, and Tomoe was beginning to feel the worthlessness of her efforts.

"I'm sooooo sorry," she began to nag again, desperate to sway him over back to her side. The hook and line she always used on him had just snapped.

"Listen. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I think I just need some time to myself."

"Please Kenshin! Can we at least talk in person? It'll help babe, I know it will."

"Iie Tomoe. I'd rather not. I'm just not up to it. I just need some time to think things over." Movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention; Sano was giving Kenshin the thumbs up sign. His hand signals abruptly changed, and he began to instruct to cut the conversation.

"Alright, I have to go now," Kenshin was saying but was still staring at Sano. "I'll get in contact with you when I'm ready to talk. I think I need a break from us."

"What do you mean? Are you telling me that we're going to break up?"

"I don't know. I just want some time away from our relationship right now. Please don't call me back until I contact you first."

"No please!" she cried, "Don't do this Kenshin! Don't do this to me! Why are you being like this? Can't we just talk it through in person? I don't get why you won't. I swear to god if you hang up that means that you don't love me anymore and that you're really in love with that slut!"

Eyes closed painfully, he whispered "Gomen," and snapped his cell shut, cutting off her voice. If he had listened for a second later he would have been completely appalled. Sputtering harsh swear words into the now silent telephone, Tomoe glared at it angrily before throwing it across the room.

"This just gets better doesn't it?" Sano remarked. "Like a damned soap opera." He began to quote a line from one. "Like the sand through the hourglass, so are the days of Kenshin's life."

"Shut up," Kenshin muttered.

"Or how about, Guiding Kenshin? Coronation Street Ken-san? Young and the Oro?"

"Would you SHUT UP!" Kenshin yelled, pressing a hand to his pulsating head. Still sounding normally cheerful, Sano questioned what Tomoe had said.

"Don't know why you're asking since you probably heard everything but get this, Enishi told Tomoe that he had asked me to take Kaoru home because he was too drunk to do so himself. After Kaoru and I left he proceeded to start a fight with someone at your house. He just convinced his sister that there's nothing to be worried about."

"Uh… shouldn't he be doing the opposite?"

Both exchanged unhappy looks. Still looking rather unimpressed Sano went on to say, "I don't know whether you should be grateful, or be ready to go punch him again. Why is he covering for your ass?"

Kenshin shrugged. "Are you sure it's my ass that he's covering?" Considering it for a moment he then continued to say, "Maybe he's already talked to Kaoru. She wouldn't say anything to him, I know that for sure. I trust her on that. Still, it doesn't make sense. Why would he lie to his sister about who he fought with…?" With his thumb he pressed down on the keypad which then emitted one final beep before turning off.

"He's up to something. I just know it. Guess we can't do much though except sit back and wait. I'm just glad that I'm not involved in this whole love triangle."

"Love triangle?" Kenshin retorted.

"Yeah," Sano nodded, "You, Enishi, Tomoe, and jou-chan."

Kenshin sat up as he remembered that their tea was still waiting in the kitchen. Even when he came back and handed Sano his full cup, his friend didn't realize his mistake.

"That's four of us. How can that be a triangle?"

He gave his signature sheepish grin, the kind that was expressed when the bill came and he fiddled through his pockets only to find that he'd left his wallet at home for the billionth time leaving Kenshin, Sojiro or one of their other usual friends to pay for his share. "Square, triangle, whatever!" He waved his hand around, "Same damn thing."

"Well, not really Sano because—"

"Shut up."

"Look," Kenshin wanted to get back to their main topic because he had just thought of something, "Enishi had no choice but to bullshit about last night. He couldn't say, 'Oh well Kenshin knocked me out,' that would obviously start even more trouble, and both of us would make sure to tell her exactly what happened, and why I knocked that aho out."

"Wouldn't make a difference to her. She'd stand by her brother."

"Over me? The guy she's been dating for two years, and counting?"

Sano laughed at Kenshin's weak remark.

"Don't make me start over again. We've been through this enough times already. Hey but on a side note here, you shoulda seen your eyes last night man." Sano recalled the feeling he had felt inside when he saw the blazing amber burn from within his friend.

"I really thought you were gonna kill Enishi, Kenshin. Jou-chan stopped it in time. But the look in your eyes… it had me rooted to the spot. I couldn't move. It reminded me of... back then."

Kenshin shifted uncomfortably, preferring not to reply. He didn't need to be reminded of what he was capable of.

"I wonder how jou-chan is doing though. I guarantee you that Enishi's probably already made his way over there to confront her," Sano said as he became aware of the uncomfortable silence that had befallen the two. "Don't call her," he advised before the other could get a word in. "Unless you really want her after you with an axe. She must be really pissed off."

"I… I wouldn't blame her Sano. I really only blame myself right now."

The brunette placed his hand carefully on Kenshin's arm. It was a very meaningful gesture from Sano. Touching guys and being emotional wasn't his thing. Kenshin could just see the lines of strain on his face as he forced himself.

"Just remember what I said before Kenshin."

He didn't answer back. He sat there, his gaze steadily looking faraway as he contemplated Sano's words.

**Thanks to my special people who constantly review. It keeps me goin'!**

**:x Muah!**

**I was slow at getting this up because I haven't written too much lately. Basically I know how everything is going to go, I have it all written down in my head, and not exactly out on the computer yet. I'm a few chapters ahead, and I didn't realize that I was close to putting up everything that I had. That's when I realized it was time to get my butt in gear, and to start writing so I could post again. **

**Also sadly I lied. Sometimes I can adopt an attitude that's like, "Oh screw those lazy people who can't review," and then there's other times when it does bother me. To you lazy people, you need a good kick in the butt. It doesn't take very long. And you know what? I's confession time. **

**I didn't review much before until I actually started writing. That's when I felt the frustration of it all. I know how it feels, and that taught me to review WHATEVER I read whether it be one chapter, or one whole story. It means a lot to the authors, and if one simple review can keep them going, then why the hell not? Hell I even fill out those random survey's that Yahoo posts up sometimes, and other surveys on sites that I like now.**

**Anyways I think that's enough babbling for now. If anyone would care to babble with me you can email me.**

**See ya later.**


	16. Chapter 16

**EDITED REPOST, 10/09/05. **

**Leave me a review commenting on the editing and I'll love you forever….?**

**Disclaimers: Kenshin, and crew belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama**

**CHAPTER 16**

It happened so fast it was like an inconsistent blur. She could barely re-call being divested of her clothes, let alone being led to her bedroom with Enishi clinging feverishly onto her body.

It didn't deserve to be called 'making love'.

It was sex. Plain, and dirty. Enishi loved it rough and fast, fully aware that Kaoru's virginity limited her pleasure in their sensual act. Even when she cried out, her body arching in pain, he took no notice. A sadistic smile had appeared; a demon took over his body, and mind. His searing, burning thrusts caused her to grit her teeth, and dig her fingernails firmly into his flesh which Enishi found to be even more arousing than their current situation. Oh, how she hated herself. The sweat mingled saliva glinting off of her flesh made her feel dirty to the tip of her soul.

When it was over, when he expelled his last and final groan, he carefully lifted himself off of her.

"That was amazing," he breathed heavily into her ear.

In reply, Kaoru turned around and pulled the blanket over her clammy body. She thought she heard a rough click but ignored the sound, whatever it was. Her mind was flanked with the feelings of being absolutely disgusted. A foul, sharp scent drifted through the air and she turned back around immediately only to see Enishi propped up against his set of pillows, exhaling smoke out of his mouth.

"What are you doing?" she asked, mildly surprised to hear her voice sound out hoarsely. Her chest was still slightly heaving, and she was already feeling very sore. "What does it look like?" His reached his hand out to her, offering his burning cigarette but she just shook her head, her face plainly filled with disgust as the amber flakes of ash fell, loosing their color in mid-air and dirtying themselves onto her bed sheets. She wrapped the blanket around herself more tightly, and moved away from him as far as possible.

Casually putting it out, he flicked the butt onto the nearby table. The bed creaked in protest as his weight was lifted off. Meanwhile Kaoru continued to watch him uttering no words.

"You don't have to just sit there," Enishi finally commented after studying her flushed face. There was no answer back to that. "Why don't you take a shower? With me?" Instantly she shook her head. Black strands of her hair fell flat on her face and stuck themselves there to the damp sweat. "It'll be the last thing I ask of before I leave to talk to Tomoe. C'mon Kaoru, it'll be fun," he returned and smiled with pleasure. Still she did not move so he took matters into his own hands, literally, by lifting the sleek body wrapped in the blanket and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Put me down! I hate you!" She yelled infuriated, pounding her curled fists onto his bare chest. "Fine," he replied nonchalantly and shrugged. Kaoru barely had to time react when his arms disappeared and she landed on her butt on the floor. Quickly she stood up and gave him a dirty, unimpressed look. The blanket was wretched away from her body and suddenly she stood there naked in front of him. Enishi threw the blanket around her lower back and reeled her in, pulling her body tightly against his.

"You act as if I don't care."

She snapped her head up and met his grey tinged eyes. "Oh and you're going to tell me now that you do?"

"If you gave me a chance…"

Completely startled and taken aback by his actions, she had no time to react when he lowered his lips to hers gently. She wanted to push him away but she found that he was being so careful, so light. Her eyelids drooped threateningly but the voice in her mind was echoing, _This is ENISHI!_ Kaoru shook off the languid like feelings and pushed him away, but it resulted in her being sent back. His hard muscled body stood like a brick wall in front of her. Thankfully before he could say something to her or even begin to start over, his cell phone rang. He strode over to his pants that were on the floor and fished around inside the back pockets. Kaoru continued to watch as he glanced at the cover before flipping it open and quickly walking out of the room.

_Now's your chance to get some clothes on, _her mind was hurriedly telling her. _Quickly before he comes back._

She had been about mid-way through when he reappeared.

"I gotta go," was all he said. He disregarded Kaoru's bewildered expression as he slipped on his clothes, and grabbed his wallet and keys. At the door with Kaoru still trailing after him, he suddenly whirled around and caught her delicate body within his arms.

"I fully intend to keep my part of the bargain. I'll be talking to oneesan shortly. And like I promised, princess, I'll leave you alone for now…" he trailed off. His mouth curved into a sly smile. "Thanks for everything," he said casually and darted forwards, kissing her cheek.

It took her several minutes, even after she heard the door shut, to flip the lock in place. She didn't want to move. Wincing at the carnal thoughts of Enishi, she forced herself to back away from the door. _I… I need a shower,_ she settled with her mind. Letting her clothes drop along the way to the bathroom, Kaoru didn't even feel the cold air hit her body. Right now it felt as if it were on fire. _I need to cleanse myself of this filth._ Everything felt unreal. Even her surroundings as she moved seemed to act as if they were pulling at her stiffly against an invisible current.

_Damn_, Kaoru swore as the soap slid beneath her fingers nails. She hadn't realized she was gripping it so tightly. Furiously, she began scrubbing at her body. It felt unbelievably sore in places she never felt sore before. It was a very unfamiliar feeling, like this all this flesh was no longer her own.

WHACK!

The soap went flying into the tiled wall, and she slid herself down into the tub. Her body was in shock. Her mind was sent reeling.

_What have I just done?_

With her head in her arms, Kaoru began to let the tears flow. It seemed so natural now. But the pain was still there, inflicted emotionally, and physically.

And it hurt like hell.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The time was half past two in the morning. Kamiya Kaoru lay sprawled on her bed, and in pain. She was suffering inside, and out. No matter how much tea she drank, or how many pills she popped, she still felt low and worthless. When she swallowed that first pill she thought she was going to throw up. Her fragile frame was posed leaning against the sink for so long but it didn't come back up. It got easier after that first time. A few hours had passed since Enishi had claimed her body but it made no difference. It still ached like a constant nag. Kaoru had spent a good hour or so crying non-stop on the shower floor. None of those tears could bring back time, or what innocence Enishi had taken away from her. They were all responsible for her pain, and they would all suffer dearly one day one by one. Enishi, Tomoe, and, Kenshin would all pay for her misery.

The phone on her bedside table cried out shrilly into the silence of the night, startling her from her thoughts.

_Who could be calling so late?_

"Hello?" Kaoru practically groaned into the phone.

"Kaoru-chan? Where have you been? I called your cell, and it was off. I called your house line awhile back several times but you didn't pick up. What's going on?" Thickly the other woman gulped and huffed into the telephone, sounding as if she had just participated in a strenuous exercise. It was odd.

"Kumi…" Kaoru replied slowly, quietly, not exactly out loud but more to herself. Bitterness flowed through her mouth and her stomach went sour at once. Almost immediately she thought of her pills and that in turn made her feel even more sick.

"Kaoru-chan, where have you been? I…I left you a couple messages on your voice mail. I was going to try to call again earlier but I was…ah…I was swamped… here." Almost hesitantly she added, "Umm… here at Kasshin Ryu with some last minute work. Dear one, I wanted to check, and see how you were… how you were keeping up," she finished quickly.

No words came to her mouth. She didn't know what to say, and Kumi was definitely speaking oddly.

"I was ah, I was talking to one of my cousin's. Tomoe is her—" the woman gasped. Kaoru froze and listened carefully. In the background she heard a light whispering. "Sorry, Kaoru-chan," Kumi quickly put in, cutting off the other voice.

"It's really late Kumi-san. I was trying to sleep if you couldn't tell," she replied quite flatly. _Distracted or not, Kumi isn't going to help my situation out one bit. Especially by bringing up Tomoe. It's too late to introduce them. We've already been acquainted more than once. I'm in this mess, in this shape because of her and her big mouth._

"Is something wrong Kaoru-chan? You sound awfully quiet…"

"No there's nothing wrong. It's late. I was trying to sleep like I just said to you."

Kumi felt taken aback at the tone of the young woman's voice. The usual cheerful sweet girl wasn't there today. All politeness was gone, and had been replaced with a cold, hateful sounding stranger.

"I'm sorry… I just thought that we could talk you know? I didn't mean to… didn't want to call so late, and you're usually up anyhow but it's just that…" Kumi trailed off. There were notes of hesitation, and anxiousness. It seemed as if she wanted to say something more.

"Now's really not the time. I'm extremely exhausted." Kaoru informed firmly, brushing Kumi off.

"I…I see."

_I don't care it's not my problem!_ Kaoru yelled at herself upon hearing the disappointment. _I have my own shit to deal with. Everything her, and I ever talked about was promised to be entirely confidential. She broke that, and look where it got me._

"Well then Kaoru-chan, I am truly s-sorry," she stumbled with her words. "I will call you back another time. Good night then."

Kaoru chose not to reply to the 'I will call you back another time,' and instead slammed the phone down onto its cradle. Even when she tried she couldn't get rid of Kumi from her thoughts. Her and Enishi. However the latter was another story. The night's actions replayed in her mind, rewinding, never ending like a horror movie.

About an hour later after tossing and turning, Kaoru came to a conclusion with the demons running fiercely inside her head. The anguish was more than she could bear. Over and over she was reminded of what he'd done to her, what he took away from her. All her life she'd dreamt of the one man that would rescue her from her days of constant torment, and how he would kiss all her problems away and soothe her with his sweet, understanding words. He'd be more than just her companion; he'd become her best friend, someone to hold her hand when she needed guidance. No one understood how hard it was to live alone. Of course in it all she was very grateful for her parent's company. If it weren't for that she'd probably be off in a more depressing situation. _I should be appreciative. I should be happy. I should be so much more but I can't. I've let him run over me over and over. Facing everyone after this will be the worst thing ever. How can I look anyone in the eye at school? _On several occasions daily she'd see him with different people. _He knows everyone and soon enough they'll know too. This is like high school all over again. _So badly she wanted to believe that university would've been different but it was turning out otherwise. All because of him. _And Kenshin…_ she wearily thought. _He's got his own share to deal with. And it's not like he cares for me anymore; I think he proved that well enough today. I'm back to where I started. _

_Alone…_

The pills inside her system were working laboriously but not giving the outcome that she had hoped for. Instead her nerves were wracked with more emotions than she could mentally deal with. She felt as if she were losing her mind. Kaoru's body twisted and grimaced amongst the bed sheets, agitated and sick. "God," she breathed heavily, her fingers shaking violently.

_No one there…_

_Alone…_

There was only one thing left to do, and it was very clear now. The hot tears that burned down her cheeks acted as a physical sign that she accepted. She would end the whole blackmail situation by herself.

Forever.

Kenshin would be happy then. There would be no '_problem_' around to start trouble, and he could live happily ever after with Tomoe.

She would do it.

Now.

It was hard not to think of her parents as she changed into her final outfit. They were probably looking down at her shamefully from their place in heaven but it wouldn't be much longer till she joined them. That thought comforted her somewhat. She decided against leaving a note. _Let them wallow in torture, and grief. Let them think they were the cause_.

Once inside her car she immediately drove off. She knew where she was going, and where her last destination would be.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The remainder of the evening had been pretty quiet for Kenshin. He had spent most of his time cleaning up his apartment. He didn't curse out loud, or yell out in Kami-sama's name when he stepped on a few, almost invisible glass shards. He took it as his punishment. Earlier on, Sano had offered for the two of them to head downtown to have dinner but Kenshin didn't accept his proposal. He had a lot of things to do, and he really just wanted to think things through for awhile. Sano had respected Kenshin's wishes, so he left but reminded his friend that if he needed anything at all that he shouldn't hesitate to call.

Sighing out loud now, Kenshin went into the kitchen to fix himself a snack. Tomoe though, on the opposite end of things, had not respected his wishes. When he had turned his cell phone on he saw that she had left four new messages. Over, and over again she kept apologizing and she explained what Enishi had said about fifty times over. He had frowned disappointedly when he'd heard her voice for every single message that was in his voicemail inbox_. I guess it's a worthless hope to think that Kaoru might've called_. It was taking everything inside him to refrain from picking up his phone, and calling her but Sano's words were repeated back to him every time he had the urge. She would be angry. _It's not worth it I'll only piss her off even more_, Kenshin finally decided. He'd given up, and turned his cell phone off again for the last time nearly an hour ago.

There he sat now, playing with his chopsticks at the lonely table. The silence was driving him absolutely mad. All alone with his thoughts, and nothing to do, Kenshin felt as if he were going to go insane. _I need to get out of here. It's been awhile since I was at the dojo_, he thought. _Maybe I should call up Sojiro, and see if he's up to it_.

Sojiro obliged to Kenshin's offer after Kenshin insistently persisted. They agreed to meet up at the 'regular spot'. Basically it was an old vacant dojo that had pretty much been left behind to Kenshin. He had the keys for it, and whenever he felt like expelling some steam, or brushing up on his skills, he'd go straight there. Not all the time did he invite a friend but Sojiro would make excellent competition. The mysterious, short boy, with the bewildering smile had been Kenshin's friend in high school. They hadn't been close to begin with; they actually hated one another for a short while. Slowly Sano got them talking and that was the end of their grudges. Ever since then they had become good friends, and they often sparred for fun. Kenshin had invited Sano several times but the rooster head just couldn't pick up on the basics of kenjutsu. He preferred jujitsu, and he kindly informed Kenshin of that at the end of their session by punching him straight in the face. _I guess I deserved it though_, Kenshin smiled to himself at the fond memories. He had run out of patience, and was whacking Sano with his training bokken at every chance he got. As for the other, you could never figure out what Seta Sojiro had behind that mischievous but contagious smile of his. He often kept to himself, unlike loud mouthed Sanosuke.

The one thing that Sojiro prided himself on was his excellent fighting skills. He was almost as good as Kenshin but he hadn't the faintest idea where Sojiro had learned his skills. The topic had never been discussed. Everyone seemed to respect their privacy, and the others around them. That's why Kenshin didn't mind hanging out with Sojiro, and a couple of his friends. When they were together it was just like being with the guys. No worries, no bullshit discussions. Just chilling.

"Guess I'll finish this later," Kenshin muttered as he placed his chopsticks down onto the plate, and put his dish on the counter.

Finding his magenta gi proved to be effortless but the hakama… where had he put that? Atop a shelf in the back of the closet. That's where it was hiding but unfortunately for him it took awhile to figure that out but not before he turned his room completely upside down. There, neatly folded beside the white ones he had searched for were his black ones. Tomoe's face instantly came to mind. Her straight thin lips and the penetrating look of her gazelle eyes. You wouldn't think anything of her at first… until she sunk her claws into you. When they had first met, Kenshin knew it was love. Sure he had had numerous flings but this was different. One look in those deep brown eyes, and he was whisked away. Yukishiro Tomoe had always been soft spoken yet she had a way with her words. Needless to say, it hadn't been long in their relationship till he had her begging for him in his bed. The creamy peach like taste of her skin stained his tongue, and he longed for more. She was the only thing that drove him to be sane but little did she know about the chaos that burned within him.

At his time of need she had been there to support him without even realizing it. _And now she's Miss. Popular, one of the most beautiful girls around. I've become so kind and polite while she's become ruthless, and cold hearted._ It seemed to him that they had traded roles. Kenshin found it hard to see that it wasn't love anymore. The deep link that he had to Tomoe was deteriorating as he was becoming more, and more independent, and able to control himself. He was becoming the person he had wanted to be for so long but now his lover was drifting away.

"I should have kept her as my friend," Kenshin whispered into the black fabric that he was clutching onto. Sano had warned him that the last thing he had needed was a serious relationship. He didn't listen. He thought he was all grown up after leaving the Yakuza, and a commitment was the first step into the right direction. Tomoe was the only anchor he had had in his life at that point. To think that he was maybe using her made himself sick.

That wasn't the case. He had just become a little too dependant on her. It was going to hurt her once she found out that he wanted to separate for awhile. Of course she would try to conceal it at first but Kenshin could just imagine the destructive path she was going to create for herself.

_We've all changed_, he realized. He had no intention of jumping into a relationship with Kaoru but when he was with her all his little rules broke in half as if they never existed. _I just need to get out of this mess before I start anything else. Besides…I plan to get to the bottom of her relationship with Enishi._

Kenshin carefully folded the hakama before putting it in a spot where he wouldn't be able to see it. Tomoe loved his black ones. It drove her wild to see Kenshin in them; she often begged him to wear those and nothing else. He grabbed the white ones, and closed the closet door leaving his thoughts of Tomoe inside. "I'm going to have to clean up again later," Kenshin muttered before changing.

He met up with Sojiro, and instantly the other young man could feel that Kenshin was stressed. His friend was standing too stiffly. His aura was also troubling. The two of them were just about to slip their shoes off before entering when Sojiro asked, "Is something the matter Himura-san?"

"Nothing too important."

"Heh, I guess that's why you called me out so late, ne? Needed to work off some excess stress? I won't ask of it anymore, and I won't hold back either." Sojiro's eyes twinkled, a smile played at his lips.

"Good," Kenshin's reply came out gruffly, and he removed his shoes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Should I? No… well I don't want to get into this mess. BUT I do feel bad for jou-chan. I should call her. But would Kenshin get mad if I tell her that I know about everything that happened? Maybe she's already guessing that I know. I am Kenshin's best friend after all, of course he'd tell me! She'll probably jus' ignore my call. I should mind my own business._

Sanosuke was fighting a few inner battles of his own. One side was saying that he should call Kaoru, while the other side was saying forget it, don't get yourself involved_. But I am involved! I know everything! That makes me involved dammnit!_ _Should I?_ The same train of thought had been riding through his head, in a circle for the past half hour. _That's it!_ Sano got up from the couch, and walked over to the phone. _Ok, now what do I say to her when I call her? Kuso!_ He paced back and forth, contemplating an approach.

"Hey jou-chan, jus wanted to see if you were alright. Did Kenshin leave any marks?" Ooohhh that would get him slapped for sure. He laughed to himself while pacing the carpet.

"Hey jou-chan. I heard what happened, do you want to talk about it?" _No no, that sounds too like… like someone passed away or somethin._

"Hey jou-chan, it's Sano! I was just wonderin' what you were up to?" _Yeahhh that was the way to go! Just act smooth, and approach it slowly._

"Yosh!" Sano exclaimed, and reached for the phone. _But what happens if she ignores my call? Would she ignore my call? I'm just trying to help but… maybe she won't see it like that. I could leave a message then! Yeah, I'll leave a message if she doesn't pick up. Ok, what do I say when I leave the message?_

The brilliant fool resumed his trek around the couch.

"Ok. Hey jou-chan, it's Sano but you probably recognized my voice. How could you forget it? It's deep and sexy… mesmerizing…" _Oh yeah that'll work for sure_. _And Kenshin will make sure to kick my balls in for that._

"Jou-chan, it's Sano. Just wanted to know how you are doing. Call me back alright?" _That could work…damnit! He'd forgotten to give her his number._

_Ok, one more time Sagara. Let's get it right._

"Jou-chan, it's me, Sano. Jus' wondering how you are. Call me back at 717822763."

_Perfect!_

Sano walked back over to the phone, and picked up the cordless. He pressed talk, and waited for the dial tone. _Ok, here goes._ His fingers automatically went to the keypad but didn't push any buttons.

"Kuso!" He cursed out loud in frustration, and slammed the phone back onto the charger. _It would help if I had her damn number now wouldn't it?_ He tried calling Kenshin but his cell was off, and he wasn't picking up on his home line either. _Damn! There's no way in hell I am calling that sonofabitch Yukishiro_. _No way in hell will I call that yarou for her number!_

Sano tossed himself back onto the couch. He was frustrated, angry, and annoyed.

"I wasted all this time, and what did I really end up doing? I discovered that I'm bloody crazy because I've been sitting here talkin' to myself for the past… kami-sama knows how long! That's it, I'm calling Katsu over for a drink. Just gotta make sure he's the one that's bringing it."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The bridge looked deceivingly calm. It was a relatively quiet rural area. The deep, swift moving river however was another thing. Its perilous waters were what had drawn Kaoru to this place. She knew of it, and what a secluded area it was. It was perfect. No one would find her here. Maybe her body would float onto the bank near the right side. It would only be a matter of days then till someone would find her. Kaoru parked her car behind the bushes, and slowly got out. Her hands covered her mouth, her feet barely making any noise on the dirt road.

She approached the bridge, and stopped to look at her destination. The cold, deep water flowed on carelessly. She closed her eyes, the warm tears caressing her face. _One look back, just once,_ she thought. She turned, and gazed at the city lights. _I'm going to miss this… but I'll be with mom, and dad. I'll be rightfully by their side. I should say something. A prayer maybe? What does one say before they die?_

"God," she began unsteadily, "Forgive me for everything stupid I've ever done. At the same time punish those who hurt me and betrayed me."

She walked towards the center of the bridge. It was cold.

"He has heard your prayer. He is always listening, and watching." The harsh sounding voice from behind stopped her dead in her tracks. Startled, she whirled around to face the speaker.

"Who are you?" She called out hesitantly.

He was dressed all in black. He seemed to be of average height but his build was something she couldn't exactly determine. Even his face was concealed behind some black material except for his eyes. And those were piercing right through her. It scared her.

"Just his messenger."

For the hundredth time in her life, she felt afraid. Her eyes shifted away from his, unable to take his powerful gaze. "I don't know who you are but just leave me alone."

"What will you do if I don't?" The man tauntingly took a few steps towards her.

"Don't." With that being said she instinctively moved farther away down the bridge.

"I'm very curious as to what you will do. Would you scream? No one would hear, and unlike the others, you have no reason to be afraid, Kamiya."

_Kamiya? He knows who I am. How? _An eyebrow raised itself questioningly.

"Unlike the others? What others? And how do you know—"

"Your name?" He finished the sentence and laughed. _This guy is insane,_ Kaoru thought. _What kind of freak dressed in all black would come to a secluded area like this at this time of the night?_

"I know you because I have been observing you for some time now. Let's just say that I need some help, and you are the one that is going to assist me."

"What?" Kaoru yelled, and backed up against the railing of the bridge. "Don't!" She warned him again.

"Or what? Will you jump? Will you actually do that? It's what you came to do isn't it?" He knew that was her direct intention. It wasn't a wild guess. From the tone of his voice he sounded as if he knew exactly why she was here. He knew who she was. He knew everything.

Kaoru shivered.

"How do you know this?" It barely came out as a whisper.

The man sighed against the black material that was shielding his face. "Must I repeat myself? I've been watching you."

"Why?" Kaoru automatically became defensive.

"I don't need to explain this again." That was all he said before disappearing. She blinked, and he was gone. Just like that. Ok _I wasn't imagining that all. That really did happen didn't it?_ She blinked again several times, moving in a circular direction. The only things she could hear was the river flowing on, and her feet shuffling against the damp wood. Kaoru whispered to herself, and put a hand to her head. "What the hell is going on?"

"You'll know soon enough," she heard his voice whisper into her ear. Before she could react, or even blink, a sharp pain struck at the back of her neck, and the last thing Kaoru saw was the wood as she fell down to meet it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Her body was still and motionless, save for her light breathing which brought her chest up, and down rhythmically. Her long black hair had been smoothed aside by her brother, allowing her pale cheeks to show. Enishi continued to stroke his sister's soft hair affectionately. She had refused to go to bed, and had ended up falling asleep on the couch with her head resting on his lap. He had coaxed her to calm down, and had soothed her with his words of promise.

"Oneesan, he's not going to call you back just yet so try to go to sleep. I'm sure he'll be over it all by tomorrow morning."

"No," she had replied stubbornly, "I'm going to wait here just in case Enishi. I'm not sleepy!"

_He's going to pay for this_, Enishi thought as he looked down at his sister. _Poor, innocent, oneesan._ Kenshin was going to pay for all the misery he was making Tomoe endure. He was the cause of it all. Undoubtedly Kaoru would never betray him but that snake of a man, Himura, seemed to bring out another side of her. Enishi wasn't stupid. He knew there was something going on between those two but he believed Kaoru knew better than to screw around behind his back. Because if she did just do that…

Enishi smiled.

He would enjoy hurting her even more, and it would be double the fun if it was in front of Kenshin's watchful eye. "I had to lie to protect you. I had no choice oneesan," Enishi whispered to his sleeping sister. The malicious grin never left his lips. He was bad. Of course he was bad; he was after all Yukishiro Enishi, a name that scared half the underground world shitless. Artillery and weapons were his main priority, his main business that gave him a greedy chunk of money. Of course Tomoe didn't know that. She'd hardly ever suspect her brother of smoking even. His thoughts flowed back once more to the other darling raven haired girl that belonged solely to him. _I have Kaoru where I want her, I have Kenshin where I want him, and Tomoe's perfectly right in the middle_. They were all caught in his web, squirming to maneuver like desperate flies before he swooped in for the kill. But first he intended to have a little fun. His explicit night with Kaoru had been satisfying; he'd give her that much but now, sitting there in the middle of the night, he was feeling rather bored again. Oh how he was enjoying it all immensely though. They were all fools, especially Kaoru. _An innocent little bitch._

"All for you," he continually whispered to his sister, and to his twisted insane self.

**Thank you to: JBella, erica6060, Anna, just me, Nekotsuki, Reignashii, Rinoa-Heartilly-666, animeguzman, kenshinlover2002, scythe195, animeLCgrl, kitsune, Xujin, flclgd14, Amethyst Amber, lyn, Reta, kenshin86, MZ.AMbER EYES, Pixel-the-evil-fairy, Blonde Goth, and sprinkles73 for the reviews. As always it is much appreciated. For anyone that I have missed out, my deepest apologies hands out flowers.**


	17. Chapter 17

**EDITED REPOST, 10/10/05. If you love me leave me a review about the editing…?**

**Disclaimers: The usual. Kenshin doesn't belong to me. He is rightfully Nobuhiro Watsuki's.**

**CHAPTER 17**

The coldness was all around. It gave an unbearable chill that rapidly spread throughout the body. No major visible light source was apparent therefore everything looked shapeless and was shrouded with immense darkness. An odd damp smell lingered through the air, mold and wood.

"Ughhh…" came a slight moan from the girl on the floor. _Where…where am I?_ The thought was so cliché but it needed to be addressed. Waking up in a dark, unrecognizable place definitely hadn't been on Kaoru's to do list. Audibly she moaned again and managed to roll her aching body over. Sitting up was painful as hell, and it seemed like her neck was the cause of it. It spread out sharp needles of warning to course throughout her shoulders, and head. _Ok_, she began to recollect her thoughts, _I was at the bridge, and then I saw that weird man there. We talked, and…_

As if on perfect cue Kaoru distinct footsteps approach from somewhere ahead of her.

"You're awake."

_Duh_, she thought but instead of verbally answering all she could muster up was a cough; her body shook, and her neck throbbed. "Where are we?" she whispered, her eyes still scanning warily ahead. "Why did you bring here?" The man paused without looking at her. He was staring beyond her, and seemed to be deep in thought.

"I…I can get you money if that's what you want." _Anything to get out of this place. Who knows what he's planning to do with me._

"No. I don't want money. I want your cooperation, and your agreement."

"My co-operation with what? Kidnapping? Torture?" At that last word he erupted into laughter. "You… think…that's torture?"

"Yes," she narrowed her eyes at him. "When you knock somebody out, and leave them unconscious, yes I would call that a form of torture!"

Taking note of how she had raised her voice, he smiled and replied smartly, "Talk as loud as you wish Miss. Kamiya, no one will hear you."

_Trouble…This guy is whack. What the hell does he want? Cooperation of what kind? I don't think I can take anymore… _she stopped her words and thought of the pain between her legs. _Anything but that. Oh god, I have to get out of here!_ Different thoughts ran through her head, and her eyes widened as her nerves panicked, hitting dead ends each time.

"Relax," he regarded her with smoothness upon reading her frightened facial expression.

"How? I don't know why I'm here or what you're going to do to me."

"I'm not going to harm you. I promise."

"Then why the hell am I here!" Frustration burst at her. They were getting no where with this. And to top it off he wasn't answering her.

"Answer me." She shouted again. He didn't even glance at her as he walked away, and exited through a side door. She heard a lock click, and echo throughout the building. Kaoru didn't even bother to double check the door. Well first she couldn't move because she was freezing to her bones and her damp clothing wasn't helping at all. Second, her stomach was grumbling like a fierce tiger. All she could concentrate on now was calming herself and her aching body. He returned about half an hour later. He wasn't very surprised either when he couldn't spot Kaoru at first. His senses roamed the room accurately, pinpointing her location and even as her leg flew up he caught it, and flung her violently. Kaoru palms hit the pavement with a loud smack.

"Don't you ever do that," the man said to her without even batting an eye. Looking up at him from the floor, she raised her voice, her anger more apparent than anything else. "Why am I here! What are you planning to do to me!" When she got back shakily onto her two feet she managed to hide the obvious pain she was in. She hadn't broken that fall properly, and hitting the pavement like that reverberated through every bone in her body. Not to mention her lower extremities were starting to throb with soreness again after that leg stretch.

"Patience," he smiled up at her, and tossed her a bag. Catching it with both hands she met his eyes suspiciously. "What's this?" He shrugged and whirled around. "You talk too much."

"What's IN THIS!" She repeated with a raised voice.

"Check."

She kept her eyes on his back even as she opened the bag. At first she was scared she was going to feel something disgusting like a severed arm but her hand came in contact with something surprisingly soft… fabric? She pulled out some clothing. Next came an apple and then something sealed up in plastic. It was like those pre-made sandwiches you could purchase at select gas stations. _I still must be around or in the city then. How come I can't hear any traffic or anything?_

"Change, eat, and then we discuss the terms."

She continued to stare at the back of his head. Obviously he was waiting for her to change her clothing. It wasn't as if she wanted to do it in front of a complete stranger but she could barely handle the damp clothes against her skin. Surprisingly the new sweatshirt and jogging pants fit her form comfortably. The apple though she sniffed at suspiciously. Laughter from ensued. "What? Do you think you're Snow White or something? It's not poisoned, Kamiya. Might as well make it clear to you now that there would be no point in poisoning you."

Kaoru's wild stomach didn't need to be told twice. _God I'm so hungry, I could definitely take a chance and not regret it._

The apple was juicy and she devoured it quickly, licking away the juice that trailed down her chin. The dark cloaked man observed every movement she made from eating the apple to pulling away the plastic from the sandwich. Noting that she must have been hungry, he found it amusing to watch her practically inhale it all.

"How did you know these would fit me?" _A peculiar question to be asking you're could-be-killer but does he really know me, and has he been watching me as well as he claims?_

"A victim of mine," he smiled beneath his cloaked face. Kaoru made an odd sound that resembled choking. "Victim of yours?"

"Haven't you realized who I am yet? Let me give you a hint, I'm feeling generous. I must say that I found the police sketches to be quite amusing."

Kaoru was silent.

"You must know what I'm talking about. That 'mass murderer' or whatever they've taken to calling me. The trend changes ever so often."

She reacted then, putting a hand to her mouth as she gasped. Her eyes widened like a rabbit's, and she found herself moving back trying to get some distance between them. The man sighed at her, and put a hand to his head. "Listen you stupid girl, if I wanted to kill you I would have disposed of you right away but I didn't. I'm keeping you alive for a reason; I need your help, and in turn I'll help you back."

Continuing to stare, Kaoru acted as if he were speaking some foreign alien language.

"I can help you…" he repeated indifferently but more slowly.

"These clothes," she began in disbelief, "Are from your victim?" Kaoru whispered.

"God, are you ever… STUPID! I said YES! Hey, hey, I wouldn't do that if I were you because, if I may say, I'd thoroughly enjoy watching you strip." Kaoru paused mid-way with the shirt pulled up to her stomach. _Sick bastard_, she thought as the contents in her stomach churned, and burned painfully. _Ok… ok… just breathe. Relax, and co-operate for now. Just relax, and co-operate Kaoru. _"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know that you aren't lying to me?"

"You don't. Sometimes in life you just have to make choices. I know it must be awfully frustrating since the hardest choice you ever make is whether you should buy that new shirt or not, but this time around Kamiya, things are going to be different. You're just going to have to believe me on that. Maybe I am being a fool but please do not assert me of that. I am making willing to make a generous offer to you. Believe me when I say that I've never re-considered any of the lives that I have ever taken. When I go after someone, that's it. You are a lucky girl Miss. Kamiya because I understand the situation you are in."

Her brows crinkled. "Situation?"

Smiling knowingly, he casually said, "Let's not waste any more time on these minor details." Produced two chairs from the right hand corner he set them around a metal can which he lit a fire to. He then turned back to Kaoru and gestured with his hand.

"Sit."

When she didn't move his patience began to wane. "I'm not going to do anything to you damnit! Just sit the fuck down before you make me angry!" _Quick to comply then I see, _he internally thought as she quickly maneuvered herself and sat down.

"I need your help with something," he started to say as soon as she took her place across from him. "Your company, the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu's main head office located here in Tokyo requires all of their employees to use special identification cards doesn't it?"

Kaoru looked hesitant for a moment. "Yes they do."

"And these security cards contain all their personal information, and technical data such as the time they swipe in, out, where they go, and what not?"

"Yes."

He leaned back in his chair, and raised an amused eyebrow. "Interesting. Tell me this Kamiya, why use such extreme measures? I understand that the company is very successful but why survey everything that an employee does?"

"The head office deals with all the accounting so naturally there would be money in the building. My parents also had some very valuable items such as katana's from the Edo period there. Everyone's personal belongings are in that building which range from laptops, to cell phones, expensive software, and training supplies."

A dark shadow fell across his eyes. "You have access to inside the building." It wasn't a question. Kaoru gently pushed aside a lock of her black hair out of her eye. "Yes."

"You have all the passwords, and security cards don't you?"

She paused hesitantly again. "…Yes."

"Good. That's all I needed to know."

Kaoru placed her hands near the burning fire, soaking up the warmth into her body. She felt like hitting herself when her voice faltered. "Why wouldn't you kill me? I could go to the police, and tell them everything." He seemed to find her statement amusing as he started to laugh. "You could do that but don't say that I didn't warn you."

He leaned in closer towards her. "Believe me, Kamiya you don't want to double cross me. If that's what you'd like to do then go straight to it." He seemed to be daring her but she knew better.

"You said before that you would be able to help me back. How?"

"What do you need help with? Since my expertise relies heavily on, well what is it now according to the police? Assassination? Murder? Beheading? Mutilation?"

"I get it!" Kaoru shouted angrily. He back at her while cocking his head to the side.

"I could always assist in offing someone."

That twitched her ears.

"Maybe that man that was at your apartment…"

And that caught her eyes.

"How about him? If I may give my opinion here it didn't seem like you enjoyed the sex as much as he did." At that profound statement Kaoru stiffened. Languidly, enjoying her reaction he added, "And it wouldn't take a specialized therapist to notice the lack enjoyment missing from your side."

Sheer horror flushed her cheeks and she found that her hands were trembling terribly. "I told you," he warned, eyes drooping to blink drunkenly, "I've been watching you."

"How…how dare you!" Kaoru fumbled, and turned her face away. Embarrassment panged at her. _He saw me. He saw us. Enishi and me… together… oh my god…_

"I must say myself that you have a lovely body…"

"DON'T!" she yelled and covered her ears. On the other hand he continued to talk as if she were sitting there completely undisturbed. "Is he troubling you?"

"That's none of your business!"

"I've hit a nerve haven't I?"

"Yes you have damn it! How dare you spy on my private life! You're just as foul as he is," Kaoru spat out. "That bastard, he ruined my life. He ruined EVERYTHING for me," she found herself admitting to an audience of one. He absorbed himself in her words and studied them, scrutinized them carefully.

"That sounds quite harsh."

"Not as harsh as what you've done," Kaoru reminded him. "I'm not about to tell you the whole story ab—"

"And I'm sure I don't want to hear it anyhow. If this young man is someone that you'd like out of the picture then just say the word. But you must help me first."

She closed her eyes then. _How come every single time I find myself in trouble it starts off by making a deal that I'm forced into? It's going to bad from worse. I should have just jumped off that damn bridge when I had the chance. _Wearily she lifted her head and another realization struck her with a golden light. _But he's offering to make everything better. Wouldn't life be worth living if Enishi was gone? Think about it for a moment Kaoru. _

_But, _she countered back, _that's if he keeps his promise. You're talking to a crazed killer here who just wants you to comply, and then god knows what he's going to do with you afterwards._

"I'm going to need time to think about this," she said aloud. _So much is going on right now…_

"If you mean for me to let you go back home, and to decide… I think not." His sounded stern like a principal. "You will make your decision here. I'm giving you ten minutes."

Kaoru sat up from the chair nearly knocking it backwards. "What! Ten minutes?"

"Yes, and if you give me any problems it'll be cut down to five."

She put her hands up in front of her chest gesturing for him to listen. "Wait, wait. First tell me why you need to get into that building so badly. Honestly, is it for the money?" She asked him seriously, and kept her tone down.

He shook his head, and grit his teeth down. "This has absolutely nothing to do with the fucking money. Is that all you stupid teenagers worry about? Money?"

She managed to refrain from yelling out that she was not a mere teenager but a young woman. _Now's not the time for that, _she almost mentally slapped herself. _Ok, so he claims its not the money, then what? What else could he want from there?_ She tried to think of ideas but none came to her. "You're being so secretive about this all. I don't understand…wait…" She started speaking in hushed tones to herself as she gathered her thoughts. "This isn't about money… why would it be? It's about what you do best which you already stated…" she trailed off, eyes widening to meet his. "Who is it?" She sprang the question.

"Who what?" There was a grim tone to his voice, and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Who are you after? Who are you going to kill?"

"What does this have anything to do with killing?"

"But that's what you do! You kill people, women for that matter! Innocent women who—" He clamped his hand onto her wrist tightly with an iron like grip. "No one is innocent. I have my reasons which are beyond your understanding. Drop this now."

_Looks like I'm the one who hit a nerve this time,_ Kaoru thought as she wretched her arm out of his tight grip.

"Have you decided then?"

"Well, I just don't understand but I'd like to. Who are you after? I can't think—"

"There is nothing FOR YOU to understand! If you agree then you must follow what I say, and I'll help you in return. If you don't," he paused in mid-sentence, and withdrew something from behind his back. Kaoru saw the light of the fire reflected off the long, shiny katana that he was unsheathing deathly slow. "I'll kill you."

_Ok, ok… no goddamn it this is NOT ok! I have to let him inside my parents company, and god knows what he's going to do inside. Oh Kami-sama, awhile ago I was ready to kill myself, and now, now I really don't want to die!_

_Imagine life without Enishi_, a little voice inside her head reminded. _Oh it would be so good. I wouldn't need to do anything for him ever again. The blackmail would be over, and I would actually be able to live again. The good outweighs the bad, and I'm desperate right now. What other choice do I have?_ She thought about it again for several minutes before coming up with an answer. _I don't want to die when I can live for much more_, she concluded.

"I… I'll help you," Kaoru said weakly.

"Good. I was hoping you'd make the right decision. I need to get several things in order before I carry out my actions so that means in the meantime you are to be on standby. I will let you know when I need you."

Kaoru slumped into the chair, and nervously bit her fingernail.

"And if you even think about double crossing me," his voice penetrated through her, forcing her eyes up into his. "I will kill you without hesitation. You've seen what I can do."

"Wait," Kaoru tried to say but he cut her off.

"No. This is it Kamiya. Not a word to anyone else."

"But I—"

The words didn't make it past her lips as he melted into the shadows. The sheathe of his sword collided with the back of her head causing her to slip off of her chair, and into his arms. The man paused briefly, eyeing the girls face. A smile crept to his lips.

_Everything is almost in order…_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kaoru! Kaoru!"

_Someone's calling me. _

_I should probably get up. I'm so tired but I feel so warm; so light, and warm._ Kaoru snuggled into the solitude, half succeeding in her attempt to burrow within the serene warmth.

"Kaoru! Wake up! Please!"

"Mmmmm," she moaned a reply.

"Kaoru," the voice whispered frantically in her ear.

"Hmmm…? What?" Bolting up straight, she met pain head on and yelped out loud. Someone else cried out as well, and when Kaoru opened her eyes she met his genuinely soft lavender ones.

_Kenshin…? But… what's he doing here?_

"Is it really you?" she whispered her words and slowly reached a hand up to touch his hair that showered over her face. Apparently it looked as if he had been trying to rouse her but now he was rubbing at his forehead. A faint red blotch was starting to appear, undoubtedly caused by her. Exuberance overwhelmed her completely. If she was able to jump up and wrap her arms firmly around him she would have. Everything about him was so welcoming. It felt like ages since they had last seen each other. Right now his signature warmth and light cologne melted into her senses, and she enjoyed every second of it. _Oh Kenshin, I've missed you. _But the heavy, weighty burden fell back onto her shoulders once more. _Anata, I can't tell you. My heart longs to do so but I'm sorry, I can't._

Instead of saying any more words she tried to get up but was halted by the pain in her neck. _I almost forgot about that. I don't think I'll ever get used to being knocked out, _she thought weakly as she lay limply in Kenshin's powerful arms.

"Kaoru, are you alright?" There was concern written in his voice, care imprinted on his eyes. She stared back up at him and found that his own lavender eyes were scanning her thoroughly, his warm hands pressing at areas on her body, making sure she was ok.

"Kenshin," she murmured below her breath.

"Do you know where you are?"

"I think so," she quietly replied, gazing around. The rich red painted walls were obviously familiar. So were the golden chandeliers that hung at either end of the hall, casting pale a light over her and Kenshin.

"We're at my apartment."

Both his arms shifted and Kaoru turned her attention back to him. He looked almost hesitant but decided to speak anyways. "I know this isn't exactly an appropriate moment to start this all up again but… I'm really sorry about what I said before, Kaoru. The circumstance right now isn't right for this but I am truly sorry. I originally came here to talk to you, I couldn't keep away anymore and when you didn't answer your cell or your house line I got worried. I drove over here as fast as I could and that's when I found you lying unconscious in front of your door." Bolts of anger flashed through his eyes and Kaoru took comfort in his protective body and tone. "What the hell happened?" he growled angrily. He had meant to maintain a calm composure but finding her in the condition that she was in… that cut the anger right through his body and made him shake with fury. _If someone's done something to her— if ENISHI has done something to her, Kami-sama be with him when I get my hands on him._

All the emotions she was feeling made her want to cry in his arms. Nothing more would have pleased her than to cry it all out and tell him everything. The truth of everything starting with Enishi. _That's impossible to do though. I have a killer on my ass and the moment I open my mouth to anyone else, that's it. What can Kenshin do against power like that? I have a responsibility and that's to protect everyone from the harm I've dragged myself into. _Even so her emotions nagged at her internally. _I want to tell him everything…_

_But I can't._

"I… I think I fell." It was a complete lie but since she looked and sounded hazy Kenshin would fall for it completely. Or so she hoped.

"When did you fall?"

_Drat. _"Uh, yesterday."

He kept at it. "And yesterday was?"

"The day before today."

He sighed but kept his eyes suspiciously on her. "Today is Tuesday, meaning school meaning you had classes today and yesterday, Monday, but you didn't show up for either days. Where have you been?" Biting her bottom lip in an agitated way, Kaoru found that she could not think of a reply quick enough. Inside her mind was reeling. _It's been two days! I've been lying here knocked out for two whole days! Why didn't someone notice me earlier? And supposedly the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu pays this apartment for the extra security!_

"I'm not too sure about what's going on," she pouted and said it in one of her most innocent voices. "I fell and hit my head and that's all I can remember. I was stepping out of the elevator and I heard my phone in my apartment ringing so I started to run. I guess I slipped. Sorry. I mean sorry to have worried you."

His arms wrapped around her tightly into an almost suffocating embrace. "Don't apologize."

If she was supposed to be finding comfort within his physical body she wasn't. Slowly it was draining, as were her relaxed feelings. Odd it was that he was gripping her tightly, so much so that she could barely breathe. Truly it wouldn't have bothered her that much but right now… right now…

At once, Kaoru threw herself back with all the strength that she had in her weakened body. Severely startling Kenshin, he let go of her, surprised and stared as her wild eyes flashed back and forth, almost with an insane edge to them. "What's wrong," he voiced his concern. "Don't," Kaoru warned dangerously as he extended an arm towards her. _How could you be so stupid, Kamiya Kaoru? Are you really that much of a fool? Did you already forget what happened with Enishi? Remember what Kenshin said to you? When he was apologizing, did you remember exactly just what he said to you? Can you still forgive him just like that? _It made her sick to think that she had wanted to be held in those same arms that had told her basically to get lost at one point.

All it took was a moment of distraction and Kenshin utilized it as an opportunity. She found herself once more within his strong, supporting grip but this time around she didn't want it. She actually loathed it greatly.

"Don't struggle. You're hurt, and you're only going to make it worse," he advised her when she stubbornly glared up at him. "Let me go," she demanded. His refusal only added to the fires of her mounting anger. It was a silly thing to do but she attempted to knee Kenshin for all it was worth. Regardless of her fast movements that surprised him, they did not catch him off guard. But Kenshin let her go then, appalled at the fact that she had tried to hurt him.

"Now stay the hell away from me. I mean it," Kaoru warned him uneasily. Though her head was spinning in a painful way, she managed to keep her voice moderately steady.

"Kaoru?" He looked at her in disbelief. _Of course she has a right to be angry but she's just so… not herself. What's with her?_

"I know your lying to me. What really happ—"

"Get AWAY FROM ME!" she cut in. "I hate you!"

As if to further mock her afterthought images of Enishi's body hovering over hers filled her mind, fanning out in a disgusting display that made her physically cringe. Everything else tuned out. Once again the memories overtook her and she could feel the roughness of his touch, the way he forced himself inside of her, oblivious to her cries. His groans echoed loudly in her ears, and she instinctively covered them. Kaoru backed away from Kenshin until she hit the wall behind her.

"Get away, get away, get away, get away!" She repeated tirelessly until he was forced to actually take a few steps back.

"Kaoru! Look at me!" Kenshin yelled desperately. He brushed his red bangs out of his eyes, and tried to reach out to her. _What the hell is going on with her! Why is she lashing out like a threatened animal!_

"DON'T!" She screamed, and shifted herself to the opposite side away from his hand. Kenshin stood dumbfounded, and surveyed her as her hands moved to either side of her neck, then to her breasts, her ribs, her thighs. She cried out loud in dismay, and moved her hands to her behind. Kenshin then heard the distinct sound of keys jingling. Kaoru sighed heavily, and removed the set of keys from the back pocket of the black pants.

_My car, where the fuck is my car? Shit, I have to check downstairs. If it's not there it's got to be back at the bridge._

She tried to dodge Kenshin as she ran towards the elevators but he grabbed her in one swift motion. He held her tightly.

"What's going on with you? I've never seen you like this, and it's freaking me out Kaoru. I want to _HELP_ you for Kami-sama's sake, and you aren't letting me!"

"You can't help me."

He paused, and let her go. "Why not? Of course I can. If this has anything to do with Tomoe, don't worry about it. I've already decided that I'm going to have to split up with her."

Kaoru closed her eyelids tightly, and shook her head. _That IDIOT! After everything, and my efforts will be worthless! I can't believe him!_

"You can't!" She told him firmly.

"Why? Don't you think I've thought about this? She's not the same anymore, and I've been keeping her around for the wrong reasons."

"Don't make up this bullshit! You love her you idiot! You have to stay with her!"

Kenshin swung his head sharply sending his red pony tail over his shoulder.

"Since when did you start deciding my feelings for me? This is MY decision!"

"I started deciding them the minute you told me that I'm a fucking problem that just seems to cause you more, and more pain. Remember that?" Tears stung at hers but she wiped them away not caring. The only warning she got was the fierceness in Kenshin's deep violet eyes. Something unreadable flashed through them, and the next thing she knew she was pinned against her apartment door. He was holding her there, not roughly but inescapably. She flinched, and refused to meet his eyes but his hand roughly guided her chin up.

"I'm an asshole. I said that out of anger but that still doesn't justify it. I'm sorry for that Kaoru," he apologized softly. The sweet smell of his breath and the deep scent of his aftershave intoxicated her, and fumbled her thoughts. "I want you to know this right now Kaoru. I care about you a lot, maybe more than you believe. You seem to think that you can hide your reasons for being with Enishi but I promise you I will find out even if you can't tell me yourself. Don't you think it pains me to see you mistreated when you're with him? I want to know exactly what he's done to you in the past, and don't tell me you didn't know him because you _DID_. You are so much better than that, you deserve bett—"

"Someone like you right?" She interrupted. "Someone who's already dating someone else. When we first met you never told me that you had a girlfriend. Ever since then you came onto me several different times and you never tried to stop yourself. Are you a justifiable good boyfriend now?"

Kenshin's grip against her shoulders tightened.

"It's not like that," he almost growled. "Tomoe and I don't even have a relationship anymore. And that time you didn't LET me tell you the truth! I was going to say it Kaoru, but you kept cutting me off! I knew it was wrong but god, there's something about you that makes me lose control. No rules apply when I'm with you. I'm admitting this right now to you and to myself; I'm not in love with Tomoe anymore. I had a need for security, and she was the only one that was there. How can you love someone when your heart is somewhere else? Tell me that!"

"Why are YOU telling me this now? Do you think that we have a chance to be together or something?"

He shook his head. "No that's not my intention. I can't say what the future holds for us Kaoru." A new golden light shone in his eyes, and it almost made Kaoru feel hopeful.

"Look, even if we are just friends let me help you as your FRIEND. What really happened to you?" His touch softened, and with one hand he reached behind her, and gently ran his hand down the back of her neck. Suddenly she felt more aware of herself. _I must look like crap compared to him_, Kaoru thought. Dressed in a white, and blue printed dress shirt, and blue faded jeans he looked so handsome, and stylish, much more presentable than herself. She could just tell that her hair was tangled up, and knotted. She was also tired, and she was pretty sure that the dark circles under her eyes expressed that. And right now Kenshin was speaking nonsense. _He has to stay with Tomoe. We can't be together no matter how bad he or I want to be. Everything I've done was for his sake._ No, she had to get out of this mess before it grew even bigger. In order for that to be achieved she had to lie. "Kenshin," she began, "I don't think I feel the same way about you anymore." She braced herself from the look in his eyes but it still pierced her.

Anguish.

That was the only way to describe it.

"I mean I may have been attracted to you in the past—"

"The past? You mean a couple nights ago? Is that what you consider to be the past?"

"Yes I do," she replied sharply. "I consider that to be the past. I want you to stop following me around. I just want to be left alone. I never want to talk to you again so just go to Tomoe! And need I remind you that I have a boyfriend?"

Unaffected by her words, he just stared. A sudden impulse urged him to kiss those soft lips that were uttering such harsh words, to clean away any doubt she might've had, and to knock some sense into her. Because just a moment ago it had seemed like Kaoru was going to open up, and let him inside for the first time but she suddenly snapped shut concealing everything again. Kenshin startled her with his next word.

"No."

"No what…?" She asked him hesitantly. Kaoru could feel herself drowning in his bright violet eyes, and no matter how hard she tried to look away, the lavender waves were tugging her under.

"I refuse to believe that," he stated firmly. His fingers traced a path from her neck to her lips, then up to her cheek. Her eyes intimately followed his as if he was holding her in a trance.

"I don't know what Enishi has done to you but I WILL find out." His voice sounded clear, and determined, brushing aside the doubts that Kaoru had in her mind.

"There's a lot that you aren't telling me Kaoru, and I can see it so clearly in your eyes." And at that she knew they widened guiltily. It only reassured him.

"I understand if you can't say anything but I will find out."

Unwillingly he released her, easing away the pressure from her arms.

_…I wish I could hold her forever like that. I'd protect her from anything, and everything,_ Kenshin thought. Reaching down his hands found hers, and they locked together. Leaning forward slowly, he pressed his forehead against hers, and closed his eyes. Kaoru, bewildered, continued to watch him. "I don't love her," Kenshin whispered. "One day I'll be able to make you understand." The words confused her but he continued to whisper, "I'll go now Kaoru-dono. I want you to take care of yourself." Involuntarily her eyes shut. Kenshin's warm words sank inside, and dwelled comfortably into her heart. She could feel his light breathing against her lips as he bent his head to close the gap between them.

The kiss was much different than any of the ones that they had previously shared. It was so innocent, and filled with emotion. There was no lust behind it, only sincerity and a powerful emotion that blew at her mind.

Love.

Allowing him to take control, Kaoru gave in willingly. A soft sigh was emitted from her lips causing Kenshin to deepen the kiss. _I've always wanted a love like this_, the sweet thought coursed through her body. Allowing no other thoughts to interrupt, Kaoru cleared her mind, and allowed herself to enjoy the brief moment that was given to her. It seemed like time stopped until Kenshin reluctantly pulled away. She pressed her lips together to keep the warmth he had given her there for as long as possible. He observed the way her lashes fluttered slightly as she opened her dark blue eyes. Even with that first glance Kaoru knew. It shocked her body, and her lips parted but no words came out. She knew exactly what was going through his mind.

That simple kiss was all he needed in order to confirm his thoughts. The need she had tried to hide so well had come undone with his kiss. He could still taste the unyielding passion and desperate need imprinted on his lips.

Kaoru was in trouble. There was no doubt about that now.

_I swear to you Kaoru, I'll find everything out, and then I'll save you from that bastard._

He left. Without glancing back or looking over his shoulder he walked to the elevator, and Kaoru watched him till the last bit of his red hair disappeared inside. Molded against the doorway, unable to move, her body just leaned in against the wood, still able to feel the warmth that his body had left behind.

_He knows that something is up. But will he be able to save me before this consumes us all?_

**Thank you to: scythe195, jyzelle, JBella, animeguzman, kenshinlover2002, grimnemesis, hermhermi, gabyhyatt, Twilight Amarathine, kitsune (Btw, I can't find your story. I tried searching it up but no luck :S If you'd like to continue this further email me so we can talk about it through that), K&k, Xujin, crest fallen212, erica6060, Reignashii, lyn, sprinkles73, BLONDE GOTH(I hope you are feeling better now. I'm glad you enjoyed your spring break… as for me I'm a full time bum at the moment so everyday is spring break :D), fclgd14, kara mcpherson, tameka (you are an observant one that deserves a thumbs up for picking up on that)????, and Phi-Dono for the reviews. I appreciate it everybody ; )**

**Seriously some of your guys' comments about Enishi make me laugh out loud so much. Everyone hates him with such a passion. I'm glad I can evoke feelings out of you all even if it is just anger, hehe.**

**If you're looking for some good 'R' stories I have some to tell you guys about.**

**The one that I'm currently tuned into is called 'The Other Side of the Moon' by Heaven9. The story line is so frickin' good.**

**Also try Shin Sakai's 'Pretty Man'. It's an Aoshi/Misao fic.**

**I guess that's all for now. Take care everyone, and see you later!**


	18. Chapter 18

**EDITED REPOST, 10/19/05 If you love me, leave me a review about the editing…?**

**CHAPTER 18**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Kenshin or anyone else. Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama on the other hand DOES own them.**

The halls were bustling with busy students. Several of the tables near Kenshin's locker bay were occupied. There was one in particular that he had been trying to avoid. Not actually going out of his way to, but he had carefully managed to stay away from Enishi and his group of friends that were sitting at the closest one. After his first class, Kenshin pretty much had the rest of the day to wander around and do whatever. Going home would have driven him completely mad. Being alone in such a quiet place and with all the time in the world… surely he wouldn't have been able to get Kaoru out of his mind. So instead the peaceful red-head occupied his time by studying in the library. Overhearing a first year complain about some of his Chemistry homework, Kenshin pulled up a chair and lent an experienced hand. That had been nearly an hour ago and he had found himself retracing the familiar steps back to his locker. Most of his textbooks were still in there. _And of course that jack ass is still there, _he told himself as he observed the area ahead.

Amidst the group of intimidating older guys, Enishi plainly stood out from the rest. All of them were shit heads in Kenshin's blunt opinion but they were all pretty much typical and always on about which girl they'd slept with over the weekend and what party they were planning to hit up next. Out of all of them, Enishi was the one who knew no boundaries. Kenshin knew that they were all tough yet they didn't dare step up to him. If Enishi was the leader, Kenshin surely was a god in their eyes. Untouchable. No one fucked around with an ex-Yakuza member whose name was more popular than all the ramen brands put together. Most considered themselves to be on cool terms with Kenshin, and even a few would acknowledge him with a nod.

Meanwhile on the other side of the family tree, Tomoe had trailed around after her boyfriend demanding an explanation and even resorting to bitching him out during the busiest time of the day in the East Wing's café lounge. Gasping in surprise at her boyfriend's reaction, Kenshin ignored her and yanked her into one of the empty laboratories and told her straight to her face that she was pushing it.

"If you're trying to piss me off further I think I should let you know that you're succeeding quite well, love," he spoke firmly. Thoroughly shocked at his demeanor, she didn't get the chance to reply because he had already vanished through the door and was halfway down the hall.

Intense grey eyes watched every movement._ He's standing there and acting like shit is normal. Bitch probably thinks that I didn't hear what happened this afternoon with oneesan but I did. If were only just outside of the premises… _Enishi casually thought, his mind filling up with images of blood and violence.

"Himura," he finally called out, the anger in his voice un-shaded and he started to approach the oblivious red-head, surprising all his friends who had been just lounging around normally. Enishi found himself seeing immense red when the other didn't even bother to glance up.

"What do you want?"

"Do you really want the shit to blow through the roof?" and with the last word Enishi grabbed Kenshin and slammed him against the lockers. Several people stopped, and stared at the newly started commotion. Unsure of what was happening, a couple of Enishi's friends exchanged glances.

"You should stop avoiding my sister," his words pressed imminently.

"Actually," Kenshin began, quite unaffected by the display of temper, "I'm not avoiding her. I talked to your sister this afternoon and I'm sure you heard all about it." He stood his height although being a couple inches shorter than his opponent. Not once in his life did that ever make him back down. People just thought he was less capable. A fatal assumption on their end.

Enishi smiled impolitely. "I did Himura. And I don't think that's good enough. You should talk to her again; get your shit sorted out. I don't like seeing my sister upset, especially over a punk like you. What a piece of crap your life really is," he laughed darkly. Setting his eyes firm, he gave Kenshin a nasty look. "You like to pretend all the time that everything is normal when she's never clued in about half the shit you've done. Don't forget that you were once an assassin. You can lie all you want to yourself but you'll always be what you are deep insi—" An amber glint in Kenshin's eyes was the slightest warning he got before the shorter one reversed their positions. He had a nice solid grip on the younger one too that almost made him flinch.

"I'm getting kind of sick of your empty threats. You've been running that shit around for almost five years. If you want to tell her," he shrugged indifferently, "go right ahead. And then," he continued in a deeper tone, "I'll show you what I can do, too. I'll show you the anger that I've been holding back for five years. Imagine that."

"Why don't you show me?"

Both of them eyed each other dangerously as if they were two young bucks with their antlers just tensely testing another's, fighting over territory that didn't stand as physical ground but much more than that. Tense; they were both tense with the ever-growing pressure that crushed them inside. Even after being threatened by one of the most dangerously known underground criminals, Enishi still managed to remain smart mouthed and cool. None of this scared him at all. It was merely a façade by Kenshin. _Keep talking, Himura, _his thoughts ran,_ I've got your slut right where I want her, and if you push me again I'll be stopping by to visit her. Maybe this time around I'll record it so you can hear that bitch scream._

"I'm not going to ask you to understand; I'm telling you: stay out of my way and leave me alone." Like the older and better man that many believed him to be, Kenshin complied with his better self, and reluctantly loosened his fists, letting them drop to as he pushed Enishi aside. It was an indication that they were finished. _Far from it_, Enishi sneered and opened his mouth to Kenshin's back.

"What about Kaoru?"

Refusing to give him that sly satisfaction that he loved terribly, Kenshin wisely avoided from turning around.

"What about her?"

"I don't know," Enishi calmly replied, loud enough for his friends to overhear, "You two are good friends aren't you? Close friends. So you should know how well she's doing. Or how she's _not_…"

_That_ sparked something unseen from within. Kenshin's pupils dilated and the colorful lavender right around the edges burned to a molten liquid amber. Almost a honey color with a sinful swirl of red. This was not the full extent of his deadly gaze but was well enough a good start to it. A push or two more and he swore to himself that he wouldn't be responsible for what happened next to his girlfriend's brother. _Speaking of which…_ Darting around so fast that not even a single pair of fixated eyes could perceive, he reared up behind Enishi and shoved him flat onto the table.

"What did you to do her?" he growled like an animal low in his throat. "What the _fuck _did you do to her?"

Pushing back up and forcing Kenshin a few steps back, Enishi's body flew off the table and landed curved into a perfect stance. He didn't need a weapon to inflict damage. His perfected training taught to kill with bare hands alone. The other stood his ground firmly but his eyes watched warily for any momentary warning sign. Highly trained eyes befell both men and they just stood there, paces apart but the threatening electricity that bolted between them and their ki's charged the air with acute sharpness.

"You really just can't leave it alone can you? If I were you, Kaoru would be the last of my concerns. Tomoe should be your number one priority but since your relationship is beyond fucked you have to mess with mine don't you? But don't worry Himura, I see things you don't, things you wouldn't think I do." He allowed for his eyes to widen and he smiled with malicious intents running through his mind. Kenshin's body warned of his waning anger as he leaned forward and focused his glower upon the enemy.

"You cocky shit, if you said anything to her, if you even dared to _touch_ her, I swear to god I'll—,"

"You'll do what?" His words were cut short in a defiant manner. "Hurt me? Kill me? Highly unlikely, Himura," Enishi sneered. "And you can stop giving me that look. I've seen it one too many times bro," Enishi laughed. "Besides, you've changed so much. You're nothing but a defenseless little bitch. Funny isn't it? I should really be calling you by Kaoru's name instead."

Eyes sliding quickly to the left than to the right, Enishi shifted his body soared forward, bringing an arm back to encourage the momentum and strength of his oncoming fist. But the punch never landed on its appropriate target. Merely swaying aside like a stray wind, Kenshin avoided it completely but utilizing the last second to his advantage, he caught the bulky first and squeezed it mercilessly with his own hand. Hearing the bone crack under the pressure, he slid his eyes to his opponent's and almost exhibited a smile at Enishi's painfully clenched jaw. However, as much pain as he was in he did not waver and refused to give in after one minor blow.

"Kenshin! Enishi!"

Painful.

Alarmed.

Panic-stricken.

Kenshin immediately separated himself from Enishi upon hearing his girlfriend's distressed voice.

From the corner of his eye Enishi saw his sister carelessly push aside several other students as she made her way towards her lover and her brother.

"What are you two doing!" she gasped, genuinely horrified to see the two of them at each other's throats from afar. Not only from seeing it, she had overheard several students talking about the fight that was brewing involving a certain sexy red head, and that blonde bad ass that only seldom showed up in Psychology. Almost that same second she had thrown her binders to the floor, left forgotten behind in disarray as she sped on towards the source of the yelling. Arriving just in time she froze on the spot. And that's when she yelled.

In respect for his girlfriend and the utter shock displayed across her face, safely from a sideways perspective he gave Enishi one final deadly look of warning before blinking, causing the amber to recede swiftly before facing the bulging crowd and the one girl standing right in front. Slow motion occurred. Walking past Tomoe as she stared, surprised, was throwing a heavy load onto his heart. Not looking at her in anyway he continued down the hall past her with his head cast down. He could tell her watery maroon eyes were staring sadly at him and it hurt even more. Nothing he could do about it now.

Yukishiro Tomoe stood transfixed in time. It could not have passed by any slower. Each second slid by slowly like the sparkling tears that slipped down her pale cheeks, every emotion reflecting in each. And now a weighty decision had fallen upon her. Her one and only love was walking away, not even bothering to look back like he always did, yet there in front of her still was her brother. How could she decide? As she wretched her eyes away from Kenshin and looked back to Enishi she saw much anger built up there. _He's angry at him for me. They were obviously fighting about me. Oh Enishi, I wish you wouldn't… _Even as the words seemingly fainted from her mind she was already reaching out to touch his cheek and question if he was alright. Right at the exact moment that she turned her back, Kenshin wistfully turned his head.

If it'd been only a second earlier…

But now he could hear her concerned voice. "What happened, Enishi?"

"Nothing oneesan. He was just more worried about my girlfriend than his own," he daringly announced so that everyone in and around the hall could hear.

Upon hearing that remark Kenshin stopped, and everyone in the immediate area turned their eyes over to him.

"Leave it," a cold, masculine voice commanded. He didn't quite sound like he was finished before a perky voice started speaking up as well.

"It's not worth it Himura, c'mon…ne? Himura? Hiiiimmmurraaa!" she chimed in a sing song voice. The male and female that had been standing there with perfect timing stopped to stare at another. Misao, the latter, was bewildered. _Aoshi-sama talking to Himura? _And there Aoshi was staring at his girlfriend wondering if she was ever going to shut up or not. An odd couple but they loved each other dearly. Misao said she did anyhow, and for the brief second that she would proclaim it aloud for the world to hear his icy green eyes would mellow only slightly. Misao tugged at Kenshin's cuff impatiently but he didn't say anything back to either of them. Instead he bowed his head down in acknowledgement and continued with his back firm and straight walking away from the scene.

"Whoa! What just happened there, Aoshi-sama?" Misao turned to look up at her boyfriend. His response was a mild shrug.

"Well, if you ask me—"

"But I didn't," he cut his girlfriend off in mid-sentence. Misao elbowed him in the ribs and without casting his head down he stared from the corner of his eyes while giving a wry smile. Inside his girlfriend was all smiles. _Aoshi-sama only smiles when he's with me_, she beamed happily.

"Anyways, if you ask ME, I think Enishi deserved it. I'm not crazy about that guy and I don't think anyone warned Kaoru-san of his rep."

Aoshi didn't reply but instead looked around cautiously. Black braid swinging timidly behind, Misao jerked a hand up to her mouth.

"I said that a little too loud didn't I?"

Aoshi couldn't help but sigh at the sheepish grin his girlfriend gave.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I got your number from Kenshin, but chotto! Don't hang up jou-chan!"

"Why would I hang up Sano?" Although she did not want to come off sounding overly happy, it couldn't be helped. Hearing Sano's voice instantly brought a smile to her lips. _What a pleasant surprise…for once, _she silently added to her train of thoughts."I'm actually glad that you called." Sounding almost hesitant he replied, "You… you are?"

"Yes."

"I uh, got your number off of Kenshin the other day, and uh, I was uh… wondering how you were. Yeah…"

Not exactly wanting to say too much, Sano unknowingly said it all with that sentence. Kaoru instantly knew that he was well aware of what had happened between her and Kenshin. If he had honestly tried, he could not have made it any more obvious. She almost sighed then but managed to stop herself.

"It's alright Sano," her tone softened. "I'm betting that you already know of everything that happened. Of course from Kenshin, who else? So with that out in the open, would you like to go out for coffee or something? I wouldn't mind talking about everything." Those words were already out of her mouth before she could even really comprehend what exactly she had just offered. Something inside of her told her that it was ok and to just go with the flow. Sano didn't stand as a threat to her; more of the opposite. A companion that she really needed right now even though she hardly knew him. Her instincts told her to go for it and she supposed for once she should actually take her own internal advice.

"Sure jou-chan, I'd love to," he was agreeing. _That went quite well after all._

"Ok, as long as I pay! This'll be my treat alright?"

"Sure, I won't argue there," Sano gave a false laugh, and hit himself. _I'm such a cheap ass, _he grumbled while feeling his back pocket for his very slim wallet.

"I'll pick you up then," he offered kindly.

"Ok, if you don't mind…"

"Which I totally don't. What's your address?"

Slowly she gave it to him, and then asked him to not inform Kenshin of anything that they were doing. Sano hesitated. "You sure jou-chan? You can trust me, I won't say anything to him but…" _But she just told you she doesn't want him to know. Leave it at that otherwise she's not going to trust you again. _"Sure. Nothing to Kenshin. Gotcha." On the other end of the phone Kaoru smiled and thanked him before saying goodbye.

A couple days had passed since her, and Kenshin had their run-in at her apartment. Ever since then Kaoru had dropped out of school for the rest of the semester. Thinking it to be for the best, she understood if she did that it would likely help to hold off running into Enishi and then maybe, just maybe he would drift away from her for awhile. _Wishful thinking, _a little voice told her from the back of her mind. Other than that her nerves were pretty much whacked out as she spent all her free time wondering when that crazed man would contact her again. That dark spot in her life was shrouded in mystery. Who was he? And why, of all the things in the world, why did he need to get into her family's business? None of it made sense and she would literally spend hours upon hours tackling ideas and pondering the unrelenting questions. Next off she found being on 'standby' awfully nerve wracking. Spending every second of her life worrying away about when she would be needed. In actuality she had pretty much already understood that whatever happened she was going to be an accomplice. _And that's a crime, _she thought worriedly. Aside from all that strife, she was forcing herself to revel in the thoughts of Enishi being gone. Horrible as it was, it would be one less humungous problem in her life. The bulk of the world would be lifted off of her sagging shoulders once and for all. It was against her nature and against her family's legacy to depend on harming others in the worst situations that life could throw but there was no pity left within her. Enishi, that foul man, deserved anything and everything that happened to him. _Including death, _she soundly added. _But what about the price…?_

Within no time Sano arrived at her apartment complex. And he was very impressed. Tall rows of bamboo trees surrounded the entrance and long driveway. All in all he counted four separate water fountains along the way, each having it's own miniature bridge with several types of different water plants. Bright, rich colored flowers grew at the surface and sprang open, looking like lively petals casually thrown into the waters. At the main doors there was one last pond which had a traditional bamboo fountain. It looked tranquil and was very lightly decorated. He stared at it, droning off into another world and was startled when he heard a knocking on the window. There outside with a bright smile stood Kaoru who was gesturing a salutation with her hand. Once seated inside the car, both debated on where they should go. The end result was a sporadic trip to the outskirts of the city where they found a small secluded café. As Sano stepped out of his car, Kaoru carefully studied his tall form from behind. Ready for comfort and extreme casualness, Sano was attired in a white hooded sweatshirt, and matching white track pants. The red bandana was apparent once again across his hairline and as he shrugged his hood back, Kaoru noticed a black mark near the nape of his neck.

"Sano, what's that?" Already she was moving to stand directly behind him, her fingers brushing lightly at the skin of his back. "Sorry," she blushed and stepped away as he turned around to give her an odd look. But then he smiled and acted as if it were completely appropriate. "Hehe," that, jou-chan, is a tattoo. It covers a big portion of my back and it says, 'Aku'."

"Aku?" She tilted her head while her brows drew together unpleasantly. Aku in Japanese meant evil. _Why on earth does he have the word 'evil' tattooed on his back?_

"Yeah, it's a dedication… to someone I once knew." The sorrowful hitch in his voice did not go unnoticed by Kaoru. She did not ask of it anymore.

"Anyways," he started off cheerfully again and politely opened the door ahead, "Shall we head inside?"

A very pretty waitress seated them in a comfortably cushioned booth which was conveniently located in the corner of the room so they could have their much needed privacy. As the waitress checked out Sano right in front of Kaoru, who for all she knew could be his girlfriend, he didn't even bat a single eye back. Quietly but graciously, he accepted his menu with just a mere glance. Still the boisterous girl didn't get the hint. She continued to flirt with him, making sure that her hands touched his when she brought out two waters. Her breasts were another story. Both were practically popping out of her shirt and she was hella beautiful but Sano just waved it aside.

"You didn't even look at her. I think she was offended," Kaoru commented as soon as the waitress was out of their range. At that he laughed, and sipped his drink casually.

"How come you don't like Megumi?"

"Megumi? Keh, she ain't really my type jou-chan buuuuutt," he sighed, "Ya never know, eh?" Though she was the one who had asked the question first, she found that she could only tune into the first couple of words that flowed out of his mouth before her brain drifted off.

"Oy, jou-chan?"

"Hmmm yeah?" she murmured. "Sorry."

"Never knew I was that boring," Sano expressed with false anger before laughing it off. A nervous reaction she always had when her mind was busy tinkering with problems, her fingers found themselves twirling the strands of her long hair. _Ok… _Sano began, _she doesn't really care. Something's biting at her, obviously._ Bringing himself up closer to her, he looked into her eyes and asked, "What's up?"

That almost startled her. _I guess I am pretty easy to read. _

"Can I ask you something? Well, not really ask, I just want to know something."

"Yeah?"

"Whatever we talk about… stays here right?"

"Of course," Sano replied sympathetically. Between the two of them he wanted her to have that comfort level. Despite that, he couldn't help but feel excited too. _Kenshin had mentioned something about how she tried to hide everything from him, and maybe she's finally about to open up!_ He had to admit though that when Kenshin had told him about her being passed out in front of her apartment it sounded really screwed up. He hadn't believed his friend at first. It was all too… weird. Looking at her now he started wondering about just how high her endurance level was. More angelic looking than anything else, he started to feel that there was a whole lot about her that he didn't know. _Obviously. We've only just met, _were his initial thoughts but what he really meant were some deep dark secrets. Things better left off alone. Or unsaid. They were interrupted by the waitress who was quickly approaching, as he noticed from the corner of his eye. The girl across from him straightened up and pretended to look like everything was normal.

"Have you decided yet?"

"Uhhh yeah, I'll take the chocolate cappuccino milkshake," Sano decided.

"And you miss," the girl asked but didn't even bother to look at Kaoru. In turn the latter smiled. A light bulb clicked on inside her head and brightened her whole aura.

"We'll share it so make it a large."

Underneath the table Sano nudged Kaoru's leg and they both had to keep themselves from laughing out loud. On the other hand the waitress didn't look the least bit impressed. She hurried off in an unpleasant huff. Sano finally let it go, and laughed out loud.

"God," Kaoru remarked, and took a sip of her water.

"Yeah I know. But back to what you were about to say before we were rudely interrupted?"

"Oh. Yeah. That. I just wanted to make sure that this is confidential then.

I can only tell you so much alright? Promise me Sano, that you won't tell anyone else what I am about to discuss with you today." Carefully he observed her eyes which were narrowed with worry. "Relax," he assured her one last time, covering her hand completely with his. Her eyes traveled down to it then she brought them back up and smiled. "Ok," she said and took a deep breath before beginning. "You know about how Kenshin and I got really close when I first started university? I liked him a lot, Sano. That's obviously very apparent, and this is also really embarrassing to admit but I've only really had a couple crushes in my life. Kenshin happened to be one of them, and I really enjoyed being around him. He's just got this personality which is so hard to not love. Everything about him, he's perfect," she added gently. With her eyes cast downwards she continued on. "I was still having a hard time adjusting to university and all but there he was; a complete gentleman with the respect, and kindness that I really needed. It was all so new to me, you know? I was never one to like big crowds and new surroundings, but he made it so comfortable for me. I really admired him. I guess we sort of lost ourselves one day, and we shared a kiss." Her cheeks turned pink but she willed herself to continue. Her attentive listener sat patiently, understanding each and every of her words.

"Small deal it might've seemed and looked, but to me… well it was HUGE. It was something I'd never done or experienced before. I mean, I'm not trying to sound sad or deprived or anything but I suppose I've always just been so nervous to date and I've kind of been saving everything for that one person," she explained. Sano nodded his head, understanding exactly what she meant. "Well after that happened, a couple days later…" Kaoru told him how she had met Tomoe. She explained to him that she recognized Enishi, and just how exactly he was tied into her past. Stemming from Enishi's story was Kumi-san's and so she ventured into that. Carefully and yet with subtle bitter she told Sano that Enishi had overheard her and Kenshin's conversation about their heated mishap back at her apartment. "Which gave him solid evidence in combination to what his cousin, Kumi, had told him," she illustrated. Sano's knuckles were pressed so hard that the skin on top of was quickly turning white.

"Then he started to blackmail me." Hearing that, he let go absently and jerked his head up sharply. "I mean that's what it was leading up to anyway with everything that he knew. Why not work it to his full advantage?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." _That makes absolute fucking sense. _Everything started to fall into place. _THAT'S why that yarou and her are so cold and hateful to each other. They don't really wanna be together; it's HIM that's forced their relationship. That mother fu—_

"Shhhhhh," Kaoru motioned with her hands for him to keep it down. People around them were looking disconcerted. And then there was that waitress who was looking hopeful and probably wondering if they were getting into a fight. _Oh god, _Kaoru exclaimed to herself. Sano didn't seem affected one bit. His expression was still tight with anger.

"You're telling me that this whole time you've been together, it's been complete bullshit because Yukishiro's been threatening you? He's _blackmailed_ you into being his _girlfriend_? Why the FUCK didn't you tell Kenshin!"

_Oh. _

_My. _

_God. _

Kaoru cringed at the decibel he was using. She would have been far from shocked if everyone had stopped eating and were now just staring horrifically at the two young adults that were acting like renegade teens in a completely public place. Straining her lips together, she calmly willed herself to get him to get his act together or they were both going to be thrown out of the café.

"Sanosuke, tone it DOWN. NOW," she angrily commanded. Defiantly their eyes clashed but it was Kaoru who won the silent brawl when he looked away, shaking his head.

"Are you going to let me continue on or would you rather have me shut up and keep it inside because I have no one else to trust?" She hoped that would get a proper response from him and it did. Not a verbal one but a physical one. Sano flicked his narrowed eyes to hers then away again.

"So yes, to answer your outburst back then, yes Enishi was blackmailing me and manipulating the whole situation to his frickin' liking. Oh and let's not forget that he STILL is. With all his little evidence, even though it's pretty much consisted verbally, he threatened to destroy Kenshin and Tomoe's relationship if I did not comply. He warned me that Kenshin would hate me and Tomoe's wrath would be unbearable. Now do you think I'd want to start a scrap with one of the most popular chicks at university? What about Kenshin? I could never deal with him hating me. Do you know how hard it is to see the two of them so happy together? Imagine that being cut precisely in half. And imagine being the cause of it." Kaoru stopped and took a sip of her water. "No. No, I wouldn't be the cause of that," she paused again, shaking her head firmly. _Is Sano going to be able to take the next bit of information I throw at him? If he causes another scene I'm seriously going to walk out, _she decided. After she took another leisurely sip she began once again. "With a relationship comes stipulations you have to abide by of course. At first Enishi was asking of small things, things to make Kenshin jealous. But then when Kenshin didn't back off he became more… he started to get more… sexual with his demands." The blank look that befell her companion's face made her suddenly feel infinitely ashamed. If she could have disappeared underneath the table she would have right there and then.

"Say something please…" she softly begged of him.

The silence was murderous.

And the sound of her voice, it melted his heart. The soft weakness he had for females in peril, it kicked in with her last sentence and if Yukishiro was standing right before him he swore to god that he would have killed him there on the spot.

"I can't believe all of this. How far did this go? And you said that he's still doing, right?"

Kaoru sighed heavily. "Yeah he is. After the last time we saw each other he promised me that he'd leave me alone for awhile but who really knows about that sick bastard," she finished darkly. "Sano, you don't know how free I feel when I know he's not holding a knife to my throat."

"You didn't answer me Kaoru," he said and disregarded her previous statement. Using her first name for emphasis, Kaoru felt startled to hear it. "Just how far did this go?" he repeated himself warily.

A shimmering sparkle in her eyes gave him the response that he was looking for in place of a now unnecessary verbal one.

Guilt.

Deep brown eyes stared searchingly through hers and he came to the conclusion he was hoping to not be true. "You slept with him," he concluded flatly, stating it rather than questioning her. As he shifted his eyes across her face he whispered, "Damnit." More loudly this time with uncontained fury. DAMNIT!" With tremendous force his fist hit the table. Kaoru nearly jumped out of her skin, and her hand immediately moved to still the rattling condiments. "Why?" He spat out angrily. "Why'd you do it?" This time she forbade herself to look around and meet the other customer's eyes. It'd only add to the ultimate humiliation she was feeling. "Please Sano," she urged him, "Keep it down o—"

"No I won't! How could you do that jou-chan?" Sano ran a hand through his spiky hair, and shook his head. Abruptly he jerked to the side, his right hand smoothing over his left cheek. "How the hell could you do that to yourself, huh? How could you let that happen? Fuck, I'm so pissed right now! I could just kill him. Hell, you shoulda known better than to stoop to Yukishiro's level. Why didn't you tell me earlier? Or Kenshin? Wouldn't it have been better to prevent this all? Who gives a flying fuck if that bitch Tomoe got angry at you! You woulda had me and Kenshin on your side. Yes, KENSHIN. Never for a second would he turn his back on you, you know that? You seem to have such little faith in him but that goes to show how well you really know him."

Eyes tightly screwed close and her neck craning down, bringing her hair completely to cover her face, Kaoru cried. The tears squeezed through her lids and fell straight onto the table before her. Trying not to make the action seem obvious, she carefully wiped a cheek clean. She jerked her head up when Sano caught her hand and twisted it so he could see the wetness that shone there under the light. Quickly she used her free hand and the cuff of her shirt to wipe both her cheeks. A knife cut through Sano's chest and impaled him in the heart. Or that's what it felt like when he observed the beautiful girl in front of him break down because of his rude rashness.

"Gomen."

Kaoru sniffled a little but made no attempt to take her hand away from his. As if to reassure her and soothe her frizzled emotions, Sano quickly said without thinking, "You haven't seen Kenshin angry yet. If you think what he did to Enishi was bad, you ain't seen nothin yet." He had forgotten one simple detail. A very minor one. "Kenshin is not gonna know!" Kaoru yelled. "He isn't going to know anything because I am not going to tell him and neither are you!" Looking angry and taken aback, Sano opened his mouth again and matched her gaining fury. "The HELL I'm not jou-chan! He has every right to know because he's involved and he cares about you which you've just decided to complete shut out."

"I never said he didn't," she managed to say but sounded oddly quiet. "Look, he knows something is up but you and I are not going to be the ones to tell him okay? If he finds out he finds out, and—"

"Are you scared of what Yukishiro might do if he finds out that you told us? That yarou won't live to see that day."

"You can't say anything to him Sano!" she hurriedly insisted. "You promised me, and if you break your promise you'll just be like everyone else who's hurt me. You're the only person that I knew I could open up to, and if you screw this up by going to Kenshin I'll have NOBODY! What don't you understand?"

"What don't I understand?" he countered back, "Let me explain it to you then." Sano leaned forward, and rolled his sweatshirt sleeves up. "You let this jerk ruin your high school life. God damnit, you let the sick bastard run your life for the past couple months while he used you to his liking just so that he can get back at Kenshin for dating Tomoe. That yarou is like a walking STD."

"What?"

Sano raised an eyebrow at her mockingly. "Okay, don't tell me that you didn't know about Yukishiro, and his hundreds of girlfriends?"

"No no," Kaoru narrowed her eyes. "That other bit you just said, how he's just getting back at Kenshin."

"Yeah well he never agreed with Kenshin dating his sister. The guy is messed up jou-chan, he's definitely bad news. Kenshin musta mentioned the whole yakuza deal to you right?"

"The _what_?" Now it was Sano who was gesturing for his companion to lower her voice. "Never mind it's nothin."

"No, it's something that you were about to tell me!" she went on persistently. "The yakuza? Was Enishi or Kenshin involved with the yakuza?" Picturing his beautifully sculptured features unmarred except for the odd cross shaped scar on his cheek, the lively lavender eyes, the sensitive sweet being that he was, now imagine THAT involved with the yakuza. _No_, she began but what she thought of next made her dizzy_. Enishi's tattoo. The weapons he has, what normal person has weapons like THAT? And Kenshin…_

_-Flashback-_

_He smiled again like the gentleman that he was. Such a lovely smile too. _

_"I like drawing. I also enjoy sparring."_

_"Like karate?"_

_"Iie, kenjutsu."_

_"Really?" He piqued her interest there with that reply. She leaned her body into the table unconsciously, excited about his newfound hobby. _

_"Are you good at it?"_

_"Iie," he shook his head. "Not really."_

_"Oh." Kaoru knew she both sounded and looked disappointed. There goes my idea. _

_-End of flashback-_

He had said that.

"They were in the yakuza weren't they?"

"It's not my business to say anything jou-c—"

"Oh really?" She cut in, "How come then you were so determined to go tell Kenshin when I was asking you not to? Doesn't that also NOT make it your business to go say something confidential to someone else?"

"I uh… kuso jou-chan that ain't fair."

"We aren't talking about or dealing with fair things are we? We are dealing with life here. I'm awfully curious as to what your comment meant but I'll drop it as long as you promise not to tell Kenshin anything." Sano considered his options briefly. It was really up to Kenshin to tell her whatever he wanted her to know. _I basically don't have a right to go in, and say somethin' but still… I can't believe he didn't tell her…_ Sano sighed as he reached under his spiky bangs to rub at this clothed forehead. "Alright jou-chan. I promise I won't say anything to Kenshin. But will ya at least let ME go knock some sense into that motherfu—"

"No! No," she repeated more calmly. "I have my own plan Sano. When I say trust me I mean it. I can do this _MY WAY_."

"What exactly is your way?"

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry," she apologized when he looked exasperated with the situation. "But I can't say anything about it." It was a moment before Sano responded again. He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders, ridding his body of all the tenseness that had entered it because of all the huge news. "Okay, I'm really gettin sick of this. You are asking for it, and I'm not about to let that happen."

Kaoru's nails poked into her palm as she tensely gripped. "Don't make me feel like telling you this was a big mistake Sano. I really don't want to feel like that, and I don't think you want me to feel like that either because I will never confide in you about anything EVER AGAIN!" She hadn't meant to yell at him but she was at her wit's end with all of this. Sano meekly whistled, and shifted around in his seat. "When you put it like that I really can't disagree even though I feel like ramming Enishi's godamn head into this table. Kenshin was right about you. No matter what kinda shit life throws in your direction you can still manage to deal. I don't get it but we both admire it." Kaoru gave him a slight smile but inside she was blushing. _Kenshin said that about me?_ "Then there's Kenshin," he began again, "Who's having his own goddamn mid-life crisis because now he realizes that he's not in love with Tomoe anymore. Damn baka, I coulda told him that. The Yukishiro's are people you should avoid altogether. Neither one of them is trustable."

She decided against asking Sano further about Kenshin, and Tomoe. Of course he would tell her but that meant that Kenshin would have to know everything too. _I'll find out on my own somehow._ She had been completely lost in her thoughts but as she became aware of Sano's gaze she looked away uncomfortably. He leaned back in the small booth, and studied the face of the girl that sat across from him. _Enishi touching that innocent, unmarred girl, using her for his own sick entertainment and now I have to sit back, and watch her get screwed over again._ "If," he began cautiously, "I let you deal with this on your own, because it obviously sounds like you are sticking with your own plan, if things backfire, and I find out before you let me know, I'm telling Kenshin everything. I'm warning you that you better keep me informed, and up to date jou-chan. As soon as you need help, because I know you are going to sooner or later, you call me right away. Do you understand that?" Kaoru leaned forward against the table, and smiled at Sano. "Yes. I understand. Thank you for everything Sano," she took his hand within her own, and squeezed it fondly.

_Now why can't that two-faced Takani be more like this_, Sano thought. _Geez, and that kitsune is studying to become a doctor. I wouldn't let her touch me. God knows she'd probably drug me, and chain me up in her house somewhere, and she would claim it to be all Tomoe's idea._ He shivered at the thought of those two planning something like that.

"Is anything wrong?" Kaoru inspected Sano, looking him over. "Nah, I was jus' thinkin' about somethin' jou-chan," Sano gestured absently with his hand. "Sorry," he added sheepishly.

"Uh… Sano, there's one more thing I forgot to mention."She had just remembered something else that was just as important.

"Shoot," he replied.

"I dropped out of university. WAIT," she exclaimed as she saw Sano open his mouth. "Before you say anything you need to understand that it was a choice I made. I might head back later but I dropped out for this semester. Just this semester for now." Sano shut his mouth, and nodded._ I ain't gonna say anything to her. I think she's been through a tremendous amount of crap, and she deserves a break._

"Uhh jou-chan, I think your cell phone's ringing."

"Hmm oh? Oh I thought I left it at home," Kaoru said, and rummaged through her purse. Indeed it was there, and the little blue light was flashing, indicating a call. "Just one sec," she said hesitantly to Sano because the number on the screen had read private. "Hello?"

"Kamiya…" a dry voice cut into the line.

"Yes?"

"Everything's in order. It'll happen tomorrow at nine in the evening. Be ready."

Click.

Kaoru stared down at her phone, and reread the words 'call ended' several times before closing it shut.

"Who was that?" Hearing Sano kicked her back to reality as she almost forgot that he was still sitting there expectantly in front of her. "Ahh sorry. It was a wrong number," she said a little too hastily. Sano eyed her as she put her phone back into her purse, her fingers slightly shaking.

_She's a bad liar. _"Was that Enishi?"

Her elbow almost knocked the glass over at the mention of the name. "No, no it wasn't," Kaoru shook her head. "Do you mind taking me back to my apartment? There are a couple errands I need to run before the shops close."

"Sure jou-chan," Sano shrugged.

After she paid for the bill, Sano winked at the waitress, and put a generous tip for her on the table. Her face brightened considerably, and she waved at him when he left.

"What did you do that for?" Kaoru asked him as they seated themselves in his sporty white two door.

"Just wanted to make her smile."

The car ride back was spent in complete silence. Both were brooding quietly about each owns thoughts. Kaoru was panicking about tomorrow night, and Sano couldn't take his mind off of Enishi. _I swear to god if he dares to try anything again with her… let's not even GO there Sagara. He won't. He better not._

"Well," Kaoru started up when he pulled in front of her towering apartment building, "Thanks a lot Sano. Like I said before, I really appreciate everything. You're the only friend I have right now."

"I'll always be there if ya need anything jou-chan. Make sure to gimme a shout alright?" She smiled back. "Of course. And please try not to think about this too much ok?" Kaoru leaned forward, and gave Sano a sisterly hug. _It's too late to not worry,_ Sano wanted to say but kept it to himself. He patted her back, and then she pulled away. Kaoru waved to him as he drove away. Her last lifeline was speeding off, and standing there watching him disappear till he was a tiny white blur was a hard thing to do but she managed to get over it. Her thoughts darkened considerably as she walked up the steps towards the entrance. _Whatever happens tomorrow will be my responsibility. The worst thing is that I'm not even fully sure of what I'm getting myself into…_

**Thank you to: animeguzman, lyn', Reignashii, erica6060, Hitokiri Cumberdale, crest fallen212 (He will be revealed in 2-3 more chapters, and as for the length of this story… I have written up to Chapter 23, and I still have more details to go into after that so I can't really say how long this will be. Is that a good thing or bad thing for it to be long?), esmi (sounds like you really hate school, lol), kenshinlover2002, Xujin, flcgd14, Immortal-Blood (No worries :D ), Kean, animeLCgrl, MZ.AMbER EYES, Luckyirish12, jyzelle, flaming-amber (No it's not Aoshi…), royal blueKitsune (Oki, I will check them out for sure)RedAndBlackDragon, Pixel-the-evil-fairy (Oooh I love Glazed Affections! I've read that one too! I'll check into that other one for sure!) and kenshin86 for the reviews.**

**I sort of started another story which is completely DIFFERENT to this... but I'm a little hesitant on posting it up because I like to have everything in order and have a plot web written/drawn out. I've seen how some authors just write up whatever, and post it up and that simply amazes me because it works for them. Ahhh I don't know maybe I'll try living dangerously too and just stick up the first chapter. I mean the worst thing that could happen is for me to have to take it down, and re-write it later. Ah, well we'll see!**

**Take care everyone, and thank you again :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**EDITED REPOST, 10/20/05**

**If you love me, leave me a review…?**

**Disclaimers: Oh how I would love to own Kenshin… but sadly I don't.**

**Oro..? It's been about 20 days since I updated this story (yeah I counted). Don't hate me for making this chapter short!**

**CHAPTER 19**

Both her palms were sweaty and tingling with unwanted anticipation. Silently she sat in the normal looking taxi that resembled many of the others cruising hastily down the busy streets. It was good, though, because then they would not be so easily recognizable. That must have been the obvious reason as to why he chose such simple transportation.

"You know, you should really breathe before you pass out."

Refusing to look over where the voice came from, Kaoru continued to stare out the window, ignoring the snide comment. Her thoughts allowed themselves to trail back to Kenshin and an earlier conversation they had engaged in. She had been the one to initialize the call. Only because she felt that if anything happened he deserved somewhat of an explanation. Sure it probably startled him a great deal but Kaoru figured that by the time something went wrong he'd be able to clue in then and only then. Titling it her 'last attempt', Kaoru prayed that it wouldn't be needed to put into use.

-Flashback-

"_If something happens I want you to know that it was of my own choice," she firmly explained._

"_Kaoru? What are you talking about?_

"_Just listen to me," she demanded and explained again. "Keep these words to yourself only. If something happens it's because I agreed, okay?" _

She's planning to do something, _Kenshin realized. Jumping to his first reaction he attempted to probe further. "What are you planning to do?" he stated sharply, hoping to be able to dissuade her to a degree. Already she sounded as if she had a stubborn mindset. "Tell me where you are right now."_

"_Goodbye," she whispered back into the phone._

"_Kaoru! Damnit don't do this! Tell me where you—" He stopped and stared at his phone. _Useless. I'm absolutely useless.

_The call had been ended despite his deeply verbal warnings. Hatefully he stared down at his cell phone and cursed aloud. It sounded as if he were blaming the phone itself. "Shit," Kenshin angrily yelled and ran for his car keys. _Please wait Kaoru_, he thought, _don't do anything stupid, I'll be there as soon as possible_. He swore quite audibly again as his front door to his apartment slammed shut, rattling all the dishes in his cupboards. He'd no idea where she was because she had blocked her number. _

First place first, and that's her apartment. _Determined with a set goal in mind, Kenshin started up his sporty two door vehicle, squealing the tires in the process of reversing and then surged forward like a dolphin, disregarding each and all of the city signs littered along the way._

-End of Flashback-

No, he wouldn't find her there. She had been long gone from her apartment but smartly left some lights on hoping that Kenshin would waste time by searching her out, assuming she was just hiding somewhere in there. The call had taken place much before hand strategically. And glancing back over to her immediate left, Kaoru wondered if the mysterious man beside her had any idea about what had taken place. Tingling nervously, she thought, _does he know?_ _Is he pretending to not know?_ They pulsed in, and out of her with every breath and heartbeat until it made her feel nauseous and ill.

"What's wrong?" he commented, his eyebrow rose amusingly at her sickly expression.

_Oh god_, Kaoru thought, and suppressed the sickness back into her stomach and away from her throat. "Relax," he murmured as he placed a hand atop hers. That brief touch was enough to make her recoil instantly, and she heard him faintly sigh with aggravation. As soon as it had become noticeable, it quickly smoothed itself away and they both fell back into a silent reclusive state.

When the car blessedly came to an abrupt stop, Kaoru thanked god but before she could even glance up at her surroundings, she found herself being ushered out.

"What? We aren't even there yet," she muttered under her voice upon taking a quick glance that showed her just as much.

The taxi sped off, unconcerned, and almost happy to give up two of its oddest passengers that day. The man had still carefully concealed his face but didn't seem to be bothered one bit that he was out in public dressed accordingly to the sketches the police had on file. _He's almost parading around, and if I didn't know him better I'd guess that he's almost proud of his reputation. How __disgusting. _The feeling of dread brooded over her as the shops nearby became recognizable. The antique shop on the corner on the left hand side was where her mother had always stopped by. Tons of heirlooms were scattered throughout the tiny shop, so much so that it almost seemed impossible for it to really hold that much. Many mistook it for a ratty old building that sold nothing but junk but that was what Kaoru's mother had loved about it. Finely crafted vases to beautifully selected jewelry pieces were always on display and up for sale. It was there little secret. As she became older, Kaoru found that her interest, or lack of it often made her wait in the car rather than join her mother inside. Looking at it now, it almost made her cry. What she wouldn't have done to go back into time and be safe again once more, holding her mother's hand as they explored the miniature shop.

Across the street had been a candy shop but it'd been torn down years ago to make way for tall office buildings._ What a shame…_

"We are traveling the rest on foot on top of the roofs, CAREFULLY," he emphasized.

"What!" She cried out in utter disbelief. _The roofs? Is he fucking kidding me? Are we attempting suicide here? _A painful twist of her arm reminded her just who was in charge and who had the last say. "You heard me correctly. Do not draw any unneeded attention to yourself, Kamiya. Need I remind you of the consequences if we fail this particular plan that I have set out?" She shook her head and winced at the pain that engulfed her arm. "Good," he finished and she could tell he was smiling from beneath his guise.

The man directed her through some secluded alleyways, obviously knowing where he was headed. They finally stopped at one and he pointed at a metal ladder above. It was a good two or three feet above Kaoru. "I take it that isn't going to pose as a problem? You are proficient in a form of martial arts aren't you, Kamiya?"

Kamiya Kasshin Ryu sure didn't teach anybody how to climb walls like Spiderman. She was thinking something along the lines of that but knew better than to foolishly open her mouth and anger him further. _I can try. That's the best I can do, can't I? _And it wasn't really as tricky as it first seemed either. Kaoru gathered herself, stepping far back and then curved her body. Without a second's hesitation, she bolted forwards, jumped up onto the concrete like siding and kept with the momentum that held her suspended regardless of gravity. "Ungh!" she groaned with force as her hands came into contact with the solid metal railing. It burned! Grasping it firmly with both hands, she heaved herself up and placed both feet onto one of the steps. Triumphantly happy with herself and the end result, she leaned back, letting her hair sail behind her with the wind to look over her shoulder and much too her surprise, the man had already done the same and was waiting for her to move on up. Teeth set into her bottom lip, Kaoru struggled upwards, trying to keep the speed and distance between him and her. As they reached the first roof top he stopped and commended her. That she chose to ignore.

The rest of it was like a frightful dream. She'd watched many movies where actors and actresses would run across roof top gaps spanning over several hundreds of feet. And of course since they were movies with professionally paid stunt actors and awesome computer effects, she felt ill again when she thought of what might happen if she dared to look down in mid-jump. These rooftops here were not miles apart, thank god, and she was able to make it safely across them all but it terrified her out of her wits. The man garbed completely in black nearly ran out of all his patience and threatened to throw her off if she didn't just hurry up and jump. So with that bared in mind, she kept up constantly just behind him.

"We're almost there," he told her without looking back at her over his shoulder. Together they moved against the darkness like two melded ghostly shadows. _Think of it this way, _Kaoru tried to humor herself, _at least I'm getting some exorcize. _Very crude humor at the most inappropriate time. _Wish I could have been more like that during the rest of the trials I faced in life. _Thin trails of perspiration were starting to slip down her face uncomfortably.

_The plan…_ she faintly reminded herself. It was something that she had been trying to keep _out_ rather than imbed it in her brain like she should've. Soon enough, very soon enough she was going to have to recall it and put it to use. Unfortunately.

-Flashback-

_"The security cards and cameras become ineffective once the main power supply has been turned off or cut off. Your job is to get into the security facility, and to turn it off. There should be a security guard there but I will take care of that. _

_Once you have accomplished that you will give me the cards so that I can access the stairway to level four. Because the power is off, the security tracking system won't trace the cards." Even through his facial covering, Kaoru could tell that he was smiling._

_"The building security was smart enough to create the tracking system with those miniature cards, Kamiya but when the power is shut off nothing gets imprinted onto the code cards, so you are free to go wherever you want without being tracked."_

_"How do you know this?" She didn't want to sound as if she was impressed but she could hardly hide it. She was the heir, practically the owner of the company herself and even she hadn't been informed of this system. The company was obviously keen on keeping it's security private knowledge._

_"You needn't worry about that. All that you need to know is that once the system is deactivated you must move swiftly out of there. We don't have much time before the backup generator kicks in."_

_"Back up… generator?" she questioned mildly._

_"Yes. Of course since they knew they couldn't get the cards to work in a power failure they had back up power generators. We have approximately less than five minutes before they turn on. What I need for my task will take less time than that. You should be fine," he added when he noticed the doubtful look on her face. "After I have eliminated my problems I will move onto…"_

_-End of Flashback- _

As they approached the building that looked like an architect's dream, Kaoru's stomach dipped. Glass encased the whole structure. It glittered endlessly under the bright city lights. Being pretty much transparent, one could easily see everything just by standing on the neighboring side walk. Three large columns spurted from the earth, ranging widely in size from small to big. Engraved in the black marble were names of the dead back dating back to the Meiji era. Kamiya Kasshin Ryu wasn't exactly all it had been in the very beginning, but it was Kaoru's father who had financed the project and turned it into a non-threatening form of kenjutsu. You could say the whole legacy of it was driven down his family line many hundreds of years ago. When she was little, Kaoru could faintly remember meeting the construction crew and almost on a daily basis she visited the site with her father, approving on the plans or changing it around here and there. Right now the whole area looked eerily dark and unwelcoming; the first time she'd ever seen it seem so. It radiated a warning sign to flash on and off in her head but it was beyond too late. No way could she turn her back now and run away unless she wanted to die.

Nervousness sank in as she stood atop the roof and gazed up and down her family's building. _What happens if something goes wrong? I don't think I'd be able to cope if something DID go wrong. I've got a very bad feeling about this; he's up to no good_. At those unreassuring thoughts, Kaoru felt her optimism drain away completely. _But there's no backing out, and it's not like you had much of a choice to begin with. That's right there was no alternative solution, _she soundly told herself, wary that perhaps the thought had been concocted just to comfort her. It did little of that but she held onto its strength to keep her going.

Most of the employees had gone home for the night but there were still a few office lights lit up. Kaoru knew of that particular section; it was the marketing and campaigning research group. Apparently the company was trying to go all out and launch other programs such as fitness apparel. But something inside roused Kaoru's curiosity. Was it possible that he was after someone instead of some_ thing_?

Getting down from the building's slanted roof proved to be less complex than it looked. Obviously the man had researched his plans to the fullest extent. A ladder had been set to the side and reinforced with metal chain links. As soon as there feet touched the solid pavement, which Kaoru was beyond thankful for, he spoke up and gave her brief directions. "At my hand motion, you slip the card in. Stay _right_ behind me, and keep up because if you are even half a second behind, everything will be over with. Are you ready?"

Kaoru's face remained blank. _It's happening. I'm really about to break into my own company._

"Now."

He led the way, and as they reached the door she slipped in the card, and quickly pushed. The door hesitated for a moment but gave in and the two ran through. He veered sharply to the left pulling Kaoru with him. "This is the security facility room," he indicated by nodding his head. His eyes locked with hers, and the comprehension between them seemed to settle in. After this there was no turning back. She knew that the next room contained the security guard. She closed her eyes, and bit her bottom lip, hoping that the task would soon be over with, and accomplished quickly. She slipped in the master card, and withdrew herself immediately away from the door.

Once she saw him slip inside she heard the voice of someone. Maybe a father… a husband… a lover… a son. Kaoru shut her eyes.

"Hi, sorry this room i—" his voice was cut short. Kaoru's well trained ears could pick up the sound of a sword being quickly unsheathed and the drop of a heavy body as it hit the floor. Kaoru covered her mouth, muffling out any horrified cry that tried to sound. _This isn't real! _Her mind screamed over and over. But then her so called companion called out to her, breaking any nightmarish spell she thought she was caught within.

"Come."

Trying her best to keep her head up, she failed miserably, and gave a dry heave. Instinctively she turned away and found herself pressed up against him. She trembled madly.

"Kamiya," he whispered, drawing her head back and forcing her too look up into the black depths of his eyes. They did not shield any un-merciless pride. He exalted deeply with his brutal, bloodied actions. With both hands, he steered her body around and gave a short shove towards the computer sitting at the front of the room. "There's the power control. Give me the stairwell card, and the master card to enter the rooms above." When she shakily handed them over he continued. "Enter the system, and deactivate it, Kamiya. Prepare to run after that."

"Run? I could get caught easily!"

"And that problem is not mine of course." At that her expression hardened over and he caught it completely. "Don't even bother telling them the truth."

Gasping as he suddenly got a hold of her, he jerked her body towards the one lying on the ground and forced her head down to stare at it. "Observe it well," he instructed. "If you think you will turn me in, this will be your destiny as well." Aware that the girl looked as if she were about to throw up, he casually threw her aside and pierced her with his eyes. "Go to it then."

But the main problem for her hadn't even been resolved. _He doesn't care. I have to figure a way out of here. _Then she realized how stupid she had been. _The ladder! Okay, I can use the ladder and go through the roof tops for a couple blocks or so until it's safe to get down. That'd work._

"I don't care how you get back to your apartment, whether it be prostituting your pretty little self or by some other means, I want you back there within half an hour." He reached for his sword and the muscles in Kaoru's bodies tensed up. "Enter the system. Now." As he spoke the words Kaoru noticed how his eyes were glued to the monitors before them. She walked towards the computer, and took up her position in front of the keyboard. Her clicking nails were the only audible sound in the room.

"I'm almost done," she told him a minute later but his attention was still held by the ever-changing monitors. _Floor four!_ She thought. _That's where he's headed isn't he?_ She paused in the middle of her task to glance over. As the keyboard noises halted he sharply turned his attention back to her.

"What are you doing?" He angrily asked.

"Nothing. I was just checking to see if the guard… was still down."

"He's dead," a flash of amusement crossed his eyes. "You know that as much as I do and from the amount of the blood coming out of his body, I don't think he will be getting up anytime soon, Kamiya."

Ignoring his words she turned back, and proceeded with the onscreen commands. Minutes later she prompted, "I'm finished," just as the lights went out around them, dousing them with complete darkness. But not before Kaoru stole another glance at the flashing screens. _Wait,_ she thought hesitantly. _I think I recognize but…_she squinted. It was too late. The monitors died on her, and she almost cried out in dismay. She would have thought more about it if she had the time but her companion was now speaking again. "You now have a few minutes to do the fastest sprint ever, Kamiya. Get out. I'll be in touch with you again," he trailed off as he disappeared outside. "Kuso," she swore under her breath and followed him to the hall but turned to head out the main doors. She glanced behind her but he was gone.

_I can't believe I'm doing this_. Kaoru huffed as she ran hurriedly down the back street, eyes wide opening, scanning for the metal ladder. She ran to it as fast as her long legs allowed her to. _God, I just committed a crime!_ _And whatever he's doing inside is also going to be on my head too. Ok girl, just breathe and try not to worry about this right now._ Adrenaline took over her body and she couldn't ever remember having to move so fast before. Everything around her was a dizzying blur, her surroundings flew past as she raced on taking inhuman leaps across the gaps. With her fear of falling long forgotten, Kaoru almost fell proud of herself and the distance she had covered in less than two minutes. When she was approximately three blocks away, she stopped and looked for an escape route. Initially she had just wanted to run but now she felt stupid and lost. The pride slowly started to fall away. _I don't even remember where we started from. How the hell am I supposed to get off the roof without the original ladder? Oh god!_

Frantically now she searched for anything, anything that could allow her to escape back to the earthly ground. At first her eyes flew right past it but then she quickly glanced again and almost cried out with relief. _A fire escape!_ She gathered her legs and ran towards it, practically sliding down the stairs more than anything else. Completely out of breath now, she jogged the rest of the trek, pushing herself onwards for the sake of her life.

The revving of an engine brought her neck snapping back up.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath as she turned to run back into a darkened street. Even as she did so a loud car honk nearly caused her to jump out of her skin. She turned to see an expensive looking red vehicle pull up to the curb. Her first reaction was _Sano!_ But it wasn't.

Instead of the spiky brunette her eyes drifted to the rich red long hair which was pulled back and resting lightly on the shoulder of a forest green sweatshirt. His black sunglasses had been pushed back atop his head as they were no use since the sun had set several hours ago. The faded light blue jeans gave off the impression of a rugged look but his expression softened everything. Against her will and better judgment, Kaoru ran to him and into his outstretched arms. There she fit absolute snugly. The both of them were silent as they took in the serenity of the moment but Kenshin knew it had to be broken. "Where have you been?" he asked her, completely full of worry and he only held on more tightly. "I have been _EVERYWHERE_ looking for you, do you know that? Your call earlier scared the living daylights out of me, Kaoru. Damnit where have you been?"

_Lie._ That was the first thing she had to do. _Worry about the consequence later._

"It was silly of me to make that call Kenshin. I guess I wasn't really thinking properly at the moment but I—"

"Did he hurt you?" Kenshin held her at arms length away and looked over her carefully.

"Who?"

"Enishi. Did he do anything to you?"

_Oh. _

_Oooh. He thinks I was with Enishi. This is perfect. He's just given me the perfect excuse out of this._

_"_Uh… no. He didn't do anything, Kenshin. I'm ok. Sorry for frightening you earlier."

_That _was a sudden change of attitude. Kenshin narrowed his eyes cautiously and tilted her face up so that she would meet his eyes.

"So why would you call me like that if nothing happened?"

"I was just… scared—"

"You're lying," he cut in smoothly, and held her in place with both his eyes and hands. "No I'm not," Kaoru quickly replied. Suddenly he wasn't feeling very comfortable to her anymore. He was suspicious without a doubt, _and he has the right to be. _"Nothing happened. He didn't do anything, okay? So can you please just let me go?" Surprised completely, Kenshin's eyes widened but he shook his head, replacing that emotion with something more solid. "No. You're lying to me again. How do you expect me to help if you never plan on telling me anything?"

"I'm not expecting you to. Damn it, Kenshin! We've already been through this over and over! You already _have _a girlfriend—"

"Whom I don't love," he interrupted.

"But is still around regardless!" She stopped and shook her head. "I don't have time for this. Are you able to give me a ride back to my place or no?"

Thoroughly taken aback now, Kenshin let her go and stared incredulously, asking himself if she really did just say what she did during this huge moment that they were having. _She just asked me for a ride like we've just finished class or something. I do not understand this woman at ALL._

"No I won't," he finally answered back and stubbornly, too. "Not until you tell me what the hell is going on with you."

"What do you mean?" she asked back, completely aware of what he meant.

"You're hiding things from me! There I was worried SICK about you! I drove all over the city looking for you, and now that I find you all you can say is, hi can you give me a ride now? How the hell do you think I feel? Shut out? Hurt?"

_Damn I don't have time for this drama! Maybe it would have been better if he had never come along. But he was looking for YOU this whole time, and here you are acting ungrateful… but I have to get going_, she pleaded internally. Already her watches hands were leaning to far past the half.

_Breathe._

_In. _

_Out._

"Kenshin." She placed her hands lightly on his chest. Looking up into his warm, deep amethyst eyes made her forget her troubles for a brief second. It was too brief because as soon as she let it go she was panged with the anxiety of her whole situation, and the feelings were becoming too familiar.

Kenshin melted. Even as he tried to keep himself angry, and look her straight in the eye he knew it was pointless. The warmth radiating from her body was enough to quell his thoughts peacefully. He was going to give in willingly to this innocent seductress that he had been looking for maniacally for the past couple hours. He was practically drowning already in those magnificent blue eyes of hers. Kenshin sighed deeply admitting his defeat. Taking her hands to his lips he kissed the tops of them lightly. "Fine. Tell me when can," he told her with a glum tone. Kaoru was at a loss for words. She had expected him to tug a little more but he hadn't. He had given into her so easily but she didn't have time to be in awe.

_Home. _

The word thrummed inside of her like an internal alarm clock.

"Kenshin, I really need to get back to my apartment, please."

He sighed deeply again, and mumbled something incoherent under his breath. Eyeing her one last time was all she needed to know in order to understand that he was going to let it go… for now.

"Thank you," she smiled at him gratefully as he unlocked the doors.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kenshin had left her only after she had practically promised a hundred times over that she would be okay. She re-called watching him drive off in his sporty red car. God, he looked so sexy. _A car hood had never looked so sexually appealing ever before_, she thought, _but only if he was sitting on it with me on top. Oh get a grip Kaoru_, she nearly smacked herself at the temperature rise in her cheeks. The giddy feeling that she had earlier at the Kasshin Ryu hadn't left her body. It was kicking in a different way now. She stepped inside the elevator, and readjusted her black shirt collar. _What's wrong with dirty thoughts about Kenshin? He's hot, and thoughts are just thoughts. Nothing more unless_… she licked her lips, and smiled devilishly to herself.

_Enishi is going to be out of the picture!_ That thought alone nearly caused her dance to her door. She kicked her runners off, and jumped around enthusiastically. _Ohhh I'm going to be freeeee! Free free free!_ No more blackmail for her, Kenshin would be out of Tomoe's grasp, and then she could continue her life the way she wanted to. Tomoe would never find out about her and Kenshin with Enishi gone. _He's getting his soon enough_, she thought grimly, and headed to the fridge for some ice cream.

Kaoru paused in mid step, held her breath, and listened closely. As she turned around she saw something being slipped underneath the door.

The access cards.

Warily made her way to them but when she opened the door no one was there. An eerie feeling crept up through her shoulders. _He's going after Enishi now, I bet. Only thing I can do is sit back and wait. _

_This will be the hardest thing to do yet…_

**To my lovely reviewers: Xujin, Hitokiri Cumberdale, royal blueKitsune, lyn, flclgd14, erica6060, animeguzman, MZ.AMbER EYES, crest fallen212, SugaBab, Pixel-the-evil-fairy, Evil Karyta, Immortal-Blood, Phi-Dono, Reignashii, esmi, kara mcpherson (no you aren't right…), luna9871, kenshinlover2002, xYue, and RedAndBlackDragon… THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I love you all very much and thank you once again to the continuous reviewers! If I have forgotten anyone I apologize and you have permission to kick my butt ok? **

**I put up my other story which is a little… naughtier than this one (just to warn you) so check it out when you guys get any free time.**

**Oh man today I read a really, really nice story by ChoNyx titled 'Winter'. It made me cry! I had yet to encounter a fic that brought tears to my eyes and what do you know… I found one. It's BEAUTIFULLY written, and really sweet so check that out too everybody! **

**Take care, and see y'all later!**


	20. Chapter 20

**EDITED REPOST, 10/21/05…. if you love me, leave me a review about the editing…?**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Kenshin. Nobuhiro Watsuki does… but if I did… the things I would do to that sexy red head... **

**Uh yeah anyways onto the story. **

**CHAPTER 20**

Time could honestly not go any slower for Kaoru. The seconds that passed through the invisible hour glass were audible in her mind, tuning out everything else rendering her into a crazed like state. Her shaky attempts to lift the teacup to her quivering lips caused her to spill the crimson brown liquid onto the white table cloth. It soaked it up greedily to her dismay. Kaoru had barely gotten any sleep during the past few nights. Her thoughts were chaotically spinning like a never-ending amusement ride. Every time she managed to close her eyes it was only for a brief period but Enishi was there to plague at her from beneath the lids. The only way to make him go away was to try to keep them forcefully open.

Refusing stubbornly, the table cloth would not revert back to its original crisp white color. Kaoru gave up on the hand washing attempt and decided it would be best to just throw the damn thing in the washing machine. She gathered other white articles from her laundry hamper, and trudged to the closet that concealed her stacked machines. "Oh God!" She gasped dropping a shirt from a pile that she had been sorting. _It's a sauce stain_, her mind pointed out plainly but she still couldn't shake off the feeling of how much it resembled blood. _Okay, maybe doing the laundry now is a bad idea._ With brisk like motions she threw the basket inside and slammed the doors shut.

The next thing she had planned to do was watch some major television. _Hopefully it'll help to take my mind off of everything._ Taking the throw blanket from the arm of the couch and pillow from her bedroom, she made herself as comfortable as possible.

It must have been the boring drone from the show, or the sunlight caressing her with its soft warmth because before she knew it her eyelids were feeling as heavy as bowling balls. Losing the struggle, her lashes fluttered a few times before closing shut. But it didn't last long. The sharp, shrill shriek of the phone echoed, startling her from the light but much needed rest. Feeling utterly confused about how much time passed, and where the noise was coming from she first looked to the TV. Working dreadfully slow, her brain registered the fact that it was really the phone ringing a few seconds later. Bounding up and off the couch, Kaoru hurried to the phone but it was already on its last ring. She was too late.

"Hello? Hello?" There was no dial tone. The caller I.D. informed her that it was Sano who had been calling. She pressed 'dial' on it, and waited impatiently. His cell was busy. Anxiously her hand tightened around the phone and she pressed 'redial' hoping that this time it would go through.

It was still busy. She huffed as she reluctantly put the phone back down, but she knew it was for the best. He was probably trying to get through to her end but since she had it up— just then as the phone touched the cradle it burst into life again, ringing in her hand. Not wasting even a second she picked it up and answered quickly. "Hello?"

"Hey jou-chan, you alright?" Kaoru hiked up an eyebrow. "Sano? Why wouldn't I be?" She tried to conceal herself with a fake cheerful tone. "You haven't heard…" Quite to the contrary of her he sounded devastated, and Kaoru knew instantly what he must have been talking about. "Jou-chan, I think you should turn your television on, and go to channel five."

Her stomach fluttered almost as a forewarning as she grimly reached for the remote. She had a very bad feeling about this. "Sano can you tell me what this is about? What's going on?" she asked, unable to wait for even a moment's pause. "I was beginning to wonder why you hadn't called Kenshin or anything. Just… turn the channel on and you'll understand." Sano noticed how awfully quiet she sounded. "The… the last time I talked to him was a couple days ago, Sano. What's going on? Heavy breathing on the line was the immediate reply followed by another prompt. "Just turn to channel five."

Preparing herself for the worst, she complied.

And what she heard next made her drop the phone.

"Yes, from what we have heard so far they have closed the crime scene off, and earlier this morning the police officially released the names of the deceased. They aren't releasing any more information, however, at this time. So far there are no suspects in custody," a Japanese reporter was speaking rapidly, and she was standing behind the Kasshin building. "Once again the police are asking the public for assistance about the murderers that occurred here on Sunday evening."

Two pictures were put onto the screen. Blood roared in her ears and black streaks crossed through her vision. Kaoru breathed heavily, begging her body to not pass out. The familiar face that she could have sworn she had seen on the monitor that night was now smiling before her hauntingly. "Yamoichi Kumi, and Akao Shintaro were found murdered at the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu head office in Tokyo. If anyone has any information about either of the two please contact the Tokyo police." The reporter paused before allowing the main anchor to take over.

_Oh…my…god._

Kaoru fell to the floor, and clutched her head. She was beyond everything therefore she didn't hear Sano calling out to her from the phone.

"Thank you Rikki. Another grisly body was discovered at a local home. Police have released the young woman's name, and they believe that this might be the actions of the same suspect that they have been after for quite some time. Yukishiro Tomoe was at her residence alone on Sunday evening when she suffered multiple stab wounds. Miss. Yukishiro died early Monday morning in the hospital. If anyone has any information about this you can call our tip line at…" The sound in her ears died out; she forgot all about the telephone as she staggered towards the bathroom, her body writhing with pain. There in the toilet she promptly threw up the contents of her stomach.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…" she whispered over, and over to herself. Rocking back and forth looking like a crazed child, Kaoru gagged repeatedly though her stomach was now completely empty. More wanted to get out, to be rid of. She felt like she was going to die. Having no other choice but to obey her screaming body, Kaoru propped her body back up around the toilet, her slight form wracking with spasms. It took it's time before subsiding but she didn't dare move for fear of it attacking her aggressively again.

Tomoe was dead.

_He lied. He lied to me. How could I ever be so stupid to believe him? And Kumi-san..._ the thought of the latter caused Kaoru to let the stream of tears come out. She clutched herself, and fell to the bathroom floor, a barrage of questions swirling and pounding through her throbbing head. _Why? How? How did this happen? Why did he murder Kumi-san?_ Kaoru groaned in pain with her next realization.

_I helped to kill Kumi-san._

She closed her eyes pitifully, and remained pathetically sprawled on her bathroom floor groaning with pain.

_Oh Kami-sama, what have I done? What have I done?_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quite some time passed before Kaoru was able to force herself up. She used the walls around her to steady her still trembling body as she made her way to her bedroom closet. Determination drove her. Even though she was as sickly looking as could be, and no matter how bad she wanted to drive a knife through her heart to end all of this insane madness, she needed to get her questions answered if that was the last thing she was to ever do. HE was going to have to answer her. At the bridge, that's where she would wait until he showed up. If he didn't, well she'd be waiting an eternity but she promised herself for the sake of her slain friend and Kenshin's girlfriend, she would not move from that spot. It was the very least she could do.

Kaoru was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she accidentally ran several red lights. Not caring, she continued till she reached her destination. The car door slammed loudly behind her but the water raged on carrying the sound away. "WHERE ARE YOU! ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" She whirled around till her head was dizzy. The forest became a blur.

"ANSWER ME!"

The rush of the water was the only reply she heard for almost half an hour. The other half was spent sitting on the moistened earth, telling herself over and over that everything was going to be okay despite knowing that it really wasn't. _Kenshin's girlfriend, the woman he loved so much is DEAD. Kumi, my only friend that I truly confided in throughout the years is gone. Oh god, what do I do? What is Kenshin going to do?_

At first she didn't hear the footsteps from across the bridge. Her thoughts were speaking to her much loudly than anything else, including the raging water that surged on relentlessly.

"Kaoru-chan…"

Faintly she thought she heard her name. It was when she decided to further investigate to see if she was losing her mind or not when she came across a man that was slowly approaching her direction. He didn't seem to pose an immediate threat with such a kind smile on his face. And besides, he looked awfully familiar. _I know him, _Kaoru realized. It was Satoshi, a family friend and husband to Kumi-san. She'd seen him only on a few occasions but he'd never been that talkative with her unlike his wife. _What in the world is he doing here now? Kind of odd… And what is he holding? _Thinking that her eyes were deceiving her with some kind of illusion based trick, Kaoru blinked and squinted even though she could see plain and clear. Her mind was the one that wasn't accepting it. "Satoshi-san?" She eyed him suspiciously.

She gasped in surprise when he smiled wickedly, holding his katana out in front for her to see.

"You… you!"

"Surprised?"

His voice sounded oddly familiar. There was an edge like madness to it. It was one she would never forget after seeing him murder the security guard merciless, or how he stare at her, cold and calculated, threatening a death like sentence in his eyes. Even as she took several steps back towards her car she knew. She'd figured it out. Now the nagging question in her head was, _why didn't you see this before? _The cloaked man that had haunted her both in reality and her dreams was now standing before her, completely unhidden and grinning viciously.

"…Why?" her voice faltered. His grin never left his lips even when he shrugged at her. "Never knew it was me, did you? Didn't expect you to, Kamiya. The angry feeling inside of her began to swell like a hot air balloon. It filled her completely till she was seeing red. "Why? How could you? How could you hurt all those people? You're wife!" she sputtered out, completely engulfed in disbelief.

"Calm down Kamiya. We wouldn't want you doing anything that you might regret later," the malicious tone of his voice threatened. "Fuck you!" she spat out. "To hell with your games! I deserve an answer!" She continued to yell at him, exhibiting her anger even more. Though she faintly thought she should tone it down, she was beyond angry with herself, with him and their whole situation. _Their _situation. She was well involved now, too deep. "How could you kill your own wife?"

"You mean that whore of a woman?" Kaoru knew better than to lunge at him. She contained herself, curling her hands into tight fists. "She deserved what she got, her and that Shintaro. They got what they deserved," he informed her bitterly. "Oh yeah?" Kaoru took a step forward. "What made you decide that? What did she ever do to you?" In a matter-of-face tone, he smoothly replied, "The bitch was cheating on me."

"Cheating on you?" Kaoru scoffed, and laughed out loud. "Kumi-san would never do such a thing!"

"Really?" He seemed amused with her reaction. "And I suppose that you'd want to pretend that she wasn't planning on taking over your company and kicking you off right?" No words formed in her mouth. She just stared back. "You did know that, didn't you? She was planning it for sometime now. You should consider what I've done to be a sort of blessing, Kamiya. I have so much proof of her love affair with that employee at the Kasshin Ryu; things that even dear Kaoru-chan would be shocked to see."

"You're lying," she said through her teeth. "You do not believe me?" His head tilted slightly and he gave it a brief shake. "I don't care what you think Kamiya."

"No I don't believe it let alone could I even imagine that she was trying to take over my company. That's bullshit!"

"What if I told you that Yukishiro told her to do it?"

She was completely silent now.

"Yes, _you're_ Yukishiro, the cousin to that bitch Kumi."

_Enishi, if I ever get my hands on you you'd better watch out. _Aloud she said, "I don't believe you."

"You know what?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "I don't care. I have all the proof I needed. And you know all her friends supported her too? Miki was a lawyer consequently, and of course she supported her and gave her all the legal advice she needed to know."

"Miki?"

"She concocted a plan with her you see," he continued, "They schemed on how to get me out of the picture while making sure Kumi got everything. Miki was always smart like that. She was the first to die."

The pieces clicked.

"So everyone that you've been killing were actually Kumi-san's friends?" Her voice died down till it was barely a whisper. One hand flew to her lips as she envisioned his horrible killing spree. "You hunted them down one by one?"

"All those who planned to trick, and betray me."

"You must have done something in order to make her cheat on you! Kumi was never like that, I know her better than YOU even do. She wasn't like that!" Kaoru cried out defiantly. Satoshi's gaze traveled upwards, and Kaoru's body instinctively took a step back. The look in his eyes showed the anger that was sizzling there. He radiated danger, and anger; two elements that mixed potently like gasoline, and fire. "She was MINE, and mine alone! I told her to quit her damn job but she was so dedicated like a dog. I knew how those other men would leer at her, and she didn't listen to me. She disobeyed me. No one ever disobeys me." The lunacy of what he was saying, the way his eyes glazed over as if unseeing almost made Kaoru cringe. _He's insane…_

"I taught her a good lesson after that time. She promised she would only work part-time then. But you know after work she would go out without asking me first. That pissed me off. All her friends were unmarried, they were little sluts that hadn't gotten settled down, and they were corrupting my wife. All women need duties as a wife, and Kumi was not fulfilling hers. She needed to be taught another lesson after that little incident." Kaoru couldn't believe his words but she stood there, dumbfounded by his insane speech.

"She wasn't as stupid as you thought she was. Kumi had a feeling it was you."

"Oh," he paused. "And why do you say that?"

"She called me a little while back, and she sounded completely out of it. She wanted to tell me something but she held it back."

He laughed at her, and smiled again his eyes growing wide. "Imagine being hunted. Everyone you know around you is slowly dying one by one, and you know that you're going to be next. It makes my blood race to think about it all. It was brilliant of me to murder her, and her _lover_," he spat the last word out as if it burnt his tongue, "In the same place that they met. Wasn't it? A beautiful ending to such a beautiful relationship."

"You are crazy! You are absolutely godamn crazy!"

"Perhaps. Or perhaps I'm correct, and YOU are the crazy one." He observed her then from top to bottom, meeting the angry expression with a sadistic smile of his own. Kaoru's breath ran jaggedly, and she put a hand to her pounding head. "Why did you kill Tomoe? Do you realize how much worse you have made this now? How could you do such a thing! We had an agree—"

"YOU FAILED TO TELL ME ONE PARTICULAR THING!" Satoshi yelled at Kaoru cutting her words off. "She was HER cousin. You failed to mention that. You're just as useless as any woman, a vile slut that thinks she can pull a man's strings but get this right Kamiya, you will never do such a thing."

"Wait wait! You are blaming me for Tomoe's death? How the hell was I supposed to know that you were after Kumi? I had no idea, and if you knew that Enishi was Yumi's cousin wouldn't you think that obviously his sister was related too?"

"Well that's not my problem now is it?" The way he was smiling at her it made her want to tear his face apart. He was blaming HER for the turn of events even though it was completely unpredictable, and unexpected. Perhaps he was trying to make her feel guilty, as if to throw it all upon her, and Kaoru did feel as if she were at fault. If she had just told Kenshin to begin… _none of this mess would have ever happened!_ Kaoru bit her bottom lip, her eyes involuntarily screwing shut from the constant throb in her head. He seemed to read her emotions plainly. "This stays between you, and I or else." Her blue eyes flew open and narrowed with suspicion. "Are you threatening me?"

"What will you do?"

The fear turned to courage in her heart, giving her the strength to stand up against him. She would tell Kenshin, and the police everything, and she would be saved. There was hope. "I'm not afraid of you anymore, you sick bastard. You low pathetic ASSHOLE, I'll tell the cops everything, and then we'll see how far you get!" She threatened back. "I see." Comprehension dawned on his face, and he tilted his head upwards crossing his arms. Kaoru took very small steps backwards. "You might not live to do so." Even as she looked up his was gone.

Then the pain struck sharply.

"Ah!" She cried out, and dropped to the ground clutching at her stomach, gasping. When she brought her hands up to examine them she saw red.

Blood.

Her own.

Before she could look further Satoshi was pulling her up roughly by her hair.

"You will tell no one NOTHING," he shook her by the roots. "If you think you're in pain now you just wait, and see, bitch." He threw her light body to the ground. She watched him walk away through her partially closed eyelids. Blood was seeping into the ground, and she knew it could potentially be fatal if she didn't do anything about it soon. Blindly stumbling towards her car, Kaoru faltered several times and fell onto the ground twice. It hurt to move. Everything inside her body was screaming for her to just stop and lie still but she couldn't. Every single drop of her blood counted. If she gave in now…

_No, _she firmly told herself, rolling over onto her stomach and pushed up with her legs, wincing at the pain. Once she finally got herself seated inside her car she managed to roll up her shirt to examine the inflicted wound. An ugly, long red line slashed from her abdomen almost down to her hip. It was a big cut and would need medical attention. But a hospital was the last place on her mind. _Kenshin, _she faintly thought. Willing herself to stay awake, Kaoru forced her keys into the ignition and started to drive away. She headed in the direction that she should have gone a LONG time ago. Starting with that day when Enishi first came with his blackmail like proposal. _I should have known better._

Sharp bolts of pain struck at her body and had to bite down on her lip to keep the spasms and crying at bay. Her strength was waning. Even the blood which had been starting to agree with her was now leaking through her shirt and onto the upholstery.

"C'mon, c'mon," she whispered at the second red traffic light that she hit. _Kenshin…_

"Oh thank you, Kami-sama," she cried as she pulled up into his complex, and parked crookedly into a vacant visitor's spot. Praying to God again, she asked him to make sure that Kenshin was home. If he wasn't she honestly thought she was just going to give up and die on the steps outside. Depressing the numbered buzzer and waiting anxiously, she almost started to cry again when she immediately heard a response.

"Hello?"

It was Sano!

"PLEASE!" She cried out loudly into the receiver, her body twisting and cringing against the bricks of the building. _Oh god… I think I'm seriously going to die. _The pain went from bad to worse.

"Who is this?"

She gulped, and leaned against the wall begging her eyes to stay open.

"Please… help me," she almost screamed. The door immediately began to buzz so she reached for it, and clumsily stepped inside. Kaoru ran with what little strength she had left inside of her. She kept on going till she reached the empty elevator, and threw herself inside. Landing on the floor painfully, she desperately reached her hand up and slapped the number '5' button several times until the reluctant doors thankfully closed. Time smoothed by so slowly. It was as if both the elevator and the countless seconds that passed by knew that the occupant was desperate and was just surviving wearily.

With a profound ding, the elevator doors cautiously opened up, revealing the fifth floor that was home to Himura Kenshin. Awkwardly stumbling out, Kaoru grabbed onto the corner of the hall, gathering herself and using it for support before she took those last few steps to the apartment numbered 5001. If her body had it her way, if it were not for her strong mind, she would have collapsed in her car while the wound would have bleed carelessly on. Becoming increasingly worse now, the pain urged her to shut her eyes. She didn't dare even blink. Legs wavering unstably, she let go of the wall and continued moving down the empty hall. To the far left she heard a door open. Everything became a blur, and all she saw was red.

Red eyes, red hair, red blood.

All red.

Kaoru let go of the wall, and fell to her knees. The pain only lasted for a second longer, and then she passed out face first onto the peach colored carpet.

**I hope you guys aren't ready to kill me because of the fact that it wasn't Aoshi, Enishi, Saito, or anyone like that going off and killing everyone. I hope it didn't seem like a random thing to be making it Kumi's husband either because that was what I had planned the whole time. **

**Hmmm right now I'm working on Kenshin's reaction… and I promise for all you hentai's out there like me, there will be some limey/lemony (what's the difference between the two terms?) bits coming up soon enough… but of course that won't make the situation any better. In fact it could things worse… Ok I'm going to be quiet now.**

**The recommended read? Broken Pieces by Linay. Absolutely beautiful. It's perfect. That's all there is to it. If you like Battosai/Kaoru action that is the fic for you. It's very well written. I stumbled upon it through an authors, authors, authors favourite list.**

**Thank yous:**

**Lukyirish12: **Thank you for being into my story and avidly checking when it's been updated. It seriously makes me blush to know that people like what I'm writing even though at times I think its complete shit. Hey, and look it's ALMOST half of what I took last time... 11 days, I think, because my mind is so hazy with sleep right now.

**animeguzman: **Thank you sweetie for adding that genuine, kind comment about taking my sweet time with the updates. Not many people are that understanding, so for that I thank you! Umm… about the happy ending bit… Let's just say that your suspicion is probably correct. For now.

**flclgd14: **You seemed to be quite happy with that last chapter but everything took a seriously wrong turn for Kaoru (yet again). I hope you aren't angry!

**MZ.AMbER EYES: **Hehe, I agree. Kaoru shouldn't feel bad because Enishi has been such a jackass towards her. Thank you for reviewing!

**crest fallen212: **I've heard of that show (Peacemaker Kurogane) but I haven't heard too much _about_ it. Thanks for the recommendation though I'll definitely look into it! Thanks you for reviewing yet again!

**kenshinlover2002: **I've sorry I've been moronic enough to not answer any of your questions. I don't know why, I wasn't ignoring you or anything. I decided to change my thank you bit to THIS kind of format so I can take the time out to respond properly now without forgetting to answer everything. Sorry about that before! So the killer has been revealed, you don't have to guess on that anymore, and Kenshin will find out in the next chapter. I'm evil. I left it on a cliffhanger… mu ha ha. Thanks for the continuous reviews!

**Tree: **Thanks for reading my story, and reviewing! I hope this update didn't take too long in your opinion!

**Xujin: **Hehe, every time I read your name, Xu, a character from Final Fantasy VIII pops into my head. Wow, I'm honored that you really like my story. Thanks for taking the time out to review and such, I truly appreciate your comments! You're a smart one. I like how you mentioned that since the killer is a shady character we wouldn't know exactly what his intentions are. You were completely correct!

**Reignashii: **Thanks for reviewing! You're awesome! I appreciate it! Hey, and when ARE you going to start writing your story? Hehe stop being lazy!

**Tameka-tanuki-jouchan: **Thanks for the praise, I am honored (bows down), especially because it's coming from the author of the amazing 'The Life She Did Not Ask For'. I'm desperately waiting for an update on that!

**anime pixie: **Thank you thank you! I hope this wasn't too long of a wait for you!

**luna9871: **Thank you for the positive feedback. I appreciate it a lot!

**XxWhiteFeathersxX: **Thank you for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter!

**erica6060: **Thanks for continually reviewing sweetie!

**royal blueKitsune: **Lol, I loved that flashing victory flag bit! It made me smile! Thank you for having faith in me lol! Yeah I know I want some fluff to… actually more than that. In time my dear royal blue kitsune!

**Sally: **(Hugs you to death) Thank you for commenting on my writing style because a lot of the time I feel like its crap. Thank you very much for reviewing!

**Muah! I love you all (the reviewers)**. My all seeing eyes, (ok well not really) wonders why the majority of the people that have me on their author alert don't bother to review.** I see you. I know who you all are.** Oh c'mon I know you want to be included in the lovin' too; leave me a review so you can see your nice name on my thank you list. If not… tsukini kawatte oshioki yo!

Take care, and see ya later!


	21. Chapter 21

**EDITED REPOST, 10/23/05 … if you love me, leave me a review about the editing? Geez, not even one comment so far. I feel sad : ( At least _someone_ acknowledge it!**

**Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama. The end.**

**CHAPTER 21**

"I am going to kill him," Kenshin growled ferociously while pacing like an anguished madman. "Didn't you see what the bastard did to her? And if you looked properly, you would have noticed that it wasn't a simple blade that did that. I can't take this any longer," Kenshin abruptly stopped and whirled around. "I'll be back!" With that announcement he took long strides towards the door. "Oy! Shut up, and sit down. You aren't goin anywhere Kenshin, sit the hell down!" Kenshin's feet shortly came to a stop, though he did not bother to face his grim looking friend. "What are you going to do? Try to stop me?"

If anyone had been standing outside Kenshin's apartment door they would have clearly heard the current quarrel that the occupant and his friend were engaged in. Sano's patience was waning thin. Exasperated, he wretched his gaze away from the shorter man and looked over at his surroundings. No liquor bottle was spared. They sat sporadically on the glass coffee table, kitchen counter, and fireplace ledge. The apartment was beginning to look like the aftermath of a very long party but there had only been two people there within the past several hours. _Kenshin has drunk himself into quite a fine state,_ Sano thought while looking back at his friend again. His red hair was loose and disheveled, his eyes tinged red from the countless tears and bottles he had downed. It was an effective treatment to the pain. Sano said everything he could but did not physically try to stop him. The poor guy desperately needed a break from the crushed reality that surrounded them, suffocating them like a hellish nightmare.

As soon as they had been informed of Tomoe's death, Kenshin snapped. The fine line that separated him from his cautious '_normal_' life had been ripped away. Now Kaoru was lying unconscious in his bed with a nasty looking sword wound, heavily adding to the burden he carried.

"You gonna try to stop me?" Kenshin repeated indifferently, looking over his shoulder with glowing amber eyes which were narrowed dangerously. On the borderline edge of completely losing it. "Don't you pull that shit on me," Sano pointed his finger directly into Kenshin's face. He made use of his intimidating height and stood tall. "Don't you start that shit with me, Himura Kenshin. We don't know shit all about what happened with jou-chan. All you can do is run your mouth when that girl is completely passed out and bandaged in the room jus next door. Have some respect, patience, and shut up while we wait for her to wake up. We'll get some answers soon enough, alright?" His words echoed harshly, almost bitterly but he only meant to break through Kenshin's severely stacked barriers. The latter's eyes angrily flashed yellow but he turned again over into the other direction, towards the kitchen, and grabbed himself another large bottle. Sano sighed, and thanked god that his words had sank through— until he heard the distinct melodious clink of glasses tipping into one another.

"Oy! You better not be drinkin' again. That's enough Kenshin!" With his back to him, Kenshin did not show any acknowledgement to his friends scolding. He simply continued to pour the clear, sharp smelling liquid. "Kuso," Sano swore under his breath, deciding to just leave the whole damn situation alone.

"I couldn't protect either one of them. Tomoe's dead." Kenshin paused with his palms pressed against the cool marble countertop, his head cast sorrowfully down. He looked like an image of complete despair. "Kenshin," Sano began gently as he entered the room, "I know. There's nothing we coulda done bout this. We had no idea bout anything, alright? So for now let's just try to worry about the one person that IS still alive after being attacked, ne? Let's concentrate on jou-chan because I'm sure we'll get some answers outta her."

All he got for a response was a very bleak stare. "I think that I'm gonna go check up on jou-chan," Sano quietly informed Kenshin, desperate for an excuse to leave the room before Kenshin inevitably threw another rage-filled fit. When Kaoru had passed out in the hallway it had been Kenshin who was determined to take care of her all by himself. He had asked Sano once and only once to clean the hallway carpet while he tended to her wounds. Sano did not question it at all but deep down Kenshin had felt a stab of jealousy when he saw Sano gazing upon her slight form. It was an un-normal jealousy, one that made him believe that Kaoru was _his_ only. He did not want another man lingering their eyes upon her innocence so he took charge of the situation allowing his cynicism to take over.

Kenshin's head immediately jerked up as if Sano's words burned his skin. "No."

"For Kami-sama's sake Kenshin! I'm just as worried about her as you are! What the hell do you think I am? Some perverted freak?"

He was given an exasperated glare.

"Then?"

"Let me go fix her up a little first."

Sano managed to agree calmly but not before slipping out a weary sigh, an unconscious action that plainly showed that he was growing tired of his companion's attitude.

Kenshin made his way to his bedroom and lost his breath yet again as he saw the beautiful pool of rich black hair that lay deathly still amongst the sky blue bed sheets sheets. He had looked down upon that pale angel, admiring her several times but each brought a sense of awe to fill his soul. Her expression was not at ease giving off the impression that she suffered even within her slumber. Earlier on Kenshin had removed her shirt, and carefully cleansed her wounds before dressing them in bandages. He had left her in the wrappings and her bra but it was unlikely that she would get cold because her skin had felt unusually warm when he had been tending to her. Just in case, though, he had come in every so often and checked the temperature of her skin. His heavy comforter had probably been just right. Gazing down upon her still form cooled his emotions. No words were needed between them in order to feel the effect. Reluctantly though he remembered of Sano who was awaiting his turn of visiting rights so he went to pull a sweatshirt from the wardrobe. Kenshin carefully lifted Kaoru's body, one arm looped around her back while his slipped her arms through. This particular sweatshirt conveniently had a zipper located on the front which would allow easy access if he needed to change her wrappings and by the looks of it, they seemed to be almost to that point. Kenshin took her outstretched arm and lightly met her fingertips with his tender lips.

"Knock knock," Sano's voice called out cautiously from the doorway. Kenshin merely glanced over his shoulder; his trained senses keenly felt Sano approaching so he made an effort to shuffle over. The brunette observed how Kenshin had eerily become tame and quiet, all thanks to Kaoru, no doubt. He wasn't sure if it was a good sign or a bad one because it deeply reminded him of how Kenshin would act around Tomoe back in the day. "Is she still bleeding?" He questioned with concern. "Yes. It has slowed down quite a bit from before though. I will need to change her bandages again after you leave."

A soft groan startled both men. Each in turn immediately drew their attention back to the delicate body that lay in front of them. Kaoru's face scrunched up in pain as she turned her head the other way, but emitted a light sigh when Kenshin stroked her cheek softly with his fingertips, a soothing gesture that Sano observed with silence. No matter what, he couldn't bring himself to forget the words that Kaoru had spoken to him that day at the café.

-Flashback-

_"No! No," she repeated more calmly. "I have my own plan Sano. __When I say trust me I mean it. I can do this MY WAY."_

_"What exactly is your way?"_

_"I can't tell you. I'm sorry," she apologized when he looked exasperated with the situation. "But I can't say anything about it."_

-End of Flashback-

It was a disturbing thought to think that she had something to do with Tomoe's death. It was farfetched, maybe, but the determination had been there in her voice with a bright twinkle in her eyes that afternoon. _And look what's happened now. Could jou-chan have been involved somehow?_ Sano didn't want to believe what he was thinking. It truly made him sick especially since Kenshin was sitting right next to him. _It can't just be co-incidence, and the guy deserves to know… but I promised her I wouldn't._ He accidentally exhaled loudly without realizing it, and that received a dirty look from Kenshin. The other indicated with his hand that visiting hours were now over. He gingerly got up, and headed out of the room while Kenshin started to ready her for the cleaning.

As soon as he was out of sight, Sano shuffled his feet against the carpet with his hands in his pockets. He wished to god or whatever high being there was that he would have been able to calm Kenshin down but he knew that it was much too soon. He also understood that Kenshin was blaming himself but there was nothing he could do about it. _I bet he's feelin guilty for not bein there with her, and because he was about to break up with her, too. Kuso, why does it have to be like this? _

Sano absently began to pick up the empty bottles.

Megumi had needed him earlier, and he allowed her to lean on his shoulder for support. He was quite surprised to see that a soft, innocent side to her truly did exist. He couldn't help but feel a slight attraction when her warm tears soaked through the arm of his white sweatshirt… or how her distinct perfume lingered on well after she had left. If Sagara Sanosuke had one weakness, one thing that could cause him to fall over himself, it would be the sorrow of a woman. Oh he hated to see them in pain, or to be mistreated. He was notoriously known for being the 'big brother' of a lot of his female companions. However even Megumi did not stand a chance with the battle of thoughts that were insistently brewing, pulling at his mind.

"I can't wait for her to wake up. I need to find out what happened right now."

Startled from his thoughts, Sano turned to see Kenshin leaning against the glass door. His skin was an unusual flushed color, _probably from the alcohol_, Sano noted. All the black he was wearing wasn't exactly making him look all too healthy. The great fiery flame of hair was up in a high ponytail, unusual because Kenshin always had it kept low, tied near the base of his neck, but the sharp, observant eyes remained golden amber. _He looks like a demon_, Sano thought to himself while he quietly stared. "Come here," he called out to his friend. Kenshin regarded him suspiciously but slowly took a couple steps, complying. "Why?" he asked, one dark red eyebrow arching to hide beneath his sharp bangs. "Because I'm going to smack you in the head with this bottle until you shut the hell up. Now sit down."

Kenshin gave him a dirty look that could have killed birds in mid-air.

"I can't just sit here. The police aren't telling me anything, Kaoru's knocked out, and you keep telling me to sit the fuck down! I don't want to sit down and relax and wait for a full investigation which could take months! I want to find out what the hell is going on right now! Katsura could have some leads or ideas, even Kanryu." At Sano's angry look he spat out, "I'm desperate! I need to know something at least!" With that same breath, Sano found Kenshin's hands roughly grabbing the neck of his shirt. "Who would have wanted to kill her? She was so innocent…" The amber eyes fell away and trailed down ashamedly to the floor. "She was… she was everything to me, Sano. Who could have done this?" Sano placed both his hands on either side of Kenshin's shoulders firmly and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I don't know. I really don't know Kenshin. I'm just as confused as you are right now but you can't go running back to Katsura or any of those punks. Don't you see that's what they are hoping for? The moment you stepped out of Katsura's mansion he mocked you, and if you turn right back around and head there you'll be heading back in shame. It's what they want. Look, together we'll wait it out until the police gather more information about this. Kaoru will have some answers, I'm sure of that."

"You're very insistent aren't you?"

"Eh…?" he replied, confused, until Kenshin's glowing eyes turned to glower at him. "You're just so sure she has something important to say. Kind of odd that you act like it's a fact when I know her better than you do. Admit it," his voice suddenly dropped several octaves, "You know something I don't."

"I don't," Sano assured him blankly, or at least tried to keep as neutral looking as possible but deep down inside something was telling him that his friend for many years knew that he was lying. Still, Kenshin did not condemn him. Rather his eyes focused even more deeply till Sano was forced to look away uncomfortably.

Kenshin let it go. "What I do know is that Enishi is going to get it. He's fucked around one too many times and this is the last game," he promised. Sano didn't like dwelling on Enishi's fate when he ran into the rage filled red-head. He thought about the two of them for a moment before voicing his contradiction. "How do you know it was Enishi? You don't know that for sure."

"Right," Kenshin sarcastically put in. "You know what Kaoru said to me on Sunday?"

Sano paused and tried to mask the confusion that was slipping onto his face. "You talked to her on Sunday?"

"Yes. She called me, and she was completely distraught. She said that if something happened she wanted me to know that it was by her choice. And hers alone."

A heavy silence ensued.

_Shut up Sanosuke. You cannot say what she said to you. Let her tell him later, and if she doesn't _then_ you can. _

"Okay, I take back everything I said earlier. It sounds like she knew something about this." Sano compromised with his inner self by giving heavy interest with his comment.

"Kenshin…" A light voice called out and both the men immediately spun around. The seemingly lifeless girl was clinging onto the wall as if it were her last lifeline. Looking like she'd been ravaged and left alone to die, Sano could only stare in shock at her sudden appearance. Kenshin, on the other hand, threw his stupefaction over his shoulder and darted over to her, gently placing an arm around her shoulder, carefully pulling her away from the wall and closer to his tense form. "You shouldn't have gotten up," he expressed his anger delicately with her while leading her to the couch.

Absently Kaoru sniffed the air, searching for the source of that sharp scent that made her feel nauseated. Pure alcohol in an undiluted, unmixed form. Slowly her brows knit together and she brought her head up suspiciously to look at Kenshin questioningly.

Even as her eyes widened like an unsuspecting child's, Sano saw the panic arise in her midnight crystal eyes. They followed down to the coffee table, over the discarded liquor bottles. That same second that she fumbled with her strength and pushed Kenshin away, he was by her side, catching her before she fell. There she clung desperately to him, both slight fights scrunching into his sweatshirt. Her savior stood there, shocked and confused, two distinct emotions he was feeling. Sano gestured over Kaoru's head to the empty bottles that he had been sorting through just minutes earlier on the table. Slowly the surprised expression turned to a blank one as Kenshin comprehended her surprising reaction. Although now it was not too surprising.

"I thought you didn't drink," she accused. He began to try explaining himself and took a meager step forward. "Kaoru—"

"Don't!" she interrupted and backed up against Sano's tough, lanky form, desperate to avoid Kenshin's touch. Sharp pain erupted in her abdomen, screaming at her to stop moving and willing her to stay deadly still. To her it truly felt like she was awakening from a horrible dream. Everything was terribly wrong, and as she looked back to Kenshin, for the first time she truly saw the color of his eyes. Eerie, glowing amber. The color that they'd been when he'd been fighting with Enishi that night.

It scared her.

From everything that Kaoru had heard she knew he wasn't a drinker. She almost wanted to laugh out loud because in her mind she was sending pictures of his signature bottle of water. That was Kenshin, walking down the hall with his books and a bottle of iced water. But this, this was just… terrifying. He looked like a demon from hell set loose upon earth. If that's what alcohol did to him, changed him into an angry fright, she then knew why he didn't do it at all.

Sano cleared his throat, an obvious indication of his growing discomfort with the whole situation. "Jou-chan—" He tried to detach her from himself but she stubbornly held on despite what her painful injuries. "Don't, please?" He captured her sullen blue eyes which had lost their signature sparkle for a brief moment before flicking his gaze away. He was feeling really awkward and with Kenshin's penetrating gaze on the two, he felt like he'd been caught red-handed in a very illicit act.

"What were you two talking about?" Kaoru asked Sano, obviously.

"I was just about to say that I think I should go. You and Kenshin obviously have a few things you need to—"

Kaoru shook her head "No! I just… I don't know! Well look at him!" She pleaded. "Kenshin, you're really scaring me. What's wrong with you? Why were you drinking?" His eyes shut momentarily, and inside he had hoped that she would realize everything in the meantime. But she didn't. "Do you really have to ask Kaoru? Tomoe was murdered, don't you remember?"

_Remember…_

Everything flooded back to her and she gasped. _It was real! Everything was real! Oh my god, I haven't been dreaming. It was all real and Tomoe is really dead along with Kumi-san. _It was all too much excitement for Kaoru's still mind. "Kenshin," she began slowly, aware that her words felt like they were dragging on much longer than they really were. Or maybe time was just moving slowly. "I…….have to… tell yo—" With a forewarning tremble, Kaoru's eyes shut and her body suddenly went limp. "Whoa," Sano exclaimed and caught her just in time. Alert at once as he interpreted the signs, Kenshin gestured towards the sofa and Sano put her carefully down. He wasn't that surprised. He'd seen her reaction, the way her eyes darkened but the question that lay unanswered was _why?_ She'd already known the truth; Sano had earlier made her watch the television to learn of the facts but…

"I should seriously go," Sano advised. Making sure that she was okay, he looked to Kenshin as he gathered his belongings and excused himself. "Kenshin, I'm sorry again about Tomoe." Placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, Sano squeezed it and then headed out, exiting out of the apartment. At the sound of the door closing, Kaoru roused, groaning incoherently with pain.

"Shhhhh," Kenshin soothed. Immediately he fell to her side and wrapped her within his arms. "Just take it easy okay? Relax, Kaoru. Take it one step at a time."

"Kenshin," she whispered, turning over to look at him properly but her body arched with pain. Kenshin immediately fetched a pillow from the other sofa and placed it beneath her back, keeping the elevation of her body even. "God, what happened?" she asked quietly while he continued to carry out a thorough inspection of her body. "You blacked out for a couple minutes," he returned. His strong hands felt so gentle against her body and she in turn relaxed. But the bottles shining before her eyes caught her attention once again but Kenshin was prepared; he felt the tension flow into her body and he stopped her just in time. "Stop it, Kaoru. Look at me, I said look at ME," he commanded, leaning over her, their faces barely an inch apart. Uttering words meant to calm her, he slowly brought her back to reality, slowly but surely, calming her and quelling her disarrayed, crazed thoughts. "I'm not drunk, Kaoru. I know you're scared of this but you should know that you are the last person I'd ever intend to hurt, koishii," he told her almost sadly. She believed him, nodding. "I don't know I just… have never seen you like this before." At that he looked away briefly, internally examining his life through before putting it into words.

"I don't drink…" Kenshin drifted off as he carefully helped her back into a sitting position. He took a seat on the carpet, and continued slowly looking straight into her surprised, expectant blue eyes.

"…because it reminds me of when I was in the yakuza. The taste of alcohol makes me want to spill blood." Fear flickered almost hesitantly in her eyes but she pushed it aside. She wanted to hear him out completely and if she showed any serious reaction right now he would stop in order to save her from the pain which was something that she did not want. She had the right to know everything just as he did. It was time for her to know the truth whole and all. "My parents died when I was young." Although he was looking directly at her she could tell that his eyes were beyond her sight as he was looking back into the past, not the present that surrounded them. "I was left as an orphan on the streets. Fortunately for me I ran into a kind hearted stranger who offered me both shelter, and care. He took me in and taught me a secret skill that he knew, something that he had practiced that required to be passed down from master to disciple. What I learned I used for the wrong purposes, though. When I saw that I could make money, have women, and do whatever I damn well pleased I left my shishou, and joined the yakuza. I excelled at the art of sword fighting you see. My shishou was a highly trained man in an unsuspecting skill. I would have to say that he was of course the master of it, but I was highly unbeatable as well."

Kenshin continued on while Kaoru listened with utmost patience.

"Anyone that tried to start shit didn't live to see the next day. I joined the yakuza by the age of fourteen, and killed my first victim two days later." Kenshin looked away as the innocence in her intense blue eyes made him begin to feel something that he hadn't felt about this before… shame. The last thing he needed was her pity, pity coming from someone who had endured a life filled with anguish and suffering. "That's how I also met Enishi," he casually added.

"You knew Enishi back then?" Kaoru sounded both surprised, and taken aback. To imagine the both of them as… _friends? _Her mind finished the statement off for her. _As friends? Hanging out, laughing and chilling? Kenshin and Enishi together like that?_

"Yes," Kenshin replied, solidifying it into a fact. Shock hit her and she couldn't find any words. Beneath his tone she could feel the bitterness that lingered still, but in truth it was probably just the tip of the iceberg when relating to his feelings. "He's the one that got me introduced to the underworld. I was '_Hitokiri Battosai_', a name that scared even those with the strongest hearts. Grown men were afraid to say my name aloud," Kenshin proclaimed slowly, the pure power that echoed within his words almost caused Kaoru to flinch. "Enishi was there the whole time alongside me. We murdered for money, we took drugs for fun, got drunk almost every other day. I had any woman I wanted." Against the darkening back drop, Kaoru's face went absolutely blank now but Kenshin felt as if he were on a roll. He couldn't stop even though he knew well enough that it was hurting both him and her at the same time, yet his tongue itched to continue, to utter all of his dirtily committed deeds. "I slept with many women. Older ones, rich ones… oh how they wanted to be with the 'Battosai'; the Battosai's woman." His seemingly settled eyes flared to the dangerous colored amber again. "Ha, they were kidding themselves because I never kept in contact with any of them. Just fucked them, and that was it. End of the relationship. Drugs heightened everything from the sex I was getting to the blood I was spilling. I loved every minute of it.

One day I ran into my shishou. Word travels fast when you're involved in that kind of shit. I can still remember what he said to me even though I was stoned out of my mind. I can't put it politely but he meant that he wanted nothing more to do with me. I was never to utter his name, and he went on pretending that I was as dead as my own enemies. I think that's when I started to realize that my life was fucked up. The one person that had been my mentor, a parent to me, was no longer acknowledging who I was." Involuntarily his eyes shut as the memories flooded back, carrying several distasteful images with them. She watched this happen but remained attentive and silent at his side. "That's when the nightmares started. I dreamt of those who I murdered. They haunted me tirelessly night after night until I was contemplating my own death. Enishi knows all about this, like I said he was there the whole time. He knew I was suffering and was no longer enjoying the life we were living."

"You wanted to leave? I bet that wasn't easy."

"It wasn't. Of course you can't just say, okay well I'm finished now. I'm retiring, thanks for everything'."

"Then how did you manage to get out alive?" Kenshin heard her breath hitch, and he opened his eyes just in time to see her shut her own briefly. Judging from how she was biting at her bottom lip he assumed that she was in considerable pain. "Are you alright Kaoru?" Immediately he sat up and his hands reached for hers. "Forgive me for not asking earlier."

"It's alright," she replied in a hushed tone.

"That's a pretty rough wound you received, you know. I want to know—"

"Shhh…" Lightly, she placed the tips of her fingers on the outward curve of his lips.

"We'll get to that. I want you to finish first. I can't begin until you finish yours completely." He nodded, being easily pacified but he continued his story only after checking her wrappings. The bleeding was beginning to slow down and he thanked god for that.

"I wasn't sure how to get out the mess I had created. Enishi was of no use because he was completely against the idea. Sanosuke was for it. He had always been angry about what I chose to get involved with. He may have hated me for it but never once has he betrayed me. That is why he will always be my truest friend." Kenshin paused politely, adorning Sano's name with honorable silence.

"Around the time that I knew I wanted to get out, that's when I met _her_."

Eerie quietness befell Kenshin and Kaoru immediately knew the one whom he was speaking of. The spark of his life that had been extinguished.

"Enishi had concealed his beautiful sister for so long; I had no clue about her until she moved here from China to live with him. I met her in high school you see." Kenshin nodded as he spoke, recalling the warm memories of his happier moments. "That very first day I laid my eyes upon her she took my breath away. Kaoru."

At the mention of her name he looked up solemnly into her bright eyes. Kenshin was hoping that she could _feel_ his words, understand them as if she were there to look back with him. "She was like no other woman I had ever met. She was the most different, beautiful person." A light smile appeared upon his face. The small sign of happiness relaxed Kaoru a considerable amount. She would have done anything to keep that smile on his beautiful face… but…

"Naturally she ignored my attempts throughout high school but soon after she gave in and we had our first date. Tomoe was like the light that I so desperately needed to see. She never knew about Enishi or I, she had no clue. Even though her brother brought home tons of money she never once questioned where it came from. This may not sound like the Tomoe that you met but she was different back then Kaoru."

Simply, she said, "I believe you."

"Enishi wasn't happy because I had paid the yakuza to get out, and I was also seeing his sister. He threatened me several times but I knew he would never carry his shit out. I was much stronger than he was, although now my sword fighting skills have dropped. I never mentioned this to you but I still try to keep up with it once in awhile. But anyway," he caught himself before parting from the main discussion at hand, "Can you see now why I didn't want you dating that Enishi? Do you understand why I made such a big deal out of it? He's bad, Kaoru. You don't ever want to get involved with someone like that." She had been listening intently but now she found herself looking elsewhere. Her mind was still caught up with the fact that he had been involved in so many dangerous things, not to mention the amount of women he had been with. _The past is the past_, she scolded herself. _Kenshin looks so vulnerable and ashamed but I'm proud that he came out, and told me everything. That's what matters the most! He's a changed person. Many people never even care to re-think their choices or change but he did. He accomplished it._

His next sentence grabbed her from her thoughts like a bucket of ice cold water.

"It was Tomoe all over again with you. When I first saw you I knew you were different. The main thing with you was that I wasn't using you for my own security. I had heard of your story, your history. Naturally I knew about the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, and I honestly thought it was a load of shit back then." He looked to her eyes sharply. "Try telling a killer to his face what your family preaches."

Her movements stilled, her eyes were unreadable.

"Fighting without hurting? How was that possible? I lived to kill," he put in with brooding darkness. But drastically his tone changed again and his eyes seemed to lighten with a new liveliness. His arbitrary mood swing bordered on being absurd. "That was until I felt what your father was trying to prove to the world. It may have been stupid ideology but I understood. I truly felt the words that he had said, the mission statement of Kasshin Ryu. Don't be sad, Kaoru." Upon noticing the slight slump in her posture, he reached a hand up to stroke her chin. "Your father was a brilliant man. My only wish for this world is that his words could inspire everyone and change it to his perception of a good reality," he concluded proudly.

"When I saw you at our university for the first time I was deeply saddened because I could practically feel your pain, Kaoru. Not many people are capable of hiding their emotions, and since being a swordsman relies heavily on being able to read through your opponent, I saw everything that you were going through. I understood what you must have gone through the day your parents died, and the agonizing years that followed." His face brightened considerably, as if given new hope and it reflected off his bright eyes. "I wanted to help you so much that I got caught up in it all. Tomoe had taken a vacation with her brother and during that time I think I began to realize how much she had changed. I'd had time to myself for once after several years and it felt good. It felt right." His gaze shifted uncomfortably from her to the carpet down at their feet. "It sounds horribly greedy of me to say this but I started comparing her to you, to the soft personality that I had deeply fallen for." That received a light smile in return for his kind words but sadly it did not reach her eyes. This Kenshin keenly noticed.

"So did you come to me because I was the only girl around while Tomoe was gone?"

Lips parting in shock, he looked completely appalled at the idea of her even _thinking_ that. "No! Never! I came to you because we were so much alike. I befriended you because I wanted to share your pain so that you would only carry half the burden. I cared about you so much."

A surge of warmth rose up inside of her from hearing Kenshin's meaningful words but when his eyes sparked up again it forewarned he was about to tread on unstable territory. "You don't know how badly I wanted to break Enishi's face when I saw him grinning with you on his arm. I figured that he would try to get back at me someday, and why not go after someone that I cared about. It was obvious he knew that we were close."

_Oh you are so right on that Kenshin_, Kaoru thought while examining his cross shaped scar. _He knew a lot more than you thought._

"Going off topic here and for the record, I'm sorry about the way that I acted before when I woke up. You took care of me when you didn't have to, and I was so rude."

"It's alright, Kaoru," Kenshin easily accepted her apology. It made her heart flutter because he was brushing it off so easily when she could remember the deeply imprinted expression of hurt on his face. "We're both going through a lot of things right now, a lot of unspoken emotions and it probably did scare you when you realized that I had been drinking." A light genuine smile slowly pulled at his lips. "Kaoru, enough about me. I want to know what happened to you, and who did this to you." The tone of his voice changed rapidly becoming something that he rarely showed.

Anger.

"I think that you're going to really hate me after I tell you everything, Kenshin. You tried to help me so many times, but over and over I dug my grave deeper." Both hands shifted upwards to cup her face within his warm, giving embrace. "Don't worry about that. Just tell me everything you know."

Kaoru propped herself up, and took a deep breath.

"I guess I should start right at the beginning."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Oooooh I couldn't help the cliff hanger. I'm sorry I hope you can find it in your loving little hearts to forgive me.**

**To my lovely reviewers, yes the people that actually sacrifice the little time that it takes to click, and write up a small review, I love you all very much! I will do the thank you's in just a sec.**

**First off I just got re-hired at my old job so I've been hella busy with that. I'm sorry to say this but updates will probably be sparse from now on as (yes I just mentioned the job bit) but also because with both my stories I got up to the point where I've updated all I've had which means… it will take time for me to write more chapters/ edit/ then post. I like to be a good 4-5 chapters ahead of what's posted up at **

**Sorry if there's a lot of errors in this chapter but you can blame my sleepiness on that ok? I'm so dead tired; my head is going to slam into this keyboard any minute now. I struggled so much to edit this because I wanted it up TONIGHT, whether it be done at 4 a.m. or 5 a.m.**

**Gosh with life, it's like everything comes at you at full force when you LEAST expect it. Damn it. **

**I won't forget about you guys though; The REVIEWERS. **

**Oh yes I got quite a few this time! Hurray… but you baka's that pretend to be invisible… I see you remember. All the reviews (whether they be negative or positive) encourage me to write more so heck if you want to be lazy so can I. Nya nya:p (sticking out my tongue)**

**LYN: **Thanks… I'll keep on writing more, and more…

**luna9871: **Thank you! I'm glad you thought that it was cool that it wasn't any of the major characters. That makes me feel good because of that feedback!

**Tameka-tanuki-jouchan: **Hey you! I'm sorry that I reviewed your latest chapter a little late. My internet was being a complete... yeah you know what, hehe. Ahh so many questions.. and I'm such a cow for never answering them. I try not to reveal too much but hmm… Thank you for your lovely comments! I truly appreciate it!

**Sally: **Thank you for your kind, inspiring words. When I have a crappy day I'll remember to come look at your review, that's how much it brightens my mood : ) I need some more fluff and angst too. Next chapter… I promised it was coming soon!

**kenshinlover2002: **I can completely understand that you feel it was a bit…random. I should have established that a bit better though. Perhaps one day if I decide to TOTALLY re-edit this story I will definitely come back to that. Yeah the guy is psycho, and he hated Kumi so it was more of a motive for him to go after Tomoe as well… and of course to screw Kaoru over anyway. His trouble causing part is far from done with…

**erica6060: **Hehe, well I hope Kaoru doesn't go to jail either. That would be no fun especially for her! Well I guess we just have to wait, and see for what happens next!

**Lil' Pup: **Hello! Thanks for the explanation on a lemon, and a lime, and no you were not stepping out of line you were only explaining what I asked, which was very kind! Ahh yes the kids at school and their limey-ness. Lol, well it doesn't get any better as you grow older (cough, cough CLUBS). Thanks for your long review : ) Ok well a pre-warning: the um... sexual stuff will be something that I will try to do TASTEFULLY. That should be in the next chapter. Thanks again!

**crest fallen212: **Ahh I'm sorry to have disappointed you! Hopefully I can make up for it by my future chapters somehow. I will try to make it up to you!

**REIGNASHII: **Yes computers can be a pain in the butt can't they? Arghhhhh finals! How scary! Good luck with those hon (Sigh) I'll be waiting for your stories alright?

**animeguzman: **Hello! I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for your kind review last time! Ahhh… I love Battosai. Don't we all?

**Phi-Dono: **Holy that was a long review, and I loved every bit of it! Thank you for taking the time out to do that, I very much appreciate the effort, and time you took out to do that! I'm glad that you liked Chapters 19 & 20! I hope that you also like this one as well! Once again thank you for the long, helpful review! Oh and hey I could never be mad at you! You talk so politely, and nicely! Heck, for that matter I would never be mad at any of my reviewers. You guys mean too much to me.

**MZ.AMbER EYES: **Hello! Enishi is… not dead. Thanks for the review

**Ju-Yeon 15: **Hmmm I hope Enishi is that sexy. That's how he looks in my dreams though anyhow Thanks for the review Amanda.

**anime pixie: **Hahahaha, your comment was cute, and funny at the same time. I liked that "what a stinkin cliff hanger chapter". Thanks for the comment on killing off Tomoe. I really couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with her but then it came to me one day as I tried to force myself to fall asleep. Thanks a bunch for the review!

**kara mcpherson: **Oki thanks about the heads up on medical stuff! If I need help with that I'll be sure to come to you first! Thank you No worries about the mix up on the reviews! Thanks for leaving 'em though!

**Xujin: **Haha! Here we go again.. Xu… F.F. 8… chick with the boots, navy blue skirt, and jacket with her hands behind her back standing attentively. Hahaha that's EXACTLY what pops into my head when I read your name. Thanks for the comment on the last scene I appreciate that a lot : ) Yes Satoshi will be back for round two… the jerk will obviously cause a few more problems…

**Pixel-the-evil-fairy: **Thanks for reviewing even though you've been completely busy with school! It's much appreciated! I hope you like this chapter!

**RedAndBlackDragon: **Lol, me and my damn cliff hangers. Thanks for the review

**Immortal-Blood: **Thanks for the review! I bet you've been swamped with school as well! Hope you liked the chapter

**royal blueKitsune: **Fluff stuff next chapter! I promise! Ok! I'm dying for some too. Lol, yes let's combine our begging efforts and try to coax the authoress to write more. It's truly a wonderful story isn't it? God, I just loved it. Thanks for reviewing hon

**shibi chibi: **Thanks for reviewing, and sorry that this was a really slow update! Hope you liked this one!

**Mooing Bunny Rabbit: **Thank you for stopping by to review I hope you liked this chapter!

**Muaahhhh everyone: x**

**Take care!**


	22. Chapter 22

**EDITED REPOST, 10/24/05… Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the editing!**

**Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama**

**Warnings: Sexual content ahead. You are now entering a rated M chapter, so if you are sensitive to this kind of material do not read any further.**

**CHAPTER 22**

"First tell me who did this to you." His hands still sat reassuringly on either side of her face, holding her to meet his intense gaze.

"I can't—" Kenshin barely gave her a second to even explain herself before interrupting, his anger ever-growing. "Kaoru, don't start that with me again!" His temper flared but he was careful not to hurt her. "This time you are going to tell me _EVERYTHING_."

"I never said otherwise, Kenshin, but that comes into focus later on, though." Not looking very happy about her response, he seemed to accept it just for the time being. It was only fair for him to listen to her now. With a keen nod from the one that sat beside her, she began her side of the story, one that was filled with much woe, and anger.

"To answer the question that you've been asking since we first met, yes I knew of Enishi back in high school too. First off I wasn't exactly the most popular girl around, and Enishi along with his friends, they did all they could to make my life a living hell back then. Just like any stupid teenage girl, I had issues with my self esteem. Other kids automatically assumed I was some stupid rich bitch and they avoided befriending me. Living with a famous family name is hard, really hard." Both his brows raised understandingly into his spiky long bangs. "Tell me about it."

Her slight hands fiddled absently with one other while she began to re-tell the stories of constant torment she painfully endured all because of a slight slip of her tongue. As she spoke she observed her listener's attentive face and how his lips drew together to become a fine thin line expressing the anger he held withdrawn inside. The ever watchful eyes that belonged to Kenshin turned a wonderful shade of amber tainted with amethyst swirls as she re-called the heavy withdrawal process she encountered after the harsh medication that she had been put on. The admiration that surged through his body and into the warmth of her own hand interlocked with his gave her the strength to continue even when her voice faltered. Carefully without missing a single detail she gave explanations of everything starting from being a loner to Enishi knowing of her slight attraction to him. After that chapter in her life she moved onto Kumi-san.

"She was one of the presidents at Kasshin Ryu, and we became very close. She's the one that registered me at this university and found me an apartment here in the city. Kumi-san made sure I had a generous life; she took care of everything Kenshin. She had been a good friend of my parents and it broke her heart to see me the way I was. When I—" Sudden realization dawned on Kenshin, and without purposely intending to sound rude he cut her off to ask if Kumi was by chance related to Tomoe, and Enishi. "Ah, yeah she was. I didn't know that until… well I'll get to that, too." Kaoru's voice was hesitant, her expression unsure as if she wanted to continue but forcefully kept herself from doing so. In her own mind she wanted everything to be stated in sequential order. It would just make more sense.

"I believe she's dead as well," Kenshin informed gravely, exaggerated the bleakness of the situation. Her response came back low, like a haunting whisper that sometimes only the deepest recesses of your subconscious ness can pick up. Like the times you think you've heard something, like your name being called out but aren't quite sure because when you turn to gaze about there is no one around. "I know, Kenshin." Turning her slightly away she continued on. "I met you on my first day of university. We became friends, and then my feelings for you started to grow. I had never really liked anyone that much before so this was awkward and I didn't know what to make of it. It was exciting too, almost like a rush. And then you remember what happened at my apartment?" Kaoru was pretty sure that he didn't need a detailed refresher on that blush worthy event.

"I guess you could say that I was a little upset so it was natural for me to confide in Kumi-san about the situation. But little did I know that the real nightmare was about to begin." The thick curved brush stroke of her lashes fluttered slightly before brushing against the smooth skin of her pale cheeks. She felt Kenshin's warm hand squeeze her own, a reminder of his protective presence urging her to continue. "Kumi-san decided to take the situation into her own hands by confiding in a certain cousin of hers, one that attended the same university. She asked him if he could keep an eye out on me and to make sure that a certain 'Kenshin' didn't cause me anymore trouble."

The once steady amber eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't tell me…"

"Enishi," Kaoru confirmed. She sounded and looked as bland as grey stone. "She told Enishi."

"So he knew this whole time about what happened back at your apartment?"

"Apparently so. In addition to that he also overheard our conversation further proving that we had something going on."

"What conversation!" Kenshin demanded while his bright eyes flickered back and forth uneasily across her face. Kaoru had the intense feeling that he was close to snapping again from the way his eyes would not settle for even the briefest second. "Remember? The one we had in that lecture hall that day?" His reply was drawn out slowly with heavy emphasis that thickly outlined his anger even more. "Enishi HEARD that?"

"Yes he heard it all, he saw everything," she replied dryly. "So can you just imagine what was going through my head when I realized that you were dating his sister? God, I will never forget that day when we were studying and how they both happened to appear out of no where. It felt almost unreal to see him standing there in front of me years later."

Kenshin gingerly rubbed at his own marred cheek, an action that didn't go unseen. However, as curious as she was, she knew better than to question him, but still she found that she couldn't help but wonder whether that red mark on his face had anything to do with the particular person their conversation was revolving around. In his mind and much to his agonizing dismay everything was beginning to come together in a way that made him feel sick with worry. Unexpected events lay ahead, untold and waiting for his reaction. For the first time in a long time Kenshin felt utterly defenseless. He couldn't prepare himself for the onslaught of information he was about to receive. For all he knew it could be bad. Really bad. And now Kaoru was looking at him in a strange way. Realizing that, he quickly shifted his expression and said, "That's why he was acting rude and weird to you that day. He knew you from before, and then Kumi told him…"

"You're going to love this," she said to herself rather than Kenshin. "Enishi eventually approached me at my apartment. He came over, surprising the shit out of me and proposed a plan of action so to speak" Heart fluttering wildly, Kenshin sat there, guessing that the events were about to take a nasty turn knowing that bastard Yukishiro and what he was capable of. "He wanted me to be his girlfriend in exchange to keep the information he knew confidential."

"And you agreed." The statement fell flat out as if to say in other words that she had had dozens of other options available at her fingertips.

Raising her voice in turbulent surprise, she said, "What did you want me to do?" For just a moment his fierceness was matched by her own red hot one as she stared in surprise. But that too faded away for both. "You went on and on about how much you loved Tomoe, how could I ever break you two apart?"

_That_ stung.

Those words struck through the center of his heart, ripping it apart slowly like a jaggedly spiked knife slowly cutting through. Once again Kaoru had been looking out for everyone else except herself. "I wouldn't be the cause of that, I couldn't! Even though you had led me on, and I felt completely heart broken I still remained true to you! I accepted Enishi's offer, and believe me, if I knew what was going to happen after that I would have never agreed. I would have gladly chosen to die bravely instead!"

Kaoru let out a yelp when Kenshin's hands suddenly appeared at her shoulders, gripping tightly and shaking her violently. "Don't you ever say that! Nothing is worse than that Kaoru bel—"

"Don't you dare try to start counseling me!" She yelled back and tried to fight him off. Of course it was useless and she ended up causing herself more pain. He blinked and then as if he suddenly became aware of what he was doing he snatched his hands back ashamedly. Now he was gazing down at them as if they had been burnt by hot coals.

"Just because _you've _changed, and you've been through a harsh life, and all that… that BULLSHIT," she spat out, "You have no idea what it was like with him. You will NEVER know!" Tears of frustration slipped through her tightly shut eyelids. Kaoru's delicate body went limp with anguish. "You will never know," she echoed with a whisper. This time when Kenshin's voice sounded out it caused the air to quiver with overpowering fury, giving Kaoru an uneasy feeling just like when the air was suddenly eerily warm before a great storm blew over. His voice sounded like it had fallen deeper down his throat, and it reminded her of animal's growl.

"What did he do to you?"

"I... I'm so sick… so sick of crying," she sobbed lightly. Giving into his overpowering masculinity, she threw herself onto his shoulder. The soft scent of his cologne drifted through her nostrils, soothing her while his silky hair caressed her cheek. She gripped more tightly until he complied with her need, and slowly brought his arms up around, pressing her to the comforting solidity of his body. It felt so good to be against Kenshin. The warmth from his was spreading into her hers, and it almost made her shiver as the calmness stilled her nerves. If she died now she knew she would have been in peace. The way his hand was rubbing against her back, it caused her eyes to close and instantly she felt like a small child once again. "Tell me what he did to you." She heard his light words, and his lips brushed her ear as he nestled his face into her hair. He continued to soothe her and rock her as if hushing a baby. "Just hold me," Kaoru whispered in turn.

"I'm not planning to let you go," he warned. Those words caused her to smile against the fabric of his shirt. Instantaneously her tears were slowing receding now, too and she felt as if she could try to continue but she refused to look up at him. For if she did that she knew she would've completely lost her nerve. "That day, he forced me to give him those marks and then he did the same to me. He made me wear his t-shirt, and told me that I better show it off to you somehow. I'll never forget the expression on your face when you saw it. I was dying inside Kenshin; he forced me to do it even though I was crying. I didn't want to and I felt disgusted and… and violated. But that only seemed to drive him even more."

This new information made Kenshin dizzy with hatred. He didn't know how much more he could hear before truly snapping. That would not be a pretty sight for anybody. His arms tightened around Kaoru, clinging onto her as if she were his sanity that was slowly slipping away.

"The night of our study session at their house, he gave me his credit card while you were busy arguing with Tomoe. He told me to buy something sexy and to wear it to Sano's party. Kenshin, I hate to make this all about me, and my feelings but—"

"You aren't," Kenshin cut in, informing her otherwise.

"I was feeling so hurt when you and Tomoe headed upstairs."

"Wha— oh…" There was silence on his end while he digested that bit.

"I was hurting. I was jealous. Why couldn't I have a normal relationship like that? I was stuck with that bastard while you fell for his deceit and rubbed it in my face."

"Please Kaoru," Kenshin struggled with the obvious pain. He rubbed his stubble free chin against her hair. "Forgive me," he breathed.

_And he doesn't even know the rest…_

"You obviously know what happened at Sano's party. Even after we argued you still defended me. I had hope, you know. But then he dragged me off upstairs and you know the rest of that. I just," she paused and sighed. "I just thank Kami-sama that you stopped him in time."

_But he had his way with me…_

"For the billionth time I was feeling like shit because that next morning things didn't go so smooth for us. First Tomoe saw us in bed together but it hadn't even been like _that_. Everything that I had sacrificed had almost gotten blown over. I was scared of what Enishi might do to me so I went home for a couple minutes only to shower but that was all. I came back much later in the evening." Something in her eyes darkened. The lively blue fell into midnight, a color that gave Kenshin a foreboding feeling about what she was about to say next. Anxiously he sat, but patiently he waited to hear all the sins of her words. "Apparently he had gotten inside through the staff, god knows how okay, and there he was waiting for me…" Trailing off with that last sentence, Kaoru looked away. This was it. Everything was about to reach the climatic point and she felt so ashamed that she had to take her eyes off of his. No way could she look him in the eye now.

Kenshin had an awful sinking feeling. Slowly he moved away so that he could look into her watery blue eyes but she avoided them. It pained him so much. It truly felt as if someone was ripping off his skin slowly, taking their time to enjoy it.

"Enishi had another proposition for me." Kaoru backed a little away from Kenshin, who was staring at her with a thousand questions in his eyes. The shame, and dirtiness that she was feeling made her want to crawl underneath the couch and disappear so she wouldn't have to face the never ending sorrow that lingered in his lovely but sad eyes.

"Why did you move aw—"

"He wanted me to sleep with him," she interrupted.

There. It was out. Finally.

She braced herself but when she opened her eyes she met the fires of hell burning right in front her. "He… _nani_?" Kenshin questioned quite sanely. If it weren't for the telltale color of his eyes she would have thought that he wasn't as surprised.

_No matter what I must not look at him… I can't look at him._ No way could she stand the pressure to tell him what happened next. "He promised that he would take care of Tomoe and feed her some crap story if we had sex. Apparently he had lied to her about who he had fought with at the party so it was easy for him to lie to her again. I was reminded once more, courtesy of Enishi, how his sister's wrath would be absolutely unbearable if she found out about you, and I. Imagine what other shit he'd pull off. He'd convince her that you and I did a hell of a lot more and god knows what else…" Kaoru slowly trailed off allowing herself to catch her breath before she declared the next few words out loud.

"So I had sex with Enishi."

Red hot shame burned at her cheeks. Her body was urging her to run away and never look back but that was way out of the question now. So she did the one thing that would let her escape but only for a brief permitted moment.

She closed her eyes.

Everything was absolutely quiet save for her deep breath that seemed to be louder than the blood rushing in her ears. Kaoru waited several seconds, hoping that Kenshin would just get it over with and rage out all his emotions but all she was met with was deafening silence. Alas she bit her bottom lip and slowly lifted her head allowing her eyes to carefully look ahead.

And what she saw caused her voice to choke back in her throat.

The disheveled looking being that sat beside her was no longer human… he was demonic.

Twin yellow fires sparked from the depths of the underworld burned coldly through her body. His deathly pale face hung dangerously close to her own, so close that she could feel his jagged inconsistent burning breath upon her cheek. He looked…possessed and ready to strike. This look, without a doubt was what caused fear to strike the most strongest of hearts.

The eyes of a mad killer.

"Kenshin… you're scaring me," Kaoru fumbled with her words and tried to get up; desperation drove her but an iron like grip brought her flying back down painfully. She winced.

His voice changed. It came out deep, and low, rumbling like thunder and she could feel her own eyes widening like a deer's upon hearing it. It was as if Kenshin was no longer in that body, as if something else much older and evil had awoken the dark side of his soul.

This was Hitokiri Battosai.

"You allowed Yukishiro Enishi to touch you? To fuck you?" The words slid coarsely out of his mouth like sandpaper shaving at her open wounds. She tried again to get up, to move away but each and every time he jerked her back to face his menacing wrath.

Pressing her quivering lips together, holding back the tears that threatened to spill, she said, "Don't say it like that Kenshin that's not the way it was."

But it was the truth.

It hadn't been making love, nor was it sex. Enishi had manipulated her, toyed with her and eventually forced her to make a decision that not only scarred her physically but mentally and emotionally.

"How could you?" His fingers clenched into her wrist so hard that she was sure there would be indents imprinted onto her skin.

"Did you want him that bad that you allowed it to happen?"

"No!" She cried out completely horrified by his ludicrously savage accusation.

"Why?" His eyes bore into hers dully.

"Why?" the question was repeated, his body quaking with violent tremors.

"Kenshin stop it please, you're hurting m—"

"Am I now? Am I really? It hurts you right now? Did it hurt when he was fucking you? Did you hurt then too?"

"Yes!" She screamed, sheer terror took over her body and she instantly stopped her struggles. Kaoru's terror filled eyes met with the ex-assassins as she relived those terrible moments once again. The memory had replayed itself several times, never failing to bring a cold clamminess to her body. "It hurt when he touched me, it hurt when he forced himself inside of me and it hurt when he left me there lying broken and dead!" Deep guilt. It was all deep guilt.

Complete silence enveloped the two. All the shock gathered up into one big bolt and Kenshin absorbed it instantly. He recoiled. It was almost as if the mask had been peeled away revealing the subtle, gentle Kenshin once again. "I'm sorry," he murmured while backing away. "I'm sorry."

Kenshin disappeared out of her direct sight, and wandered off presumably into the kitchen. Left alone to herself, Kaoru put a hand to her head and slumped back into the heavily upholstered couch. _This was all a mistake. I should have never came here, he obviously can't handle anything right now because of Tomoe's death and I haven't even begun on that yet. No, I have to get out of here, _she warned herself reassuringly.She made up her mind, and slowly made her way towards the door. Though she didn't look back to check on his state, Kenshin had been watching her carefully and was now struggling with the assumption that she was soon to be heading out that same door.

"Where are you going?"

His voice halted her cold in her tracks.

"Stop," she commanded. She'd heard his approaching footsteps. "Don't follow me. I want you to leave me. I need to be alone right now."

Carefully with deliberate slowness, Kaoru turned her head over her shoulder, and observed his expression, how he was fighting hard to keep his sanity but he was just barely winning. Her body stiffened in terror when she realized that the fragile hold he had could snap again at any second. The thought truly scared her like nothing else ever had. Shaking in his trembling hands was a glass cup filled with what she presumed to be more alcohol. Kaoru calmly told herself again that it was really time to be going now. _Just turn around. Look away, and turn around._

"I'm sorry…"

It sounded out as a light whisper and he ran his fingers through his un-kept hair.

"Please," he began again, his free hand reaching out but catching onto nothing but the air that separated them. Kaoru shook her head and tried to drown out the rest of his words as she continued to somewhat limp towards the door. "You can't go like that, you're injured. Let me at least take care of you. Please Kaoru, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

From the corner of her eye she saw the glass move, but that was the only warning she received. It dropped onto the tiles of the entryway sending bits and pieces of shards everywhere. She turned with the full intent to give him a piece of her mind but stopped. The sight before her eyes caused her heart to throb with agony.

"Please don't leave me. I feel as if slowly going insane. Please don't leave me, Kaoru…"

Kenshin was on the floor. Crying. Actual clear rivulets were streaming down his rosy cheeks.

_C'mon Kaoru just LEAVE! Open the door, and go!_ Instinctively by her thoughts alone she put her hand on the cool metal debating on what to do. His light sobs filled her ears, and sunk her heart fully; it was more than she could take.

Kaoru went to him, kneeling down by his side.

He looked so vulnerable. No longer was he a man, instead a lost little boy had taken his place. The moment their eyes met, the moment dusk and dawn hit, she threw herself into his open, waiting arms.

"Don't leave me," Kenshin whispered against her hair. "Don't ever leave me. Tomoe is already gone and you've sacrificed so much for me. You've suffered so much Kaoru, so so much when you're already torn up inside. I'll never forgive myself for either of the crimes that were committed against the both of you."

Kaoru could feel him pulling away from her shoulder and. She didn't want this moment of complete madness and comfort to end. But he shut his eyes and she understood his intent just as he learned forward to kiss her. It felt so good, so right to be against his lips. He pulled at hers with a need, a deep hungry urgency to feel her real flesh against his. _We can't do this, _her instincts screamed,_ he needs to know everything; he needs to know the truth!_

"Kenshin…"

When she spoke she did not remove her lips from his as she lacked the strength to separate from his powerful embrace. Instead she talked against them, brushing them with a soft tender touch that caused a sigh to be emitted from him. "We need to talk. There's more you—"

"God, Kaoru. I don't want to hear anything more, I don't want to feel anything else except you here with me tonight. I can't… I can't take it if you say no. Please don't leave me or push me away, koishii," he murmured huskily against her neck. Aroused with so many new senses, Kaoru inwardly sighed but knew the situation was getting the better of her. _For god's sake Kaoru, he has a right to know how his girlfriend died! TELL HIM!_

"Kenshin—"

"That's right. I don't want to hear another word coming out of your mouth unless it's my name. Promise you won't leave me. Promise me," he begged desperately. He wanted to hear it from her mouth. Her body arched in pleasure when he planted soft kisses along the sensitive flesh of her soft inviting neck. Flashes of red imprinted against her closed eyes and Kaoru sharply opened them, wide, but she did not take her body back. Instead she let him explore her neck and chest.

"Kenshin."

It sounded out as a sigh.

"_Promise me._"

"I promise!" she moaned sharply. "Oh god, Kenshin this is serious," she urged.

The three words that he used to answer her back sounded out clearly and as solid as an unmovable boulder.

"So am I."

Before her mind got the chance to register what he was doing next, she was in his arms and was being delicately carried towards his bedroom. The sparkling mess behind them was left carelessly forgotten.

"Kenshin, I really think that this is wrong, an—"

"To hell with what's right, and wrong," he cut her off yet _again_ to her dismay. "I can't live like that anymore because life is too short and I don't want a day to go by living in regret. If I let you go now this WILL be my biggest regret. I need you." He leaned forward, and kissed her hungrily, devouring her lips, lavishing them with his tongue. That one action left her dizzy while her body craved for more of the erotic poison that was flowing through her veins. Lightly turning them over with his delicate movements, he allowed for Kaoru to sit on top of him, figuring that would be best so that her wounds could not hinder them.

"I don't want Enishi to hurt you or touch you ever again. THIS was the last straw," Kenshin forewarned protectively as his fingers ran across her stomach, smoothing over her wound with a touch as light as a butterfly's. Shock covered her from head to toe. _He thinks Enishi is the one who hurt me! Dear god, he has it all wrong! I have to stop him! We have to stop this! Now! _She struggled on top of his body but only succeeding in arousing both her and him further. Biting her lip in frustration and to keep from sounding out her pleasure, she wearily tried to get another word in. "But he—"

Kenshin's ever growing persistence kept her from discussing the matter further. Desperately his lips tugged at her own till she was forced to part them, allowing his tongue to further access her mouth. All the while the deep internal nagging was still there and she was feeling both better and worse as the seconds slipped by. _This is so wrong_, Kaoru told herself. But her body was no longer listening. It accepted that what Kenshin was doing was feeling good, feeling _terribly_ goodIt had a mind of its own, reacting to his touch and giving Kenshin satisfaction, and fulfilling his yearning need.

But the impulse grew.

He needed more and this became quite apparent when he released her scrumptious behind to unzip her free from the concealing sweatshirt. Every action ached her heavy heart even more. She didn't have it inside to persist. Something was telling her to just _give in _and accept what he was holding out to her. _He needs me, _she finally realized, _mentally and physically he needs me and by god, I think I need him too. _Finally her barrier broke and Kaoru let herself be set free.

Fighting no more, she gave in.

Suddenly becoming aware of his strong fingers, though they were rough, they danced upon her back, trailing up her creamy skin to the black clasp that concealed her heavenly chest. "Kenshin…" she groaned a light protest. It was meant to come out seriously but his yielding touch was arousing all areas of her body. "Let me make love to you," he whispered huskily into her ear, nipping gently with his teeth. "I'd never hurt you. I only want to wash away your troubling memories of Enishi by giving you the utmost pleasure." He then groaned into her throat as she carefully removed the elastic band that was anchoring the few remaining strands of silky red. "Fuck… Kaoru," he swore, expressing just how hard he was holding back till he had full consent. "If you don't say yes I think I might go crazy. I need you Kaoru, like air and water. I need you so bad.

How could she deny him of what he was begging for when she was so heated, and overcome inside? He wanted to please her, to make her feel like she never felt before.

_But… _

There it was again to pick at her nerves but Kenshin threw that all aside when she felt his hands tug at the black stretchy band of her bra. A slight click and it unhooked, coming undone within his fingers. The bra cups fell away revealing the full curves of her pale skin. In turn Kaoru's face turned red and she tried to use her arms to cover herself making Kenshin sigh and he brushed them aside with his hand. "You have such a beautiful body don't be ashamed of showing it."

"It's not…that," she murmured with her head turned the other way. "Oh?" He raised his eyebrows, and slipped a hand beneath her chin guiding her to his light eyes. "Then what is it?" he asked. When she tried to reply it came out disfigured. Kenshin smirked on, bringing her body down against him so that he could taste the newly revealed skin. His hot, wet mouth suckled gently at her rosy breasts while his free hands teased the other till it became erect beneath his touch. Kaoru bit back a moan, her mind telling her to stop while her body shook with pleasure. Kenshin continued to tease her, flicking his tongue like a sensual snake. She was becoming more and more aware of the bulging strain that was beginning to push against the center of her heat. Her hips seemed to guide themselves by rocking back with an intense, rhythmic motion. Kenshin voiced his need through another groan, his body demanding for more. Strong hands were back on her behind, pushing her down to meet his clothed erection.

They continued to play around, tantalizing and tempting another till Kaoru could take no more of it. Her emotions were pushed over the edge. The need to feel his bare skin against hers was overwhelming. She wanted to feel him, all of him against her, melded together as one. Solving the problem that her fiery body had created, she extended her hands to unbutton his shirt hastily. "Take your time," Kenshin murmured between tasty mouthfuls of her exotic skin. The faint aroma around her tinged his nostrils with baby white musk. It was such a pleasant smell that he wished he could have delved into her, whole. Clumsily his inexperienced lover fumbled with his tightly stitched buttons but when he brought his hands to guide her, the task became much easier. Soon enough his upper body was exposed to her pure, sensual delight. Hungrily she ran her palms up and down his firm chest, reaching behind to caress his back as he pulled her down to devour her well swollen lips.

"Kenshin… I feel so hot," the words floated from her mouth as her back arched when he ran his fingers across her chest. Without further prodding, his hands reached above and unzipped her jeans which he casually threw aside within a matter of seconds. Wildly his hands groped the soft skin of her firm behind. One slid beneath her cotton thong, and followed up but stopped just before the front. He fingered the dampness of the fabric, his mind slowly losing all boundaries of patience as the primal instinct screamed to take over. Kenshin warned himself to take control. The last thing Kaoru really needed was wild, savage sex. She deserved the complete art of love making and all the sweetening rewards involved. When he ceased all hand movements it left her writhing within his grasp. "Kenshin… Don't…" the hoarse plead whispered off her lips.

"Don't what?" He demanded to know. Even if she had truly wanted to there was no way to stop Kenshin now. He was persistent. He wanted _her. _She gasped when she felt his tongue moving in a circular motion against her erect nipple.

"What Kaoru? Tell me," he whispered deeply and her eyes flew open to find amber swirled eyes staring hypnotically at her. He captivated her completely as if she were under a spell and no matter how badly she wanted to look away from his compelling eyes she found that she couldn't. Nor could she utter the words. Her cheeks burned with want, and shame. "Tell me…" he drew out slowly but forcefully. Kaoru's long black hair fluttered about when she shook her head. With one stroke of his finger he received a verbal answer but not the specific one that he was looking for. His eyes held hers magnetically as he questioned her carefully again.

"What do you want?"

Gleaming sapphire eyes were lit with lust and they seemed to stare at him accusingly as if to say '_you know exactly what I want… don't make me say it_'. He smirked when his second touch caused her to roll her eyes to the back of her head while her whole body arched. "I don't want you to stop," she managed to whisper shakily.

"Look at me and tell me." Her long lashes fluttered but stayed only half open. Kenshin felt his lips tug again at her teasing response. "I… I was going to say that I don't want you to stop," she answered finally. Kenshin smirked when she boldly placed her hand atop his. "Why'd you stop me in the first place?" he growled before smugly smiling again, giving it all to her with an experienced touch. Not even pausing slightly once, Kenshin continued with his touch, his lips kissing her flat constricted stomach. It was so agonizingly delicious. Oh and did he ever have control. His touch was perfect, his movements impeccable. She succumbed to it, and shifted her hips forward anticipating it. Kaoru's internal muscles buckled as the explosion came close to hitting home but Kenshin, who had the remnants of a smirk at the corner of his lips, slyly took his hand away before she could cry out his name in a way that would surely wake up half the apartment complex. A quick blur, a flutter of movement, and she was pinned underneath his well toned body. Kaoru whimpered at the loss of contact but he hushed her quietly with a kiss. Kenshin carefully pressed one knee between her legs, spreading them evenly apart, loving every bit of her body that was exposed to his ever torturous touch.

Off came her remaining undergarment along with his pants. Kaoru knew it wasn't very polite of her to stare at him while he slipped off his black boxers but her eyes couldn't avoid the sight. And such a lovely sight it was. Kenshin was a well grown man. _One of Kami-sama's finer breeds,_ Kaoru thought and nearly giggled out loud. "Are you alright?" Kenshin paused while leaning over her to ask. His eyes keenly took in the sight of the goddess that lay before him. Her cheeks were abnormally flushed; her lips plump from the constant tug of his while her hair was a mass of shining black that framed her head, stretching outwards like the sun's rays. The thin strands of her black bangs were slick with perspiration but she looked as desirable as ever. _Any guy would die to have someone like her_, Kenshin thought. One man in particular crossed his mind, and his eyebrows knitted closely together.

"Kenshin…?"

"Hai?" He looked back down to his goddess who lay perfectly still atop the crisp bed sheets, the troubling expression completely gone from his face as if it had never been there in the first place. "Umm… are YOU alright?" She questioned him carefully while toying her fingers around his red silken strands. "Hai, I am. What about you Kaoru? How are you feeling with everything?" He stared into her blue eyes examining her face carefully for any hidden emotions. Once again the truth was biting at her, begging to be set loose but Kaoru did not heed it. "Everything is right except that… I guess I'm a little scared, and nervous."

"I said I wouldn't hurt you, remember?" Although her body instantly flooded with warmth and admiration for his kind, protective attitude she knew that it just might not be enough. "I know that but this might be something that you can't help."

"I'm almost offended. You should know me better, Kaoru." The devious smirk was back on his face and she couldn't help herself as it contagiously caught on. Without another word he continued where he left off stroking at her heated folds, the pressure point of her pleasure. It mounted, and escalated till she could no longer hold back. Kenshin chose that heightened moment to withdraw his hand and slowly enter her for the first time. Kaoru met his immediate thrust with an arch, and she gasped lightly. It hadn't hurt like she thought it would've. In fact it filled her, and she yearned for his length to stretch its way deeper inside. "Are you alright?" He managed to question her through a clenched jaw, beads of perspiration already building up above his brows. Kenshin was quickly losing himself amidst the tightness of her body. Her walls constricted around his member in such an agonizing way. Sooner or later he was going to go mad with desire if he didn't hurry, and work his way through. "Hai, never better," Kaoru sighed softly as she placed her arms around his shoulders lowering him down closer to her. His thrusts began at a steady pace that left her completely breathless. Every time he thrust inwards her breath hitched. "God, Kenshin… I want to feel you… completely," she drew out slowly, seductively, knowing fully that her words were kindling the burning fire located deep inside his body. "Lift up your legs," he commanded. She complied slowly, teasingly, and he gave her a rather amused look before wrapping the slender silkiness around his waist. She hugged his glistening body tightly to hers calling out his name over, and over like a spell in his ear. In turn he slowly began to relax some of his weight onto Kaoru, thinking that it was safe to do so.

"Unh!"

"What's wrong?" His lust-drunk eyes sobered instantly while he frantically searched her. "My cut…" she breathed out uneasily. Kenshin shifted back his weight, and lowered his eyes apologetically. "Gomen."

"It's alright," she returned softly as she rubbed at his smooth cheek.

The mood picked itself up again as he worked his way back into a steady rhythm but with her growing demands he increased the speed and soon Kaoru's moans were echoing off the walls.

"Oh god… Kenshin, I don't want you to stop. Oh god," she groaned.

He did not dare to deny her of anything and it pleased him immensely to know that she was in complete heaven. He carefully repositioned them again so that Kaoru was sitting up on top of him— _and looking quite sexy_, he noted. Gently, skillfully with his hands at her hips he guided Kaoru's body to move in a steady tempo working her way up and down his full, hardened length. The emphatic moans from her mixed with his steady groans were almost enough to drive each another madly over the edge. Kaoru felt the tension in his grip change. His face ever so slightly contorted as he breathed deeply to contain himself and allow Kaoru to catch up before giving into the bountiful pleasure that was lay so very close. Within a few fast pounding assaults her muscles contracted, and with a final loud moan her cup ran over. The orgasmic waves coated her body with pure bliss.

Kenshin let himself go with his eyes closed, the pressure shooting from his body deep inside of hers, stimulating it to give her one final shudder of sweet release. When his eyes slowly opened he found Kaoru leaning back, smoldering eyes staring intently at him, one hand tangled within her mass of raven hair. "Come here," he called out to her softly as he lifted her up, and off his flaccid body, snuggling her in comfortably by his side. With one hand he reached down to grab the comforter to cover their naked, sweat coated bodies. He protectively placed his arms around her slim waist, kissing her damp forehead.

Kaoru listened in to the descending beat of his heart as the time slipped by. When it lulled to a quiet steady rhythm she moved herself closer to the warmth he was radiating. Her mind tried to desperately comprehend everything that had just happened but it was difficult. _I did try to tell him but… and now isn't a good time. Right now would be the worst time. Just forget it for now Kaoru. What good is worrying going to do? There's absolutely nothing promising that could come out of it if you open up your mouth now. Just wait for the next opportune moment._

The most obvious thought struck her then, and she instantly panicked.

The man beside her whose eyes had been firmly shut but had yet to fall asleep felt her body alarmingly stiffen against his. His light voice startled her from her panicky thoughts. "Is something the matter?" She carefully turned her head, and saw the concerned look placed in his lavender eyes. "Yes, protection," she replied quickly and swallowed. "Shit," Kenshin swore. He angrily ran his fingers through his wild, loose red hair. "Damn it Kaoru, I got carried away. I'm an idiot. Tomorrow we'll have to stop by the pharmacy." His hand dropped to rest upon her own cool strands. After she didn't say anything he apologized again. "I'm sorry Kaoru. I meant to be a bit more responsible about this but I—"

"Lost control," she finished for him. "Yes I know. It should be ok. I should have some pills left over… from…" She didn't bother to finish her sentence. Kenshin chose to remain quiet, too, for the sake of not bringing up that jackass's name especially since they were both riding on a delicate situation. "I thought you fell asleep on me." She tried to break the uncomfortable silence by muttering softly.

"No. I was waiting for you first. I'd wait till sunrise if I had to. I'd do anything for you." The sweet confession caused the butterflies in her stomach to tingle. She pressed her lips to his bare shoulder and remained cuddled comfortably against the curve.

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah?" She answered without moving to look.

"You can tell me anything, you know. Are you alright with what just happened between us?" Kenshin was unable to see her expression which was filled with utter confusion. "It's a little too late to be asking that isn't it," she replied without thinking. Her mind had slipped elsewhere to Satoshi and Tomoe…

"Kaoru…" The hurt reflected off his widened lavender eyes. She heard the pain in his voice and hurriedly tried to fix her mistake. "I don't mean it like that, Kenshin. I'm sorry, that came out the wrong way. I don't regret anything and if anything I'm happy that we got to share this moment together."

_Because it's probably the only moment we will ever have for a long time… or forever. Many things have been left open…_

"Are you sure?" She kissed his bare chest, a light intimate action to prove her words. "Yes I'm sure."

Kenshin calmly waited till her breath steadied before letting his body succumb to the sleep that was pulling at him urgently. Kaoru may have been able to think that she had fooled him but his thoughts were troubled, and unsettled by the uneasiness of her last response. His mind dissolved into nothingness and he was soon fast asleep, arms wrapped around the delicate woman that lay beside him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yes… things will not stay pretty for very long. The situation between Kenshin and Kaoru got the better of the both of them. And I don't think Kenshin is going to be very happy when he finds out the truth… and how he finds out…

I received a ton of reviews for my last chapter and I was really surprised but happy at the effort that you guys all put in! Thank you very much! As always they mean the world to me and I truly appreciate it. I cannot express how much reviews mean to me. When I receive them I know that people are reading therefore it makes me want to keep on writing to please everyone, and to hopefully meet their expectations and add a little fun to their day.

Keep it up everyone!

Now for my individual thank you's:

**royal blueKitsune**: Lol, your comment totally sounded like cheerleading! It was cute! Thank you : ) And hey **Linay** put up '**Complete Me**'! Dances with you I got the alert right in the middle of writing this comment so I had to take a big break to read and review!

**Mooing Bunny Rabbit**: Yes I'm evil aren't I with all these damn cliffhangers. But it makes things much more interesting! Thank you very much for wishing me well on my job! Hugs So far I've been working pretty much every day but hey it keeps me busy and I really do want to buy a puppy… lol. Hehehe yes the bad guys are always sexy aren't they? I wouldn't mind an Enishi myself… Kenshin would be better of course ; )

**erica6060**: Hmm looks like Kaoru didn't get the chance to voice the truth JUST YET which will only make it worse later on… but it adds to the drama! Thanks for the review! Muah!

**Snow Lepord**: Aww, I'm sorry I've been taking so long to update! Thank you for waiting patiently though and sticking with me! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter.

**Reignashii**: Woohoo for finals being over but… S.A.T.'s? Oh man I've heard, and seen in several movies, lol, that those are really hard. I hope you did well on yours though! Lol good for you and your friend! There's some motivation for you now Reignashii so go beat her to it and post a story up hon!

**Mizz-Clumsy**: Oooh someone finally came out of the closet! Just kidding ; ) It takes a lot of nerves though to actually say what you said. I am not mad at all, I am actually grateful for you committing the time to sit down and write that long review. It is very much appreciated! Yes the problem count seems to be rising doesn't it?

**T3H KIMCHI**: I don't think your love for Kenshin will grow that much because of this chapter and his foolishness. I hope you liked this chapter overall though! Thanks for reviewing!

**Tameka-tanuki-jouchan**: Hey you! It's about time for you to update too! Oh wait never mind school comes first :p I'll be waiting for your next chapter though ok? Thanks for leaving a review : )

**Animelover**: I updated… and it's kind of late… do you still love me? Thanks for reviewing!

**animeguzman**: I love cliffhangers as well! Just as you said, they give the story excitement. I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!

**lyn**: Thank you Lyn. I have written a little more in this chapter.

**joann**: Hi! Thank you for leaving a review! I hope you like this chapter and I hope you feel that it didn't take toooo long.

**Kinomoto**: Thanks for leaving a review! Hmmm not TOO many explanations just yet. If everything came out in this chapter it wouldn't have been that exciting. Best to save a little for later so I can make it all the more dramatic.

**Sally**: Hello! I hope this chapter was to your liking and thank you for leaving a review on the last one!

**Phi-Dono**: You really are a sweet heart! You leave such nice, big reviews it truly warms my heart! I love the fact that you point out your favorite bits! It's really nice feedback to receive! I hope you like this chapter… and once again not all the problems are resolved just yet. Sounds kind of hopeless doesn't it? Well to tell you the truth and since I doubt that readers really go through ALL of these comments at the bottom, I will let you in on a little secret. This story will have a sequel. I decided that some time ago. Just a little warning that not everything will all be peachy by the end…so a sequel will be required. Thanks again for the awesome review!

**anime pixie**: Thanks for the comment! Hehe I love cliffhangers. I'm evil. I hope you liked this chapter!

**crest fallen212**: Yes I admit it I am evil for leaving these cliffhangers but… it's so fun! Gosh that probably sounds horrible but then it does make it all the more interesting doesn't it? Thanks for being a committed reviewer! I appreciate it a bunch: )

**Ju-Yeon 15**: I hope you liked this chapter! Lol Enishi looks mighty fine in my dreams with a body like heaven! I hope you finished all those projects on time and received good marks! Yes school can be overwhelming at times can't it? Well summer holidays should be around the corner right? Thanks for reviewing!

**Sosoru**: I had to do a double take when I read the name 'Sosoru' on the review. I was like holy cow and being the dork that I am I ran to my boyfriend and jumped around like a rabid fan girl. I try to make him read Kenshin fan fiction but it doesn't really work. He's also a git because he doesn't review but I think he has read your story because I kept telling him to because it's AWSOME! I'm deeply honored that you reviewed my crap story because compared to yours this is dirt. Hey and please update '**The Devil Wears a Pinstriped Suit**'. **For those of you who haven't read it, read it damnit! **

**Pixel-the-evil-fairy**: Aww, that's really sweet and cute that you print out my story and make time to review! I know you are an avid reviewer and I thank you for that. Muah!

**Silent Tears of Agony**:p That comment scared the sh!t out of me at first! Ahh I'm sorry! I hope you liked this chapter though! And phew, please don't scare me again like that :D Just playin' : )

**Xujin**: I'm glad that you found the last chapter emotional in different ways. Thank you for commenting on that it totally made my day… or should I say evening since it is 2 a.m.? Early morning? Ah, you get my point ; ) Thanks for reviewing Xu!

**Immortal-Blood**: Thanks for reviewing! Is something wrong with your internet? Or are you just busy with school? Well I hope you like this chapter!

**kara mcpherson**: Lol yes you had a good point about the whole bleeding stuff which I um, didn't really think about but since you have a medical mind I'm sure that's why you figured it out first. Um ah… I hope you can try to pretend with me that everything went well even though it feels like it's not realistic. Sorry about that! But I hope you liked this chapter nonetheless!

**Silentdreamer**: Hello! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you liked this update!

: Thanks for reviewing! Interesting name by the way ; ) I hope you liked this one!

**Kaoru4**: Hmm I liked how you said that you hoped Kaoru didn't hold back… but she sort of did but Kenshin is really to blame because he didn't ALLOW her to even finish properly. He assumed that Enishi did the rest and did not let her correct him. Of course that will make more problems arise in the near future… Thanks for the review!

**If I forgot anyone please accept my deepest, sincere apologies. Muah to everyone that reviewed. You are on the 'loved' list while the rest of you lazy… blah, never mind, I'm not going to waste my time. **

**Thanks again, take care, and see ya later!**


	23. Chapter 23

**EDITED REPOST, 10/24/05… Review and let me know what you think of the editing!**

**DISCLAIMERS: Kenshin, and the crew belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama.**

**CHAPTER 23**

Kenshin was feeling deeply frantic.

Gentle, warm rays of a deeply toned sun roused him from his long but much needed sleep. Morning had come and gone, barely stirring him like a baby's breath upon his cheek. A warm feeling embedded itself in his body as he forcefully rubbed his eyes, urging them to awaken but when his body rolled over to come face to face with Kaoru, he was taken by surprise. The gentle, supple body of the latter was no longer peacefully beside his. Coldness was what met his fingertips as he caressed the white sheets where her warm body should have been. But she was long gone. And he only found that out after he had stretched his muscled limbs in order to find his beloved. Kenshin cursed out loud at himself and his misfortune of sleeping entirely through whatever noise she had made because mysteriously the mess that had been painfully created around the apartment was now gone. Smooth green marble counters tops shone with a glassy glow. Kaoru had efficiently done everything herself, including the quick cleansing and application of her bandages. The evidence that was found within his washroom wastebasket was enough to send anger coursing through his body; though his anger was not directed at her, only at himself.

_How the hell could I have slept through all that_, Kenshin wondered as he went to fetch the cordless phone, immediately punching in Sano's number. Perhaps he had a clue as to where Kaoru had disappeared or maybe she had talked to him and mentioned _something_. It was odd of her to leave like that although all the signs pointed out that she took her time carrying out the thoughtful duties.

As luck would have it, Sano had absolutely no clue about the girl's whereabouts. Unfortunately he had not had the chance to talk to her at all in the morning or the afternoon. Kenshin felt deeply puzzled by her actions and disappearance. She wasn't picking up on her home line or cell phone to his gloomy dismay. The most obvious action crossed his mind, so Kenshin headed towards the shower to quickly bathe and refresh his body before heading on over to her apartment.

The once seemingly happy building was shrouded with hesitance, Kenshin noted. Even the graceful sun had disappeared and backed down to the ominous presence of threatening, monotone clouds but those indecisive signs were thrown aside when Kenshin stormed through the building, demanding to speak with security at the front desk. One of the usual guards recognized him and joked about where his textbooks were. Carlos seemed to think that Kenshin was a real nerd because every time he had seen the kid in the building he was always sporting homework in his hands. But this time the young man's body language screamed out with distress waves but his voice sounded out clear and calm. "You know, now that you mention it Himura, you're the second person that's inquired about Miss. Kamiya." The guard searched Kenshin's crystal like violet eyes for any change but the other had much experience so he had no trouble at all veiling his emotions. "I see," Kenshin replied smoothly and continued to ask for a description of the previous visitor. "Oh ya know that other guy that's always around to see Miss. Kamiya." Carlo's eyes twinkled knowingly and his lips spread upwards into a playful smirk. "If you ask me," he began, "I think that he really has it for her, if you know what I'm saying." Even Kenshin's highly trained body couldn't resist the jerk that tugged through it, begging for the conversation to just be over so that he could bound through the lobby and into the elevators. He had an idea about who this certain visitor just might be. It was untimely but he figured that he was destined to run into his predecessor. "If there's anything suspicious going on lemme know eh?" Kenshin nodded. "For sure."

The second Carlos turned his back to Kenshin he was long gone. The famous adrenaline in his body was pumping out his god-like speed allowing him to sprint to the elevator in overdrive. It was surprising to him to find bead-like sweat drops cautiously trailing down to rest in a crease above his furrowed brow. "Kami-sama, I must be out of shape," he grunted to the empty air surrounding him in the large, reflective elevator. The melodious ding that sounded out would have, on normal circumstances, brought happiness to flutter through his body but right now it was definitely unnerving. Heading down the hall, treading the carpet carefully, Kenshin found himself approaching the familiar mahogany door and lacquered knocker that sat dead against the wood. With a deep breath that was eerily loud against the deafening silence, he rapped his knuckles against the door.

As the flesh of his hand molded itself against the smooth, silver door handle he felt himself incredibly taken aback when it opened invitingly without any sort of hesitation.

Kaoru wouldn't have made a potentially fatal mistake like that.

"Kaoru-dono?" His voice echoed out cautiously as he stepped over the threshold, surprised at how awkward it sounded when regarding her now with his usual honorific. He called out to her again but decided to drop it. "Kaoru?"

However, instead of Kaoru or some malicious burglar he was face to face with the one person that always managed to make his blood boil even if it was done by just a glance alone. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He growled out his question, the smoothness of his arms no longer visible as goose bumps stood on end quivering with the mounting anger. Enishi stared at Kenshin with hateful, bloodshot eyes and the other was already making mental notes about his physical state. It didn't take a genius, just someone who was experienced to see that Enishi was screwed out of his mind. Kenshin figured that it was likely to be caused by alcohol mixed with some drugs, perhaps weed by the stench that freely emitted off the platinum blonde man. "I could be asking you the same damn thing," Enishi responded. He disregarded Kenshin as if the red-head posed no immediate threat. He was about to be proved terribly wrong by the other man who was becoming consumed and blinded by anger.

With one swift motion that had Enishi's head spinning and swirling madly, Kenshin grabbed him and threw his body against the wall with a pleasing thud. "You know, you're one sick FUCK," he spat out in the other's face, jerking his arms as Enishi tried to twist out of his menacing grasp. "How could you pull that shit on her? How dare you do that to her!" Kenshin roared like a lion, his red hair adding to the frightening appearance. "I'm going to see to it that you never lay a finger on her EVER again."

"Just like how you protected oneesan right? Now she's dead all because of you… you and that fuckin' slut of a bitch screwing behind my sister's back." Kenshin's eyes flared, the violet draining away as it was replaced by a dangerous amber that threatened to break loose and wreak havoc against the son of a bitch.

"Oh yeah?" Kenshin cocked an eyebrow. "And just where the hell were you on that evening when Tomoe was home alone? Out partying it up with your gang? Screwing a couple bitches while your sister was murdered at your own house?"

"Fuck you!" Enishi spat out in Kenshin's face and tried to free himself from the grip of deathly steel. He struggled furiously, flailing all of his limbs out but Kenshin parried away from each, his body flowing fluidly against Enishi's lagged attempts. "I don't have time to listen to your drunken bullshit," Kenshin stated, and slammed Enishi against the wall again, making sure that the other's head smacked into it painfully, hoping that some sense would be knocked into the bastard. Following his brutal assault, Kenshin let go and watched as Enishi slid to the carpet, resounding a deep noise from his throat. The guttural sound carried and traveled through the hall and out the open door. Distaste flowed through Kenshin's mouth when he read the sallow but sick expression that was plainly etched upon Enishi's face.

_He's laughing,_ Kenshin realized. Although he found it unbelievable it also encouraged the dark side of him to pound all of his flesh in till he was a mass of bloody pulp.

"Did she tell you about it?"

"Fuck off," Kenshin cut in roughly, looking away briefly in order to check for any signs of Kaoru. He had high hopes that she had visited her apartment and was perhaps still here but hiding from the pathetic perversion of a man that sat ahead of him.

Enishi's spinning head was clutched firmly in his shaking hands. "Ne, I think she really liked it when I penetrated her. You shoulda heard the way she was crying out, man, when I fuc—" His slurred words were abruptly cut off as Kenshin picked him up and punched him deservingly straight in the face. Blood spurted out of Enishi's nose but the intoxicated fool was beyond reality and the pain that he should have felt sharply spreading out through his body. Right now he was focused on one thing, and that one _thing_ was staring maliciously at him with brightly burning amber flames. "The slut was crying too ya know. Did she tell you that?" Enishi continued his degrading spiel, only pausing once to chuckle sadistically. Kenshin's face became tightly contorted with fury, the ferocity inside him brewing madly. It itched to spring out in a full attack like a ferocious lion. Enishi, surprisingly in the state that he was in, managed to clumsily swing his fist, coming into contact with Kenshin's firm abdominals. He barely felt the blow when Enishi charged at him again, yelling out, "Tomoe's death is on your head!" He fought with effort, battling against Kenshin's small but hard body but the other held him in place.

"Bitch! Where are you! Get your ass out here you stupid bitch!" Enishi yelled out angrily, thrashing his head back and forth narrowly avoiding smacking into Kenshin's. The red head shook him violently, enough to catch his attention and to keep Enishi's frantic eyes trained on him. The way his dilated pupils roamed around quickly it reminded Kenshin of an agitated animal. "You listen to me, and you listen up good." Kenshin's one hand was at Enishi's neck pushing down on his large adam's apple. He ignored the jagged breath that struggled to pass through his lungs. "Your sister was my girlfriend and I loved her. You don't know my feelings about anything so just shut the fuck up and stop pretending that you do. Do you realize how fucked up you are? What gives you the right to go and attack Kaoru, huh? Why'd you do that to her? She had nothing to do with any of this!"

"The fuck are you talking about?" Enishi gasped in pain, his short fingernails digging into the back of Kenshin's hands but they stayed glued to his throat. "Don't play stupid with me." Kenshin's amber eyes flashed dangerously and he threatened Enishi. "If you weren't Tomoe's brother I would have killed your sorry ass a long time ago." When he continued on again he deliberately spoke slowly, allowing Enishi no excuses. "Now tell me why you attacked Kaoru."

"I don't… know… what the fuck…you're talking… about," Enishi gasped again. Kenshin dropped his hands and jerked his face so close to Enishi's that their noses brushed against another's. The other flinched hesitantly but his gaze did not waver away under Kenshin's harshness. "Yes you do. Don't play stupid with me or you will regret it." His eyes glinted as he sealed the deal out loud, "I promise you that."

Enishi did not reply to Kenshin's disgust but that did not discourage him in the slightest bit. He would have his answers one way or another. Enishi wasn't responding to the slight kindness that Kenshin extended so he had no choice but to inflict force. With one hand Kenshin pinned Enishi to the carpeted floor, his other free hand snatching up Enishi's arm. Instinctively he felt his fingers curve around the bones and he exerted pressure onto it.

"Start talking," was all that he said to the struggling body beneath him. "I don't understand!" Enishi yelled, "I didn't fucking touch her!"

"The hell you didn't you son of a bitch. You cut her with your sword!" Kenshin increased the tension which caused Enishi to tremble with the horrific pain.

"I DIDN'T TOUCH HER!"

He paused. As he looked down he took in Enishi's expression, one that was filled with extreme pain. Not just of the physical pain that he was currently in but the pain of losing his only sibling, the only family member he had left. With a hefty sigh Kenshin released his hold on him and backed away. When he saw the glimmer of tears in Enishi's already reddened eyes he knew that he was not the culprit that he was searching for. It didn't make sense but Enishi wasn't responsible.

Kenshin felt confused.

"I'm glad my sister is dead." The impulsively spoken words by Enishi drew Kenshin's attention to the source of the darkened voice. His eyes traveled over to the figure that was sitting up rather weakly against the wall, his glazed eyes staring hauntingly, accusingly at the red-head across from him.

"What did you say?" Kenshin's face cringed with disbelief.

"She doesn't have to deal with a lying bastard like you anymore." In the midst of the seriousness of the subject, Kenshin could not help himself from scoffing at Enishi's bold proclamation. "And you think you were any better?"

Enishi wiped at his bloodied nose with the back of his hand. "All that shit you used to do up to the shit that you kept on doing, you lied to her, and you lied to yourself. You never changed at all; you still hid your shit from her up until the day she died." Kenshin's heart skipped a beat but he held the burning, welling sensation back in his eyes. It hurt to know that Enishi could easily spew out those accusations. He wasn't the only victim and Kenshin was trying his hardest to keep his mind off of Tomoe. He had already decided when all of this was over he was going to properly mourn. She deserved more recognition but right now there were too many things running amuck disastrously; too many things that needed his attention _right now_. Kenshin found himself staring into Enishi's blank eyes dully. The latter looked as if he had fallen asleep with his eyes wide open. It was almost freakish.

_I… I can't hold this against him_, Kenshin realized slowly, his fingers gently pulling through his tangle free red hair. _It wouldn't be right to punish him even though he greatly deserves it_, Kenshin thought as his eyes narrowed to visible slits, the color glimmering as brightly as a full moon. _Tomoe would not want it this way and I have to respect her wishes… even though Kaoru might hate me for it._

With his mind made up not exactly firmly, Kenshin leaned over Enishi, startling him by whispering into his ear. "I'm giving you one last chance, though it isn't exactly for you. It's for Tomoe. I want you out of here Enishi. Go back to China and stay there because if I ever see your face around here ever again," he paused and planted his hands roughly onto the sagging shoulders, jerking Enishi's body forcefully to meet his menacing eyes that were now filled with determination. "That will be your last living day," Kenshin finished. Abruptly he let go and motioned towards the door.

"Get out."

Defeat seemed to overcome Enishi, Kenshin thought as he noticed how Enishi's body seemed so slumped when he approached the doorway but his back was towards Kenshin therefore he could not make out the twisted sly grin that fell upon his bloodied lips. "You'll see me again, Himura. Both of you will. This isn't over just yet."

Disgusted, Kenshin reluctantly let Enishi go but he continually watched as the other slowly limped out of the apartment.

_Tomoe forgive me but I'm not sure if I'll be able to hold back next time,_ Kenshin silently prayed. He exhaled deeply, letting the troubles of Enishi slide out of his mind.

"Kaoru," he gently called out while carefully inspecting each room that he passed through. What he saw in her bedroom made him stop ghastly. Objects were scattered everywhere around the room in complete disarray. His eyes followed up to the make up table and the chair that was lying dead on its side. The books that were supposed to have been perched upon the night table were dropped upon the floor, the covers bent with several pages torn. The bathroom door was open and he stopped himself before a rather large puddle of water. Snatching up the closet door handles within his trembling hands he found that it had also been savaged mercilessly. Exhaling slowly he quietly closed his eyes, the afterimages of the mess imprinted into his lids. Tactfully he clicked all the pieces together to make sense of the situation before him.

In his mind he visualized Kaoru taking a shower and being unpleasantly surprised. There was a struggle, that much was obvious, and the mess all around was proof of it. Burning hot thoughts scraped at Kenshin internally and he felt like slicing the attackers head off for even touching his precious Kaoru.

_She fought back. _

Kenshin's breath hitched in his throat.

_She was in a hurry…_ that was most likely why her clothes were all over the place.

"Fuck!"

Kenshin's fist collided into the wall with a loud thud. Feeling utterly helpless he was about to flee the apartment since there was no further information to be gathered from there but then as he turned one last time from the doorway something captured his attention. From the corner of his eye he caught a sliver of red. Approaching it cautiously he pulled it loose as it was half concealed and folded carefully into the sky blue pillow case.

Acid burned heavily in his stomach when he figured out that the paper was not just red.

It was blood.

Kaoru's.

Anxiously his widened amber spiked eyes scanned the paper.

_'Himura Battosai,_

_I have Kamiya. Come to the Valley View Bridge at 11pm sharp. Not a second before or behind otherwise she dies. As a token of my promise I've left proof of what I'm capable of if you do not show._

_Bring a weapon of your choice.'_

His fist crushed the paper.

_'Himura Battosai_', he repeated. So they knew his former identity. And they wanted a fight.

Kenshin hurried and exited out of Kaoru's apartment feeling even more confused than he had to begin with. He didn't like the sound of it at all. Kaoru had been kidnapped by someone who knew of Battosai. They also must have known that Kaoru meant a lot to me. Perhaps they knew that Tomoe was dead so they tried to take the next best thing. If Enishi was not guilty of taking part in any of this then who was responsible?

Suddenly the situation had become a LOT more complicated.

Like an Indy racer with his foot pushed down on the gas, Kenshin sped at one hundred and forty kilometers an hour, practically flying over to his best friends place.

"Did she say ANYTHING to you?" Kenshin barged past a sleepy but cross looking Sano. "No man! Kuso, I was napping Kenshin!" Sano paused briefly to stifle a yawn. "I didn't get any sleep last night," he began to explain, "Cause the kitsune was over an—"

"I don't care!" Kenshin interrupted and slammed the front door with immense vigor. Sano cringed and itched his head while closing his eyes so he didn't have to face the ultimate stare down that he was receiving. "Look I found this," he forced the note into Sano's hand, "In her apartment, in her pillow. The whole place was a mess," Kenshin explained. Sano looked up; his brown eyes were hazy with confusion and sleep. If the moment wasn't so serious Kenshin on a normal circumstance would have laughed profusely at the fact that half of Sano's hair was spiky while the other side remained completely flat. _He must have really just woken up right now_, Kenshin thought.

He yawned aloud before giving Kenshin an odd look. "Wasn't she with you yesterday?"

"Yes she was. This morning she left without telling me." Kenshin's eyes quickly dropped the floor and Sano felt that the action was somewhat out of place. _Something must have happened_, he began to think and his thoughts were confirmed when Kenshin spoke up again. "A lot of things happened last night, and I just couldn't believe that she would leave like that. I went back to her apartment and found this letter along with…well take a guess?"

".. Ahh, is a trick question?"

That was awarded an exasperated look. Kenshin's brows crinkled with impatience. "Enishi," he almost hissed. He observed as Sano's once sleepy eyes widened. "He was looking for Kaoru, too. I warned him to stay away from us otherwise next time he wouldn't be so lucky and then I searched her apartment and I fo—"

"Oy chotto!" Sano put a hand to his head and closed his eyes. His long fingers snapped in mid-air as he tried to grab onto the right train of thought. "Somethin I gotta ask you… ahh… kuso! Just wait a sec. Don't talk; let me try to remember."

After the twenty fifth second, Kenshin was about to slap him upside the head to force his thoughts out of hiding but then just as if Sano could read his pissed off mind he burst out again. "Got it!" Loudly he clapped his hands together and gestured at the stove. "Hey by the way you want some tea or something'? You look like you could serious—"

"Can you just get on with it!" Kenshin yelled ignoring Sano's hand that was still pointing innocently off at the white stove. "Sorry," he muttered guiltily even though he didn't think he had done anything wrong. _I mean Kenshin's getting all his feathers flapped up for… oh god he's giving me that look again._ Hastily he brushed aside his mental images of Kenshin as a bird, a cockatiel, actually, that was raising his red feathers in irritation. "But um, did she by chance tell you about the day at the café?" The lean red head crossed his arms and leaned his back against the bare, cool wall. He was so engrossed into Sano's announcement that he completely missed the ill hidden smile on Sano's goofy face. "The café?"

"Yeah," Sano nodded, "Me and her went out and that's when she told me about Enishi and all that stuff." Sano waved his hand over at the couches hoping that Kenshin would agree to sit down since he was so damn tired but… _I guess not_, Sano thought grimly as he caught Kenshin's eyes flaring up from the corner of his own. "Just say what you have to say! Is there something important you have to tell me or are you just going to keep wasting my time while Kaoru is being he—"

"Geez," Sano abruptly cut him off and flicked his index finger at Kenshin's forehead. It left a miniature pink mark on his head. "Just shut up and let me finish then will ya?"

_That _response nearly forced Kenshin to seriously injure him.

"So then Kaoru never mentioned anything about taking the plans into her own hands?" Sano finally voiced up once he was a good few feet away from the menacing man that stood threateningly posed in his kitchen. "What?" A whirl of red encircled Kenshin as his hair was sent flying when he jerked his face upwards, deeply concerned. "That's what she told me anyhow," Sano said nonchalantly shrugging his broad shoulders. "She said she had a plan to stop Enishi from harassin her further." Sano casually took in the way Kenshin's pale skin etched tightly over his features. "That happened the day before she called me and said that if anything happened she had completely agreed to it. But then the next day Tomoe was killed."

Both men stopped and stared at one another. The tension that flooded through the room was one hundred percent palpable. And as if to further disturb them a passing bird outside cried out shrilly as if in pain. Kenshin's mind immediately perceived it as an ill omen. He was about to voice his opinion but Sano beat him to it breaking the silence. "I don't like the sound of this Kenshin."

"Neither do I," his reply came out sounding just as grim. "And now this note," Sano tilted his head at the piece of paper that remained firmly clutched in Kenshin's hands. "Do you think Enishi is behind this?"

"No," Kenshin replied quickly, firmly without doubt. "Eh..?" Sano's nose wrinkled as if just discovering that Kenshin, was in fact, not a male. "How come?" He questioned without hesitation. "The guy is fucked up, I'll admit that much, and I can't say that he wouldn't do something like this but I've got a feeling that he's got nothing to do with it. It just doesn't fit. He was completely out of it, too. I don't think he was capable in the condition that he was in. I confronted him about Kaoru's wound, and he clearly acted as if he had no idea what was going on." Sano cleared his throat, and Kenshin sharply turned back to him. "Are you plannin on heading on over wherever this person wants you to go?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I? Kaoru's in danger."

"Ah yeah I understand that but uh… did you read this part here that says _'bring a weapon of your choice'_?"

"Of course I did," Kenshin replied calmly.

"Ah…" Sano continued with hesitation, "I don't think you understand it, Kenshin. They want you to bring a _weapon_ like a _sword_ or somethin."

"I'm not stupid, Sano." Kenshin felt his patience begin to slip again. "You can't just pick up your sword and start fighting again," Sano admitted flatly.

"I'll deal with that when I get to that point."

His friend seemed doubtful but he briskly shook his head and kept quiet. In his mind though he was awfully worried about the possible consequence of Kenshin taking up his sword again. The outcome depended on several things but Sano felt as if nothing good could happen. If it went the way his gut was telling him, it would end up being horrific.

"What?"

He was aware of Kenshin's glare but he refused to return it. "Nothing," he nimbly responded. "No, tell me." He tugged on his spiky brown locks, hesitation filling his voice. "You're acting like this is so simple. It's not. Once you pick up that sword there's no turning back, and if it's a fight they want you won't be able to say no. Kenshin," he paused to look back to his expressionless friend, "You could lose everything that you've gained. You REMEMBER that promise you gave to Hiko?" A blur of red was all that Sano caught before he found himself shoved up against his own wall. "You're expecting me to just sit back and watch Kaoru get hurt all over again?" The question was snarled in his face. Sano's body twisted uncomfortably and his eyes failed to meet Kenshin's burning amber gaze. "I don't know Kenshin, I really don't know." The tension was released and Sano slouched as Kenshin hurriedly walked back towards the entrance.

"Do you want me to take care of Yukishiro?" Sano offered knowing that it was the least he could do.

"No. He won't be here for much longer, I told him to go back to China and he will comply."

He continued to trail after Kenshin slowly but he was wrapped up in his own personal thoughts of the whole dilemma. _Like hell Enishi would just leave. That would be like asking god to give you the winning lottery numbers._

"Call me if you need anything," he told Kenshin in an almost apologetic tone. The red head lowered his eyes and gave a brief nod before turning his back and exiting.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hidden in the darkest corner of the tidy closet, covered by a cleanly cut piece of rug, was a dark colored solid wood chest. It lay underneath the carpet piece and the floorboards. The heavy, gold padlock on the front would have piqued the interest of anyone who spotted it however it was cleverly concealed away.

From the day he made that promise to Hiko Seijuro he had been bound to it just like the lock itself. Inside of it was something evil indeed that deserved to be held prisoner in its dark wooden coffin. The pure power that it contained had stolen away countless human breaths and never gave a second thought about its foul actions. Yes, it deserved to remain untouched, and cold, waiting, calling out till the end of time for someone who would never come; someone who had heard the battle cries numerously but learned over time to quell his ears.

Kenshin's heart pounded as he slid the key into the lock. It went in effortlessly as if anticipating this exact day, the day when the lock and box would have to forfeit its terrorizing contents but it was not sad about this untold moment.

Pale, calloused fingers reached out and carefully lifted the shining steel just by fingertips alone. Ah yes the memories flooded back. Pleasant and painful ones. He had almost forgotten how perfect the sword was. Kenshin shifted it in his hands and balanced it carefully. If death took on a shape of perfect cool precision, then it would be more fitting to say that Kenshin held her in his hands. The heat from his fingers stained the blade for only a momentary second before dissolving; its thirst ran much deeper than that. With this sword in his hand he was unstoppable. The feelings that were desperately trying to break away were only held back by almost invisible threads. If a life needed to be taken in order to save Kaoru then so be it. The innocence of that girl had been shattered much too painfully, she deserved a better life and if that meant Kenshin was to sacrifice everything that he had so painstakingly built up he would do it. Because she deserved the love and protection that only he could give her now. His _unworthy _life would save hers.

Kenshin slouched uneasily back onto his heels, his body rocking slowly to an invisible rhythm. As if to taunt his weariness the clock in his apartment chimed timidly.

He would come face to face with what fate held behind her black wings.

_Very soon enough._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok so I'm a little overdue on the update. I'm sorry!

Whoa I got sooooooooo many reviews for the last chapter! Hmmm I wonder why you hentai's? Could it possibly have been because of what FINALLY happened? Hehe anyways though I LOVED it! It made my day, week, and month! Seriously!

Argh I'm so tired right now but doesn't that always seem to be the case when I'm updating? Another late night weekday update.

I wanted to specifically say **THANK YOU** to my constant reviewers and supporters. Yeah I bitch and complain about the ones that don't review but, sigh, I should thank you at least for adding me to your author alert emails or whatever they are called now :D I hope you are enjoying this story while I'm here toying around mischievously with the characters.

I mentioned in my T.I.K. Trois update that I got a puppy. I also asked for help but, lol, I signed up for a puppy class now. I seriously needed help but the stress has already seemed to lessen. I guess it was just that big stressful rush of dealing with the puppy for the first couple of weeks that had me feeling completely hopeless. Everything seems to be alright for now. God I need sleep.

Anyways onto my individual thank you's!

**Sims are awesome: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter a lot. I especially hope that you liked this one as well although there isn't too much action going on _at the moment_. Thanks for reviewing!

**royal blueKitsune: **Hey you! Lol yes I know of that song called 'Caught Up'. I really like it a lot, the music is pretty cool! Hehe it sort of does go with the story doesn't it? Thanks for reviewing the last chapter and I'm glad you enjoyed it :D

**animeguzman:** Hello! I'm happy that you thought the lemon was nice. It's the first time that I have written a lemon but trust me there were MANY attempts before the final piece was finished and put up. Please do not apologize because you believe your reviews sound the same each time because they don't and I am so happy that you actually do take the time out to review. If they were 2-3 words long that would still mean so much to me because at least you're doing it while many others don't bother, so for that I thank you.

**Phi-Dono: **Another long and enjoyable review from you! Honestly you are much too kind! I thoroughly enjoyed reading your reactions to that chapter, especially the bit where you mentioned that you kept thinking that Sano was going to burst in. That would have been funny… but ah definitely inconvenient at the same time lol. I can't really express enough how much you brighten my day with your reviews. I absolutely LOVE reading them because you express yourself, and your thoughts on the chapters so well. It's great and thank you so so much! Enishi is still around and as you can see he won't really be leaving anytime soon. I've got a lot planned for him in the sequel… meaning he will still be around to cause some serious trouble… oops I can't reveal too much otherwise it would take some of the fun out of it! Hmm... this story might be close to being done. I can't really estimate how much longer but I'd say maybe another 4-5 chapters or less. Something around that number. Well anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Sally:** Hello again! Yeah I'm happy that you could see that Kenshin was overcome with his grief that he basically used Kaoru as a security blanket. Ok well that sounds kind of harsh but it was sort of selfish on his part. Oh well I guess it sort of works both ways huh..? Kenshin and Enishi were about the same age as the rest of their peers in high school. I never really gave too much thought about it but they were both juvenile delinquents with serious problems. I guess you could also say that Kenshin and Enishi skipped a lot of school, you know the usual bad ass kids. I hope that answers your questions and thank you for reviewing: )

**Kaoru4: **Exactly, perfectly said. What is love without a whole bunch of nagging problems, angst, and a killer? I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last!

**Immortal-Blood: **Yay for your working internet! Thanks for reviewing and I'm happy that you liked the last chapter! I also agree on Kaoru and Kenshin being cute. They are. And hey don't worry your secret is safe with me:D

**Kinomoto: **Thanks for reviewing my last chapter, it was much appreciated:D

**anime pixie: **Hello! Yeah I can't wait till Kenshin finds out either. He's an idiot for not letting Kaoru finish and he's just made his life a whole lot worse. Lol, well anyways thank you for stopping by to review : )

**Desanera: **Thanks for reviewing! Hmm yeah I agree with you. I don't think Kaoru would really stand by and let something like that happen but in my story she's can be very passive about certain things. She's naïve; I think that would be a better word.

**Lukyirish12: **Wow! I am so overwhelmed by that last review! I'm also so happy and excited to receive such praise back, really! I'm happy that you like this story that much and that you think so highly of it. Thank you for commenting that you think I've progressed with my writing. I've been trying really hard and I've also been working a lot on using different ways to say things and trying to be a bit more expressive with the words I use. Thank you for seeing that, it means the world to me that at least someone can notice. Thanks again… gosh I think I'M the one that needs to come up with a few new words on how to say thank you because I can't seem to say it enough to you! Muah: x

**kara mcpherson: **Thanks Kara for still reviewing even though you skipped over some of it. That's a kind gesture and I appreciate it. Thanks again : )

**Tameka-tanuki-jouchan: **Oh please! You're writing still is awesome and I think you should try out a lemon scene too! Oh and hey your new story is so funky and cool! Update it again soon!

**lyn: **Thanks for reviewing lyn! You're another of my avid reviewers and I appreciate that!

**Pixel-the-evil-fairy:** Hehehe I'm blushing. I'm glad you liked that lemon! I hope you liked this chapter as well although it didn't have as much action in it. Thanks for reviewing!

**FaNfIcTiOn CrAzY: **Hey it sounds like you were going on vacation… did you already go and come back? I'm sorry, ahhh I didn't write another chapter until well… now! I hope you can forgive me because you mentioned that you wanted to read a few more of them together at the same time. Thanks for reviewing even though you didn't read it! That was very kind thanks!

**kenshinlover2002: **Lol yeah I think they enjoyed their moment. And like you said it won't last for long. You can already see it happening. Thanks for reviewing! You're awesome!

**Wolf Jade: **Hey : ) No Kaoru did not mention anything about Kumi's husband before. Well I think in the earlier chapters I hadn't really come up with the idea of it BEING Kumi's husband as the culprit. That sort of came up later on and I guess you sort of picked up on the oddness of that. My apologies but I guess it might've been kind of off. Thanks for reviewing I appreciate it : )

**Xujin: **Hey Xu :P Thanks for not thinking that the lemon was dirty. I was trying NOT to make it dirty but there are only so many other words you can use for.. um certain stuff lol. Aww, thanks for writing out your opinions and your emotions on the story and how it affected you! It's really nice to get that from reviewers so I thank you!

**tiffany: **Hehe I'm not a very big Tomoe fan either! Thanks for reviewing twice lol : ) Thank you also for commenting about my writing. You're a sweetie! Muah!

**crest fallen212: **Woohoo thanks I'm glad you liked the lemon! Yeah it was about time for the sparks to fly. Thanks for reviewing!

**Mizz-Clumsy: **Hehe you sure can that again! Well the bit when you stated that Kaoru sure is in a big mess. I'm glad you found the condom bit humorous hehe. Thanks for stopping by and reviewing!

**erica6060: **Hmmm well I don't think Kenshin is going to be very happy when he learns the truth, although it was partially his fault because he didn't even let her finish. I guess we will have to see what happens! Thanks for reviewing as always : )

**achi: **Hehe I guess you are going to have to keep on reading in order to find out what's going to happen to Kenshin and Kaoru :O Thanks for reviewing!

**Kenshingumi#6: **I do love drama. I absolutely love reading angsty, romantic drama! I try really hard to create the same effect in my story. Your compliments really made me blush, honestly! They were too kind. Yeah there is way too much crap going on in this story and it's not very likely that everyone will be happy when it all blows up… or when Kenshin finds out the REAL truth. Hmm you know I only write this kind of stuff because I thought this is what everyone wanted. I'll consider your thoughts and maybe write something happier and funnier. Thanks for your comments! I truly appreciate it : )

**julie: **Thanks for loving this story! I hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for reviewing!

**flclgd14: **Thanks for reviewing :D Kenshin's reaction will be in the next chapter!

**Thanks to everyone and if I missed anyone please accept my deepest apologies!**

**Take care and see you all later : )**


	24. Chapter 24

**EDITED REPOST, 10/24/05… Leave a review about the editing? Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimers: Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama.**

**CHAPTER 24**

The fear in Kamiya Kaoru's eyes was surely more exhibited than the sweat that trickled down her face, leaving salty trails of thin desperation. It was the same fear that Satoshi fed off of. It called out to him, stimulated and overcame his tingling nerves. He could hardly wait for his opponent's much anticipated arrival. The light, challenging sigh that passed through his lips was thankfully unheard by Kaoru. Her state of being didn't allow for her to comprehend her environment. It was as if her brain had shut off. She was caught somewhere along the hooks of being shocked with disbelief and anguish. Firstly, Satoshi had injected her with some sort of drug that caused her to stay unconscious for several hours. What frightened her the most was that she had no idea what he had done during that time. Anything could have happened. He could have… touched her in a despicable way and she would never find out. All these thoughts sickened her already weak and unresponsive body.

Images of Kenshin began to flood her mind. Visual impressions of last night's exclusive passion seemingly cut through her heart like hundreds of miniature paper cuts. Small slits that stung repeatedly at different points in her chest. _Where is he?_ She hazily thought and only when she attempted slowly to stand up she realized that her hands were going to be of no use. They were tightly bound, the cord cutting deeply into her tender flesh. Kaoru was faintly aware of her hair, which was thickly coated with perspiration and uncomfortably plastered down, acting like a second skin against her head and the surface of her shoulders.

Satoshi's sharp eyes passed over newly woken form. He grunted and shifted away so that she could not see his calculating face. "Again and again, being the idiotic person that you are, you keep underestimating me as if assuming I am a complete fool." He spun on his heel, wanting her to feel the full power of his gaze and anger that swelled up hotter than the sun. But he hid the smile that threatened to expose upon viewing her reaction, one that consisted of trembling like a shaken animal. "If there is one thing I cannot stand more than anything, it is betrayal, my dear. It seems that amongst your anger and naive ness you forgot to mention one slight, one minor detail, Kamiya." Carefully his unconcealed face slowly twisted into a mistrustful grin full of malice. "Now I'm assuming that you didn't tell me because you were trying to hide it from me." Quick steps sounded off the concrete and within a matter of seconds he had her hair twisted around both his hands in a painful grip. "Hitokiri Battosai… does that name mean anything at all to you, Kamiya?" His black eyes narrowed viciously when she did nothing to respond back. In truth, she didn't know what to do. Pangs of pain were searing through her head as if to warn her of an oncoming explosion. With red rimmed, glassy blue eyes she stared back blankly, silently praying for him to let go of her aching head. Instead of doing that he bent down so that his lips came eerily close to hers. The ravaged deepness of her breath could almost certainly be mistaken for sobs. "You didn't think I'd find out?" he questioned softly with utmost false care. Again there was no reply and he laughed thinking that he was conquering the situation quite well. Sporadically, with a jerk of his hand, she was sent face first to hit the cool pavement. Kaoru managed to withstand the abuse, though she was sure her body was going to be wallpapered with bruises. Selflessly she found her worries spinning around Kenshin's safety instead. _It's about him_, she realized shortly with fear. _I'm… I'm just here to lure him out aren't I...? And then…_

"I seemed to have forgotten something," Satoshi added with thoughtfulness. He briefly disappeared but returned with something consisting of a dark color in his left hand. Kaoru nearly yelped as rough hands enclosed themselves swiftly around her shoulders, and she soon found that the object, which was a rag, was being tightly knotted across her mouth. She flinched, impulsively, when he jerked at the ends causing it to catch a few of her own hairs. Satoshi laughed again as he stood up to his full height, admiring his work before him. A satisfied nod shook at his head and he proceeded to calmly walk away while Kaoru lay deathly still, her head throbbing with a nasty headache. The circulation was slowly dissolving and within a matter of seconds she was forced to lie flat on the floor to subside the dizzy spells.

"I left an invitation back at your apartment," Satoshi spoke out from somewhere amongst the stretching shadows. "I know your lover will accept."

With those words triumphantly spoken, it shredded up any faint hope that Kaoru had left inside her pleading body. Satoshi departed to make some final preparations, leaving Kaoru alone to battle her despair in complete darkness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Both Kenshin and Sano found themselves working diligently as they thoroughly checked over a stack of local maps, trying to pinpoint the location of where the designated bridge was. Kenshin took note of them all, never once letting fear or panic to dampen his thoughts. This was something that had to be done, and he was just going to have to rely on his instincts about this particular situation. Hopefully, if all went well, he would find the place in time.

Which he did.

_I'll have to thank you some other time Sano_, he silently regarded his friend who was waiting nervously back at his own place, waiting for the call of conclusion and answers to the damned puzzling mystery.

Surprised at the small clearing amidst the wooded area, Kenshin turned his body around three hundred and sixty degrees, watching the hypnotic flow of water and the distinct sakura trees that stood patiently with waiting blossoms eager to fly off freely with the wind to untold destinations. In all the years that he had lived in the city he had never seen a more beautiful place such as this. Wondering to himself why, he almost didn't notice the people that were standing at the bridge. But as he came to a stop to face forward again, the wind brushed through the trees and the swaying branches moved aside to allow golden moonlight to break through. Bathed in the sudden brightness were two people, one he did not recognize and the other, with sorrow, he did. "Kaoru," he sorely whispered under his breath. Steadily, he made his way towards the wooden bridge but broke into a sprint when he observed his female companion being harshly pushed forward.

_Kaoru! _

He ran with all his strength but even then he could not save her from stumbling forward onto the wooden planks. The sound of her body hitting the footing below made him sick to his stomach. And angry.

Very angry.

His sword thumped at his hip as he continued to propel his legs forward; the only thoughts he had were of comforting the fallen girl in his solid arms. But Satoshi was not about to give up his prize so eagerly. He nudged Kaoru aside with the tip of his black boot, and disgust coursed through Kenshin's body and thoughts. It sickly reminded him of someone kicking aside a dead carcass.

"So Battosai, you came." There was no formal greeting of any sort. In fact the man's tone was very belittling. Kaoru was listening but didn't have the energy nor the will to get up and run to her beloved. If things were about to play out the way she was thinking, she would have been appalled if he still cared about her by the time this discussion was finished. Even the little voice inside her mind had gone abnormally silent. The girl knew that only the worst outcome lurked ahead. This meeting that was currently happening was going to expose everything that she had tried to gently express yesterday to him.

_But he wouldn't listen_, Kaoru somberly thought with a mix of regret. She closed her eyes. She at least wanted one of her senses to be blocked when Kenshin's rage blew up. It would be one less painful shock she would have to endure.

"Is that really such a surprise?" Kenshin returned with venomous heat. Kaoru's body completely froze when she heard something clang as Kenshin shifted his body weight. Immediately her eyes flew open. And they were pinned on the object in his right hand.

A sheath.

A sword.

The muffled cry that tried to spill through her lips was not comprehendible. This drew back the attention of Kenshin, whose eyebrows burrowed together at the ill treatment. "Let her go."

Satoshi smiled wickedly but made no movement to suggest that he was about to agree. The taller one stood his ground and remained solely focused on the amber eyed man that stood dead ahead. "Let her go," Kenshin warned again, his hand automatically moving towards the hilt as his body flowed into a stance. "I don't know who you are, but I won't repeat myself a third time," he darkly put in, his face set dead straight.

Satoshi looked to Kaoru in genuine surprise before facing Kenshin again. Then, as if he found the whole situation amusing, he burst out laughing, an evil sound that made Kaoru want to run away. But she knew her tired legs were pretty much dead weight now anyways. Oddly her whole body felt limp and heavy_. Must be the sedatives or something_, she numbly thought.

"You don't know who I am?" Kaoru could feel his black eyes boring down onto her but she refused to meet it, for she knew that only humiliation and defeat would plainly show. And that was the last thing she wanted him or Kenshin to see.

The latter found his own fingers slowly moving down to touch the cold hilt. The familiarity of it all brought back several disturbing memories, which he roughly pushed aside. This pathetic excuse of man would not stall him one second longer. "Did Kamiya not tell you?"

Against his better judgment, Kenshin stopped and gave a questioning look straight into the dark, penetrating eyes. _The eyes of a killer_, Kenshin noted carefully, a man with some experience hidden in the well-like depths. Only few individuals would have been able to perceive it, those with great experience and power. Like Kenshin, an ex-assassin. "This is very amusing indeed," he commented dryly while bending down and untying the knot that held the rag up around Kaoru's mouth. When it was finally pulled away her body shook violently as she gasped, her lungs drinking in the fresh sweetness of the air, savoring it deep inside her body. Satoshi straightened and looked down at her with forceful narrowed eyes. Like a military general, he commanded her, in a voice like hardened steel, with much consequence deeply imbedded to express that he would not take no for an answer. "Tell him." She found herself, instead, meeting the curious amber eyes of Kenshin's but frantically shook her head.

The ex-Hitokiri softened at the sudden fright that was plainly etched upon her face. His curiosity went up a notch at her gesture.

_Was she hiding something…?_

"Tell him," Satoshi threatened not only with his voice, but the sudden appearance of his cold, pointed sword that met swiftly at the soft flesh of her tender neck. Once those shoulders held stiffness but now they sagged with defeat as if a great boulder had been dropped upon them. "Tell him why his girlfriend was murdered. Tell him _exactly_ why," Satoshi drew out, emphasizing his words and stunning Kenshin at the same time. Just the effect he had wanted. Blankly, Kenshin's bare hands dropped to his sides as his mind registered what his ears had just been told.

_Kaoru…_

Although her head was bowed, Kenshin caught the glimmer of tears streaking down her beautiful face, marring her delicate features. "Kaoru," he called with both his voice and mind but it shocked him to hear how shaky his voice had become. "What's going on…?"

Almost instantly her neck snapped up sharply to concede with his own visible surprise. "I… I tried to tell you!"

It was a guilt laced accusation. Specifically, if he had to put his finger on it, he would have had to agree that it was her expression that troubled him the most. That's what pointedly gave him a funny feeling, one that read out plain and clear, much to his confusion, that this whole predicament was his fault. Kenshin had a sinking feeling that her accusation was going to be proved correct. Her emotions began to spill out like a glacier set on fire.

"Tell me what…?" Kenshin painfully asked.

Satoshi, who had been watching the two like re-runs of a soap opera, lashed his foot out to meet with Kaoru's already injured abdomen. Kenshin's body was already surging forward but he halted in mid-dash when the other indicated with his sword that he was no longer going to put up with any further distractions.

"Tell me what!" Kenshin yelled out in frustration, hoping that the sooner the truth was out, the faster he would be able to get to her. Kaoru was already well injured and probably needed to be looked after by a professional doctor. Every second that passed by was vital.

"Satoshi is Kumi-san's husband, Kenshin," she managed to say while gasping and holding her body upright. "And Tomoe was her cousin. I made a deal with him the first time we met up here–"

"Wait," Kenshin interrupted, "What do you mean the first time you met?" He stared at Satoshi but spoke again to Kaoru. "Haven't you known this man then your whole life?" She shook her head. "I have known him for a long time, but I didn't know he was the one… the killer that the police have been searching for as of lately," she admitted bleakly. Kenshin's eyes narrowed, and against the backdrop of the moon, his red hair shone with an eerie glow. Everything about him was tinged with red. It was as if someone had taken an eyedropper containing some concentrated red dye, and squeezed some into Kaoru's pupil. He seemed to be set on fire, and she was pretty sure that's how his emotions were running right about now. If not, they would be, promisingly, soon enough.

"I… I was running out of hope Kenshin! After everything that happened with Enishi, I didn't know what else I could do." She took a deep breath while her face looked towards the dark earth. _Just explain this slowly and properly so that he will understand. It'll save you from a lot of questions he might have otherwise, Kaoru_, she prompted herself. "Ok," she began with more calmness that surprised both men. "I wanted to commit suicide, to end all of the suffering. This was directly after that night with Enishi." Moving her face upwards, she looked up bravely, no longer afraid to be shaken by Kenshin or Satoshi.

_The time is now Kaoru, do it and tell him. _

"I decided to do it here, at this bridge, but when I got down here I came face to face with this man. Apparently he had followed me." She side glanced at Satoshi, unsure if he was going to act upon her words but the man was silent, and did not show any acknowledgement. His face was completely blank and unreadable. After that minor relief she cautiously continued. "Satoshi told me that if I helped him with something then he'd help me in return. He had been watching me for some time you see, and he said that I had something that he needed. I had no idea that he wanted to break into the Kasshin Ryu building with a plot to murder his wife, and her… lover," Kaoru whispered the last word softly. Recalling all the feelings was hard enough because it was unbelievable to realize that everything had happened because of her. All because of her.

Kenshin's expression stayed absolutely blank. In his mind nothing was becoming clear but he was sure that the pieces would click sooner or later. His heart was racing at a dangerous speed. He felt as if his life was clinging onto each and every word that Kaoru was speaking. Like his life depended on it.

"So I helped him take out his wife, and the man she was cheating with, but at the time I didn't know that, Kenshin," she informingly added. "And in return he was supposed to take care of Enishi for me but—"

"Yes that's right," Satoshi interrupted her, bringing his foot to meet her stomach again. Kaoru crumpled to the ground, clutching at her body while her chest rose up and down feverishly, and all Kenshin could do was stand and watch like a heavy statue. "Apparently Kamiya forgot to mention one minor detail, the fact that Yukishiro was Yamoichi's cousin."

"She had no idea that you were going after Kumi-dono, and what does their relation have to do with any of this?" Kenshin's voice rumbled out dangerously low. Satoshi gestured absently with his hand, as if to say that the problem was beyond his control. "Simply put? Any conniving bitch that knew of Kumi's affair was going to get it sooner or later. I guess you could say it was only a matter of time for your beloved, conspiring, Tomoe."

Kenshin's hand writhed, and twisted with monstrous fury.

"You killed Tomoe," came the harsh whisper. It was not a question so much, but more of a straight accusation.

Confirmation ensued.

"Just as bright as they say you are," he smiled fondly. "I see that your dear Kamiya here conveniently forgot to mention that. I'm not so sure that she has any remorse for what has happened anyway, you know," he casually added in such a way that made it seem as if they were addressing a simple topic like what the weather was supposed to be like the next day.

Kenshin's face fell.

Kaoru dared to look up when she heard no response from him. It was a mistake. Her breath stopped and she cried out faintly at the sight of two tears making their way down his trembling face. "Kaoru…" he trailed off, his voice cracking with the pain that was flooding his heart.

"You… you _knew_?" he finished off.

With her lips pressed together she nodded. Slightly they parted to let out a verbal response. And those words reverberated through Kenshin's mind as if his thoughts were switched to 'repeat'. "I tried to tell you," she quietly replied. Slowly, but with burning fury, his face twisted. The anger that was building up was extremely close to exploding like compressed gas under a lighter. But his anger was not directed at the pitiful girl sprawled on the ground; it was aimed at the man that stood beside her with a cold, empty expression. _She_ was not at fault, although his heart needed solace. He almost wanted to blame her. _Kaoru, why didn't you just tell me!_ he wished he could have screamed. _But… I didn't let her. I didn't FUCKING let her! What else was she supposed to do, Kenshin? She tried her best, and several times, if your memory serves correctly. Each and every time you failed her. And now you've failed her again along with Tomoe._

Unforgivable.

A white veil seemed to drop over his eyes. They took on a glossiness which gave Kaoru an uneasy feeling. "Kaoru, I want you to come here, right now," Kenshin spoke clearly.

Satoshi stifled back his surprise.

"Don't even fucking _try_ to stop her. I'll be by your side, with my sword cutting through you the second you attempt to unsheathe yours, so don't you dare think about harming her, or coming near her _EVER_ again," Kenshin harshly warned, his sword easily shifting over in his hands. "Remember, I am Hitokiri Battosai. Your fight is with me and I think you should know better than to test my patience or speed."

"If the conniving bitch means that much to you then by all means, take her. What would I want with used goods?" Satoshi shrugged and concluded with a smile. Kenshin stared him down through livid, amber eyes.

"I just said it clearly; don't fucking test me." He put his weight down on the leg that was bent forwards. In case the fool decided to intercept, Kenshin would be there within that same millisecond. If he was truly as smart as he seemed he would do nothing and let Kaoru pass peacefully. But Kaoru was oblivious to everything that was going on now. Deeply hurt by Satoshi's words, she contemplated them over to herself, the words ringing back and forth through her head. _'What would I want with used goods?' Is… is that what I am?_ Not only was it hurting her, but it embarrassed her severely being said in front of Kenshin so openly. Although he didn't seem to show any sign of acceding, Kaoru couldn't shake off the feeling of having dirtied fingers trail over her body, leaving visible marks, and a disgusting stench.

"Kaoru, get up and come over here."

With pain, she closed her eyes and dropped her voice down to a mere whisper thinking that he would not catch it.

"I was never good enough…"

"How can you say that?"

Startled by his question, she jerked her eyes towards him.

Fire met ice.

"You're too good for anyone, including me," he put in softly. With a much more authoritive tone he said, "There is still much that needs to be talked about, but that will come after. Please, for now Kaoru, get up and come over to my side." His voice did not waver, and his body stood ready to spring into action at the slightest movement. Kaoru knew that he was handling the situation as best as he could, and to her he truly stood out like a proud warrior. Compassion flowed through her. If she had the power to fix everything she would have done so within a heartbeat. Even if that meant that she would have to watch from the shadows, observing him and Tomoe all over again, putting her own happiness aside for his, she would have. With sorrowful happiness, she would have. But reality had sharp claws and it dug back into her as she tapped back into her surroundings and the two people that had their eyes steadily trained on one another. _Kenshin can only do so much, the rest is up to you Kaoru_, she warned. With much effort, she lifted herself off the ground and stumbled forwards, silently willing her legs to pick up the pace, though they felt awkwardly foreign to the body. She did not dare glance back. Her eyes were focused forward onto the only person who could protect her now.

_Just a couple more steps Kaoru. One foot in front of the other, keep going. She looked down for a second before approaching him with her eyes once again. Almost there… oh god, I'm almost there… _And suddenly she was in the protective curve of his arm. Kenshin's warm protective solidity. It felt unreal but he was there, he was really there.

It was finally over.

"Get behind me," he whispered and took a step forward, brushing her behind.

Just like that, the moment was gone and Kaoru's body felt cold once more.

It wasn't over. It was far from over.

She clumsily shuffled her feet backwards and landed butt first on the dirt earth that was supposed to be supporting her legs. Anxious thoughts agitated her mind as she took in the unpleasantly _real_ situation before her. Two figures stood face to face across from one another, brandishing swords, expressions absolutely unreadable. Although she could not see Kenshin's face because his back was to her, she could just imagine how dangerously serious he was at the moment. It scared her.

_But this isn't your fight. _

Her body slouched against her own will and she sat back with anxious, watchful eyes.

Satoshi let out a sigh before he brought his sword up with false reluctance. Carelessly, he took his time and Kenshin watched as the man's eyes carefully roamed over the shiny, long blade that had just recently been sharpened. Of course for this fight, a long anticipated one. His plans relied on Battosai's elimination. Once that was checked off the list he would slit that Kamiya girl's throat and bring an end to the mess once and for all. After that he would definitely take Battosai's head as a trophy to one of the most powerful yakuza groups and from then on he would work inside and work his way up. Forevermore, _he'd_ be known as the manslayer, the hitokiri's successor.

Unbeknownst to his over inflated ego, he smiled. A simplistic, honest mistake but one that could draw a fine line between life and death.

Kenshin saw his chance and he dove for it.

Kaoru stared in absolute awe at the patch of earth where Kenshin had been standing only just… just a second ago. Cool air whooshed straight into her face, blowing her bangs into her eyes but she nimbly brushed them aside, not wanting to miss anything. "Oohhh," she gasped at the sight of the whirl of red that was currently bringing down his sword at devastating speed, ready to cut Satoshi through the midsection. If it weren't for her verbal reaction he would have been able to do just that but Satoshi managed to recollect his thoughts and when Kaoru's eyes failed to watch, her ears picked up the distinctive clang of metal hitting metal. The sound reverberated through the night and echoed off the trees around them. It was soon drowned out by the ever flowing river that raged on, oblivious to the actions that were being carried out near its banks.

_Damnit!_ Kenshin muttered to himself as he jumped back and gathered his strength again. His opponent smiled reassuringly, the moon creating bright slits in his eyes, reminding Kenshin of a feline. That image alone was not enough to falter his thoughts. He could read Satoshi like an open book. This battle was not going to be a long one.

_Charging from the left_, Kenshin noted, and indeed that is exactly what his opponent did. Each time his brain calculated it and registered, his arms swinging and parrying away automatically, picking up speed as he went along. His intent was to make the other quicken his actions as well, so quickly so that only Kenshin would be able to keep up and then he would strike when his previously, thought to be 'skilled' enemy, was mentally and physically attuned to keeping up. Kenshin was willing to put money on it that it would happen. If he could've scoffed at the severe lack of experience he would've, straight into Satoshi's face, but that would be carried out after, when his body was bleeding on the ground below.

Satoshi fell for it and soon the roles were reversed. Kenshin became the attacker and Satoshi was fending him off. Kenshin jumped forward, landed, then performed a swift flip backwards. He quickly lowered his body and set his burning eyes straight. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu…"

Kaoru stared.

Satoshi raised his sword, baring his teeth like a canine.

"Ryu Tsui Sen!"

Kenshin leapt into the air, disappearing into the darkness of the night sky. That was the effect that he had wanted to achieve. Before any of them knew it, a flash of red came charging back down.

Far to the left, Kaoru sat on the slight mound, her mouth agape behind her slender hand. She'd heard of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, and to see it being performed right before her eyes, now that was a true blessing in itself. Supposedly the technique had disappeared back in the days of the Meiji period. Never in her life had she seen such fierceness. These men were fighting to kill, intending to fatally wound each other. It almost seemed unreal for a girl who had been raised to use her bokken to protect the lives of human beings, whether they were wrong or right. Never had she imagined seeing Kenshin in such a dangerous situation, but there he was, in the flesh and blood with a sword, his expression tightly held onto his face. It scared her beyond comprehension to see him in the situation he was in, watching him become the capable killer that he was deep inside. Deep inside… the words chilled her. _Is that what he truly is?_ _Beneath the kind serenity of his demeanor, will he always be a murderer inside?_ Would it lurk there underneath, unseen, waiting patiently, till the day it could break free, to wreak havoc and spill countless drops of blood? Kaoru found herself shaking her head in response but stopped abruptly. A sharp pain welcomed itself in her body and when she lightly lifted her shirt up to examine the wound, she cried out in horror at what she saw. So much blood was spilling out, and the flesh surrounding the cut looked ghastly. _Oh god it's probably infected_, Kaoru alarmingly thought and automatically pressed her shirt against herself to stop the bleeding. Excruciating pain ensued and intensified until she verbally let it loose.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin shouted when he saw her hunched figure and tightly screwed face. Narrowly, he evaded Satoshi's quick thinking thrust. _She needs to see a doctor right now! Fuck!_ Kenshin sped up, consciously warning himself to forget her for the moment, but it wasn't exactly working. Everything that he had been doing was for her and if she… _if she… No_. He couldn't even say the words let alone think them. _This needs to end now!_

However, the opportune moment did not show itself until several, crucial minutes later. Satoshi, who was engrossed with the duel, a sickly smile spread across his face, left one side completely open. Kenshin caught it. A sharp twist of the wrist, a quick maneuver of the body, and Kenshin swung. Dismay and surprise were two words that couldn't even begin to express what was flowing through his blood. He recoiled, his eyebrows drawn together tightly as he gazed upon what Satoshi held in his other hand; another sword, a twin to the one in his left. The only time he had ever come across, or actually _heard_ of someone who wielded dual swords was back in the yakuza days. Shinomori Aoshi liked to keep his past quiet and clean but Kenshin had heard of it many times. Both managed to stay out of another's way but Kenshin had heard about the twin kodachi's that the tall man utilized. And of course, there was that time when Soujiro and Aoshi had sparred for fun. On that particular day he hadn't really been listening because Tomoe was on the phone in one ear while Soujiro was standing beside him, speaking rapidly into the other, eagerly, about the details pertaining to it. And right now, if he was not mistaken, Satoshi knew how to use both accurately and effectively.

The smile widened and his enemy stepped forward, both weapons posed in front. A flurry of synchronized movements were let loose, and Kenshin, who was obviously much more experienced, was able to dodge through the first round. Unfortunately, it was his mistake when he turned to check on Kaoru. A very brief motion, but one that would cost him.

There she lay, her body limp and lifeless. As his eyes keenly scanned about, he felt a sudden sharp burn, but even as he flung himself backwards, landing on his knees, he knew it had been too late. What looked to be like rivulets of black poison in the moonlight were actually red streams of blood dripping down his arm. Kenshin clutched his shoulder but quickly reposed himself. His enemy would make use of the situation and surprise was not going to Kenshin's best friend this time.

"You underestimated me, Himura Battosai. You are a foolish idiot," Satoshi sneered.

_I don't care how this is done, but I will not let him harm Kaoru again._ Even when injured, he still found his thoughts hovering around her. _But look at you, you idiot. Look at the fine state you're in. Even YOU won't be able to protect her. You're a useless idiot…_

Like Kami-sama's elemental voice, Kenshin began to faintly re-call his shishou's mockery.

_"Baka deshi!"_

_The tall man at the opposite end of the waterfall, the one with swirling, long black hair, and deeply concentrated eyes boomed out an insult to the red haired man that should have been standing across from him. Instead, his pupil lay shamefully sprawled on the ground, violet eyes open and staring trance like up towards the undying blue skies. Clouds hurried by fast; time moved slowly. _

_How odd, this feeling is, Kenshin thought to himself._

_"Get up!"_

If this one could, he would…_ Kenshin found himself saying but was surprised to see that even his voice would not be let out._

_"I see," Hiko replied calmly, and let out a tumultuous laugh that echoed off the solid mountain walls, disturbing the nearby birds that hovered playfully above the yellow-gold flowers._

_Only after a short period of time, to his dismay, Kenshin was finally broken from his paralysis. Carefully, he stood back up to his full height, not bothering to dust off his well dirtied, and ripped white hakama. _

_"I want to le—"_

_"Forget it," Hiko interrupted flatly. He turned his back, casually letting his long hair toss over his very broad shoulder. He began to walk back to his small hut hidden well near the mountainside. His baka deshi continued, with great persistence, which was marked by utmost courtesy that he deeply wanted to learn the last secret of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu fighting style._

_"Just give me one more chance, shishou. Sessha can do it. I know enough to at least try again and—"_

_"You know nothing," Hiko interjected, yet again, not bothering to look back. He continued his trek onwards._

_"Sessha will not give up! Sessha can do it, shishou! Please, give me another chance! How can this one ever learn if he is not given the proper chance?"_

_The verbal words seemed to form into a solid particle block that hit Hiko dead on. He halted, his back perfectly straight while the long cape he wore fluttered to a stop, and only rippled lightly with the slight breeze. Wordlessly he turned around and stalked towards Kenshin. The fathomless, dark eyes bore straight into his own bewildered lilac ones. Coming to a stop before the slighter one, Hiko started up about how Kenshin would never be able to learn. "You are an idiot, you will always be an idiot, therefore you will never learn no matter how many chances you are given. Give it up! Get out of my sight!"_

_"No!" Kenshin yelled back firmly, making sure to stand his ground, and not appear visibly shaken. "I can and I WILL learn!"_

_Hiko raised an eyebrow._

_"Is that so? Then why, after four tries, have you not been able to follow my very instructive, detailed demonstrations? Is it perhaps because you are an idiot? No of course not, that couldn't be it, right? It has nothing to do with the fact that are absolutely worthless either. No, I'm sure that couldn't be it. Perhaps it's because…" Though Kenshin's ears were listening, his mind had closed itself off, blocking out the degrading spiel that his shishou had started up. Maybe I am an idiot, he thought, but with more confidence his internal voice spoke up again, sparking up a faint hope_. But I've come this far. I've conquered everything else that there was to learn, and here I am, on this day. I've been given the final secret technique, but something is still amiss. I need one more chance, and shishou has shown me it four times already._ The earlier thoughts of frustrations melted away as Kenshin shook his head, freshening up his mind with some deep, intensive breathing._

_"Are you listening to me?" Hiko tilted his head and stared inscrutably at him._

_"I can do it."_

_Four words only, yet they sounded out confidently like someone who was one hundred and ten percent ready to put in all the effort they had._

_"I'm going to show you. Prepare yourself"_

_"That's better," Hiko impassively smiled while letting his body fall back into a defensive stance. "Come when you are ready," he told Kenshin._

_And that day, that same day that his shishou had been seemingly ready to give up on him, Kenshin had learned. He had executed the final technique and he showed Hiko Seijuro that he meant what he had said. The final thank you was deservingly owed to him. Kenshin knew that if it hadn't been for his merciless taunting, he would have never summed up the power, the courage, to continue on and try again relentlessly, moving on away from failure._

And here he stood, many years later, facing an opponent that dared to call him stupid. Only his shishou had been allowed to call him that.

"Thank you, shishou," he whispered silently.

"What did you say?" Satoshi cautiously asked, suspicion hesitantly creeping towards him. He didn't like that knowing gleam that had suddenly brightened inside of Kenshin's fiery gem eyes. There was no way he was going to lose the opportunity of killing the infamous Battosai by his sword. There was absolutely no way, no room for failure in this carefully thought out plan that he had laid out.

"You'd best prepare yourself, Battosai!" He shouted out triumphantly. As he charged towards the young man, he was immediately overcome by a dreadful feeling; fear. It wasn't because Battosai was staring at him dangerously. And it wasn't due to the way that he had flipped his sword over and was holding it in such a way that he could not understand what kind of attack to anticipate. It was the deadly smirk, the signature look that Battosai gave before the opposition was sent straight to hell.

A low hiss sounded out from his lips, and Satoshi jerked his head. Chills ran through his body, and he could no longer hear the raging river. It was tuned out, and he felt as if he were falling under a spell. He only heard the foreboding message.

That was the last thing that he ever heard.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu… Amakakeru Ryu No _HIRAMEKI!_"

To Satoshi's frantic eyes, he couldn't spot out the familiar blur of red. Anywhere.

He felt the pain before he saw the blade rip through him.

Yamoichi Satoshi was dead before he even hit the ground.

Kenshin fell down across from him only seconds later, both his breath and thoughts running unevenly.

Then there was Kaoru, a pitiful sight to his eyes, one that cut into his feelings and hurt more than the injury he had received. And then on the other side of his mind was the guilt. Dark and ominous, it hung above him, labeling him with bright fat letters that read: Murderer. After containing himself for years, he had done again what he had sworn not to do.

Essential minutes were passing by but Kenshin was caught. Familiar, panicky feelings were burrowing inside him and had him frozen in fear. He heaved for the air that ironically surrounded him completely for thousands of miles and beyond, but his body would not relax. Continuously the thoughts thrashed inside his head. Kenshin gasped for air.

_I killed a man. _

_I murdered someone. _

_I killed that man._

_And you liked it. You liked the familiar pleasure didn't you? You like it just as much as you like the pleasure that Kaoru gave you just one night ago. Maybe even more… No! Stop it_, he told himself. Both hands reached up to clutch at his head. _Stop it!_

"Ken…shin…"

Hearing his own name, yes that's right, HIS name, Kenshin— aloud brought back some of the sanity that he begged for. He was Himura Kenshin, not Hitokiri Battosai. The dark voice, devoid of any feeling, inside his head had the last laugh. _That's right, you keep believing that. Just remember though, I'll always be here to convince you otherwise._ "I'm ok," Kenshin whispered. "I'm alright." His senses kicked in with an almost audible knock and using whatever energy he had left, he scooped up Kaoru with his arms, wincing lightly at the sharp pain that pinched at his arm. "It's over Kaoru. It's finally over," he whispered to her. It took several seconds before she replied. They were nearing his car and he had just clicked the 'unlock' button.

"… Promise?"

Kenshin paused, staring down at the girl in his arms. Pain and dirtiness couldn't even mar her beautiful, delicate features that were highlighted by the pale moonlight. She still looked proud, brave and as beautiful as ever. "I promise you," he huskily whispered into her ear and kissed it gently with the tip of his lips. "I'm glad," she sighed. Two tears, one from each eye, slipped down from the corners of her eyes, sliding over the curves of her accentuated cheekbones. And then her body went limp. "Kaoru? Kaoru!" Kenshin shook her lightly but she was as unresponsive as a chewed up rag doll. "Fuck! Kaoru, don't give up! We're going to get you to a hospital right now. Don't you DARE give up on me!"

He placed her inside the passenger seat, and ran over to the driver's side, pulling the door open and smoothly seating himself in. Kenshin didn't bother to fasten his seatbelt, and the same instant the door shut he shifted the year into first and jerked the car forward onto the hidden road that followed up to the main city street. With one hand, he guided the steering wheel, and with the other free one he reached out to gently to sift his fingers through her midnight black hair.

"Don't give up."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please don't hate me! I've been so busy and in the mean time I've been working on my other story instead of this one. Yes, this poor one here has been neglected but hey, I decided to whip my butt into shape and I finished it all up just in one evening. I hope everything wasn't too rushed. I've never written a fight scene before, so I didn't want to drag it on for too long, otherwise I know it would've gotten boring.

Sadly, it looks like there should be one or two chapters left and then this story will be finished. Perhaps when it is done I'll go over everything again and do some heavy editing and what not. That would be a good idea

The next chapter won't be too long because there isn't too much left to be said. And actually, a lot of characters are going to be brooding over their own thoughts rather than interacting with one another. I suppose it might be more of a reflection upon the events that occurred.

Now I'm going to do some advertising. If you guys like a bitchy, cocky, Kaoru V.S. a bitchy, cocky, Kenshin, you can check out my other story if it appeals to you. It's quite the opposite of this story but at times it can be fun.

And now I'd like to say **thank you to my wonderful, lovely reviewers** who make me want to write. I do it for you guys, no one else, so that's why it's so nice to get responses back. It's a very nice feeling to know that people are reading your work. Although they might not always enjoy it, it's a great honor to get any feedback rather than reading it all and not reviewing. That's wrong! How the hell is a writer supposed to know that people are actually reading it? There should be a law against it… -grumbles- ANYWAYS, I'm getting off topic:

**Phi-Dono: **Lol, yes, it seems like Kenshin has a thing for throwing people up against walls. I didn't really notice how funny that seems, but it does! Anger management anyone? I'm glad you recognize Sano as the comic relief in this story. At first he wasn't really meant to be it but hey, his character sort of developed into it. He's just that kind of guy that you can always laugh with and laugh at. Lol, and no you don't ramble! It's an absolute pleasure to read your responses. There should be more people like you, honestly! Thanks for understanding and always leaving very enjoyable, fun reviews. I truly appreciate that. I hope you liked this chapter and sorry for taking so long!

**animeguzman: **Hahaha, I like how you used the word 'colorful' when referring to Kenshin and Enishi's conversations. That was cute! Yeah, they were pretty angry, duh. Thank you for reviewing the last chapter. I appreciate it!

**royal blueKitsune: **Yes ok, I'm very lazy, I know. Hehe, but thanks for your emails! It's always nice to get that kick in the butt. The ending is close. And I'm GLAD that your suggestion was pretty much what I was going to do. Hehe once again: great minds think alike! Thanks for reviewing hon : )

**Tree: **Hi, arghh this update was way late. Sorry that you had to wait this long to find out Kenshin's reaction. I know it wasn't exactly FULL BLOWN but I personally think he's the more sensitive type. Like I mentioned in my note after the chapter, he will definitely be one of the characters that will be thinking over everything… and he'll change. He's been through a lot. Thanks for reviewing : )

**Sally: **I am very, verrrry happy to know that you like the twists and turns! I know a lot of this stuff needs to be edited further, but I'm glad you like what you've seen! Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter as well!

**Snow Lepord: **Aww, well I'm glad you were happy when I updated with Chapter 23. It makes me feel nice –sniffles-. Yeah Enishi needs a real good slap. Or a hug. Or some proper love. One or the other ; ) Thanks for reviewing. I hope you are just as happy as you were last time with that update.

**Reignashii: **We all need a Battosai or two in our lives. Really, we do. Thank you for reviewing: )

**Sims are awesome: **Well thank you for saying that you found Enishi and Kenshin's confrontation to be descriptive. I really like it when people point out things like that. It helps me out a lot! Thank you for reviewing : ) Hmm my puppy is a psycho little Chihuahua. I think somewhere down her bloodline though there was a Yorkie because her fur is medium length and she doesn't exactly look like a typical Chihuahua. She just lost her first tooth the other day and my mother nearly had a heart attack. She didn't know puppies loose their teeth, lol. Awww your puppy growls when you try to hug him? Lol, well that wouldn't stop me, and I'm sure it's not stopping you either. What kind of puppy is yours? When mine tries to be all snappish, I just grab her and hug the crap out of her and she can't do anything cause she's so small. It's evil but fun : D I think a good thing to do with a puppy is to try to introduce it to other puppies or at least a lot of other people. It's really important for puppies to become socialized with humans and other dogs. Well, good luck with that, and I hope he stops growling!

**Kinomoto: **I'm glad you like the story! Thank you very much for your comments Yes Kaoru does seem to have a lot of bad luck, plus she's out of character with all the passiveness. She's just a ball that's been bounced painfully against the wall quite a few times. Thank you again for leaving me a review!

**Wolf Jade: **Uh oh. The way you described your dog is reminding me of mine. So your doggy doesn't sleep on your laps anymore? And he's barking now too? Oh man, I don't want these days to ever disappear. I'm getting scared now, lol. Yeah the whole, 'Kaoru disappearing' is common. Typically common. Weeeelll… about Enishi, I have other plans for him. Nothing exactly in the near future but still, I have something in mind. Thank you for reviewing!

**Tameka-tanuki-jouchan: **Hey, and when are you going to update either of your stories? Where have you disappeared to girl? Commmeee baaaackkk! And thanks for reviewing

**crest fallen212:** Hi! As you said in your last review, you were excited to know what was going to happen… well I bet the enthusiasm has worn off. It's been awhile since I updated. Go ahead and hit me if it makes you feel better : ) I hope you like this chapter! And thank you for consistently reviewing!

**EmpressKona: **Your review was a really powerful statement. Too good, I think, for my story. I am deeply honored, thank you. And thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter : )

**lyn: **I'm trying I'm trying! Geez! Just kidding ; ) Thanks for the review.

**Immortal-Blood: **Thanks for thinking so too. I appreciate that. Well here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! I also hope your summer holidays are going well : )

**flclgd14: **Yeah Enishi sorta had it coming didn't he? As much as I think he's sexified, he's also terrible in this story. Thank you for reviewing!

**smbdy tht lvs rk a lttl 2 much: **I like your name! Lol, well you aren't the only RK obsessed. I think all of us fangirls dream about having our own personal Battosai on hand 24/7. There's actually a story out there that I would just LOVE for it to be reality. It's called '**Summoning Battosai**'. Check it out! Oh and I bet your countdown is well past a six digit number. Sorry for the wait! And thank you very much for reviewing.

**anime pixie: **Aw, well I hope this chapter was met your expectations. Thank you for reviewing!

**kara mcpherson: **Sometimes I think it's better to NOT have the internet, seriously. Your live starts to revolve around it. And then there are some people who can live without it. I envy them, lol. Well, about writing and what not, over time you get better. I mentioned this to someone before. When I look up to other writers, I think, Oh my god, I'm crap compared to them, but you can't really do that. I think reading really helps your writing skills. Never feel like your work is crap, ok that's a hypocritical statement coming from me, but still. You work is yours, and it's unique. I hope you do enjoy this next chapter, and thanks for your wonderful reviews, and reviewing even though you don't have access at home. I appreciate that a lot.

**kenshinlover2002: **Ahhh, I hope this cleared your confusion. Sorry that you were confused! That wasn't my intention really. I hope you like this chapter though! Thanks for your many reviews!

**Mizz-Clumsy: **My update is here! Sorry for taking awhile! I hope you like it though : ) Thanks for reviewing!

**Xujin: **Xuuu, lol, excuses excuses. Well, we all need time to unwind. And hey, we can be lazy, there's absolutely nothing wrong with that. Actually I hate being lazy. I absolutely hate it with all my guts because it makes life sooooo damn difficult! Video games are good. Very good. Hehe, thanks for the review!

**kara mcpherson: **Ahhh no ok, I don't want a pissed Kara! Lookie, I did update before September!

Thanks everyone! Love ya ; )


	25. Chapter 25

**EDITED REPOST, 10/24/05. Somewhat edited anyways. Still haven't received any comments on the editing. –Sigh-**

**Disclaimers: Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama!**

**CHAPTER 25**

"I don't understand why you couldn't have just taken her to a hospital, it w—"

"Just hurry up, and do it," Kenshin interrupted quickly, his eyes flashing an odd abnormal color that only added to Megumi's agitation. He clutched at his shoulder and deeply took in a breath of air. He disregarded the concerned look that Megumi was giving him. Kaoru was more important.

Everyone in the room was feeling the heat, not only just Kenshin. Megumi was already under a tremendous amount of pressure. It wasn't everyday that people walked into the university clinic, demanding immediate attention and care to their stab wounds. She shook her head, sending her long, even hair to cascade in waves about her shoulders. Of all the things in the world, of all the lectures she had attended and hours of practicum, she had yet to treat a sword wound.

Without hesitation, she poked the needle into Kaoru's arm, and casually flicked it aside onto the silver stand beside her.

The whole ill predicament came to a thunderous start when she received _that_ call. The kind that could give a normal unsuspecting person a heart attack. Except Takani Megumi. Stubborn, hardheaded and often bossy, she felt fairly annoyed when the panic stricken retarded rooster called her. Anxiously, in a very limited amount of words he told her, not asked, to be outside the clinic in exactly ten minutes.

"It's a life and death situation," he quickly stated before hanging up without saying a quick goodbye. That match was enough to set Megumi's internal dynamite off. Who the hell was he to call her this late and force her out of her apartment? In a normal circumstance, which consisted of not being in a bathrobe, not being completely depressed with a bucket of double Dutch ice cream wedged between her knees, she would have gotten up quickly and readied herself. However this 'so called emergency' didn't leave her any time. To make it by the ten minute mark, she had to literally jump off the couch and hurry the hell up.

_And let's not forget the tiny little fact that I basically flashed the damn neighbors. That idiot better have a good enough reason to make me get up at this time of the night._

When she had pulled into the parking lot and stepped across the stone pathway, cursing under her breath, she nearly screamed as someone grabbed her from behind and pressed their hand tightly against her mouth, clamping down with brute force, but as she noticed, the person did not harm her. Even the way he was restraining her was painless.

"Megumi-dono, its Kenshin. I need your help."

She managed to nod her head lightly and only then did he let her go. To her utter dismay, and much disappointment, Kenshin had Kaoru lying unconscious on one of the benches behind the main building's entrance. From what her eyes saw under the dimly lit campus lights, it could have been rum and coke that was spilt so carelessly all over Kaoru's clothing.

"Ken-san, what the hec—"

Eager to begin himself, Kenshin raised a hand, cutting her off in mid-sentence.

"Megumi-dono, you know that I would never ask for help unless I truly needed it. Right now is the time. Every second that passes by is crucial. I can explain this later, but for now, can you get us inside one of the labs?"

As he looked into her face, trying to get her to agree, he studied her puffy, red tainted eyes and gently understood that what he was asking was a lot, especially in the condition that she was in. Her best friend, who had practically been her sister, had only just died.

She stared back at him blankly, her mind slowly trying to register his words amongst the chaotic confusion that was building up inside.

What the hell was Kaoru doing here with him?

Time was ticking by much too fast to be taken for granted. Not necessarily hoping that he would have to use force, Kenshin found that that was the only conclusion to fall back onto.

"Now," he commanded, allowing a deeper undertone to penetrate his voice, one that gave off a distinct impression that Kenshin was not in the mood to take no for an answer. Unaware of it, Megumi took a step backwards. It scared her. The odd, carnal edge to his eyes, and the spooky voice that sounded much older, much more experienced with the world than just acing exams. It sounded… as if… he held blood stained hands. _Ok, now you're overdoing it, Megumi. Just calm down, this is Ken-san, KENSHIN, the guy that's incredibly nice and has this insatiable instinct to do laundry, including his friend's. Does he look like a killer to you? _

She was still feeling nervous, but she managed to maintain her cool exterior, and crossed her arms tightly.

_So wait a minute. Let me get this right, HE got Sano to bring me over here and now he's ordering me around?_

"What the hell is this all about? Sano?" She paused and tilted her head to the left to find the tall man approaching directly behind Kenshin. _Looks like he was rudely awakened too_, Megumi observed dryly, _although I wasn't exactly sleeping, come to think of it, but I was about to damn it_.

Attired in baby blue shorts, leather dress shoes that he only wore on special occasions, and a hooded orange Nike sweatshirt, Sano definitely looked like he was from another planet that had a very messed up fashion sense. Included in the list, as Megumi found her disdainful eyes traveling upwards when he came closer into view, was his bandana which was tied around backwards so that the ends were dangling down his forehead, like limp antlers. If the moment wasn't as serious, if there wasn't a dead looking Kaoru and a distraught filled Kenshin right in front of her, she would have laughed at the obscene sight, and dared to deal him a very scathing comment.

"Sano," she shouldered past Kenshin, "Can you explain what the hell is going on here? Why does he need to get inside the lab, and what in the world is wrong with… with _her_," Megumi spat out, resisting very much to say the name aloud. Jane Doe was what she was looking like at this particular moment, although with Kenshin looking over his shoulder at her…

Megumi froze on the spot, not a single sound coming from her parted lips.

_His eyes are yellow. His eyes are glowing YELLOW. OhmyGOD!_

"Megumi, NOW."

"Yeah juss get them inside willya?" Sano slurred and ended his brief sentence with a very long, drawn out yawn. He was pretty oblivious to Megumi's fearful look, and widened eyes. Itching the sleepiness out of his own, Sano failed to notice the situation that had developed right in front of his eyes.

It only took only one alarmed peep from Megumi to call forth everyone's attention.

She felt the blood dizzily drain from her head.

_Whatever you do, do not move. Dontmovedontmove…_

"Kenshin!" Sano yelled, his instincts kicking furiously with heart pounding adrenaline. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Get me inside," was his thin reply that was whispered into Megumi's ear. She gave a very faint compliant nod and proceeded to turn her body around slowly and walk directly for one of the many doors along the sides. Kenshin followed, his sword free from the sheath and poking menacingly into her lean back.

"Bring her," he ordered Sano, not even bothering to turn around.

As soon as she swiped the card and they all gained access inside one of the private medic labs, Megumi gestured mutely at the designated cot and Sano brought Kaoru's weightless body down to lie on top of it.

Nobody said anything. Megumi only jumped slightly when she heard the metal sword scrape against something, and when she turned, she observed Kenshin's skillful hands sheathing it while his eyes remained focus on the woman atop the white cotton sheets.

"Shut the door Sano."

He did exactly what he was instructed to.

And that is precisely how Megumi ended up at the clinic at one forty five in the morning

Around her now, Kenshin was eyeing the needle in a loathsome way, Sano was sitting on top of the small counter and she was trying to work diligently, trying to fight back the urge of smacking Kenshin with a surgical steel tray every time he stood on top of her head. Fortunately her anger wasn't about to get even with him. He did, after all, have a very _real_ looking weapon and the way he handled it with precision, it looked as if he knew exactly how to use it.

"Do you MIND?" She finally burst out, instead of resorting to violence, spinning on the spot to give him a dirty look that even made Sano fear the wrath of the kitsune, enough to make him look away.

"I can't work when you're standing right behind me like this! I'll do the best I can, but I'm no doctor just yet. She would be better off in a hospital!"

"I can't do that," Kenshin informed her flatly, like there was no way to argue with it.

"Well then, at least give me some breathing space!"

"I'm sorry."

The automatic Megumi-like response was to bitch back again… but then she realized that Kenshin had just apologized to her. That was like he was admitting he was wrong.

_Hmmph, that's right, Ken-san._

"It's fine Kenshin!" She snapped back aloud. The red head opened his mouth but closed it again and shook his head sadly.

"Oh for goodness sake. Alright, I'm sorry too," Megumi sighed. "But I'm warning you here, as soon as I finish with Kaoru I'm going to have to take a look at you, whether you like it or not." She warning him and eyed the ripped part of his shirt near the shoulder.

Sano rolled his eyes at the two of them going after one another's throat, actually Megumi going after Kenshin's throat, and then with that same breath they could become friends again.

_They sound like a married couple_, he wanted to snort.

A nerve inside him twinged at the thought of the mental image it gave.

Sano felt something inside of him pinch. It was, after all, a sort of figure of speech. Wasn't it?

_If so, then why are you getting all worked up about it? _

_I'm not!_ He angrily shouted back to himself and huffed.

"If you have something stuck up your nose, there are tissues in the second left drawer for goodness sakes, you pig," Megumi curtly informed him, sounding like he should have known just exactly where the stupid tissues were kept.

Sano's eyebrows flew into his spiky bangs but Kenshin waved his hand downwards, a submissive sign that meant 'leave it alone'.

_And now he's defending her! Jesu— what the hell's wrong with you Sagara? Why are you getting so defensive? You're acting like she's your girlfriend or something!_

There. It was out.

His conscience had just bitch slapped him right in the face with some rather troublesome information. With that tumbling through his head, Sano lifelessly fell back into another one of his reclusive silent states.

Kenshin and Megumi, however, continued talking, but it was pretty blank and to the point. Both seemed to be precariously perched on the edge of their nerves. One wrong slip of the tongue could push their minds over, Kenshin being almost there, literally.

"Would you mind at least telling me how this happened?"

Taking the time to think his answer thoroughly through, Kenshin did not respond right away.

"And yes, you were right; this is infected, but not as bad as it could be."

Kenshin straightened up a bit and prompted, "So you can take care of it?"

Megumi looked over her shoulder, from the corner of her eye, and gave one clean nod.

"Thank you," Kenshin found himself whispering his gratitude rather than saying it aloud.

"But this doesn't excuse you out of any questions," she soundly added in a motherly tone. "Yes, I think I can do this, but don't get me wrong; I'm doing this for you, and no one else. Not even Tomoe, because I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted this either."

"Oy, Megumi, don't say shit like that," Sano warned, making his presence suddenly felt amongst the other two.

_That was un-thoughtful of her to say that, she should know better._

Though her back was set straight, both men knew she was still suffering emotionally. Those kind of scars lasted a long time. When she gave a quick flick of her hand towards her face, Kenshin knew that it was a tear that she had wiped away so eagerly.

"Megumi-dono, Kaoru's wound was purposely inflicted by the same person that murdered Tomoe."

A profound revelation to her, Megumi felt like all the air in the room had been sucked out by a humongous, powerful black hole. It threatened to pull at her too and as a result, she dropped the gauzes soaked in antiseptic onto the dull tiled floor. She bent down to snatch them up into her trembling fingers but made no movement to stand back up again.

"What did you say…?" She trailed off.

"He's dead. I killed him. Now do you see why I couldn't just walk into a regular hospital?"

Comprehension darkened her eyes.

"So that wound that you received, it was from the fight?" Megumi trailed off again, her voice thinning out to a muffled whisper.

Behind them both, an explosion erupted in Sano.

_Damn it! That idiot!_ _Why did he do that? And why the hell is he telling the kitsune about it? _

Sano felt like smacking his hand into his face but then he remembered that his fists were much more useful to use against something more solid. The loud bang that followed after he abused the cabinet startled both the other occupants in the room.

"What did you do that for!" Megumi shrieked, looking horrified.

"What?" he yelled back, sliding off of the counter to leer over her. Although she was still on the floor, less than half Sano's height, she refused to give up her ground, so she stared right back up at him intently. Her long model like legs moved to curl beneath her, and Sano tried very hard not to take notice of their slim elegance in such a heated moment.

"You… you… freaking overgrown, ugly, imbecile! I'll bet you all the security officers in this vicinity heard that! And now, as we speak, they'll probably be heading over here to investigate, and if they find me doing THIS," she jerked her arm up towards Kaoru, "Right now, I'll be in so much SHIT!" With that last dramatic swear word, she stood up and shoved Sano with all the strength she could muster inside her burning, anger loaded body. Much good that did, as he didn't even budge a millimeter. He was now staring with a mix of amusement and anger, as if she'd been a puny ant struggling to retaliate.

_I don't think this dumb bird brain understands the severity of the situation._

"Let me break it down for you so that your tiny pea brain can digest this information. I am practicing, working on a patient, without the consent of the patient herself or any instructors for that matter." Her eyes turned grave as her tone became a threat, "If anything happens to me, I will personally—"

"Shut up!" Kenshin shouted over top her voice, and gestured sharply at Sano.

After an awkward silence of everyone avoiding each other's eyes, Kenshin slowly turned his head towards the door, immediately re-producing his sword in his hand. Jumping slightly, Megumi wondered just what the hell he was planning to do with it.

"Do they usually come in the rooms and check up on the students?"

"After that racket," Megumi threw Sano a much irritated look, "Yeah, they would."

"Sano," Kenshin called out, "Open up the ventilation latch on the ceiling."

"Me?" He tilted his head back.

"Wha—oh HELL no Kenshin. I ain't going up there. That probably hasn't been cleaned since… since this place first got built. There's gonna be mice trails up there."

Sano continued to glare up at the ceiling with a mix of hatred and fear.

_Kuso, pleasedontmakeme, pleasedontmakeme, pleasedontmakeme…_

Growling fiercely, Kenshin interrupted Sano's mantra, his eyes simmering down into threatening slits.

"The result of you not listening to me, and getting us all busted, including spoiling Megumi-dono's academic streak, will be much worse than facing stupid little mice that run away, especially if approached by a grown man such as yourself."

She was still glancing at the door, but Megumi added on almost silently, "You mean an overgrown imbecile. I can't believe this is happening."

Sano didn't need to debate it through. _Kenshin has a point, and in fact, if I may add, it is one helluva sharp point_, he thought soberly.

Sagara Sanosuke was not too entirely stupid to realize that he was outnumbered and outwitted. Reluctantly, he reached for the godforsaken latch and mumbled incoherently under his breath that Megumi forget to mention he was also ugly, as she earlier claimed. Wasn't much of a surprise when she ignored him and tossed her head the other way with one hand reaching up to test Kaoru's body temperature.

"She can go into the medicine cabinet, so while the baka atama is doing that, Ken-san, you come here and help me lift her into there."

"You think this'll work?" He asked while shifting his hands underneath Kaoru's back.

"It should be sufficient enough. I'll just say that I dropped something… ummm like that box of Petri dishes," she gestured with her head. Kenshin's eyes flicked away from hers and they came to a rest on Kaoru. Shallow, but even breaths were now being conceived. He supposed it was a good sign.

As soon as they got her in a sitting position against the side, Megumi carefully shut the door. That same second that she shut the door, they all heard a knock on the outside of the main one.

It was silent chaos as Sano pointed at the medicine cabinet, while Kenshin jerked his hand up towards the ceiling. Megumi's own hand signals were agilely telling them both to just hurry the hell up.

"Just a minute!" She sounded out in an almost sing-song tune. "I was working with some live cultures and they need to be treated with careful precautions before I put them back."

"You alright in there? We heard of a disturbance from one of the other students on this floor."

"Yes, everything is alright. I just accidentally dropped my text books. I'm sorry for the interruption!"

Sano looked down at Kenshin with a big smile on his face. The kitsune had made a swift comeback. _Yosh, the situation has been handled._

The next reply he heard rained on his emotions and he found himself hurrying back up the ventilation shaft like there was no tomorrow, Kenshin closely following behind.

"Alright. I'll give you a couple minutes to finish up before checking your student I.D."

Megumi squeezed her eyes shut, and her lips moved as if to say, shit! In hopes of tiring the security officer, she made slight noises every so often but took her generous time. Of course, to everyone's distress, he remained determined right by the door. She could even hear his staticy walkie talkie through the wood. Meanwhile, Kenshin was waiting for Sano to lift himself fully up before following suit.

"Roger that. Miss?"

"Yesss?" Megumi drew out casually.

"It's alright…"

Kenshin drowned out the rest of the words. He had been partially up and inside, but Sano, who had obviously overheard, abruptly stopped.

Innocent and unsuspecting as he always looked, Kenshin jerked to a dead stop.

The realization that hit him next froze every word in his mind.

His head had become a rest for a warm, cotton covered butt.

Time seemed to stretch out like infinity.

"O…"

"…ro," Kenshin finished for his friend, who remained frozen in his spot, after a very befitting silence.

And Megumi could only stare like a stiff statue. Her mouth was twisted open in a way that reflected her utter disgust of the situation. There was Kenshin, with his head up and squished between Sano's sexy butt cheeks.

_Sexy?_ Megumi scoffed.

_By the feel of this, I have a great suspicion that Sano is not wearing any undergarments. It's much too… soft, and tender. _

_Oh… my… Kami-sama… _

Instantly, with that silent, almost prayer like statement echoing in his head, Kenshin fell to the ground with a loud THUD, landing straight onto his behind.

"Miss what's going on in there?"

"Ow! Ouch!" Megumi faked a painful response. "I bumped into the cot, ouch! I hate it when that happens," she laughed with false enthusiasm.

"Ok Miss, I'm giving you ten seconds to open the door, starting now. One."

As a first reaction, she pointed up at the ceiling and smacked the latch shut so hard against Sano's ass that it bounced off the first time. Meanwhile, Kenshin was sitting on the floor and rubbing tenderly at his own.

"Two… …three."

She cringed with anger and forcefully pushed at it again. This time it closed with a promising click.

"Four…"

With one hand, she reached down and yanked Kenshin up by his red hair and literally threw him inside the medicine cabinet.

"…Five… …six… …seven…"

Satisfying, she had to admit that much. She liked changing her mental anger into a physical state, and it was all due to the two morons who'd started this shit. No way were they bringing her down because of one stupid mistake on their part. _I'm annoyed, I really am but then there's Kaoru who doesn't even have a say in this. She's knocked out completely and for all I know, she might even be innocent._

"Eight…"

She scanned her surroundings for anything that looked suspicious. At first her eyes zoomed right over it, but the second time around the glint of the black lacquer made her look twice. _That stupid sword, Kenshin forgot to grab it!_

Megumi swiftly shifted her body weight and snatched it with both hands.

"Nine…"

Groping at the cabinet handles, she flung it open and threw it inside, not giving a shit at all if it hit Kenshin straight in the face. _He'd deserve it_, she fumed. What she did manage to catch a glimpse of before closing the doors caused her to stop and stare.

Big, blue dopey looking eyes were staring right back at her with a hazy, lost expression.

"You're going to be ok, I promise. Just wait here and be absolutely quiet," Megumi pleaded, hoping that her words would soothe Kaoru. Sedatives sometimes made people more anxious and depressed, giving them a bundle of emotions that they didn't know how to deal with when they woke up. Megumi had seen it in action several times. One case consisted of a girl crying because her sister had bought her a burger, her favorite one, just after the surgery, but had accidentally forgotten to manually pick out the bacon. Unbearable uproars were not Megumi's ideal situations but she knew how to calm people down, and pacifying that particular patient took up her whole lunch break.

And now, Kaoru was giving her that same expression, one that looked as if she had spat out her soother and was about to bawl her eyes out because it had landed on the icky floor.

"Kenshin, take care of her," she ordered sharply. She would leave it in his hands. Hopefully, he could handle that much. But then again, Kenshin was a man which made him 50 stupider than a woman in dire circumstances.

"Ten! Miss, open the door, right now."

"Ok! Thanks for waiting patiently," Megumi cheerfully answered back and unlocked the door.

Inside the closet, Kenshin carefully maneuvered Kaoru halfway so that she was now facing him. Concern was written all over his lovely, wisteria colored eyes.

The sight before him broke all his nerves and shattered his heart into a million pieces, which someone then treaded on, hurting him a million times more.

Quivering uneasily, her bottom lip trembled and her eyelids fluttered like a lost, innocent child's who had seen too much of life at such a young age.

Kenshin grasped her into his arms and held on tightly, wishing to god that he could just melt her worries and thoughts away with his embrace. Everything, starting from her parents death, to Enishi and his sickly twisted perversions that were demonstrated much too cruelly upon her tender, genuine soul. Kaoru had never ever deserved any of life's domestic bitterness to bite viciously at her.

"Kenshin."

She said his name and he only held on more tightly. Dampness from her wet tears soaked into his shirt. But what hurt him most was that there was nothing he could do for her. Kenshin wasn't even sure who he was himself. Battosai was near, even in the darkened cabinet, he was there looming much too close for Kenshin's liking, at the tip of his feelings. Standing there, ready to be set free at a slight moments notice.

Nothing would ever be the same again. He loved Kaoru, no doubt about that, but he had broken the ultimate sin that he had promised not to, and in the end he survived the fight. It left him feeling even more pitiful because he had to deal with what he had done and what had happened because of him. If he was dead with Tomoe, he would feel nothing.

_Not even Kaoru's warmth pressing up to you_, he self consciously realized.

_I am… I am so ungrateful. _

Kenshin's only response back to his whirlwind of emotions was a prayer to god, one that asked for forgiveness and help, to take him hand in hand down the right path. He knew and believed with all his heart that he was not worthy enough of Kami-sama's attention. There were more hurting, desperate people out there. What was Battosai to god? A deviant creation that should have never been, that should be cut out of existence to rest in an exiled hell. Even so, Kenshin prayed and begged that the great recipient would not turn his ear upon hearing his pleas of help.

"Kenshin, oh Kenshin," Kaoru whispered against his shirt, her face rubbing tenderly into the material as her nostrils breathed in his own unique scent, one that could quell all her problems with just one, deep breath. Kenshin moved his hand to place one finger across her lips. The dull blueness of her eyes seemed to understand the message and they soon closed, the heavy tiredness coming back and weighing her down. With her still up protectively against him, Kenshin focused himself back on the situation at hand that was going down just outside the cramped area that they were confined in.

"It's just an assignment I'm working on for some extra credits. Sorry about the noise though, I'll try to keep it down. I can be such a klutz," Megumi explained. _C'mon, just believe me you jerk_, she thought as her eyes bored into his, submitting herself fully. He looked as if he wanted to question her but at the same time seemed doubtful. _He's not that bad looking either_, Megumi noted. Time to inflict Action F.

"It's getting really late too," she batted her eyelids and smiled coyly. "Are you still going to be on duty for a couple more hours or so?" She placed her question innocently but she could practically hear his internal thoughts that were screaming out. Stumbling out a response, the young security officer glanced down at his arm, only to find that Megumi's warm hand was resting there.

"If so, maybe you could walk me out back to my car…?" She trailed off leaving room for his mind to deviously finish off the rest of her statement. "Since it isn't exactly safe around here anymore." Shivering seductively like she was a princess in need of being rescued, she leaned her body up against his, silkily like a sly cat. Allowing her head to tilt back, Megumi made sure that he was watching as she wet her bottom lip with her smooth, pink tongue, and trailed her hands upwards at the folds of his neckline. If both weren't totally engrossed in one another's company, they would have surely heard the dry gag that Sano gave as he peered through the iron grills of the opening. _That's enough, Megumi_, his emotions wanted to yell out, but he knew the severity of the moment was balancing itself out on her. She couldn't blow this one, but by the looks of it, she was thoroughly enjoying every minute of it.

At a loss for words, the security guard stumbled again.

"Just tell me this," Megumi giggled, "What's your local?"

"T…two… one…se—I mean six."

"Good boy," she patted his thigh. "I'll see you later then."

With a wink, she twisted her hips, her body's curves revealing themselves with every step, and headed back over to the counter. She did not look up from the textbook until she heard the door close quietly behind her. Then Sano came flying down out of the vent, landing perfectly on his feet. Not even getting the chance to turn around, he quickly grabbed her by the waist instead.

If his eyes could have looked any more furious, she knew she would have definitely been in trouble. But lone, angry roosters never scared her.

"What the hell was that all about?"

Megumi tried to shrug within his tight grip.

"I was trying to save you and Kenshin, you ungrateful beast."

"You…"

Sano didn't finish his words. His mind was elsewhere. He had just had a deep realization that she wasn't touching him back in any way. And there she had been, only moments ago, with her hands all over that security guard. _Some young punk that she didn't even know, keh._

He stepped back away from her, and just as the conversation had started, it came to an unsettling close.

Megumi watched like a mime as he approached the cabinet and yanked open the doors. Kenshin looked awfully startled as if he had been caught eavesdropping, and Kaoru's, once again limp body fell forward into Sano's arms. She continued to observe all of this as he gently put her back down onto the cot.

_I don't care. It's not bothering me_, Megumi flicked her hair. But it was. Watching Sano carefully handle the bundle in his arms made small points of jealousy stab into her. _I don't care! Argh!_

"Move it," she ordered Sano and bumped him out of the way with a fling of her hip.

Behind her back, the two men exchanged weary glances.

"I'm going to have to use some stitches on her, Ken-san, but in the mean time, I want to know about EVERYTHING that happened. You OWE me."

His best friend, who moved to stand right beside, said in a loud, strong voice, "I harshly suggest otherwise Kenshin."

"Oh really, and what the hell do you know you stupid atama?"

"I know enough to recognize a conniving kitsune when I see one."

Kenshin quietly stepped forward between the two and kept his eyes lowered.

"Megumi-dono, you are a very kind and generous person."

She beamed at this. Halfway through, her expression changed drastically when she narrowed her eyes dangerously at Sano.

"You were Tomoe's best friend, therefore I know I can trust you. However, at the same time, you were also very close with Enishi. And that particular man has a very vile role in this all."

Coming to a slight stop, he looked up at Megumi who was readying the stitches for use, and her movements slowed. Aware that Sano was giving him a very angry, upset look, he did not bother to look back for assurance. He knew he wouldn't receive any.

"Enishi-kun. What did he do?"

"That is up to Kaoru to say. I will not trespass over and say something that she would prefer me not to."

Megumi gripped the needle tightly in her hand. The action did not go unnoticed by Kenshin. He knew what her exact question was going to be.

"Was there something going on between you and Kaoru?"

"Yes," he admitted freely without any hesitation.

Still viewing her very carefully, she continued with her ministrations as if unaffected. Kenshin stifled his surprise when she took the thoughts out of his mind and turned them into a verbal action.

"If you think I'm going to stab her with this needle, you've got it wrong. As much as I might dislike her, she is still my patient."

Kenshin smiled gently with relief. He'd passed the hard part.

Sano snorted in reply. It was much too hard to keep inside. The kitsune in front of him was far from understanding. Whatever she was saying sounded like a load of crap to him.

"Kenshin, I think that's enough talking now."

"And I know you do not trust me, Sanosuke," Megumi's still voice directed its attention over to him.

Not knowing what to say, he simply stared at her back.

"I don't have anyone left. Tomoe was my sister. Even if I tried to betray you three, what good would come of it? Besides, regarding Enishi, I've heard all the stories there are that follow that guy around like fleas."

Both men stared in awe at the newly revealed, softened Takani Megumi.

_I… damn it. Now I feel bad when I shouldn't have to. Stupid women! How can they complicate situations like this? Megumi is complicating and confusing my brain all at once. How is it possible that one second she's ready to tear my head off and the next she's gloomy and upset? No you don't care Sagara, it's none of your business. _

But the feelings didn't just subside by his mental words. He started to feel bad, really bad.

"Look," he began, while walking towards her. The natural, caring response inside of him lifted his arms to embrace her warm body. He could now feel the trembling sobs that shook her. "I'm sorry about before. I was being careless and that's not what I meant."

"I know," she whispered unevenly.

Forgotten, Kenshin stood off behind them, admiring the obvious love that flowed back and forth, even though at most times the two wouldn't admit it. They were like that, always, throughout high school and university. It was a love-hate relationship. But love conquers all, Kenshin smiled.

_Feel free to keep convincing yourself of that, murderer._

His head spun around, looking for the culprit that had whispered such dreadful words, shocking him like icy water. The disturbing conclusion that was at hand was one that he was not ready to accept so willingly.

_Surprised to see me still around? Let's just see how much longer you can keep up this charade and fight me off…_

The voice trailed off with melodious, dark laughter.

Even as she continued to work, Sano kept his arms languidly wrapped around her slim waist. Both were oblivious to the mentally imbalanced rage that Kenshin was suffering. As the last stitch was cleanly sealed, Megumi gently waved something under Kaoru's nose. The still body suddenly jerked, and she swatted absently at whatever had disturbed her. She could hear a woman asking her if she was alright but when she tried to reply she ended up coughing like hell.

"Kenshin, there are cups in that first cupboard to the right, bring one down and fill it at the sink behind you."

_Kenshin_, Kaoru thought but was unable to say it out loud.

"No Kaoru, just wait till you have some water before trying to speak. Kenshin," she turned around and addressed him. "Give her the water and then I want you to sit in that chair. I'm going to check out your shoulder and do some minor things to it before we leave. I do want to get out of here so I'll take my supplies back to your apartment and we can finish up there."

Upon seeing his worried expression she said calmly, "And look, don't worry about Kaoru. She'll be fine as long as she gets some rest for the next couple of days."

"Alright, thank you."

Megumi reached under Kaoru's back and gently pushed on it upwards.

"Ok, first step first; let's get you to sit up."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Tori atama- rooster head_

_Katana- Japanese sword_

_Kuso- a light swear word meaning 'shit' or 'damn'._

_Baka- stupid, idiot, fool_

Haha, it's the same old same old. I'm dead tired from work. My makeup is still on my face from 10 this morning and I just cannot WAIT to wash it all off. It's been one thing after another today. What else is new? All my favorite authors have not been updating. Damn them. I need reasons to remind me why life can be so great. Anyhow, this chapter originally ended up being 26 something pages long but I decided to cut it. First, I know a lot of you would love to read it all but I think it would have gotten to be a bit too much. If I get enough reviews (wink wink) I'll post it up soon! It's pretty much all ready to go except for one last editing process (which I do right before I upload it). Anyway, now onto my favorite part, the much deserved individual thank you's to the people who take the time out to respond to the story!

**royal blueKitsune: **Hey girl! So you don't think they will get into a fight before the end? Well I don't think things will exactly be peachy keen. Kenshin's not all himself, as you caught a glimpse in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing! You've been a great help along the way!

**Mrs.Q: **Aw, thanks for thinking this story is _that_ good. I personally think the first 15 or so chapters need to be revised. I didn't actually start studying up 'how to write' until lately. It needs to be hauled back and re-edited. Thank you though for your sweet comment!

**Kaoru4: **Yay, so you liked the ending of the fight? Phew, I wasn't too sure on how people were going to react but if you liked it, I'll take it as if you are not the only one! I'm also very happy to hear that you like my other story. Thanks a bunch, I love thoughtful, considerate people like you! Thanks again!

**Sims are awsome: **I'm glad to hear that George is getting better! Yeah, sometimes if puppies have bad puppy days in the beginning it'll really effect them. At least he has a loving family now that cares about him tons. That's all that matters really! Thanks for reviewing my chapters. I really appreciate it, and I hope you like this chapter!

**animeguzman: **Ahhh no! Kaoru won't die! I couldn't kill her off! That would be heartless and senseless! Hehe but it would add to the story somehow but I hate tragic stories. Actually, this story is aiming towards being tragic and I hate reading stuff like that. Although happy endings are usually around the corner. Ok, I have no idea what I'm saying now. It's a problem that I'm having and it's called SLEEPINESS. Anyhow, enough babbling, and thank you for reviewing!

**Tameka-tanuki-jouchan: **I totally understand what you mean. You have to be in that particular mood and feeling to write and be able to get it all done properly, just the way you like it. I get that a lot too and I'll try to force myself but I'll just end up with complete crap that I absolutely hate. No worries hun, take your time! All your fans, including me, will be waiting patiently. Thanks for reviewing.

**Reignashii: **Did you find your notebook? You sill girl, you have excuses every single time! Thanks for reviewing!

**KissKenshin7: **Haha, that psshhh bit in your review reminded me of my boyfriend. We do that a lot, jokingly. I updated faster this time, I think. Hope you like this chapter, and thanks for stopping by to review Chapter 24!

**TREE: **Here's some more of the story for you! And I actually wrote out more than I usually do, so I hope you're happy! I also hope that you enjoy this one! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jade Catseye: **Oh gosh, I'm blushing, I really am. Your comments were just too sweet and I absolutely refuse to believe that you thought that highly of it. I still think I can improve LOTS. Actually, a lot of it comes from reading other fics and learning from the great writers out there. That's a great way to do it because you'll find yourself comparing your work to others and then you think what can you do better. It involves a LOT of thinking too. I didn't see that before back in my college English class but I see it now, unfortunately, 400 dollars later, lol. But thank you very much for your kind words. They really meant a lot to me! Thank you for reviewing!

**PAISITA: **Oh, I'm not that bad… I could be worse ; ) Thank you for reviewing : )

**deadlyabyss12: **Unfortunately, the end will be coming soon. And then I'm going to take a break, and then we'll see what happens after. I can't guarantee that the end will be a very happy one. No one's really in a good position at the moment, except Sano and Megumi. As for Kenshin and Kaoru, they've both got a lot to deal with emotionally and who knows what'll happen later on…. Thank you very much for reviewing!

**Immortal-Blood: **No, the dead guy will not be coming back. He's dead dead. But there'll be other things to deal with next. Thanks very much for reviewing! I appreciate it hon!

**erica6060: **Here ya go! Here's the next installment! I hope you like this chapter as well! Thanks for the reviews as always!

**Ookami Otome: **Hehe, that was a cute review that you left. I luff Enishi. Yeah he is made the bad guy in a lot of stories but… he's so sexy. He really is (drools). Thanks for reviewing!

**Pixel-the-evil-fairy: **Hahaha, no you don't always need lemons in stories to make it interesting, but I don't know if you have read **Sosoru**'s story called '**The Devil Wears a Pinstriped Suit**'. That story contains a lot of sexual tension and lemons and what not but she's done it so erotically fun. Who knows, that might not be your thing but I absolutely love it! Her Kaoru totally kicks ass. I forgive you for not reviewing the other chapter : ) You've reviewed quite a bit, so you're off the hook for this time ; ) Thanks for the review this time 'round though!

**kara mcpherson: **Hey Kara, yeah you know what, just go for it. Write whatever comes into your head and just post it up for the hell of it. It'd be a good experience and that's how you learn right? Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it : )

**Phi-Dono: **Haha, no worries. Everyone reads when they have the time. Oh my, when I first graduated out of high school I had all the time in the frickin world. It was great, in a pathetic way, but I loved the bum life, lol. I was worried about the last chapter because my brain was seriously fried from lack of sleep. I complain about sleep in every chapter but that time tops it all. I'm seriously blown away by your review! I still think the fight was rushed but, wow, it really pleases me to know that you were happy about it. It really helps to get this kind of feedback and that's why I love your reviews. You can always give me criticism as well you know. I'd appreciate that just as much! I think you're a great help to any author with your wonderful reviews. Lol, yes poor rooster head was left out quite a bit but in this chapter he was back in action with his stupid silliness. If I had to pick a favorite character it would be him. This might sound really sad, but I try really hard to make him amusing and funny. Not just the kind that you read through and go… man that sounded corny, but REALLY funny. It's hard but I'm going to keep working on that. Thank you once again for your marvelous review hon! I always look forward to hearing from you. It's always very nice, thank you again!

**Lydia: **Lol, your review definitely made me laugh. Back in the day I used to watch the live action Batman series, and the narrator would always talk like that. It's funny to look back at it now but truthfully it was an excellent series! Ok enough about Batman, lol. Thanks for your review!

**Seien: **Ahhh, thank you for making my reviews hit 420. I wasn't going to update really until that happened and you did it. Hurray, thanks a lot! Hehe, you gave me some motivation without even knowing it. Thanks again!

Thanks everyone. Love ya : )


	26. Chapter 26

After what felt like a long break but was only really two something months in total, I'm back.

I had something really important to deal with. A close family member passed away, you see. I don't think anyone really knows how to deal with it when it happens. I surely didn't. But things are starting to get better. I feel better. It still doesn't feel real, though and I think most of the time I try to push it out of my mind because when I do start to think about it again it drives me insane. Now that I said that all I have to conclude this appropriately.

Waheguru.

**_Side note: Thank you, royal blue kitsune._**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Kenshin. Viz and Nobuhiro do.**

**CHAPTER 26**

The gang, as Sano kept persistently calling them, were all seated around Kenshin's black lacquered coffee table. He'd also taken it upon himself to give Megumi a pretentious speech that consisted of warning her that once she was in she was there till the end. After that brief ceremony, which she kept nodding unenthusiastically throughout, they began to fill their newcomer in. She was abnormally calm upon hearing all of Kenshin's confessions including those of Kaoru and his dark background. "I always thought you were an idiot in high school. There was just _something_ about you," she finally said. When the story crossed through Enishi's path he said no more. Only then did the curiosity in her arise at the missing conclusion. "And then?" She placed her mug back onto the coaster and folded her arms, waiting expectantly for the grand finale.

"Like I mentioned earlier, it's none of my business to talk of Kaoru's personal life."

"Uh, after now, I think you're well enough a part of her personal life," Megumi coolly put in. Kenshin could find no immediate reply. She had a point.

They were both thoroughly surprised then to hear Kaoru step in before the tension escalated. The whole time she had been sitting silently, leaning against Kenshin's solid form, but now she was propped up all by herself. Wincing only slightly in pain, it directly reminded her that Megumi had given a helping hand. Of course she didn't know that Kenshin had to literally hold his sword to her back in order to get it all started, but that detail was better left off alone. It was a silent, mutual agreement amongst the other three. "I can't say that I trust you entirely but it really does seem like Kenshin and Sano do, therefore I won't hesitate to tell you the rest," Kaoru said to the maroon eyed woman who was now staring at her.

Sano looked down at his hands while Kenshin continually stroked Kaoru's long hair tenderly. Raising her brows apprehensively, Megumi continued to stare at her, unaffected. And so Kaoru spoke of everything that happened to her. Upon hearing what Enishi exactly did to her, Megumi's features noticeably tightened across her face and Sano violently cracked his knuckles. Kenshin's own hand traveled down and began massaging her shoulder through his borrowed shirt.

Kaoru felt as if she had become a changed person. Normally she would have been flustered and highly embarrassed to admit everything but right now she couldn't have cared less. Sano and Kenshin had been there with her through everything and if Megumi dared to say something back to her she knew both would step up to defend her.

Something unidentifiable flashed through the pensive eyes of the woman that was seated across from her on the other couch. "Kaoru, would you like to accompany me to the kitchen? I'd like another cup of tea."

She looked unsure for a moment and then shook all doubts out of her head. It was just the kitchen and she would only be a few feet away from Kenshin. She nodded and stood up slowly, reaching over the table to get her own mug but Kenshin quickly stopped her and did it himself. "I'm alright, honestly," she assured him lightly and accepted it with a sincere smile. "Like hell you are," he muttered under his breath, his hands rubbing up and down her arms protectively.

Sano watched and waited till they both disappeared safely into the kitchen before turning back to his friend. They began to discuss the present situation but he had the feeling that Kenshin was not completely all there. And he wasn't really. Instead, he was trying to focus on what the women in the kitchen were discussing but Megumi was speaking in a very low tone. _She doesn't want to be overheard_, Kenshin thought suspiciously. He could almost feel a growl creeping up his throat. _If she says ANYTHING to Kaoru I'll… _

_You'll what?_ He felt an invisible hand jerk around his collar. _For god's sake Kenshin, get a bloody hold of yourself. That is the same woman that saved Kaoru's life… God what's gotten into me?_ Absently he rubbed his open palm across his scarred cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered Sano.

"Like hell there isn't." His friend leaned forward, cautiously balancing himself on the edge of the seat. "You think you can fool everyone else but you've forgotten that I know you much too well. Ever since you came back with jou-chan you've been acting weird. Even your eyes are more… shiftier. I think I have an idea about what's going on but I hope to god that I'm wrong."

A surge of anger flew through Kenshin. "You don't know ANYTHING," he almost shouted. Instantly he was taken aback.

_What the hell…_

"I knew it. Kenshin, you need to get control of yourself. I just KNEW that this would happen." He took a deep, forced breath of air and continued. "You said you could deal with it," he concluded flatly.

"I will, I can."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Kenshin replied and threw himself back against the couch. He was beginning to feel irritated with where this conversation was leading. That and the sudden need for a stiff drink.

"You better. A lot of things are riding on your ass at this moment and if you fuck anything up, you won't be screwing just yourself over. Jou-chan's in this as much as you are, don't you forget that." Now that seemed to shut his best friend up. Sano was sure he was listening, although he was trying his best to not look like it. He exhaled and ran his fingers through his messy hair. _This is much worse than I expected…_

Behind the living room, in the kitchen, Megumi stood over the stove with her back coldly towards Kaoru. Or at least that's how the latter girl felt.

_She invited me back here with her and now she's all quiet again. This feels so uncomfortably weird._ Feeling that enough was enough, Kaoru asked, "Why did you want to bring me into the kitchen?"

"Because," the other girl paused, carefully tipping the pot over so that the hot liquid filled the cup perfectly. As she turned around she was met with a very curious gaze. "We need to discuss a couple things. I'm going to get straight to the point so don't think of this as me just being crude, okay?"

Kaoru nodded and sucked in her breath making her eyes open up real wide.

"Did you have unprotected sex with Enishi?"

Immediately the response she got was of Kaoru turning her face downwards and away.

_Shame and embarrassment_, Megumi noted thoughtfully. Out loud, she said, "I'll take that as a yes."

"It's a yes and a no," Kaoru quickly put in firmly as if to anxiously prove Megumi wrong. "The first time yes, the second time no."

Megumi's lips parted in surprise. If she hadn't trained herself to be so superficial all the time, she was sure she would've dropped her cup.

"The _second_ time?" She hurriedly whispered with her eyes jerking back and forth like a typewriter realigning itself. Kaoru quickly put in another reply that was so fast that it took Megumi a couple seconds to actually comprehend it.

"Kenshindoesn'tknowpleasedon'ttellhim."

"Wait wait," she paused, and moved her hand to her forehead, rubbing at the wrinkles of worry. "You didn't tell him?" Kaoru scoffed at Megumi's obvious disbelief. As obvious as it was, she was thinking that the answer to THAT should have been obvious! "Of course not! He's already got enough worries!" She huffed back, meeting Megumi's tigress like stance. The taller woman sighed then and placed her mug down onto the counter once more. "I'm going to book an appointment for you sometime soon to come see me at the clinic. This is very important, and no," she added while reading Kaoru's anxious expression, "It cannot be put off. You are coming in for an examination whether you like it or not." Even so she still protested. "But I took these pills that are supposed to—"

"THAT is only ONE of my concerns among many others. For those, the percent isn't exactly perfect. Almost but not quite there. No excuses," she firmly told the slighter girl in a hardened tone. Kaoru seemed to want to decline again but shook her head, knowing in advance that it wasn't going to be worth it. _Megumi is a doctor_, _or_ _well is going to be one pretty soon enough_, she corrected herself. _I guess I should trust that she really does know more about this kind of stuff than I do. Plus she's volunteering… and she's being kind to me. This feels weird._

"Why…" she trailed off as Megumi took her cup from her hands and began to promptly re-fill it. "Why are you being nice to me?"

Megumi blinked a couple times before coming up with a response. "Because Ken-san is someone who is really dear to me. It's also very apparent that you are someone who is dear to him; therefore I will look after you. I know of your situation and you have no one else to turn to. I wouldn't be that cruel to backhand you when you need help." Spinning on her heel, she picked up the teapot and walked towards the sink to refill it. "Enishi-kun was my best friend's brother, and he was like a brother to me."

Anger was building up inside Kaoru. _How dare she go and take his side after everything he's done an—_

"But what he did was inconceivably wrong. I don't care if you threatened him with a gun, he should not have done what he did."

"What about Tomoe?"

"You were practically like her rival even though you didn't realize it."

Granted that she did not know Megumi well enough, she was still able to pick up the bitter tone that had entered her voice.

"That's the problem with you though. So naïvely young that she doesn't even realize what she's doing." She paused and turned around, waving a hand in the air for emphasis. "It's like an innocent child accidentally trampling through flowers, caught up in a game with her friends. The act is so simplistic and could have been prevented but how can you scold a misinformed child? It wasn't her fault. But then, you'd just want to blame her and say that she should have known better. It's always easier to do that than to sit down and understand the complexity of even the easiest situations."

Her words seemed to make sense to Kaoru. The exact meaning that Megumi had tried to get across did reach its destination. Kaoru just simply could not think of anything to say back. It didn't deserve a reply really. The wounds were still open but Megumi was overlooking that and giving Kaoru a chance. It was a very generous act on her behalf. "Thanks Megumi. I know you're doing your best and I do appreciate that."

The other girl silently handed back her mug and gestured for Kaoru to head back to the living room. It was a silent acceptance. And for Kaoru, that was more than good enough.

Tension was in the air as she made her way back to both of the young men. Instantly they withdrew from their conversation they were engaged in and quietly looked up to Kaoru, who felt awfully awkward for walking into the middle of it. Not being able to hold it inside, she voiced her thoughts. "Did I interrupt you guys?" Sano quickly shook his head but Kaoru turned to Kenshin and offered again. "I can go back to the kitchen if you want."

"No, it's fine. Here, come sit down," Kenshin patted at the free space beside him. Kaoru peered over the top of her cup as she took a light sip, still standing in front of Sano. "You know, Kenshin, if you don't mind I think I'd like to just lie down. I'm feeling rather tired…"

Sparks of red shot across his eyes.

"Why didn't you say so? Kaoru, if you were tired you didn't have to stay up and talk to Megumi about anything!"

His emotions were getting the better of him but Sano was all too familiar with it. This was very much like the old days but in a sense here Kenshin was still able to love and care. How long before it got obsessive, he had no idea, but was quite sure it was on the verge of getting there, no doubt. Hitokiri Battosai always had a streak of insanity in him. A lot of it would start off with compulsion. Sano rubbed at his tired eyes. He didn't even want to begin to think of how much work Kenshin had ahead of himself. The last thing everyone needed was for the old Kenshin to come back in full effect. It would be a big, bloody mess and for Kaoru, the damage would be horrific. _No, he needs to fight the ghosts of his past instead of giving in and accepting defeat. Kenshin shouldn't give up without a fight. And I'm going to make sure I'm there every step he takes, pushing him in the right direction._

Megumi came back into the living room just as Kenshin was guiding a protesting Kaoru towards his bedroom.

"I guess we should get going anyways, kitsune," Sano yawned and stared at the clock on the wall. "Holy shit, it's nearly four." Megumi flared her nostrils and gave him the normal attitude that she always did. It was pretty much a natural reflex. That man sitting on the couch so languidly annoyed her, yet at the same time she found that she couldn't live without him no matter how many other guys she tried to get with. Finding boyfriends wasn't exactly a problem since they always seemed to be dropping off roses, leaving small letters at the front desk, or even faking an illness just to catch a glimpse of her model like body clad in the doctor's uniform. But no matter how sweet he turned out to be or how great the sex was, her heart would always find itself craving that stupid rooster head. Secretly and yet pathetically, she found herself pretending sometimes that…that it was really _Sano_ that was making love to her. _That idiot has no idea how good looking he is._ _If he lacks one thing, it's a brain_, she thought furiously. Girls would swoon in and out of his path like drunken flies, yet he would continue to walk by with a goofy grin, oblivious to his manly charms that could cast a spell.He'd broken up a lot of her relationships without even being physically involved. _Ha, imagine that,_ Megumi spitefully laughed to herself. "You go if you want," she snubbed him, her feelings bursting out into her voice. "I have to discuss a few things with Ken-san still." Sano scratched his head and looked up at her with a bewildered expression. _I thought we were actually making progress here,_ he reasoned. "Well, what's on your mind?" He casually asked and ignored the catty tone that she continued to use. "Tomoe's funeral arrangements," she briskly replied and turned her head the other way, acting as if the information was none of Sano's business.

Kenshin reappeared from the hall and stopped as he overheard.

"You've arranged it, Megumi-dono?" She straightened up and spoke almost in a professional manner as if discussing a matter with a patient. "Yes I have Ken-san. It'll take place two days from now at the Namiko Memorial Center. It's about an hour's drive from here and the ceremony starts at one p.m." Megumi rummaged through his entertainment system cabinet and found a pen. She quickly wrote down the details on a scrap paper provided by Kenshin, and then told him that she was calling it a night. Sano followed after her, put his shoes on right beside her and almost kissed Kenshin on the cheek just as she had done. Thankfully, he caught himself in time and he could've sworn that Kenshin's eyes were about to pop out of his head. "I'm tired," he grunted. Smacking Kenshin on the back instead, he mumbled something and closed the door lightly behind him. Even through all the wood and drywall, Kenshin could still make out Megumi's sharp tone. He shook his head and sighed when it died away, assuming the two of them were continuing their brawl in the elevator. He slowly trailed back to the living room. Disliking messes very much, he soundlessly placed all their tea cups into the kitchen sink but decided to leave the washing till tomorrow. _At least they're out of the way,_ he sighed. Fatigue was beginning to overrun his body. Sleep was practically calling out to him now. As he trudged onwards towards the bathroom, he paused in his doorway, admiring the beautiful sight that caught his eyes.

The still form of Kaoru sprawled across his bed in such an unladylike way caused him to smile warmly. She had helped herself to some pajamas, which Kenshin found to look absolutely adorable on her. His black t-shirt and red boxer shorts never looked that good on him. Large in size, they covered her body well but she looked so comfortable; the faint smile on her lips still showing through her sleep. Feeling overly optimistic and falsely happy with the world, Kenshin proceeded down the hall to use the spare washroom.

When he returned he stripped off his shirt and pants and exchanged them for a cut off tee, and shorts. Carefully, so that he did not disturb her, Kenshin slipped underneath the blanket and rested his body beside Kaoru's. Soon after that he fell asleep in peace, knowing that her warm body was just within arm's reach.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sometime in the middle of the night, in the middle of Kaoru's hazy sleep, someone's voice broke through and she awoke with a start. _Someone is shouting,_ her ears realized and immediately she looked over to the figure beside her.

Kenshin was crying out, saying something that she couldn't exactly make out, but whatever it was she knew it was deeply terrifying him. Acting quickly, she cupped her hands around his smooth face and told him that everything was alright, he was only just dreaming. With surprise, she saw that he was beyond hearing, he simply gave no response of any sort. _Too deep in_, she thought and anxiously shook his shoulders in another attempt to awaken him. Motion in his body was restricted, save for his mouth which was open and gasping for air while shouting out incoherently.

In another world, Kenshin was trapped in a nightmare that had no way out.

_There were corpses everywhere and they were all murmuring the same accusation. Some even managed to laugh while coordinating themselves to stalk slowly after him. After much persistence, Kenshin gave up and finally turned to face _them_. The ones he had killed without mercy. They were back and coming to collect their revenge once and for all. Since they were beyond the physical world, they often haunted his dreams, the one place where even for a brief period of time they could claim a small piece of victory._

_Moving his hand to his sword, Kenshin recoiled as if he'd touched a hot coal. _

_"Kaoru?" he whispered in shock after finding her standing there behind him, her smooth hand tracing the sheath that sat content at his hip. Her twilight blue eyes ignored his physical presence and she continued with her intimate caress, stroking the cool, unmarred wood. _

_"Kaoru, stop it," he told her when he observed the many dead that were coming closer and closer by each second. _

_But she did not._

_Her hand worked skillfully, innocently, while dancing upwards till it brushed against the black hilt._

_"That's enough fooling around Kaoru!" Even using strength to shout, hoping to scare her off, proved futile. With the same eerie muteness, and slow dazed movements, she ignored him and curled her pale fingers around the hilt. Shadowed creases appeared on the surface of her knuckles as she tightened her grip. _

_"Don't…"_

_In one instant the blade was pulled free, the sharp point now pressing up against his chest, directly over his heart. Not wavering at all, she kept it straight but her eyes would not meet his._

_"What are you— DON'T!"_

_Everything occurred in slow motion. He felt as if he were out of his body, watching from above as Kaoru smiled devilishly, an ill expression splayed across her face, one that he could never have imagined seeing, while she rammed the blade deep inside his body. _

A moment before he should have died he woke up with a start, much like Kaoru had. Instinctively, both his hands went around the intruders arms and he squeezed tightly, enjoying the small gasps that his prey made.

_What is he doing!_

Kaoru's mind was flashing off red warning signals before she even saw his eyes fly open. She felt her body spasm within his inhumanly strong grasp and she slowly lifted her eyes to meet his. No longer were they that calming shade of amethyst that almost always made her think of wild lavender, so much so that she could even swear that he smelled of it. Instead, they had been overcome with a terrible shade of amber, a color that made Kaoru fearful and reminded her that he was capable of anything, EVERYTHING, when his sanity slipped. And right now he was doing the most unthinkable thing to her.

_He's hurting me_, she realized, _this is his intention_. _Kenshin means to seriously hurt me! After everything that we've survived through, I was meant to die by his hands alone?_

She felt him force her back down against her share of the pillows while his body came up, hovering over while she tried to break the hold by digging her fingernails deep into the tender flesh of his wrist. When he finally spoke audibly, understandably, she snapped her head up to meet his furious, golden eyes. In a voice not exactly his own, he growled down menacingly at the struggling body he held pinned beneath his own.

_"I told you not to touch it." _

Kaoru's lovely sad face paled, her eyes widened. The long mane of red hair was smothering her face and she could barely breathe.

"Ken…..shin…" she jaggedly spoke through his crushing grip.

_I can't fight back…_

Her eyelids fluttered as she continued to gasp uncontrollably.

A thunderbolt full of sheer electricity slammed into Kenshin's body and the next second Kaoru faintly watched through half closed lids as his form suddenly flew away from hers. Both of them were now trembling terribly, staring at one another but Kaoru found that it was _her_ that was making the little painful moans.

Like a very good movie effect, she found his eyes slowly shifting back into the lively lavender that she had grown to love. Sitting back, absolutely speechless, Kaoru's chest heaved as if it were on the brink of exploding. But her attention was cautiously fixed on Kenshin, fear plainly visible in her humongous eyes.

To him, the silence was murderous. It was too unnatural, and he was much too aware of what he had done. "Kaoru?" he called hesitantly towards the frozen figure and reached a hand. He quickly withdrew when she shrank back as if he were an infectious disease. Staring back down at his own calloused hand that he had offered, he began to say, "I… I… it's happening all over again. Oh god Kaoru, I'm so sorry," he struggled with the words now, though no tears came to his eyes. Feeling much too ashamed to even cry, Kenshin watched helplessly as her body continued to heave as if fearing that all of the air on the earth was suddenly going to just disappear.

"When you killed Satoshi, you did it for me didn't you?"

His head lifted up to look her in the eyes directly.

"Hai," he answered right away without a second's delay.

"And you were already barely hanging on, suffering through a withdrawal, if you'd like to call it that?"

"Yes," he answered this hesitantly.

His eyes could only just stare. He was unsure of where this conversation was leading to and why these particular points had to go through him for verification.

Placing her face in her hands, Kenshin barely caught the muffled whisper that he guessed was not meant for his ears to pick up.

"What have I done to you…?"

He was there, arms wrapped around her own, pulling her into a tight, reassuring embrace, trying to quell her worries.

"I knew what I was getting myself into."

"Did you also know that once you gave in you'd try to kill me as well?"

Her response ripped his heart into two uneven pieces. The warmth around her body fell away and Kenshin looked down away from her. _God_, he thought, startled when she caught him off guard. Both of her hands were on his arms and she was shaking him wildly. _Doesn't she understand that I'm on the edge here? Hasn't she seen me respond in action enough times to know not to just grab me and start shaking me like this?_

"I'm not safe around you, am I? You can't love me while you're like this, can you?" Her curled fingertips clenched onto his sleeves and slowly slid downwards, as did her receding hope. "Love?" Kenshin scoffed and smiled bitterly. "My girlfriend was only murdered a few days ago and here you're on about love?" He felt a sharp pain in his head and winced. Somethingin his mind that was supposed to have been pushed away had awoken quietly, undetected, and had freed itself all on its own.

_Oooh, I think that you might've just hurt the little sparrow's feelings. Nice one though, I must commend you for that…spontaneous little remark. You're becoming more and more like a man. Like me._

It was Battosai's turn to gloat and dance upon Kenshin's shocked feelings. _I've mentioned it many times over in the past but I'll remind you once again; it is inevitable._ Battosai shrugged and leered over Kenshin's internal thoughts.

Right away he covered his mouth with his hand, wishing to god that he could take back what he'd said but seeing Kaoru's eyes soften with hurt, he knew it was beyond late. _This is a war that cannot be won with the innocent people that I care about staying so close to me._

_Oh, but I like this one a lot, _Battosai put in_. Send her away and I'll hunt her back down. Even if you think you wouldn't, I know I would enjoy the company of Ms. Kamiya Kaoru for a little while longer. Can't you just imagine the feel of her silky thick locks rubbing against your fingertips? Or the way she smiles warmly at you and how you can see the reflection of yourself within those sparkling blue eyes? The feeling it gives is worth killing anyone for. _

_What about that night when you reveled in parting those smooth, shapely thighs and gave it all to her? When her eyes fluttered, when her body arched and she cried for more, begging for you to take her like the wild temptress that she is? The woman you want her to be. You're innocent little bird may be too much for you, but I assure you this much, I am far more able to handle her like a man with perfected precision. The things she's only DREAMED of…_

"Shut the hell up!" Kenshin yelled. Engrossed with the voice in his mind, he failed to see Kaoru jump up and slowly retreat backwards.

_Aw, _Battosai began sarcastically_, I think you scared Tomo— Oh my apologies, I mean Kaoru. How rude of me. I almost forgot the other one was dead. _

_Ahh, my memory isn't serving me right these days. It's been much too long having been trapped away. I was so used to that one that I almost forgot. A mistake that will never happen again, I assure you that, if you would allow me to get re-acquainted with that raven haired goddess. I promise to spot the differences next time…_

Kenshin hastily blocked out the rest of what he was about to hear by answering back to Kaoru's earlier question. "I don't know, Kaoru. Right now I can't think straight but the one thing I know for sure is that I need you here with me!"

"No!" She shouted back. "I won't stay! How can you say that? You tried to hurt me!"

"It was a NIGHTMARE Kaoru!"

She pointed her finger at him and shook her head, tears spraying onto the carpet. "You told me that you'd protect me but how can you when you've become the enemy?"

Silence clouded the room. Kaoru hated the uneasy hesitance of it. The answer her heart wanted to hear was for Kenshin to say that he loved her and that everything in the end would be fine. This was supposed to be the end; they were supposed to be alright. Both were free from their chains, but of course she hadn't expected him to forget Tomoe like that. A wound of that kind would take it's time to properly heal. Seconds after she had her conclusive thoughts, Kenshin was still silent. She could take no more of his lost expression, so she fled the room.

Kenshin called out after her but when she didn't respond the third time around, he stalked over to the living room.

"Just please stay here with me. At least for tonight!" He pleaded with every ounce of his pitiful self. "I know I hurt you but that was never my intent. It never was and it never is. I care about you a lot and I feel that the only way I can overcome this is by having you around. You're the only thing I have left."

She made out the slight thudding when he approached her, amongst her viciously beating heart. Solid warm arms wrapped themselves around her, encasing her like a molding to his body.

Kaoru paused in the middle of folding her soiled clothes. They slipped easily out of her grasp and dropped to the floor as her own eyes shut unwillingly.

"I'm scared Kenshin," she admitted quietly.

"So am I," he whispered back.

Tenderly with precise movements he bent his head and pressed his lips against the back of her neck. Delighting in the fact that he had captured a sigh from her, he tightened the embrace and rested his face against her smooth cool skin.

Kaoru had a horde of mixed emotions that were tumbling through her body, some making her nervous system whack out while others tried to bury themselves in the mini niches, naively hiding and enjoying the moment. They wanted her to believe that everything was going to be just fine. _But Kenshin is really a wildcard here. Anytime, any part that he feels he needs to take up he will and he can't control it. The Hitokiri in him is once more speaking out and trying to win his soul. This… this whole situation sounds so unreal and hysterical but it would be wrong of me to leave him now when he's suffering the most. Everyone faces some hard trials at least once in their life and to the rest of the world it's so hard to explain what you have to endure. Kenshin understood my pain, god, he wanted to share the burden with me! _

_The final line here is that everyone has their own unique problems and Kenshin's is just really really different, but it does not separate us in the least bit. Let's just hope and pray that he's right when he says he needs me._

She wondered if he could read her mind when he muffled apologies against her hair, heavily, for his earlier behavior. "It's alright Kenshin. And," she trailed off, turning her face slightly so that their cheeks met. "We will try to do this together." He released her but kept his hands at her hips so that he could turn her around. "It's not going to be easy," he remarked and solemnly spoke deep into her eyes. "I know, I've already gotten a taste of what it's going to be like. But we'll do this," she hurriedly added on. "We have to." He smiled then. Bringing her hand up to his lips, he tenderly kissed it, and Kaoru had no objection. She was glad he hadn't picked her lips or anything because it would have been awfully awkward. _He knows that you idiot_, she reminded herself.

Hand in hand they walked back to his bedroom. Like a watchful angel, Kenshin pulled the blanket back allowing Kaoru to lie down first. After, he sat on the bed himself, but instead of lying down he chose to sit up against the head board. Kaoru's body curled up closely to his, her back facing towards his side. He found himself reaching out and smoothing his hand up and down her back, as if coaxing and calming a baby to sleep. It worked like a charm. She was out within several minutes.

And then he was left all alone in the conscious world to fight the devil of the past that haunted him inside.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I'm going to stop saying, 'Oh one more chapter, or no two more left…' because every time I do that it just doesn't work out. The end is near though; I'll tell you that much with assurance.

For the past couple months I've just been trying to edit the whole story out and I finally completed it earlier today. So to my readers, if you would like to, please go back and re-read stuff. I've edited a LOT. Thanks in advance. I've also been a review whore, too, asking for comments on the changes but alas no one has bothered to. 'Yeah whatever,' to you too:p

Anyways, onto my individual thank you's. And **Phi-dono**, you didn't review last time. I was sad. I missed your input : (

**Crewel**: Aw, you are much too kind with your words. I'm very, VERY happy that you liked the last chapter and the interaction between Megumi, Sano, and Kenshin. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. There's some Megumi in it this time around too. Thank you so much for your sweet review. It really made me feel nice when I was feeling sad and down. Thank you, muah:x

**Reignashii**: I'm just going to stop altogether about asking for you to post your story up. Back at school again, huh? How fun. Thanks for your review, hun. Allll of 'em since you've been reviewing since like FOREVER! You're awesome. : )

**Tameka-tanuki-jouchan**: Haven't seen you around for awhile. I guess you're busy and what not but it'd be nice to see you around again soon : ) Thanks for the comments on the last chapter. Yeah Megumi can be a cow. I have fun writing her up like that. For some reason my fingers just typed her out like that. Ah well. Thanks again ; )

**animeguzman**: Hey ya, and sorry for taking so long to update. Hehe, of course Kaoru lives. If she died the story would be completely worthless. Kenshin would be a loner and he'd be depressed for the rest of his sad little life. Of course Kaoru has to live because as long as those two are around together nothing will ever be normal. There'll always be some drama to the story. Thanks for your review!

**kenshinlover2002**: Your review left an interesting image for mind. I just imagined Megumi attacking Kaoru while she was unconscious. But then Kenshin would obviously interject and separate them, but still. I guess it'd be natural for Megumi to be furious. I still kept her 'coolness' in this chapter. It wouldn't be normal for her to be all 'happy happy' around Kaoru, plus the mood still needs to be blah because of Tomoe's death. Thanks for the constant reviews! Much appreciate!

**DragonBlade666**: Hehe, you can tell your Chibi Battosai army to back down 'cause the new chapter is here! Or maybe not. I wouldn't mind Chibi Battosai. Or wait, maybe I would. I'd like the real version, not the chibi ; ) I really liked how your review hit the nail on the head. Yes, Kenshin will be changing and it's not all for the good. Thanks for your review: ) Oh yes, you're the person I emailed about the good stories to read right? Hehe I had to go back to your review and re-read it cause I was thinking, Oh shoot, I forgot to tell this person some stories,' but never mind. I already did didn't I? Hehe.

**Immortal-Blood**: Hey! Thanks for reviewing on the last chapter. Hmmm, yeah. There wouldn't be a point in bringing Satoshi back. It'd just make everything really stupid, and there are already other characters around to start up shit if they really want. Cough, ENISHI, cough. Lol, nice that you commented on my stupid sense of humor. I thought the security thingy bit was stupid but argh, I can't write funny scenes. Thanks for reviewing!

**anime pixie**: Oh no! I hope your computer is virus-free now! Virus's can be a pain in the you know where. Thanks for reviewing!

**Wolf Jade**: Why thank you for the apology but it's not needed, hon. It's oki for not reviewing last time : ) But I want to thank you for reviewing this time! What concert did you happen to see? Well, I'm glad I could make SOMEONE laugh. Personally I have the hardest times writing 'funny' stuff and that part took me FOREVER. But it makes me feel somewhat useful to know that you found it funny. I'm so glad, phew! Hey, and don't compare stories! Whatever, everyone does their best and that's all that matters, right? I'm sure it'll kick ass, and yeah, I suppose it's about time if you've been reading Kenshin fics for that long! All the best with that and thank you for reviewing!

**Chibi Binasu-chan**: Thanks for the offer!

**royal blueKitsune**: Lol, yeah you said it. Kenshin is an idiot. Or well, it isn't really his fault is it? Well they have to suffer anyways so too bad. Thanks for the support and the reviews : )

**Hanabira**: Lol, looks like you wanted to claw out pretty much all the character's eyes out in this one. That's funny. Yeah, not many people seem to really like Enishi. I do, though. He's twisted and he just needs some love. Huggles him. Oooh, I love Linay's stories too. She's the all time greatest, I swear. Thanks for the review!

**Sims are awsome**: Hey ya ; ) Thanks for the review : )

**Pixel-the-evil-fairy**: Wheee, I'm glad you liked that security bit and I appreciate it that you found it funny too. Thanks for the review: )

**Sally**: Aw, thanks for the comments and the praise. Much appreciated, as always! Thank you for reviewing : )

**sprinkles73**: Just quoting you here, 'More please!' That sounds like me and dessert, lol. Glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one as well. Thanks for the review!

**starrydreamz**: I am very, well, how to put this..? Blown away? By your lovely comments! Thanks for those; it's a major ego inflator. Totally! Thanks so much! I appreciate readers like you a lot! Thank you for reviewing: )

**Silent Tears of Agony**: School is brutality. I'm not currently enrolled in anything at the moment but my boyfriend is and man, I know the pain everyone goes through. Classes can just be plain time consuming. I don't want to think of life if I ever have to go back, which I AM planning to do… sometime ; ) No no, and don't worry, I know you're not telling me how to write the story. It's good to get feedback and different views, and to see what people want to read. As for adding more K/K, I don't think it'll harshly go into another rated 'M' scene. As you can see after this chapter it just won't work. You'll still see them around a lot as the attention will be focused on them but not in a romantic way so much. Thanks for reviewing: )

**MiraResQNU**: Wow, I totally didn't deserve half of what you said. Really, you are much too kind. Thank you, though. You know, when I went back and started doing a complete re-haul of things, I looked back and cringed at everything. I was so embarrassed with a lot of the stuff I had written. I can say now with more confidence that I'm _happier_ but there is always room for improvement. Comma's are my issue. No, it wasn't mean or anything of you to say that. I know I have a problem. I seriously have been meaning to actually sit down and look over grammar books or stuff on the net (and this is when I wish I had paid more attention back in high school), but instead I've been looking at the stories I read on here and figuring it out on my own. I should seriously figure out how to do it right, and thanks for pointing that out. Lol, I totally know the feeling when you can't stop reading a story. I was like that with Linay's 'Broken Pieces'. I had work the next morning but I didn't have the heart to stop reading and when I finally got back from work the first thing I did was run to the computer and finished reading her story. Kind of weird. I _totally_ know what you mean but now it's like AW! You did that with my story! Well thanks for that, lol. I appreciate you losing your precious sleep time just to read this ; ) I loved your review and thank you very much for it! ; )

**kara mcpherson**: Your internet usage secret is safe with me. I won't tell your principal or faculty or whoever is in charge, hehe ; ) Thanks for reviewing!

**tiffany**: Sorry for taking forever on this chapter but I hope you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Special thanks to the ones that have me added to their 'alert' lists and 'fave' lists even though ninety percent don't review. No I won't give it up; I won't shut up about that. Nonetheless, I suppose you deserve some love too. Thank you.**

Take care everyone, and I will be updating on a semi-regular basis from now on.

Thank you!

-Eternal


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimers: I don't claim to own Kenshin or anyone else.**

**CHAPTER 27**

"You go right ahead and sleep through the whole day. No, no, don't trouble yourself, I insist. You are, after all, a guest in my home."

Megumi stared at the limp body sprawled out on her couch, distaste causing her lips to purse. _That idiot, _she huffed angrily to herself as she gathered her purse and slipped on her high heels. _I didn't even invite him over; he makes himself comfortable and takes a nap after I do the dishes from making his lunch. That moron, what does he think I do? Run a hotel? _Even when in the angriest of moods she couldn't help but notice the tiny cute details about that bird brain. A glimpse back into the living room showed that his mouth was wide open. _I should pour some chili powder into his trap. _She shook her head but couldn't deny the slow smile that crept to her lips. _God, and I even had the nerve to leave him a note to tell him when I'll be back. This is disgusting. He'd better not get used to this kind of treatment._

The model-like woman stomped out of her apartment and headed downstairs. Pausing hesitantly, Megumi looked over her surroundings upon entering the parking lot. She wasn't too sure if she was just hearing things or not. Oddly the whole area was dead silent so she must have been imagining the distinct steps that followed hers. As she quickened her pace, keeping her eyes wide and scanning around, she began to feel nervous. Even the low, grey stucco ceiling was looming much too close. _Oh gosh_, Megumi thought anxiously, her breaths becoming quicker, _Just stop it. Underground parking isn't that bad. The ceiling is fine. You've lived here for years and has this area ever made you feel weird before? Of course not. _

That's when a hand grabbed her from behind, proving her dreadfully wrong, and she let out a frightened shriek.

"Shhhh!" A deep voice tried to silence her. Megumi whirled around, her captor letting her do so, and came face to face with Enishi. He looked terrible.

"Enishi-kun?"

Without realizing it she was already taking several small steps away from him. Both his eyes were stained with red at the edges, the dark circles underneath almost looking like bruises. "Enishi, what are you doing here?"

Suspicion laced his voice and his eyes suddenly looked sharper. "What's wrong?"

Megumi's mouth opened to answer but he quickly stepped forward, forcing her to touch the cool, concrete wall. "I was just startled, that's all," she replied very calmly, smoothly. But her body was far from normal. She was still edging away, trying to make sure that he couldn't even brush against her clothes.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you know that you're all I have left?"

"Just… relax, Enishi, I'm not—"

"Kaoru and Kenshin told you some bad stories about me didn't they?"

She pretended to be confused. "What? What are you talking about?"

Inching his body closer to the paling woman, he looked straight into her face, ever so watchful for a false reaction. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. And none if it is true." Megumi blinked and swallowed before replying back. "Enishi-kun, I really, _really_ don't know what you're talking about." Both his hands gripped her shoulders tightly and Megumi found that she could not move from her place. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't avoid looking up into his icy colored eyes. Right now they reflected much anger that had grown inside.

_He thinks I'm a traitor. _

"Lie to me again and I might have to do something very unpleasant. Don't make me angry, Umi-oneesan," he whispered carefully as he freed one hand from her shoulder and brushed his fingers through her hair. The name he had called her by was one that they had intimately shared. "Look Enishi-kun," she exhaled, "I don't care what you've done. Everyone makes mistakes and we can look past tha—"

"KENSHIN MADE THE MISTAKES! HE'S THE REASON WHY ONEESAN IS DEAD!" His face was threateningly up close to hers and she could feel his hot breath burn her cheeks. "Can you forgive that mistake?" he asked with insane quietness. Megumi wasn't sure how to respond back. He was teetering dangerously on the edge, ready to explode and personally she didn't want to be the one to take it. She'd always loved him like a brother but right now he was scaring her. She'd never seen him so imbalanced before and his breath reeked of many horrid things. "I'm not forgiving anyone!" she shouted insistently back, "I loved Tomoe, Enishi! She was my best friend! Do you think I'd let her put up with all that crap if I knew what was going on? I cared about her just as much as you did! I know this is hard but I'm as equally upset as you are right now." He looked away and dropped his hands. Megumi relaxed again and found herself bringing her hand to his cheek. "Why don't you come up for a bit? You can rest and I'll make you some tea. You look like hell," she added with a polite smile.

_Oh my god,_ her mind mentally kicked her._ SANO is upstairs! Megumi, you idiot! _

"Sure," Enishi was saying while she stood there blankly, not moving. "You always did know how to make me feel better." The smile that curved his lips did not please her in the least bit. Usually she would have flirted back but right now her thoughts were clouded with one idiot while she had another standing in front of her. "Hey, on second thought do you maybe want to head to a restaurant and grab some lunch?"

"Nah," Enishi shook his head and started to walk towards the elevators. "I kind of feel like just relaxing right now. I haven't had any sleep. I can't sleep. All I think of is oneesan."

Pressing her fingers at her temples, Megumi silently prayed that Sano had miraculously disappeared or had fallen out of her window or something just as ludicrous. Mentally, she wasn't exactly there at the moment therefore Enishi's forewarning went unheard. "I'm going to get them both back for oneesan. Himura and Kaoru are going to bleed for what they've done." It settled comfortably inside of him to think of cruel ways to make them pay. If Enishi had known that the seed of revenge had already been planted, he might've stopped there and just watched as everything unfolded. But of course no one knew. No one had a clue.

They would not find out till it was much too late.

Nervously fiddling with her hands, Megumi stood silently in the elevator, counting the numbers that flashed red on top of the double doors. When they reached their destination, when she pushed the key inside, she closed her eyes and braced for the worst. But even _that_ wasn't as bad as what her eyelids were shielding. Treading onwards to the living room, Enishi threw himself down on the couch and grabbed the remote. At that precise minute, Sano appeared from the hall that lead to her bedroom, clad in just a towel. In other circumstances Megumi would've yelled, admired him, yelled some more, and then stared at his fine physique all over again till her knees gave in from the splendid sight.

"Gomen, kitsune, I thought you weren't gonna be back so soon so I decided to take a—" He stopped.

Lightning struck as both men turned to each other and stared.

Hatefully.

Feeling like she was caught in between the spotlight, Megumi bit down on her bottom lip. No matter how much she begged her eyes to look away they wouldn't. A neat, thin trail of dark brown hair followed past Sano's muscled abdomen, accentuating his flat lower body, and led downwards to where Megumi blushed just to think about it. That navy blue towel that sat daringly just at the hips wasn't helping at all. Droplets of water fell from his wet body and damp hair onto the patch of carpet where he stood. Right now Megumi couldn't yell at him for that. She didn't even want to try to open her mouth. So Enishi was the first to speak.

"What is he doing here?"

"I uh… I thought that… that Sano," she stammered, "Was… was gone but he isn't. Uh no, he isn't," she finished clumsily and blinked several times. _In fact he's standing by my living room in a towel that could easily be pulled off if you gave it one pathetic tug._ "This is… it isn't… well I mean in the sense of Sano, you know… it's not what it appears to be. Looks like. This isn't what it looks like," she concluded and took a deep breath. If there was ever a time in her life she felt overly flustered right now would be it.

"Come again? What do you mean this isn't what it looks like? I was taking a shower while you were out the apartment. How could it look like something else?"

Fury roared inside of Megumi turning her hands into fists. "What's that supposed to mean? So if I was around you wouldn't do it? Oh." She fell back into a comprehending silence. Sano stared at her, mystified by her briefness. "What?"

"Nothing," she casually replied and crossed her arms.

"No, what?"

"I'm just not good enough to see you in a towel. That's what you were thinking and don't even TRY to deny it!" She waved her finger in his face. "Megumi," Sano started, his face deeply ashen, "That is totally not true. I never thought you'd want to ever see me in a towel, let alone using your bathroom or your Shiseido bath stuff."

When her eyes widened he took it as a not so good sign. _Oh crap._

"You used my Shiseido Aromatic Bath Essence?" She nearly choked out.

"I see what's going on here," Enishi interrupted and stood up, no longer able to handle their ridiculous bickering. It was painfully plain to see that Megumi's alliance was no longer with him like he thought. She was on the other side; she was against him. With the enemies. _I see that now._

"Enishi-kun," she started to say but was rudely interrupted.

"Don't fucking call me that ever again!" Enishi yelled and charged into her, shoving her up against the wall. When her eyes flinched at the pain he smiled with evil delight. Before he could say another word to her, Sano was there, knocking him aside and pulling the tall woman protectively behind him.

"I understand everything now, bitch. I know where your faith really is. It's with those fuckers, the ones that fucked me and oneesan over. Just you wait, this shit isn't finished yet and if you get in my way don't think that I will hesitate to run you over, too," he spat. Megumi could see all the muscles in Sano's back tighten and he took one step forward but she clutched onto his arm, stopping him. When he questioned her with his eyes she shook her head woefully and managed to stop the tears of frustration and hurt from spilling out. _He thinks I've betrayed him. Oh Enishi-kun, you know things are never that simple. I'd never betray you, ever. If I can think this I can say it to him. He needs to hear this._

Stepping out from behind Sano's tall form, she stretched out her arm, motioning for the other man to stop. "Enishi, I'd never betray you! You should know that!"

Prickles of deja vu left her skin tingling. Many times he had shared it with her on happier, funnier occasions. Right now she was an occasion all of her own and he was mocking her spitefully. _It's too late. He hates me._

Her front door slammed loudly and Megumi sank to her knees on the carpet. Sano's loose embrace did nothing to quell the feelings that were stabbing into her heart a hundred times over. All her life she had loved that boy like he was a sibling of her own. Together, when she and Tomoe were little girls back in China, they'd play house and pretend he was the baby. It had always been like that between them, but now those happy times were gone, dissolved, like Tomoe herself. And now Enishi too. _You think that this is one sided, that you need me but I need you too…_

This time the tears fell freely and she did nothing to hide them. Sano could only continue to hold her, wishing that she would just forget all about that jerk off.

Almost in synchronization to her thoughts, Sano's towel slipped from his body and fell to the floor. Looking into Megumi's horrifically widened eyes and realizing that she was too scared to move away in fear of seeing _him _in all his glory, he whispered, "Oro…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are you ready?"

"Almost."

"Alright," Kenshin responded lightly. "If you need me I'll be in the living room." With that he closed the door quietly behind him, leaving Kaoru to finish off the details of her outfit. Not that it required anything special. She was attending a funeral after all. Plain navy blue it was and so she chose to wear it in the form of a simple looking dress.

Carefully with precision now she handled the liquid liner with the tips of her fingers and drew equal streaks on both eyes on the lids and below. Her long black hair was hanging free, straight as can be and when she headed towards the bedroom door it swayed lightly from side to side like liquid silk. Sitting on the sofa in a navy blue dress shirt and formal pants, Kenshin was staring off at a picture on the wall, lost deep in thought. _I don't blame him for being so spaced out today, because today is the day that we go to see his ex-girlfriend's final resting place. _Even as she thought the word she felt a weird feeling gather in her stomach. _Ex-girlfriend? Is that what Tomoe is now? _

_No._

_She'll always have a place in his heart but his love will remain the same._ _Do I even dare to compete with something like that? _Feeling ashamed, Kaoru turned her head away, averting her eyes, unaware that a painful expression had befallen her face.

"What's wrong?"

At the sound of his voice, Kaoru instantly turned her head back and put up a false mask in place. "Mmm," she shook her head. "Nothing at all." It helped to pretend to busy herself by straightening out her perfectly ironed dress. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Kaoru replied cheerfully, still avoiding him. The awkwardness of the situation and her feelings got the best of her. Excusing herself for a minute, Kaoru ran back to his room and leaned against the door, closing it. _This isn't the time to be thinking such things. He's in love with Tomoe and he will be for a long time. How can you expect to just replace her so easily? _

_But they weren't a happy couple to begin with, _she argued back.

_How do you know that? Were you there with them every second of the day? How can you tell that much?_ Her conscience had a deep point. Being in public together and being alone together were two different things. Of course Kenshin and Tomoe were bound to act differently. Realizing that pinched at her internally. _Why am I even bothering to stay so close to him? The past couple days I've stayed over, but for what reason?_

Now she began to pace around in agitated circles.

_He says he needs me but for what? I feel like I'm being used but I have no idea what for! If we were intimate it would be a different story but he's acting so… so… odd. Like we barely know each other, as if we're just room mates and I'm just HERE._

She stopped in front of the mirror and looked towards it.

_What do you want him to say? His girlfriend just only died, how else do you expect the guy to act? You know what Kaoru, you're expecting way too much. Fine you've been hurt over and over and it'd be so NICE to have someone to just hold you and tell you that everything's going to be ok but Kenshin isn't going to be the one to do it. No matter how bad you want it that way he isn't going to do it. So get over it._

There.

That seemed to shut everything up that had been roaring in her head. She took a deep breath and removed her hands from surface of his dresser. As her head came back up she nearly screamed when she saw Kenshin's reflection standing there in the mirror. It wasn't him that made her want to scream, it was the fact that she didn't hear anything at all and then to suddenly see him there attired in dark clothing that made him look even more pale, staring, it freaked her out of her wits.

"You're not okay," Kenshin voice gently flowed from behind. She willed her nerves to calm down before turning to face his concern. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She tried as hard as possible to sound normal but perhaps that's where she went wrong. "I know you," he emphasized his words and took two short strides to come face to face with her. "Something is bothering you and you aren't telling me because you think it'll bug me, especially right now when we're about to say our last goodbyes to Tomoe-dono."

She didn't even try to stop her eyes from widening. She wanted to ask how he knew but he tilted his head and placed a hand on her hip. "Come on. Sit down and tell me what's on your mind." He gestured at the nicely made bed and she obliged, settling down carefully as to not crease it all. Cornered off with him alone in the room, it wasn't like she had much of a choice but to agree. "It's about us," she began, "I'm sorry if this seems totally rude because I think it does but I need to know where I stand, Kenshin. Do I really belong here with you?" She stopped but not long enough to let him answer back. "I don't think I can be here if I'm not getting your love. Call me stubborn and greedy and anything else you'd like to throw in but I need you fully, not partially. I need _you,_" she expressed. Kenshin looked for a moment like he wanted to respond but thought twice about his answer for he looked away distantly. About to add on more, Kaoru caught herself as he started to speak.

"I do care about you. I even love you but a relationship with you isn't something I'm able to handle just yet. I want it just as bad but I know if I take this chance now it'd screw everything up for us, Kaoru." He turned to her then and clasped her hand to his lap. "There are things inside of me, memories, nightmares that have risen up and haunt me every second of everyday. When I look at you each morning I find a reason to keep breathing, to keep living my unworthy life. That's the only thing that keeps me from going insane."

Her head bowed in dismay and Kaoru couldn't find it in her heart to meet his lavender eyes anymore. "We're both being selfish. I want you but you can't give me what I want. You want me yet you can give nothing in return. There are two people involved here; me and you. It isn't just you. I can't live next to you while knowing you can't love me! It's like you're there within my grasp but each time I try to reach you I fail. I can't… I can't keep going on like this!"

There were so many things he wished he could have said to her.

"If I stay, wouldn't this be repeating what you've already been through? You cheated on Tomoe because you only needed her there for your comfort to get through your struggles."

Upon hearing her harsh accusation his head snapped up and his eyes widened menacingly. Already he knew what she was about to say next.

"Would I become the same? Would you leave me in the end?"

His hand withdrew from hers and Kaoru stood up, taking it as a sign that the conversation needed to come to a close. She had gotten the answer she had been searching for. But as she walked towards the door he yelled out from behind. "No I would not! I loved her and I would have never left her! How can you say such—" but he was cut off as she whirled around to give him a piece of her mind, a physical blow without any touch involved. "You told me yourself that she was like an anchor to you, holding you down and helping to keep your sanity. Isn't that basically what you're asking of me? You're asking me to waste my time so that you can use me and then when another comes along I'll just be tossed aside like used goods!"

"That's ENOUGH!" Kenshin bellowed out and rose quickly from where he sat. She didn't even see him when he came towards her. He moved that fast. Soon she found herself pressed up against the cool wood of the door; Kenshin's hands held her in place at sensitive pressure points near the shoulders. Quick shallow breaths jumped inside her chest and she winced when he spoke next. "I love you, damn it! Why can't you see that? I loved you since that first day and it tears me up inside so bad to see you hurting like this! I would do anything for you! If you told me to kill for you, I'd do it." When he spoke those magnificent words she could see a glimmer of insanity shine brightly in his eyes, proving his words. "If you wanted me to make love to you," he continued, his voice falling deeper almost into a whisper, "I'd do it. But I cannot commit myself right now because if I did I wouldn't be one hundred percent there for you."

She tried to break away from his firm hold but he effortlessly held her in place with his powerful arms. It was no good. Stubbornly, she held his eye and said, "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I get your point." He eyed her wearily, ignoring the warmth from her body that tempted him to get closer. "Kaoru, I truly think you do not." When she tried again to jerk away he spun her around and readjusted his hold, his firm chest acting like a block of metal when she attempted to attack him with her fists. Unaffected, he simply let her pummel it all out of her system before speaking to her again when she lapsed into a breathless state. "When I dream, I dream up all the people that I've killed. I remember each by name and exactly how they met their death in the most revolting ways." Shocked by his tone and the merciless images that spilled into her head, Kaoru leaned back against the wall. "I was an assassin, Kaoru. Can you not imagine the stuff that goes through my head?" She nodded hers but the look he gave with his frightening eyes led her to believe that he assumed otherwise. In carefully put words, he brought his face exceedingly close to hers and whispered, "You don't even know what I've done." She didn't appreciate the brashness that he regarded her with. "I think in order for you to understand I'll need tell you everything. Detail by detail," he added harshly.

Rapidly shaking her head, Kaoru tried to fight with him again. Struggling stubbornly, she managed to wedge her knees between his legs but Kenshin could read her tactics like an open book. "Stop it," he ordered. But she did not. Kenshin was forced to spin her around and toss them both onto the bed, his body spreading out and pinning her down as she let out a growl of frustration.

"No, you say?" he whispered between his closed teeth, "Well I think yes." Kenshin thrust his face into hers so that their lips were barely centimeters apart. That stopped her when she realized that if she did keep moving she would inevitable bring them to kiss. Not necessarily admitting defeat, she threw her body back down and lay limp while he continued to lie draped across her. "August sixteenth," he began to re-call, "I wake up in the morning with an extreme hangover and a beautiful bitch beside me." Kaoru bit her bottom lip and jerked her eyes away from his dynamic ones which were speckled with an unmistakable shade of copper. "I have no idea what happened the night before but the empty condom packets are evidence enough that something _did _go down." He never paused once when Kaoru's eyes widened hurtfully. He just stared right back at her and spoke in level tones, shrugging as if everything were cool. "I wake her up, we smoke a joint, and then she gives me head before leaving. I never see her ever again but it's the same old story with each of those hoes. Enishi drops in later; we hit the usual hang out, get pissed by eleven and proceed to head to the strip clubs. My first target is there. Enishi and I blend in real easily and we watch the cunt as he strokes the topless waitress's breasts, oblivious to his wife that's seated next to him and to the other girl straddling his lap. It's when they decide to leave that the show comes to a fitting end. We corner them and take them downtown for a long ride by the sea. Underneath the bridge on the sand is where I take my sword and cut him apart. Blood gushes out as his body pieces lay on the ground, no longer recognizable. His wife watches, gagging on her vomit as she stares at what's happening around her. Soon she's begging and promising that she'll do anything, absolutely anything to stop us from harming her.

Enishi smiles. '_Anything?_' he asks. '_Anything,'_ she pleads again. We smile at each other as he reaches down to undo his zipper—"

"Shut up! Just shut up, shut up, shut up!" Kaoru shrieked. The fury of her emotions gave her inhuman strength to roll over and knock Kenshin off. She jumped up, standing near the table lamp, body heaving dangerously as her hands covered her ears. Echoes of unsuppressed groans and the hasty yank of zippers sounded in her ears. They refused to stop no matter how hard she screamed, her voice not even being able to drown it out. On the verge of hitting complete panic, Kaoru ran past Kenshin in a blur and locked herself inside the bathroom.

"Shit," Kenshin swore as he ran his fingers through his hair. _Fuck, I didn't mean for it to turn out like this! _He could hear Kaoru's uneven sobs but he really started to worry when he heard the tap go on as she tried to cover her gags.

_Brilliant. You are so fucking brilliant. Couldn't have said it better myself. _

The voice inside his head grinned and Kenshin silently told it to back off. It complied for the moment.

"Kaoru! Open the door!" he shouted. Since he knew how to pick the lock he did that without waiting for a response from her. He rushed inside and found her figure lying motionlessly on the cold tiles, one of her hands clutching at her stomach.

Inside the washroom closet were several small towels stacked and folded. He reached inside to fetch one, never letting his eyes leave her but he jerked as her voice startled him. Both her eyes were open and she was staring blankly at the wall, curled on her side. "Maybe I should tell you, word for word, what he did to me," she whispered coldly.

Kenshin froze. His paralysis lasted for only a second but he hurried his actions and dampened the cloth, quickly falling to her side. Carefully he wiped at her face. She remained unmoving at his tender ministrations. "I am so sorry. I was being careless, reckless. I just wanted you to understand my point." Still carrying on smoothly he wiped away all the perspiration from her face then settled back on his knees beside her. Kenshin slipped his arms beneath her and lifted her up into a sitting position. Both slender hands curled and held fast onto his shirt.

"All the lights were off. He took his time as he undressed me, examining every part of my body…" Kenshin winced and went to stop her but she casually turned her head and continued, "…leaving no skin untouched. His fingers were rough…" she trailed off distantly, shivering.

"Just… don't."

"Why not? Don't you want to hear all about it? Don't you want to know how he fucked me when I had tears in my eyes?" Using her elbows, she propped herself up and glared at him spitefully. "Since we were on the subject of Enishi, I thought it would relate quite nicely, Kenshin. Why stop now? You were on a roll. Go ahead and tell me more about him; make me remember everything hideous about that bastard and what he did to me even though I've been trying so hard to keep it out of my mind! Maybe that's why I'm being so insistent with having you to lean on. You think you're the only one that's been through shit? Think again, Himura Kenshin everyone has suffered a great deal and I did for you and because of YOU!"

The darkening lavender in his eyes reflected his troubled emotions. Very quietly and calmly he told her, "I never meant for all of this to just explode out. If you were feeling like this, why didn't you say anything?"

Kaoru pushed his hands away when he tried to hold her up again. "Maybe it was because I was trying so hard to forget!" She got up on her own, a shaky effort, but managed to lean against the sparkling white sink. Her reflection gazing back at her in the mirror offered to show just how tired she was in inside. This argument could be fought on forever endlessly and there would still be no proper outcome. "We should leave in a bit," Kaoru informed him in an ice drenched tone, brushing away her frustrations and hiding it all back. She bent forwards and started to fix her hair, brushing away at the eyeliner that had smeared down messily.

_Carrying on like everything is normal. What else can you do,_ Kenshin came to realize. _She's trying her best. It's going to be a difficult time for the both of us. _

That didn't make him feel any better. Time was the only thing that would cease the throbbing of the wounds. Even then, how long could he really expect to hold onto her? Just thinking of losing her, never being able to see her again made a deep rage burn in heart. Acting on impulse, he got up and snatched her into his arms.

"I'm sorry."

"Let's not get into it again. I'm trying to forget what you said."

"I love you," he persisted.

Whirling around to face him, she answered, "You don't." Kaoru's voice was muffled by the collars of his shirt. She had been taken by surprise but obviously Kenshin didn't mean what he was saying. It was much too fast to be saying such things like this. Surely he knew better.

"I DO," he fought back and squeezed her gently. "And I'm sorry for everything."

She did not return his apology in any way. Peering into his eyes, she partially submitted with her arms moving to his shoulders. Kaoru threw her weight into him and whispered, "I don't want to fight anymore."

How that simple sentence tugged at his heartstrings. Naïve, he'd give it that much in order to be truthful, but her sweet innocence, how she looked for the best in people and situations made her who she was. It was that little trademark of hers that could change the world if everyone followed. Real life was something savagely different, sadly.

"I know that's almost impossible," she put it rather quickly upon detecting the trace of bewilderment that had appeared. "But I hate fighting. I really do." Falling to a whisper, she quietly admitted, "Especially with you."

He did not respond but instead, using his thumbs, he brushed under her eyes, cleaning away all the smeared makeup. "You should have some water. I'll get it for you," he added when she nodded. As she watched him walk out she thought quietly to herself. _Okay. I can do this. WE can do this. There are so many things about him I don't know but at the same time I don't WANT to know. I'd rather not. He isn't what he used to be and I'm more than happy with him now. Take a big breath, Kaoru. It's not just you; it's you and Kenshin. We can try to do this together. I'm just going to have to live with it for awhile, as much as it hurts. We can both love each other as much as we can until he's ready to give himself fully to me. I don't think I can keep pushing him. Eventually it'd just make things worse. _

She closed her eyes. His words reflected in both her mind and her ears.

'_I love you…'_

_He says he loves me. He can still bring himself to say it. That should count for something._

When he came with the water, she took a sip and gently put the glass down. Sweeping her hands upwards, she felt for the skin that covered his face. Stubble free and baby smooth, she delighted in the fact that they glided across his cheeks almost effortlessly. The distinct scent of him filled her nose and she happily breathed it in, soaking it up inside her body as it spread like a comforting blanket.

_We can do this…_

"…together," Kenshin whispered inexplicably. Evenly they both leaned in and shut their eyes allowing for a kiss.

It was rich with emotion. Unlike the usual ones, the hungry ones he'd give her that'd leave her body breathless, this was filled with sensitive warmth. It burrowed itself in her body, flowing outwards and she felt as if she'd just stepped into a warm, radiating bath. Coating her with its comfortable feel, she was not aware of her own footsteps as Kenshin slowly guided them back. She barely felt the sensation of falling until her body hit the plump comforter, his one hand sitting on the joint of her hip. There they laid, side by side, holding onto each others hands and gazing, lost in each other's vivid eyes. _Who would guess that minutes before we were arguing and being so rough? Goes to show you that even now, as friends, our relationship is rocky. What doesn't kill us will only make us stronger._

"Should we get going?"

"In a couple minutes," Kaoru replied with her eyes closed.

What fate awaited them, she had no idea but there wasn't a point in worrying right now. _We'll figure it out when it happens._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No one verbally commented on it but the weather could not have been poorer. _Reflections of Tomoe, _Kenshin thought with sadness. He watched as the rain fell outside, careless of the occasion as to why everyone was gathered around. It didn't look as if the clouds were about to break away either. Dark masses of grey loomed above coldly in the sky. In the background he could hear Megumi crying softly. Sano's arm around her did nothing to comfort the loneliness she felt inside. The other girl that sat to his right was silent. They made no physical contact; instead she let him grieve to himself. Thankful for the whole beautiful ceremony, Kenshin reminded himself to thank Megumi for all the preparations. It had been a lot of work and in his state of mind he couldn't have been the one to do it.

Inside the temple they were all seated and listening carefully to the prayer. As for the urn itself, Kenshin had seen to it that one of Tomoe's cousin's from China would take it back to her far off family. Kenshin had been sitting rather stonily when he caught movement from the corner of his eye. Distracted, he turned his head and found Kaoru hunching over slightly, clutching at her abdomen and wincing. He tried to catch her eye without distracting anyone else but she was beyond aware. _It's my fault she isn't feeling well, _Kenshin thought angrily. Suddenly she looked up at him then, jerking her head to the doors at the back. Kenshin was about to get up with her but she insisted that he stay by shaking her head. With his eyes alone, he told her that if she needed anything… but he was cut off again as she shook her head and walked off. The monk at the front ignored the silent tussle, but Sano was now looking over curiously.

Outside, Kaoru crossed her arms, bracing herself before she stepped into the light but cold rain.

Something about the talk with Kenshin she'd had earlier did something to her nerves. It upset her stomach and made her feel sick all over again. Absently she began to wander off, thinking only of everything that happened, completely forgetting all those who were sitting back in the temple. Raindrops fell, soaking up into her hair and eagerly into the fabric of her dress. Disgusted, she looked down at her shoes and sighed. Thoroughly coated with mud, she knew that they would require a great deal of scrubbing before they could revert back to what they looked like only a couple hours ago.

A little ways ahead she sighted a tree with many cherry blossoms blooming magnificently. Drawn to the calming, peaceful area, she ran over to it, managing to jump over the biggest puddles. _I hope I don't get sick,_ thought Kaoru. As if with precise timing she shivered in the damp fabric that stuck to her body. Over here the cool, fragrant air seemed to calm her nerves. She took several deep breaths of it, feeling it hit the bottom of her lungs before exhaling out, watching as the cold air became visible into whirling white puffs.

Something unseen flew at her foot. She'd caught a quick glance of movement and immediately her body responded by jumping back, only to find that it was a cigarette butt. However, the eerie thing was that it was still burning. The amber embers flared violently, angrily, before accepting its fate and dying in the pouring rain. Still staring down at it curiously, Kaoru failed to see the dark cloaked figure that whisked by, the ends of the ominous black material just barely swiping at her cheek much like claws.

Kaoru gasped at the unexpected, invisible touch. Frozen air currents sucked into her body and she erupted with violent coughs. When she spun on the spot, staring out for the culprit, the only things that met her eyes were the lonely gravestones that stood quietly looking as innocent as they could be. It seemed as if suddenly the fog had thickened which was nearly impossible. It'd only been seconds but a thick, mist like feeling cloud had spread across the graveyard, swallowing everything within it. Taking one step at a time, she called for Kenshin. Her only reply was her own; her voice had echoed. _And maybe you're just psychotically imagining everything. Did you think about that?_ Shaking her confused clogged head, Kaoru looked to the ground, searching for that piece of evidence. Barely even her own two feet were visible now.

"I'm sure Himura is getting worried about you."

The careless sounding voice flowed easily through the rain, and it was coming from near the big blossoming tree. Kaoru hesitantly looked towards the once welcoming, wielding branches but now they seemed to spread out menacingly looking awfully like claws. "Who," she began to whisper but stopped shortly as a dark figure emerged from the mist, growing bigger and darker with each approaching step. Even as the person approached, Kaoru willed herself to move but her feet stood planted into the ground, unable to react. _You idiot! Move! _But to no avail, she could do nothing except wait and watch. Each passing second caused her heart to thud violently inside her chest.

"I'm surprised he let you out of his sight."

She knew of that voice. How could she ever forget it?

Finally his face came into visible view. Much dismay spread through her feelings and almost instantly panic corroded through her nerves.

Before her, Enishi plainly stood.

Seeing him with her own two eyes was like a shock to her senses. Draped around his broad shoulders and neck was a thick, comfortable looking cape that covered his back. Underneath he was wearing a white and blue pant suit that looked more of a fighting uniform than anything else. The shock of white hair which had been dampened by the rain almost looked as if it had a grayish lavender tint to it. Much like his un-shaded eyes and those were fixed appropriately on her, looking down at her with an unreadable expression. Both arms crossed around herself to keep some warmth, she stood her ground and bravely questioned, "What are you doing here?"

Enishi only smiled at first but then amused himself by responding. "It's my sister's funeral. Why wouldn't I be present?"

_True enough, _Kaoru thought, _but if that was really it, shouldn't you be inside with the rest of us instead of loitering around the temple grounds?_

"Oneesan isn't happy." Enishi's comment broke through her thoughts, his head tilting back to examine the dreadfully darkened sky.

"I bet she isn't," Kaoru agreed.

Quickly he glanced back at her, surprised.

"Look at everything you've done to everyone. Can you honestly say that she'd be happy?"

They still stood safely apart from each other. Kaoru wanted to keep it that way. Treading on the certain subject at hand would more than likely hit a nerve in him but for some reason she didn't feel as afraid anymore. Perhaps it was her stupidity or the nature of her feelings but seeing him in person did not make her ill. Instead, she felt some sort of false-like bravery telling her to speak to him. It wasn't an impulse of trying to change him; she just had this feeling that he would be in a more open state of mind considering their grounds. Right now he was eyeing her darkly; his lips were set tightly straight.

_Emotionless. _

_That's what he looks like right now. _But to her surprise she found that he wasn't replying, or even attempting to. _Is it because he knows that I am right? Would it be alright if I kept up with my speech or would it anger him?_

She cleared her throat while rubbing her hands up and down her arms, trying to spark up some heat into her numb limbs. "I honestly don't think you were that bad in the beginning. Look at us all, Enishi. I've had a hard life, so has Kenshin and Sano as well. Tomoe was not alone, she had you, so why did you do the things you did? Did you think you were alone with your anguish?"

Enishi jerked forward, his cape softly trailing behind.

"I do whatever the hell I want an—"

"And because of that," Kaoru cut in, "Everyone has to suffer. Do you even know who Tomoe's killer was?"

His face fell at her words.

"You know?" He questioned her sharply and thrust a finger accusingly.

"Of course I know," Kaoru responded. Her nose was starting to feel like it was stiff frozen and that it had broken off. If it was running, she wasn't able to tell because of all the rain that was washing down her face. "And you know him, too. Someone who was related to you."

Something inside of Enishi snapped and she watched as his eyes widened. But she couldn't find herself to stop. No, she wanted him to hear all of it. He deserved the harsh truth. Everything. "He wanted my help to break into my parent's company in order to kill Yamoichi Kumi. Incidentally, this man knew all of her affair and knew that Tomoe had also been told. Didn't you make a connection at all? Didn't you see that all of the women that were being killed on the news were friends of Kumi's? Weren't they also friends with Tomoe?" In front of her, Enishi looked bewildered and lost with all this new information he was hearing. No longer was he staring at her, but instead shifting his head back and forth, eyes staring straight at the brown earth. Compelling questions pounded his mind but at the same time he didn't want to speak. Especially to _her. _Without another word Kaoru began to walk away hastily. Enishi followed. Catching up easily, he clamped his hand onto her shoulder to which she stopped in mid-pace.

"And so now you think after saying all of that that I'll just let you run off?"

Without looking over her shoulder she said back, "Actually, no. For your information I can't tolerate the rain anymore."

Still staying closely behind her hunched figure he realized that she was heading straight for the pagoda structure up ahead. It would provide well enough shelter from the rain. As Kaoru walked up the pavement, a trail of water fell from her clothes. She started to wring the ends of her dress out but let go of the soaking wet material as soon as Enishi stepped inside and stalked towards her.

After praying to the gods, asking for them to be on her side when she spoke of the climatic truth, she bit her bottom lip and looked up to Enishi's anticipating, emotion stricken face.

"Satoshi Yamoichi…" Hearing the name, the way it slithered off her lips into a whisper made her unconsciously stop. Head drooped low, she let her eyes close. At the touch of Enishi's hand, they jerked back open as he put pressure and held her back against the wall, but not harshly. "Tell me," he demanded in a whisper, bringing his face close to hers. Kaoru nodded gravely but he did not let go so easily.

"We made a deal with one another."

"You made a deal with the man that killed oneesan! Our brother-in-law!" Brute force pinched at her shoulders and Kaoru flinched.

_God, I was such a fool to have honestly thought that I could have talked to him after everything. Why am I so naïve? Is it because he's the first guy I've ever had sex with? Is there some disgusting emotional bond that I can't see? _Even just imagining that that was the case, it made her sick to her stomach. This man, he was vile. He was evil. But when he let go, obviously realizing for once that his actions were wrong, she wistfully thought, _he's still human. _"Go on," he ordered tonelessly, ignoring his earlier impulse and the wrongness of it.

"He proposed an idea just like you had. How convenient of you to tell Kumi to take over my company," she spat out. "And he knew what happened between me and you." Before Enishi could burst out a question she quickly put in, "Don't ask me how. We can only assume that he was watching us. That's what he said as well anyways. He proposed an offer to me; if I helped him get inside my parent's head office he'd do something back in return. He'd already promised that it wasn't for the money," but before she could carry on she found Enishi's lips twisting and he laughed malevolently. "You took his word? You believed him when he said it wasn't for the money?"

She wanted to sigh but instead took a breath and mentally started over again, "Enishi, you're an idiot to even ask. You've used my stupidity against me several times. Do you really need to ask something like that?"

He smiled. "True."

_You'll be wiping that smile off of your face with what you hear next, _she inwardly thought. Aloud she spoke, "The deal was as follows: I get him inside, watchful of all the cameras and security crew. He does whatever and I'd leave before whatever he did, making sure to not be seen or caught. In return he was going to kill you."

The smile on his face dropped, as did his hands. An eyebrow shifted up and he turned his face away, smirking to himself. Smugly, he said, "You really think he have taken me on?"

"I don't know. I had no idea you were involved with the Yakuza but that should have been a dead give away. What normal person has over twenty weapons in their bedroom, all sharpened and ready to go?"

"You know, that's why I like you. You're just so stupid. You make everything so easy."

Feeling disgusted with his words, Kaoru turned away. Enishi gave a false look of disappointment which she ignored. It was her in fact that had the upper hand. That smirk of a smile was going to be wiped off his lips. Kaoru narrowed her eyes and informed him of the last detail.

"That man that you would have underestimated is the one that in turn killed your sister. Just like you, he had some sick perversion that all women were filth. You're heading down that same road."

Lightning cracked in the sky, whipping through the clouds and Kaoru jumped in surprise. The second bolt illuminated Enishi's face, lighting his icy colored eyes, giving him an eerie look.

"Where the fuck is Yamoichi now?" he growled.

Kaoru looked back up to the ominous sky and then hesitantly to the man that stood opposed to her. "Don't even think about lying to me," he threatened and positioned himself so that she had no where to run but only to back up against the wall once again. Even before her lips parted to tell him of the answer, a sense of foreboding cast a shadow in his mind.

"He's dead."

"How?" he demanded to know.

Softly, she whispered, "Kenshin."

With careful precise steps, he closed the distance between them, leaning in so that she could feel the rush of air from his angry breath. Mimicking her worried tone, he whispered back, eyes widely spread open, "And where is your savior now?"

* * *

It's official; you now **_CANNOT_** do individual responses to your readers in your story. The site has a new way to do it so check out the index page. That was seriously my favorite part of writing, though. 

**Thank you to all those who reviewed my last chapter.** You know who you all are and the reviews that come after this chapter will be responded using their new system. If you had any questions that I obviously can't answer now in this just ask them in your next review. I love each and every one of your reviews/comments so please do keep them coming. It's my inspiration, honestly.

Thanks you everyone and take care!


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimers: I own no one out of this story.**

**CHAPTER 28**

Each and every single second that passed by with slow torment, Kenshin counted them and the longer Kaoru was gone, his anxiousness only benefited. For quite some time he'd had his head cast downwards in order to shade his visible tears but upon looking up he could no longer see her silhouetted figure against the thin paper doors. Silently he bit back a curse, aware that he was currently sitting in the house of god. Paying no attention to Sano's attentive eyes and Megumi's deft questioning expression, he got up and stepped outside, mindful that everyone else was probably chasing him with their eyes. Faintly there etched in the mud were slipper footprints that led farther down the muddy path. Kenshin reached for his jacket and followed the trail, his eyes scanning fully around for any other sign of Kaoru.

And then his alert ears picked up something in the distance.

He'd been nearing a large blossoming tree with several fallen pearl white petals when he'd heard two voices, distinctly a female and a male's. Silently his feet moved up the path with deadly stealth, the same kind that had made him victorious with fame. Illuminated lavender eyes scanned like surveillance cameras, watchful for the people he had just heard.

* * *

Kaoru's eyes quickly narrowed scornfully and courage bounded up inside her body. "Kenshin is inside with everyone else, praying like you should be." The look he gave back in regards to her angry type of tone wasn't one that she particularly appreciated. Her mind screamed out, telling her to throw aside the contemplation and to just change the damned topic. _Throw him off_, her internal guide instructed. Absently she fumbled around, biting down on her lower lip, and the first thing that came to mind she spat out without hesitation. "You can change you know." Stopping any and all of his movements, Enishi tosses his eyes to hers, narrowing them with suspicion. "What?"

"I'm just saying that you can change if you really want to," she expanded her first sentence, still maintaining a rather normal exterior.

"Always ready to forgive and forget, isn't that right?" His lips mocked her with a twist. "I can't change who I am, who I've become, and I honestly don't give a shit about changing."

Determined to prove him wrong she stubbornly took a step forward away from the wall and met his confident gaze. "Yes you can and you do. Fine, you fucked up big time with everyone, but if you had the chance to start over you should take it. That's what your sister would want." Smiling wryly, he thought of _her_ understanding his complicated sister. The two of them were completely different women standing on the opposite ends of the world. "I don't think you'd know what oneesan wanted and what she didn't."

"I think I do," Kaoru retorted indignantly and took another gallant step forward on her part. "I don't have any siblings but everyone wants what's best for their family. She loved you and she would never have wanted to see you the way you are right now. You should go away from here and start over. Look," she paused and before she knew it her hand was already reaching out to hold his shoulder. The natural response of her body shocked even herself but it was too late to take her hand back. He was listening to her words, staring at her in a peculiar way that had her feeling that maybe some of this was actually digesting in his brain. "If we had met before all of this," she began to say, unstable. "Maybe in a different situation, if the beginning had been diff—"

"Kaoru!"

Both soaking wet bodies jerked around and froze like two forbidden lovers caught in an illegitimate act. Live wires sparked in her brain and Kaoru instantly withdrew her hand and Enishi hastily pushed his riled feelings aside. Although she had been shivering her hand had been warm, and she was saying things that he… that he would've never thought to come out of her mouth. Never during this life time at least.

So warm…

So soft.

Kaoru's touch was yielding with warmth and softness, light with a delicate texture that could only belong to a woman.

But that was finished now. And Kenshin was standing there awkwardly looking at the both of them murderously.

Enishi felt his own hand contort into a tight fist. _That… that bitch. She was just buying time by feeding me complete bullshit._ He looked to the opposing female then; her eyes were wide like a doe's but read openly. She was guiltier than sin.

_And for a second I almost believed you. _

Fury soared inside of him like a fiery phoenix and he shoved the woman in front of him towards a surprised Kenshin, who managed to open his arms and receive her without even budging from his spot. "Enishi…" A demonic hiss was released from beneath his breath and let go of Kaoru, instinctively moving her protectively behind him. The last couple steps he rushed and headed straight for the other man. Alarmed, Kaoru looked up into the face that was framed with untidy white blonde hair, and saw all that she feared. Whatever emotions or feelings that had almost been visible had been zipped back up and hidden away. He wore an expression of pure hate as his red-headed rival came to a full stop in front of him, motioning for Kaoru to stay put with a single, sharp hand gesture. "I told you—" Kenshin began to say in a menacingly low growl, his body tense and rigid, ready to fly into a fight using his bare fists. "It's okay," Kaoru cut in lightly and placed a hand on his shoulder. He ignored her presence completely as if she wasn't really even there.

"Yukishiro, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was just about to leave." Even the way he said it reflected the flatness of his thoughts. The moment that he had shared between Kaoru was lost, long gone, and in place a steady fire sparked. One that would burn for a long time. How he hated them, all of them.

And that… that slut had…

_Not again._

_Never again._

"I told you to get out of here and go back t—"

"Shove it, Himura," Enishi cleanly cut in. As he whirled around the end of his cape caught the wind and rode it. It was the last bit of him they caught a glimpse of before he disappeared into the thick rain and fog. Disappointed immensely, Kaoru turned back to Kenshin but did not meet his eyes. Instead she held her head down. He handled her roughly in his hands, trying to shake the answers out of her but internally he was just so worried. She had been standing there _touching _that bastard who had done horrid, vicious things to her.

"Why were out here with him?"

She couldn't find it in herself to look up into his panic stricken lavender eyes. Both his calloused hands were holding onto her and the warmth that pooled into her from him was very welcoming. She was frozen stiff to the bone. "He didn't say anything or do anything wrong. I don't know why, I just…" Looking away she shivered again and Kenshin quickly gathered her into his arms. He removed his coat and draped it tenderly across her shoulders.

"Let's go back," was all that he said, quietly, and began to lead the way. His reluctance to leave the subject alone hadn't even been apparent. Kaoru was scared. _Why isn't he asking…_ but she heard him mutter some words. "Freezing cold… out in…bloody raining like hell… catch cold…"

He was worried about her. Number one thing in his head right now was to get her back to the warm indoors. _And then grill me after with all the questions, _she groaned inwardly. _No, he deserves all the answers,_ she corrected.

_I'm such an idiot. I don't even think sometimes and look where it gets me. Look at all the trouble I've caused him._

Tilting her face up as they walked back, she called out to him softly. "Kenshin?"

"Hmm?" he responded, not fully aware that she had called him by name. "Thank you," she expressed her gratitude lightly. Kaoru used his poorly hidden surprise to work effectively on her side. Leaning closely in she cuddled into his body and snuggled her head against his chest as they walked towards the temple. He looked down at her then with his eyes and even though he was still appalled for her even associating with that bastard, he couldn't help the light smile that graced his features. She was so cute. And she was so _his_. A possessive spark shot through his eyes, flecks of amber started then died, almost like a shooting star across the night sky.

Together they made their way back, slowly receding into the fogged landscaped.

* * *

A single cigarette butt flicked carelessly onto the ground, its possessor not bothering to stomp it out but opted to let the rain kill it instead. The silhouetted figure wasn't lazy, simply not interested. These days that passed by held very little that managed to keep his insatiable curiosity at bay. His specific, artful talents were of no use at the moment. They were being saved for a more special occasion, something of more importance. A reunion perhaps. Or maybe to gain on the sighted enemy. This particular man felt almost blessed with his task.

Almost.

Of all the people of _his_ type of rank, he'd been chosen, been severely roused with interest upon receiving his next objective, the newest assignment that'd popped up strategically into his white gloved hand.

Countless years had passed…

"What were the chances, Battosai?"

Smirking malevolently he trekked back through his unseen path. Thinking about the other man that was once an enemy, but now a sworn peacemaker made his evil eyes slant even more if that was humanly possible.

Between the scattered trees and bristling branches, the eyes of a tiger gleamed with an eerie glow. They were twin fires to the ex-Hitokiri's own. It was time to head back to the drawing board. Time to uncover some more facts. The more the better. What he'd seen with his own eyes made him all the more eager. He stopped within the mist and turned around back one last time to talk to his adversary.

"Soon, Battosai. Just not yet."

* * *

Unfortunately when they reached back inside the temple the prayer had just ended. All eyes surged towards the soaking wet pair that had just entered. Kenshin's navy blue dress shirt looked black and underneath his heavy wool jacket Kaoru's dress clung to her body, heavily accentuating every curve creating drastic sharp lines. _Oh god, I must look like a complete mess,_ thought Kaoru miserably while brushing her slick wet bangs out of her eyes and upon spotting both Misao and Aoshi who had not been present earlier. The latter's presence loomed over her like an icy grey cloud's. Definitely she would have noticed them beforehand. Energy literally radiated from Misao like a live wire. Right now her aqua blue eyes were jumping from Kenshin to the bedraggled sight that stood beside him. She opened her mouth to assumedly speak but strangely she stopped. If it wasn't for the red-head that intercepted before she could utter a single foolish word, he was sure Kaoru would have probably ended up running out of the room, crying her eyes out, or yelling obscenely in front of everyone. Little Makimachi Misao was known for spontaneous remarks that neither dealt with the person or the subject at hand. Misao's boyfriend bore his eyes into Kenshin's but he matched the animosity, projecting back, '_She's your girlfriend. You watch over her mouth._'

Feeling everyone's examining eyes on her, Kaoru quietly asked Kenshin for his car keys but he stubbornly shook his head once. "We're going to leave here now anyways so let's all go together." Not really having a choice then, she mutely agreed but would have much preferred to hit him with something because of his cocky attitude. Only after in the car did she realize that he was angry. More like infuriated even.

The gang first debated on where to go next but eventually the mutual decision was made. Megumi's place it was. "Arghh," she groaned in frustration when Sano suggested it. "Well, she cooks really good," he added and that addition seemed to decide for everyone. The look she gave him made him think of himself being attacked with a bat, all bloodied and bruised.

"We can all help with the cooking, Megumi," Kaoru politely offered as they walked to the cars. Misao was racing off ahead, echoing back that she wanted to sit in Himura's car. Of course she was thoroughly displeased when Aoshi opened his passenger door and slid his eyes from hers to the leather seat. Kenshin nodded his appreciation and they all got into their vehicles. As soon as they were inside Kenshin's, the first thing he did was crank up the heat, flipping all the vents towards a shivering Kaoru.

"Thank you."

Without even so much as glancing her way he coldly stated, "You can thank me by letting me know what you and Enishi were talking about. And why the hell were you even standing there with him in the first place? Are you crazy?"

Tonelessly and without much thought, she replied, "I guess I am."

Kenshin's foot pressed down on the accelerator, the car revved in response, while Kaoru pretended not to care. Looking away and fixated on nothing in particular the girl beside him continued on to further explain her actions. "He seemed approachable, that's why I stayed and talked. Other than that I can't give you a real reason. The odd impulse to talk was there so I did." He seemed to study her words and the road ahead. Or at least that is how she comprehended his blank silence. "Are you mad?" Kaoru inquired, turning her head to take a peak at his fathomless face. His profile showed no more than the monotonous scenery that passed by at a dizzying speed. Momentarily he waited before speaking up.

"Mad doesn't even begin to explain it." The one hand that had been on the steering wheel noticeably whitened at the knuckles. Trying to justify her actions, Kaoru explained herself. "He's broken inside just like any of us, Kenshin! I wanted him to know that he can still change. I even told him I'd never forgive him for what he did, but in order to try to do some good he needs to change. There's still hope for him and he doesn't see that, Kenshin."

"That," he started, not even attempting to hide the burning fury that soared through him, "Is the same guy that made you SICK earlier just by THINKING of him."

"I know that, but—"

She got cut off as he slammed the brakes at a red light; her body in turn jerked against the constriction of the seat belt. Turning to face her he plainly added, "There is NOTHING else to be said to that."

"I know that, but—"

"How the HELL do you expect me to protect you if you're planning to just jump into the danger zone anyways? Are my efforts meaningless?"

"That's not… I mean," she fumbled and cast down her eyes. Beside her she heard him sigh with resistance. Within that exhaled breath he pushed all his tension out and used his hands to bring her face up to his. In that one second he realized just how rough he'd been by reading into her eyes. Nonetheless she was not getting away until there was some sort of rope to block her off. Something that would comfort him, anything to stop her from acting stupidly again.

"I want you to promise me that you'll never speak to him ever again. No matter what."

"Kenshin, I understand you're looking out for me and that I was being a complete idiot. I'm sorry and I won't do it again."

Still intent on hearing her say it he repeated himself once more, "Promise me."

"Okay," she replied and placed a hand on his. "I promise."

"Yakusoku," he whispered, "desu yakusoku. Remember that." Looking at him in a startled way she opened her mouth to say something but he politely raised his hand to stop her.

Shortly they arrived at Megumi's and it was no surprise to Kaoru that they were the first ones there._ Yeah, with Kenshin driving well over the speed limit._ They'd called the vixen, via Kenshin's cell, to see if she needed anything from the local grocery store but with an exaggerated sigh she informed that their help was not needed. Apparently she claimed to have everything under control but when she didn't manage to hang up in time Kaoru and Kenshin heard her express herself in quite the opposite way. Sano was saying something in the background, probably muttering what could've been the hundredth apology but she snubbed him rudely by yelling, 'SHUTUP!' So the two of them remained seated in his car silently waiting for someone else to come. To pass the time they played a pathetic game of eye-spy, pathetic because everything that Kaoru used Kenshin guessed on the first try. What surprised her and even angered her was the fact that he'd had his eyes closed the whole time. It only went to show her just how observant he was of his surroundings. _In a weird sort of way, _thought Kaoru to herself.

Ten minutes later and roaring into the parking lot like a mad demon, Megumi finally appeared, slamming her car door behind her and not even bothering to glance back at Sano who was slowly doing the same but keeping a good distance away from her, both hands in his pockets as he shuffled onwards with deliberate slowness.

"Make yourselves at home," she sarcastically announced, dropping her clutch purse to the floor with a dull thud as she left her guests to blunder around her apartment while she whisked past them and into the kitchen, seemingly leaving a trail of red hot sparks behind at her heels.

"These are _MINE_," Sano reminded her when he received a dirty, disgusted glare at his full hands which held a case of beer. When he reappeared back in the living room, Kenshin shook his hair and put a hand to his forehead, reflecting his dismay. "Sano," he groaned, still shaking his head and pointing at the beer, "Really—"

"Shut up," the other cut in and tore into the case.

_This is just insane_, Kenshin declared the situation,_ we only just got back from Tomoe's funeral and everyone's acting so… so normal. _He continued to observe the room as Misao, sporting a huge grin on her face, sprang off Aoshi's lap and went straight to Sano. Both of them pried at the cardboard sides and began lining up the cans on Megumi's dining table. It looked as if they were preparing to practice target shooting with empty cans. After completing that small task each took a seat on opposite ends and smirked.

The competition was on.

Misao paused suddenly, blinked, and then turned to the speechless red-head, making him even more speechless. "You don't mind, ne Himura? Is it okay?"It was a moment before he could gather the words in his mind and bring them down to his non-functioning mouth. "Ah, yeah, it's fine," he answered quietly.Neither Misao nor Sano seemed to want to digest that their friend had not seemed overly thrilled with their idea. They merely tossed it aside with a mental kick of their mind. Kenshin flicked his eyes over to Aoshi and to his surprise the other man was staring right back at him. It was awkward, too. Not one of those normal expressionless glares that he'd give frequently. This one was filled with full apprehension. He waited to see if Aoshi would say anything but he did not. A moment later he turned his head away and looked over towards his girlfriend who was chugging down her beer like there was no tomorrow.

_They're just trying to be normal, _Kenshin realized. _Trying to do their best. What good is moping around going to do anyways? _

That was when he noticed Kaoru's absence from the scene. She'd never been in the living room with them at all. He couldn't recall her even entering it. Where was she? Getting up from the couch and automatically straightening his dress pants, he calmly trailed back to the kitchen but stopped against the wall before he could be seen. Inside were two voices: one belonging to Megumi and the other was the one he sought. Staying well out of view from the kitchen and the living room, Kenshin listened in onto their conversation.

"Where did you wa—"

"Over there," Megumi cleanly interrupted before the other girl could finish.

"I'm really trying hard with you. I don't have to but after what you said the other day it made me wonder if we could be friends."

Stale silence enveloped the two women. The only visible sound was something being sliced against a glass cutting board which Kenshin could only guess was coming from Megumi's expert hands. He heard Kaoru then say, "Fine," and something thumped heavily against the counter. A glimpse of her hand quickly came into view and Kenshin was ready to spring back into the living room, acting as if he'd never been there because that was the way it would look. But just in time he heard Megumi call her back. "What?" Kaoru asked, annoyed. "You've already made your point very clear to me."

"I'm just not in a good mood," the other responded curtly.

"Why?"

Several blank minutes passed and Megumi still did not reply. "Why?" Kaoru repeated, placing her hands on her hips and shifting her body to the side to block Megumi from using the sink to rinse her hands. "Oh don't play stupid with me. I know you saw Enishi." Feeling defensive because she had nothing to hide to begin with, Kaoru's brows crinkled and she gave Megumi a look of question. "I'm not playing stupid with you! If you knew why didn't you just say it straight up? I didn't even try to deny it! Why are you getting so angry with me?"

"I've got a lot going through my head these days."

"Don't we all," Kaoru retorted, eyes narrowed down on Megumi. "Ha," she sarcastically laughed, "Like when to make the next move on Ken-san? It seems like I'm more worried about your well being and health than you are. I bloody well told you to come—" Kenshin's patience ran thin as their conversation progressed into a full blown fight. Though it would have been better if he had just stayed silent and listened for only a few seconds longer he just couldn't withstand it. Complete stupidity on his part. "What do you two have against each other? You'd think that in the time of a crisis like this that your closest friends would be around to support each other, but instead you two are back here hiding from everyone else and going at each other's throats." Even as he rounded the straight edge corner of the wall their faces had already turned a bright shade of pink-y red. Neither tried to pin the blame on the opposing female.

"I'm sorry," Megumi apologized, but didn't sound like a very convincing actress unlike her usual crafty self. For her it was like the words needed to be said so she just said them. That's it. Nothing else behind it, no remorse of any sort.

Not being able to grasp any words, the slighter girl just stood there dumbfounded and looked away, not being able to bring her eyes to Kenshin's or the other girl's. Finally with her head made up clearly she turned to the man that stood in the gaping doorway. "I'm sorry to bother you, Kenshin, but do you think you could just take me home?" Upon hearing that, Megumi's eyes snapped shut and she let go of the knife, letting it hit the glass board with an angry clash. "There is absolutely no reason for you to be such a spoiled brat, Kaoru. Kenshin is trying to relax and the last thing he needs is a nagging little problem like you. Just shut up, go back into the living room and sit down."

"Megumi," Kenshin intervened sharply and flew between the women with swift speed but it was already too late. The damage had already been done. A heavy curtain of black, her thick bangs fell into her eyes concealing the swollen, radiating anger that burned irritably. Without so much as uttering a word, Kaoru stepped forward and slapped Megumi loudly with the palm of her hand. Any laughter that could be heard on the other side of the wall stopped. Everyone in the apartment was dead silent.

Completely shocked, mouth hanging open, Megumi pressed a hand to her tender cheek and turned. A waterfall of midnight blue met her eyes and Megumi scarcely registered the fact that Kaoru was crying. The younger girl fixed her powerful, hated glare and whispered, "Bitch," before whirling around and fleeing the apartment.

Sano was the first to make it to the kitchen. Before asking what happened he looked between Kenshin and Megumi then to the open apartment door. Everything clicked in place. "Kuso," he muttered angrily and jerked his head away from the two still remaining in the kitchen. "Yeah, just relax, don't trip over yourselves." Cracking his knuckles reflected his inner anger to the both of them. "You two can just wait here. Obviously you've done enough for jou-chan," he sarcastically commented before rushing out the door. Feeling completely like crap, Megumi closed her eyes, her bottom lip quivering uncontrollably.

And all the while Kenshin stood there deathly still.

_Poor little bird. Trapped all alone with her heavy burden of sadness, and Megumi over here just had to push her over the edge. She should apologize. We should make her say sorry, and then we can make it up to our little sparrow. What do you think? _Crude laughter soon filled his mind and Kenshin had to refrain from touching his head. _I will always be a part of you,_ the stone cold voice strictly told him. "Shut up," Kenshin whispered beneath his jaggedly growing breath. "What?" Megumi asked, looking over but not exactly meeting his eyes. Apparently she missed the spark that threatened to flare. He shook his head. "Nothing."

_I find it amusing to watch you fend me off. And I'm barely even trying, Shinta. You are so pathetic. You should give in and let Kaoru be happy with a real man, someone who can bring smiles to her face and hold them there forever. You're pathetic, useless, a waste of life. A waste of air. If you'd only freely give me the chance I could promise you so much. _Battosai sighed with his last few words. The effect on Kenshin was a shiver, especially upon feeling his name, his _real _name being said. No one knew of the name that was given to him when he was born onto this earth save for his shishou. Kenshin took a big breath and braced himself as he exited the kitchen, leaving Megumi behind but going to face Aoshi and Misao who were undoubtedly wondering what happened.

Eyes looking up but away from them, Kenshin began to explain flatly. "We had a misunderstanding…"

* * *

Running as fast as her flat heeled shoes could take her Kaoru bounded down the fire escape and was soon pushing at the metal frame of the sparkling glass door. Quickening her pace upon touching one foot onto the concrete, she ran and ran not even pausing when she felt her lungs set on fire. Kaoru continued, silently pushing herself to strive forward until she could literally take no more. Coming around a residential corner and a miniature playground, she crossed the street and jogged the rest of the way till she came face to face with a swing set hidden at the back. No one else was around, which she was quite thankful for. A little bit of solitude and peace would set her back in the right mind. The deafening fact of what she had just done boomeranged right back into her. "I hit her," she realized aloud. Not bothering to sit on the miniature swing seat, she slowly slid to the sand, blinking absently and staring down at her right hand: the hand she had raised against the woman who had offered her own. _Oh my god. So what if she exchanged some foul words. Everyone is under pressure, Kaoru! You just _hit_ her!_

But Megumi had not been fully truthful with her either. If she had taken a minute to explain her encounter with Enishi earlier on then both could have came to understanding terms but…

More tears slid down Kaoru's cheek and she didn't bother to brush them aside. No one else was around. She was alone with her shame. Maybe it was all the emotional turmoil she was feeling or the fact that she had just ran like a maniac and hadn't done that much exorcize since high school, something inside her abdomen kicked up again. It was much like the pain she had felt earlier, only this time it came back with a real kick. Blinded with the sudden agonizing jabs, Kaoru doubled over, clutching at her midsection and emitting painful incoherent moans. Shivers ran down her body bringing her flesh alive with thousands of goose bumps. It'd been only seconds since the pain first started so she was quite shocked to feel perspiration-like wetness slide down her forehead. "Oh god…" she whispered and ducked her head into her knees. If she hadn't been so absorbed by the pain she might've faintly noticed the shadow that fell on top of her. A dark shadow that seemed to appear out of mid-air. Soundlessly it had grown closer and closer, fixed upon the trembling girl.

"Are you alright, ma'am?"

As she slowly looked up the concerned voice took an apologetic breath. "Pardon my manners; you are but a teenage girl. Are you alright, Miss?"

Shifting her shaky, unsettled eyes, Kaoru looked up and found a very handsome man looking back at her. A man, not a youth like Kenshin or Sano, and he had a distinct air of imposing regal ness that shot out sharply. She felt as if she were looking into the eyes of a much knowledgeable person, someone who'd seen life in all of its deepest and darkest corners. Silence befell her and she did not answer back except to cringe with the now sporadic pain. She hadn't asked for his help but soon enough he was bending down, unconcerned that he was dirtying his clothes, and pressing two fingers onto her stomach. Helpless, she could only watch through her fluttering lashes as he placed his arm around her back, supporting her.

"Does it hurt here?" he asked and then pressed down lightly. She shook her head. "What about here? Does it hurt now?" She shook her head again but when he pressed at her lower stomach a third time she gasped out loud. "Aa," he curtly replied. Then he began to lightly feel out the area, massaging the tissue down and away in slight circular motions. It was crazy but he was touching her normally like her doctor did. Even if she wanted to try to stop him she was literally dead weight in his arms. Nothing could be done except to let him continue.

He didn't seem to be a bad man. Everything about him was graced with smooth carefulness as if he thought about each action before doing it, thought about each word before speaking it. And strangely enough the pain was receding. Before she knew it, it was gone. The stranger still held her though, limp back against his supportive arm. "You should have a doctor look at it, Miss," he advised before helping her back onto her own two feet then moving aside to allow her to brush away the sand from her dress.

"How did you…?" He paused while brushing the knees of his pants. "I've worked with injuries and such before many times."

"Oh," Kaoru replied and smiled sheepishly feeling very much like a fool. "But you should definitely have a doctor look into it." A sudden stern edge had entered his voice and Kaoru immediately looked up, surprised at the display of harshness. "I… I will," she stumbled. "Good," he replied right after her, his sudden mood change swinging over again to being what it was when they'd first talked. As he smiled innocently at her, Kaoru noticed how his eyes slanted, so much so that it looked like they had closed and were arching in a sinister smile of their own. Against her happy thoughts and thankfulness she felt it bite at her with cold teeth. _Oddly, but didn't it_… She pushed aside her thoughts and felt ashamedly embarrassed for thinking otherwise when he'd regarded her with complete carefulness and kindness. Not many people had that in them in this world.

"Thank you," she murmured shyly. He said nothing more and turned around, meaning to leave. "Wait!" Kaoru cried out. "Ano…" her cheeks burnt pink as he turned around again, deliberately smiling politely. "I don't even know your name." She shuffled her shoes in the sand like a shy child. "I want to thank you properly…" she trailed off.

"Fujita. Fujita Goro."

"Arigatou, Fujita-san."

"Iie," he returned, both eyes and mouth still smiling, "It was my pleasure."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**First**, thank you to everyone that reviewed for Chapter 27! Hugs and kisses all around.

I really miss the individual replying bit. Some people have asked me questions but haven't logged in so if you don't do that I cannot reply back via the new system.

One more chapter is all that is left to complete this story. Thanks for all the comments and reviews and constructive criticism everyone. **And most of all thank you to those specific individual people who stuck with the story even when it wasn't exactly properly written out or heavily edited.** I'd like to believe that I've undergone some changes for the good and I'm trying very hard to improve my writing in all aspects.

I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, and for those that don't celebrate it I hope your holidays were filled with fun! Most of all please tell me what you all received!

Don't forget to read and review. Let me know what you think of the current situation in the story (cough, cough, the appearance of Fujita Goro).

A lot of author's have been advertising their LiveJournal's and I, too, have one. The link is in my profile if you are interested in socializing and adding me.

Take care everyone and see you in the New Year : )


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimers: I don't own anyone.**

**CHAPTER 29**

Sano found the young woman sitting alone, looking sad as a light wind played at the tips of her hair. It seemed to also rock her smoothly back and forth while sitting on the miniature swing. Kaoru herself looked much like a child, too, fitting in with her landscape perfectly. The depressing background of willow trees made him think that whole illustration before him looked like a depiction of the word '_loneliness_'. Slowly but surely he descended down the hill, keenly watching her come closer into his immediate view. She looked up, then, upon hearing his dress shoes shuffle against the sand, but made no attempt to give a welcoming gesture. Simply, she turned her head the other way. Reaching out, he grabbed the metal chain link beside hers and plopped himself down on the seat that was much too small. The whole swing set shook and he thought Kaoru would for sure crack a smile at that but she remained deathly still with her head down.

"So. How are you?" he attempted to begin a conversation.

"…Okay."

Glancing sideways at her he smiled. "Just okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Jou-chan, what happened back there?"

Abruptly the wind redirected itself and changed its course. The long strands of black no longer concealed her face and Sano could make out the jagged shiny streaks that gleamed on her fair skin. It was a moment before she replied but when she did she told him in a few words about what had happened.

"Megumi didn't mean what she said," he put in softly as her voice faded out. "Everyone's been going through a lot, jou-chan, and you outta everyone knows that better than the rest. Megumi was really upset, too. Earlier today Enishi stopped by. It was… ah," he paused and Kaoru lifted her head to look over curiously at the sudden embarrassment that appeared in his voice. "It was ah… definitely awkward. Let's just say that, ahaha," he laughed lifelessly to himself. Still confused, Kaoru smoothed her hair aside with her hand. "Yeah, but it was just not good. Bad timing, let's just leave it at that. Enishi got real pissed at her and pretty much crumpled their relationship with his fist and threw it away. That's probably why she snapped at you."

Now that didn't make her feel any better. In a subtle sort of way it felt as if Sano was basically saying the blame was all on her head.

Soon after his words had been uttered he realized his mistake. It reflected in her softly startled expression. "I'm not saying it's your fault. And don't tell me you think it is," he finished and they both locked eyes. Never ending waves of dusk blue hit his warm brown earth colored ones. "Wait, you do, don't you? Jou-chan, there is no one to blame except for that yarou himself. You should know that! How's it your fault? Everyone knows Megumi has a permanent case of PMS."

Sano was very happy to hear her laugh at that even if it wasn't completely heartfelt. "Now I'm not joking here, I'm being totally serious. That's just the way she is so don't take her the wrong way. Guaranteed she's feeling just as bad right now and I promise when we head back she'll be so sorry and she's gonna apologize a million times over."

At his words about going back, Kaoru thought about it, and decided she didn't want to do it. How ashamed she would feel walking back with Sano like a… like… _a spoiled brat_, just what Megumi had called her! Imagine that, running off and having to be brought back by someone else and then having to face everyone once again. She was feeling mortified by just picturing what their faces would say. _They're all going to think I'm such a little drama queen._

"Sano," she called out. "If you want to go back then go ahead. I'm not ready just yet, and I don't want to hold you back."

"We'll go when you are ready," was all that he would say even after she tried to argue.

From time to time cars would pass by on the road and people would walk along the sidewalk but where they sat remained undisturbed. The sounds of nature engaged a conversation and both Kaoru and Sano sat quietly listening in to that and the other things running through their minds. He wasn't too sure about how much time had passed when Kaoru finally announced that it was time to go.

"You sure?" he asked her, concern softening his eyes.

"I think so, and Sano?"

This time as he looked over his shoulder their eyes met. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Never in her life had someone shown that much kindness, aside from the obvious, Kenshin. Sano did not even have to say anything to her. Quietly she had asked to be left alone with her thoughts and he had agreed so willingly even going as far as to wait with her. Who knows, she could have taken hours and he would have still waited like the gentleman that he was. To her, he was the big brother she never had but had always longed for.

Sano grinned and hooked an arm around her slim waist, pulling her tightly against him as they walked back side by side.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kuso."

A colorful contrast to his earlier mood, Sano swore aloud and plucked a toothpick out of the glass container Megumi had sitting on top of the fridge. Shaking his head at the scene in front of him, he realized he'd done everything humanly possible for jou-chan but the humiliation was something she'd have to face alone. And damn it, he needed a beer after all his hard efforts. "Gomen jou-chan," he muttered before rushing out the room. He had a good reason too. Leave it to Makimachi Misao to cut right in front and bring everything out into the open. Sano sure as hell didn't want to be around when the shit started to fly.

"Megumi, apologize to Kaoru!" Pausing to shake his head again, he furtively made his way back to the remaining beer cans.

Hearing her name and Kaoru's paired together like so, the older girl whirled around, thoroughly shocked to see the latter standing by herself in the doorway.

And as for Misao's little butt in comment...

"Megumi!" The petite girl yelled demandingly. Surprising everyone but Sano, Megumi nodded and apologized. What was shocking was that it was completely sincere. No malicious sparks were in her maroon eyes and Kaoru stood there stupidly searching for a way to respond.

"You don't have to say anything back." With that, Megumi turned around again towards the kitchen, which was now giving off a very fragrant scent that had Sano licking his lips. Behind everyone Kenshin watched the scene carefully unfold. The reason why he hadn't run up to her and showered her with attention was because she seemed to be okay, which he was thankful for. That was one reason and the other was that he never once doubted Sano. Yet again his friend proved his ever growing faithfulness. Every bit of trust he had he gave to his best friend therefore he had no need to question it.

More importantly, though, now, Megumi had apologized.

During Kaoru's disappearance, the latter and him had had a lengthy talk filled with tears, smiles, and eventually a mutual consensus to _try _to put the past behind them. At that point Megumi burst into tears and had thrown herself into Kenshin's arms to which he sputtered, _"Oro?"_

She felt so bad for everything and explained that sometimes she couldn't help her mouth. _"I know I'm a miserable person and that everyone hates me but I feel so alone right now." _She then debriefed him about Enishi's earlier actions, and of course, the towel incident. _"That BIRD haired idiot truly has feathers for a brain! This is so annoying! He thinks I don't like him, but I do, yet at the same time he's so stupid and I know I'm better than him. Ken-san," _she cried and clutched onto him all over again giving weak little sobs of despair.

Yes, Megumi had her own world of little woes. Apparently her educational status against Sano's was something that affected her outlook. Kenshin explained that things like that shouldn't mean a huge deal but she couldn't change her feelings on the subject. _"He's going to be a freeloader for the rest of his life!" _she cried into his shoulder but he barely understood the rest of her muffled speech. Over and over he explained that these _'problems'_ didn't matter. If you loved someone that'd be enough and you could work to try to get through these things. Eventually the concept was grasped but she failed to latch onto it completely. _She understands more now, _thought Kenshin, who felt somewhat satisfied himself. It was like putting the last puzzle piece in place.

Realizing that Kaoru's eyes were now straying over to him, he began to apologize. "I'm sor—" he started once the group of people moved back into the living room revealing his presence. He was leaning casually into the wall when a delicate brush of her fingertips on his lips silenced him completely and she gave an understanding smile. Then she proceeded back into the kitchen and said something quietly to Megumi. Light laughter ensued and Kenshin instantly knew the situation was better.

_Sweet, isn't it? You must be reveling in happiness because those two sorted their issues out. Kamiya is a surprising handful, but as I always say, the more the merrier._

"Leave… me… alone…" Kenshin whispered to himself so quietly that it could barely be heard above anything else. Snapping his eyes shut, he put his weight against the wall and willed for his inner conscious to fall silent.

_What's wrong? As I do re-call from your oh so fond memories, you've always taken a liking to more than one woman at once. What's changed now? Your morals? _A sneer echoed through his mind. _Blood stains never wash away._ _You will always be the same deep down inside. Don't you think your payment is due? Giving out a helping hand to everyone else but yourself can be strenuous. I can lift away the burden. Everything can just disappear…_

An odd sensation befell his body, and Kenshin was forced to admit that with those words he felt terribly tired, drained. All his emotions and energy had been like liquid but now they were as heavy as lead and he was almost tired… and tired of worrying about everyone else.

The invisible metal chain around his neck tightened and slowly he felt himself back away into the darkest corner of his mind.

The impulse to give in grew. Everything spilled over and the dampened cloth of his mind could only absorb so much. He'd done enough. Now it was _his _time.

Carefully, in a kindly concealed voice, the essence of Battosai tempted him further.

_Imagine how you would feel if the pain would just disappear._

All at once everything went mute to his ears, yet he was still awake and standing upright.

But his mind had been cast away. Kenshin could no longer feel any resistance to the deep, dark voice that haunted his soul, thirsted for his blood.

_You could see _her_ again…_

Shocks of bright flashes erupting like stars scattered throughout his narrowed mind. Images of his fallen lover appeared so vividly.

Her beckoning him to come.

Answering her cell phone and nodding ahead for Kenshin to follow.

Her hand entangled with his and the beauty mark on her left finger.

The exact peach shade of her skin and the taste of sweetness that lingered on even during his sleep as they lay motionless side by side.

All that shiny black hair he had gathered a countless number of times to pull back, especially when she was studying and it was getting in her way.

Scenes from her life and almost always Kenshin was there beside her. All those precious innocent moments had been taken for granted.

_Make them last; go to her, _someone whispered.

And so he began to follow his drifting memories.

* * *

Sounds of someone choking alerted the attention of all that sat in the living room. Misao's face turned tomato red and a strong pat on the back was all it took from Aoshi before she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and laughed, embarrassed. Commenting on her silliness she attempted to lighten the mood with the joke, but no one said anything. Aoshi had already returned to his spot on the couch and resumed watching the television. The other male in the room was looking away, apparently not listening to anything so Misao shook her head angrily breathing out, "_Men._" 

If Aoshi detected a disturbance in the room he was doing a hell of a good job of ignoring it. Something _was_ deathly wrong, Sano could feel it in the air surrounding him like a black wave of mist. Within his heart everything weighed down and he could not shake off the sickness that had overcome him ever so suddenly. Pretending to act normally, he kept his lips pressed against the cool metal but lifted his eyes over the silver rim to observe the other silent person in the room. It appeared that Kenshin seemed to be suffering from mild tremors. His eyes were shut.

Quickly, Sanosuke slammed down the can in his hand and raced over to his best friend. The bad feeling within the pit of his stomach grew and he instantly knew to prepare for the worse and brace himself fully.

Kenshin's pale lids slowly pulled upwards revealing a sadistic shade of color that was all too real to the human mind. It was too much. No one had eyes like that, no one.

Except one of the most feared assassin's dwelling within Japan's underground world.

"I suppose a warm welcome isn't exactly in order, is it now, Sanosuke?"

"Kenshin—" he started, completely horrified by everything that was in front of him from the unnatural hue that sparked his eyes to the startling rough subtleness that caressed his voice.

"Battosai," the red head corrected.

"Kenshin… what have you done?"

The slimmer man shifted away from the wall with silk like movement and his head tilted, eyes stalking over to the kitchen. "Takani and Kamiya are in there, aren't they?" He gestured with a single nod. His red bundle of hair fell to one side with his movements. Before he received a moment to stride on over towards the kitchen, Sano grabbed him by the arm and threw him inside Megumi's bedroom.

Again, he read everything like it occurred in slow motion, merely letting his friend get away with the brute handling, smiling both internally and on the outside when Sano went to close the door. Oh, if he had truly wanted he could have shown off a little flare of potential strength.

"Get a hold of yourself, Kenshin. You were doing so well—"

Crossing his arms, his friend moved to stand exactly opposite him, staring back with equal heat, if not greater. "Maybe I was getting sick and tired of my life dragging on. Maybe I'd like things to go back to how they were."

"I seriously doubt that, bro," Sano dryly replied.

"Anyhow, I'd rather not talk about this subject any further. You're my friend and it would be in our best interest to keep it that way."

"You…" Sano trailed off, anger muting out the rest of his words. Gathering himself again he opened his mouth and yelled, "You were doing so good! Everyone has to struggle sometimes but fuck, Kenshin, you're stronger than that! What about everyone else? What about jou-chan? And me? And even Megumi? Aren't we all in this together? So what now, we don't matter? We ain't shit to you?" Chest heaving heavily, Sano's eyes wildly searched Kenshin's for any recognition in those hellish amber flames. Nothing except amusement lingered above the surface. Along with that his relaxed body language reflected much ease with the situation. _He really doesn't care_, Sano realized with astonishing pain.

Getting gradually closer step by step, Kenshin neared Sano till they were just barely inches apart, eyes locked into a deadly embrace. "Do it yourself. You seem to care a lot these days for both of those women."

"Wha— are you trying to tell me that you think I'm after jou-chan?" It was the most ludicrous sounding idea ever in his personal opinion. He thought nothing more of her than a sisterly sibling. Thinking of her in that way felt… _wrong, _completely.

His friend shrugged his shoulders carelessly, bored again with their useless talk but one eyebrow rose, managing to mock Sano without using any words. That was well enough for the former. Grabbing onto Kenshin's shirt with both fists he slammed him into the wall, not giving a damn about who the hell heard the ominous thud. "Stop it. It fucking ends here, Kenshin."

"Does it now…?" He laughed then. Sobering up quickly and posing seriously, he spoke again but very roughly. "I'm sick and tired of picking up the pieces of everyone's broken little lives. What about me? What about what I want? I'm growing weary and sick of everyone's bullshit. I'm no one's keeper yet why do they keep coming to me and whining to me about their own problems? I don't have the answers and if I did I wouldn't waste my breath with useless explanations on these brats."

A painful creak sounded out, audible to both of the young men who were locked within a deadly grasp. The bedroom door slowly opened and emerging from behind the soft white wood was Kaoru. Half her hair covered her face while the other half was swept back behind her ear. And plainly visible across her cheeks were tears of anger. She stepped into the room holding her head high, meeting both of the men's faces. Inside, her heart was teetering on the boundary of breakage.

Quietly she shut the door while keeping her face to the front. She'd seen Kenshin's eyes, knew he was now on the other side but still she kept her thoughts clear.

"A burden, am I?" Her eyes clenched shut and her lips parted to reveal her tightened jaw. "If that's the truth, why didn't you tell me this before I started loving you even more? Do you know how bad this fucking _hurts_, _Kenshin!_ What's wrong with you? You tell me you love me, yet there's this other side to your mind that no one can figure out. Its times like this that you make me feel completely and utterly worthless! How can you do this to me? After everything we've been through and everything we talked about, how can you do this to _ME?_"

Immediately both men dropped their hands and Sano stepped back away from Kenshin, unable to look at anyone properly. In his mind though he was thinking that if Kenshin just brushed her off he was going to pound his face in with his well known fists.

Ultimately there was no need for that.

"I…" Kenshin tried to speak. Both hands shot to his head clutching it as if a headache had suddenly thundered down into him. "I…_stop it!_" he shouted. Not even a second had passed and Kaoru was rushing to his side. She wrapped her arms around his midsection and pleaded for him to look at her. "Don't touch… Kaoru, don't touch me," he savagely whispered, still looking away from her worried blue eyes. His teeth sunk into his lip and he bit down so hard that he tasted his own blood in his mouth. Kaoru watched in horror and pleadingly shook him even more.

Nothing worked.

He was trapped in a nightmare. Blinking his eyes rapidly, Kaoru stared into them, begging for him to stop. "Himura Kenshin," she whispered and jerked her hands to his face so that she forcefully made him meet her eyes. "Listen to me. Listen to my voice, look into my eyes." He did as she asked and that enough proved that he was still somewhat himself. "Relax. It's okay. Everything is okay. No, look at me. Look at _me. _I love you, Himura Kenshin, and we will not let this situation tear us apart. Breathe, it's alright."

Kenshin threw himself pitifully at her and hugged her tightly, falling into the embrace and away from the icy fires of hell that had tempted him too closely. Kaoru's arms tightened around his slim body and she stroked his hair tenderly, gazing at Sano from over his head with a troublesome look. Small sobs shook at Kenshin's body and Kaoru realized that he was crying. The overflowing dam finally broke. _He's_ _alright,_ she thought with comfort. Ridding the body of emotions was a good thing, especially for Kenshin.

At last when he lifted his head again Kaoru watched, completely at a loss for words as his eyes went an almost translucent sort of shade before filling up with the normal light lavender.

"Kaoru..?" He trembled with hesitance, unsure that everything was really as it appeared to him. It was a reassuring response from her but the reality sunk inside at a dizzying speed. When she pulled him to her body and held him close he then knew of everything he had done. Crying it all out, Kaoru could do nothing but let him lean upon her as a support. She was faintly aware that Sano was still in the room but he was dead quiet, didn't want to disturb them.

Soon Megumi was shouting out that dinner was ready but neither one of the three were looking forward to heading back to face the remaining rest. It was hard, so hard to do it but they managed to shakily compose themselves without saying any words to each other. Kenshin opened his mouth once but Kaoru quietly silenced him and squeezed his shoulders. The look in her dark eyes spoke and they told him with confidence that everything was going to be okay. Turning to look over her shoulder, Kaoru gave Sano a fond nod before leading the group outside of the bedroom, all of them trying to look as normal as possible.

During the actual scrumptious feast itself they put in a hundred and ten percent effort to converse with every person around the table. Wisely they avoided the subject of Tomoe. At one point everyone was laughing or at the most even Aoshi was cracking an amused smile and Kenshin felt so good inside around all of his friends. This was the type of moment he wanted to savor for the rest of his life, hold onto so nothing else could distort it ever. _And to do that I can't give in again. I've got to work hard to preserve what I have. This is where I want to be._

Easier said than done, more than anyone else Kenshin knew the cost of what it was to have that. But the answer was clear as spring water; Kaoru was his key, the light barer to the gloomy dark tunnel that he was lost within. No way could he let her go, not now not ever. Side glancing over at her he watched longingly as his lover smiled pleasantly to the slighter but lively girl across from her. They joked back and forth and Kenshin's eyes traveled up her body to her relaxed arms which were leaning forward onto the table. So smooth and slender. Her long black hair glistened under the chandelier lighting, each strand looking like carefully but delicately spun silk. A smile graced her beautiful face revealing her perfect white teeth.

_And those lips, _Kenshin found himself thinking, _I could never tire from the sight of her aching lips kiss swollen from mine. Or how she gets on with the world though chaos is spinning at her insides. Even now when everything is on the edge she can still manage to build up a mask for everyone else to see. But I don't want her happiness to be a mask; I want it to be REAL. We both need it. We have so much to do together in this life, I can't give up on it. _

_Kaoru-dono, gomen nasai._

Just as the words left his head the young woman beside him turned then, looking up so suddenly with a surprised expression but she smiled and it melted his heart all over again. Beneath the table she found his thigh and squeezed it lovingly before glancing through her heavy lashes again to his very innocently surprised face.

At that moment Kenshin realized how much of a damned fool he truly was.

_Death occurs everyday, I even used to be its companion but yet when it happens to me I give up? While everyone else is around and doing their best I give up and let them scramble on their own? _The essence of his name, Himura Kenshin, it brought happiness to any that knew of it. Throughout his life he'd given so many people hope as repent for his sins. Now, because he'd hit another rough bump, did that mean he had to be an idiot and abandon all who looked up to him? _Especially her? God, I'm such an idiot!_ He almost wanted to get up and leave but yet again he realized that everyone was trying. _They are. Did Kaoru get up and leave even once? _

_No. _

_Of course not._

"Ken-san," Megumi called out.

"Hai," he immediately responded without thinking anything. The girls at the table giggled. "You seem to be off in your own little world. You've barely eaten my stir-fry vegetables. Are you trying to subtly imply something instead of saying it to my face?" Quickly he glanced down and realized that her words were true. Kenshin picked up his chopsticks and began to eat, giving Megumi a happy smile when he shoved three of the cut carrots into his mouth at once. In turn she beamed proudly and then narrowed her eyes at Sano who hadn't eaten much of his either. The latter picked up the pace, too, but as a result he began to choke. Everyone laughed again. Aoshi smiled, Misao snorted, Megumi sounded out her famous kitsune laugh while Kenshin and Kaoru pressed their lips together to keep from laughing at Sano's misfortune.

_Everyone alongside everyone. There will be downfalls again, I'm sure of that, but I have everyone that I love around me and that's all that matters. _

_Tomoe-dono,_ he cast his eyes upwards, _you're here as well, within my heart, love._

Misao flicked a bean sprout at Sano who caught it with his open mouth.

"Ew, you're like a dog," Megumi erupted crossly. Her unofficial boy toy got up to use the washroom and as he walked past Megumi he sneakily grabbed her behind, the motion going unnoticed by anyone else except Kenshin who pretended he didn't see a thing. Megumi gasped and her face turned beet red. "What?" Misao casually asked. "Nothing!" Megumi practically shouted and she wished to god she could have disappeared under the table. _But…_she thought with a sinister twist,_ that rooster head seems really good with his hands…_

Kenshin and Kaoru sighed. Through pain, through friendship and love and blood, _this is where I belong,_ the both of them thought.

_Whatever happens, we learn to deal. _

Both free hands crept to touch.

_I'm not alone._

**_-end-_**

**

* * *

**

**I'd like to thank everyone who ever stopped by to read this story, browse through it, and an even bigger thank you to those who took the time out to leave a review. Without any of the support I've received, I never would have been able to write anything at all. Writers like to please their audience and I hope I have done just that**.

**Thank you to those who have added me to their favorite lists, and their alert lists.**

**I know I've left several gaps open here in this story, but that is for if I ever decide to come back to it and perhaps write a sequel maybe in the near future/future.**

Quick note: Kenshin has a lot to deal with it, therefore I thought it more realistic to have him revert back, even momentarily, because it shows him just how real his predicament is.

**Once again, thanks to everyone who contributed whether it was a couple words of kindness or adding this story to their favorites.**

**Thank you.**

**Via x Infinito**


End file.
